Diario de un romance accidentado
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Con cuatro hermanas peculiares y una madre obsesionada con encontrar al yerno perfecto, Hermione tiene claro que no quiere tener novio. Y mucho menos si se parece al rico y arrogante Draco Malfoy. Pero a veces hay que aprender a dejar de lado los prejuicios y luchar contra el orgullo para conseguir lo que el corazón anhela. [AU].
1. Introducción a una vida

**¡Nueva historia!** Esta vez vengo con algo distinto; pronto veréis por qué.

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, Jane Austen y los creadores de _The Lizzie Bennet Diaries_ , el resto es mío.

* * *

 **~N/A**

 **Aclaraciones:**

1\. Esta historia es una adaptación de _The Lizzie Bennet Diaries_ , que a su vez es una adaptación moderna de la obra _Orgullo y prejuicio_. Podéis encontrarla en Youtube; son 100 capítulos de entr minutos de duración. A pesar de eso, mi fic no seguirá al pie de la letra la línea del vídeo-blog. Un ejemplo es que en TLBD solo hay tres hermanas Bennet, pero yo he decidido mantener a las cinco de la historia original.

2\. Este fic será un **AU moderno sin magia**. Repito: ESTO ES UN AU. Si no os gustan las historias sin magia, absteneos de leer esto. Luego no me digáis en los reviews que no he avisado ;)

3\. He modificado muchas cosas. Muchas. Veréis que me he inventado personajes, he cambiado las nacionalidades… En el momento de empezar el fic, estos son los personajes principales y sus edades: Ron, Luna, Draco y Harry (25); Ginny y Theo (24); Hermione y Pansy (23); Padma y Parvati (22); Lavender (20); y Lyra (17).

4\. Algunos personajes presentan **ooC** (out of Character): esto significa que no siguen la personalidad a la que normalmente estamos acostumbradas. Ya lo veréis cuando aparezcan Harry y Ron. Quedáis doblemente avisadas.

5\. Respecto a las notas de autora, voy a abandonar mi cursiva habitual, porque en el fic ya la utilizo bastante, y no quiero que eso cause confusión.

6\. Tengo 13 capítulos escritos, así que a no ser que esté ocupada de muerte, habrá actualización cada sábado sin falta.

Quiero dar las gracias a tres personas: a **Gizz Malfoy Granger** , **LadyChocolateLover** y **dianetonks** por el entusiasmo que mostraron cuando les hablé de esta idea y todo el apoyo que me han dado (os lo dedico, chicas), y a **sophie mene** por explicarme cómo funciona eso del Periodismo.

¿Queda alguien ahí? ¿Sí? Bueno, pues acompañadme a leer. **N/A~**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **I. Introducción a una vida**_

 _Queridos amigos:_

«No, por Dios. Pero qué cutre».

Hermione borró las dos palabras que llevaba de la primera entrada del blog y se quedó mirando la página en blanco. Quién le mandaría apuntarse a una asignatura optativa que además tenía que empezar en verano. Ella y su manía de «Cuanto más hagas, mejor».

Se masajeó la sien con dos dedos. ¿Dónde había quedado su creatividad? Hasta el nombre del blog era cutre: _Diario de una vida ordinaria_.

Inspiró hondo y volvió a empezar.

 _A quien pueda interesar:_

 _Mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger, tengo veintitrés años y soy de Los Ángeles, California. Lo que estáis a punto de presenciar (más bien leer) es el aburrido relato de mi vida._

 _Nací en el seno de una familia normal, aunque no sé si mis padres podrían considerarse «normales». Prueba de ello son los nombres de mis hermanas y el mío. Seguro que no habéis oído el hombre de «Hermione» muchas veces. Tranquilos, no os culpo._

 _Cuando mi hermana mayor, Luna, nació, mis padres se encontraban en ese momento de su vida en que lo único que querían hacer era tocar la guitarra y contemplar el firmamento (y fumar marihuana, para qué mentir), así que, en una de esas noches de contemplación mística, decidieron que mi hermana se llamaría como el satélite que los vigilaba desde las alturas. Y se ve que a la luna le gustó la idea, porque mi hermana tiene el pelo de un rubio blanquecino y los ojos azules como esas estrellas pequeñas que titilan a billones de años luz. Además, como sé casi con seguridad que ninguna de mis otras hermanas leerá esto (y me dijeron que si no era sincera, el blog perdía toda la gracia), tengo que confesar que es mi hermana favorita y mi segunda mejor amiga. Digo segunda porque sé que si no proclamo a los cuatro vientos que Ginevra Weasley es mi mejor amiga, no habrá ciudad suficiente para esconderme de su ira._

 _Pero volvamos a mi familia._

 _Yo nací en una época en que mis padres (sobre todo mi madre) habían abandonado la vida psicodélica y aspiraban a un mundo mucho más intelectual, por lo que mi padre, en un arranque filosófico, decidió que me llamarían como a un personaje de_ El cuento de invierno _, de Shakespeare. Seguro que de la reina Hermione de Sicilia no se burlaban en la escuela por tan horrible nombre._

 _Yo soy la segunda, pero detrás de mí todavía quedan tres más. Las gemelas nacieron un año y tres meses después de mí. Padma y Parvati. Mi madre eligió esos nombres porque, según ella, las habían concebido en el viaje que hicieron a la India poco después de nacer yo (a Luna y a mí nos dejaron con los abuelos, viva la responsabilidad), así que algo querría decir eso. Ambas tienen el pelo oscuro y lacio, y los mismos ojos marrones que yo; si no fuera por Lavender, pensaría que Luna es adoptada. Pero volviendo a las gemelas, tengo que decir que su parecido se limita al físico, porque Padma siempre ha sido la estudiosa de la familia (más que yo, y eso ya es decir) y Parvati se desvive por salir de fiesta siempre que puede._

 _¿Y quién es su compañera de salidas nocturnas? Nuestra hermana pequeña, Lavender, que tiene veinte años, pero aprendió a maquillarse antes que yo. Heredó el nombre de un catálogo de plantas, porque mi madre ya se había quedado sin inspiración y argumentaba que en esa época era de gente fina poner a sus hijas nombres de flores. Al menos comparte la apariencia delicada con la flor, con su cabello rubio y rizado y esos ojos azules (es una mezcla un tanto curiosa de Luna y de mí), porque su carácter es más punzante que un cactus. Creo que lo que más le gusta en el mundo es mirarse al espejo y estar al tanto de la vida de los demás._

―¡Hermione! ―La voz estridente de su madre la sobresaltó―. ¡Llegaremos tarde!

Hermione bufó y se apartó un rizo de la cara. No entendía por qué la prima rica de una prima de su madre los había invitado a la boda de su hija, y mucho menos entendía por qué debía acudir toda la familia. Si por ella fuera, se quedaría en casa, «realizando actividades de persona aburrida», como llamaba Lavender a sus hobbies.

Pero no. Su madre prácticamente la había obligado a enfundarse en un vestido rojo de gala y recogerse el pelo en un moño. Hasta había tenido que aguantar estoicamente que Lav la maquillara (aunque luego se había quitado la mitad).

Estúpidas bodas.

Un suave repiqueteo la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Luna, preciosa como siempre con un vestido azul cielo, le sonrió desde la puerta.

―Será mejor que bajemos si no quieres que mamá suba a gritarte.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

―Va a gritarme de todas formas. Al menos si viene aquí hará ejercicio subiendo las escaleras.

Luna rio suavemente. Tenía una voz melodiosa hasta riéndose. Entonces, sus ojos azules se posaron en la pantalla del ordenador de Hermione.

―¿Qué haces? ¿Ya has empezado con el blog? ―preguntó con curiosidad. Luna era la única que sabía de su nuevo proyecto.

A Hermione le daba una vergüenza inmensa que alguien conocido leyera sus escritos, pero ese era el objetivo del taller de Escritura Creativa: perder el miedo a las opiniones ajenas. Al fin y al cabo, nunca sería una buena periodista si no aprendía a valorar lo que escribía.

Se giró hacia el ordenador y tecleó con rapidez la despedida antes de publicar.

 _Me voy ya. Al parecer las bodas no se celebran si no hay invitados. Por desgracia._

 _H.G., 15 de julio._

―Solo un esbozo de lo que quiero decir ―respondió con vaguedad. Cogió su bolso y echó un último vistazo a su reflejo en el espejo. Aceptable, declaró.

Luna entrelazó un brazo con el suyo mientras bajaban por las escaleras. Le hizo un favor a Hermione, pues no estaba acostumbrada a llevar tacones. Cuando llegaron abajo, su madre ya las esperaba con los brazos cruzados y dando golpecitos con un pie en el suelo. Hacía eso siempre que estaba impaciente.

La señora Granger miró primero a su hija mayor, y sus ojos se iluminaron con orgullo.

―Preciosa como siempre, Luna, querida ―dijo, pellizcándole los mofletes para darle un poco más de color. Luna lo aguantó con una sonrisa. Cuando su madre miró a Hermione, no parecía tan contenta. Inspeccionó su pelo con un mohín decepcionado―. Podrías haberte peinado al menos, Hermione.

Parvati y Lavender soltaron una risita ante el comentario. Aquellas dos siempre estaban riendo. Parecía como si la vida en general les pareciera graciosa.

―Me he peinado, mamá. No es culpa mía que mi pelo no haga lo que tú quieres ―replicó, molesta.

Era cierto: Hermione tenía el pelo rizado, pero no eran unos rizos bien definidos como los de Lavender; más bien parecía que un pájaro hubiera decidido construir un nido en su cabeza.

―Vámonos ya, chicas. ―El señor Granger, un hombre mucho más callado y menos propenso a los histrionismos que su mujer, esperaba con la puerta de casa abierta―. Cuanto antes lleguemos, antes nos iremos ―suspiró.

Hermione sonrió y le dio un beso a su padre en la mejilla. Ambos sentían un favoritismo hacia el otro que Margaret Granger no entendía, aunque era bastante comprensible: tanto el padre como la hija preferían el silencio al parloteo sin sentido, tenían un sarcasmo difícil de pillar para los demás y disfrutaban de la soledad. «Más vale libro en mano que esposa revoloteando», solía decirle su padre cuando estaban solos. Cosecha propia.

La boda se celebraba en un restaurante con jardín de las afueras, en la parte rica de la ciudad. La madre de Hermione estuvo cinco minutos quejándose de qué pensarían sus amigos sobre sus coches viejos, que tendrían que haber alquilado una limusina para ir.

―Madre, no somos Paris Hilton ―señaló Hermione, que empezaba a perder la paciencia―. No podemos permitirnos alquilar una limusina solo para aparentar frente a una gente a la que ni conocemos.

―Pues a mí me hubiera gustado llegar en limusina. Da mucho caché. ―Lavender le sacó la lengua y arrastró a Parvati al interior. Al primero que saludaron fue al camarero que llevaba copas de champagne en una bandeja.

―¡Margaret! ―Anne Johansson, la pariente que su madre tenía en común con la madre de la novia, se acercó a la familia con una sonrisa demasiado blanca para ser natural―. ¿No es un día precioso para casarse? ―exclamó.

―Sí, qué treinta y cinco grados más agradables, ¿verdad? Si algún día me caso, también lo haré en pleno julio ―murmuró Hermione por lo bajo.

Luna le dio un codazo para que mantuviera la boca cerrada y sonriera, pero ella solo logró esbozar una sonrisa condescendiente.

En el jardín habían dispuesto sillas blancas de madera para los invitados, y había un altar adornado con flores rosas y blancas.

―¡Molly! ―exclamó Margaret.

―Por fin ―musitó su esposo, observando cómo la mujer se iba a charlar («cotillear» era la palabra exacta) con su mejor amiga.

―Espero que no tarde mucho en empezar ―dijo Padma, abanicándose con la mano.

Hermione miró a su alrededor. Eran los únicos que parecían tener calor; los demás invitados charlaban y reían como si no estuvieran bajo un sol abrasador. Era evidente que estaban rodeados por gente de una clase mejor posicionada que la suya, pero Margaret había aceptado la invitación encantada: no todos los días se presentaba ante sus narices la oportunidad de que sus hijas conocieran a tantos jóvenes solteros y deseables de la ciudad.

Miró a Luna, que comentaba con su padre la decoración de flores, y agradeció que su hermana mayor estuviera allí, porque de otro modo se hubiera vuelto loca. Echaba de menos a Ginny, pero su amiga estaba en la cama con lumbalgia y le había resultado imposible asistir. Decidió mandarle un mensaje.

 _No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo. Sí, es ironía._

―¡Hermione Jean Granger! ―exclamó su madre. Hermione se guardó el teléfono con rapidez, pero Margaret ya la había visto―. ¿Por qué no intentas socializar un poco en vez de estar todo el día pegada a ese estúpido aparato? ―le recriminó.

Hermione suspiró.

―Sí, madre.

Margaret pasó de estar enfadada a sonreír en una milésima de segundo. Su hija conocía ese gesto: lo usaba siempre que tenía algún cotilleo jugoso que contar.

―Venid aquí, niñas ―ordenó. Sus cinco hijas se acercaron a ella―. ¿Veis a aquellos jóvenes de allá? ―Antes de que su madre pudiera evitarlo, las cinco chicas se giraron al unísono y observaron a dos hombres de unos veintitantos acompañados por una chica de la edad de Hermione aproximadamente―. ¡Pero disimulad! ―exclamó la mujer, como si seis mujeres con las cabezas muy juntas no fueran motivo de sospecha ya de por sí―. ¿Sabéis quiénes son? ―Todas negaron con la cabeza―. Yo tampoco, pero Molly me ha contado que son muy ricos ―explicó ―. Al parecer el del pelo castaño va a la misma universidad que la novia.

Hermione volvió a girarse. El joven del que hablaba su madre era un hombre alto, con el pelo corto y los ojos ―si su vista no le fallaba― verdes. Sonreía mientras hablaba, y gesticulaba mucho. La muchacha tenía el pelo negro y expresión de estar chupando un limón. El tercer hombre estaba de espaldas a ella, pero era alto, más que su amigo, y tenía el pelo anormalmente rubio y estirado hacia atrás con gomina. Estaba muy recto, con una mano en un bolsillo y la otra apretada en un puño al lado del cuerpo. No parecía cómodo. «Ya somos dos», pensó Hermione.

Al menos ahora ya sabía a quién debía evitar. Solo era necesario que su madre mencionara el nombre de algún hombre para que ella perdiera cualquier interés que hubiera podido tener en él.

La ceremonia trascurrió tan «especial» y «única» como podía serlo cualquier boda. Unos votos de fidelidad y amor eterno azucarados, algunas lágrimas de cocodrilo y todos se trasladaron al salón de banquetes a comer como si no hubiera mañana.

Las hijas Granger se sentaron en una mesa con jóvenes de su edad. Desgraciadamente para algunas ―y afortunadamente para Hermione―, los objetivos de su madre estaban situados en el lado opuesto, por lo que era imposible cualquier comunicación.

Hermione se inclinó hacia Luna.

―¿Qué opinas de nuestro apuesto desconocido? ―le preguntó con sorna.

Luna lo miró durante un instante, con tan «mala» suerte que los ojos de él ya estaban clavados en ella. El chico sonrió, consiguiendo que Luna se sonrojara. Hermione rio; su hermana era demasiado pura para este mundo.

―Se llama Theodore Nott ―intervino Lavender, quien miró al supuesto Theodore y le sonrió descaradamente―. Y he oído que sus padres son _muy_ _ricos_ ―enfatizó las últimas palabras con un levantamiento de cejas.

Hermione meneó la cabeza; no había chisme en ese mundo o el siguiente que su hermanita no fuera capaz de descubrir. Pero ya que estaban puestas en el tema…

―¿Y los otros dos? ―inquirió.

Lavender esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

―Pansy Parkinson. Al parecer, ella y el señor Nott son hermanastros.

―Y ese dios griego ―suspiró Parvati, interviniendo en la conversación. Solo le faltaba que se le pusieran los ojos en forma de corazón― es Draco Malfoy. Y es todavía más rico que su amigo.

Ella y Lav miraron al rubio y suspiraron a la vez. Hermione estaba a punto de vomitar allí mismo.

Volvió a mirar a Draco Malfoy. La verdad era que sus hermanas no suspiraban sin motivo. Ahora que lo tenía de frente, podía apreciar que era todo lo que cualquier adolescente (y no tan adolescente) buscaba en el físico de un hombre: tenía unos hombros cuadrados, una mandíbula y pómulos definidos y unos ojos grises de ensueño, todo adornado con una elegancia impecable al vestir.

La única pega que podía ponerle era que no parecía ni la mitad de simpático que su amigo. Mientras este sonreía y mantenía conversación con todos, él se limitaba a observar lo que había a su alrededor con una ligera expresión de… ¿desdén? Parecía el juez de uno de esos programas de moda de la tele, y no tenía pinta de que fuera a aprobar a nadie.

Hermione se recriminó a sí misma el ser así: tenía la mala costumbre de juzgar a todo el mundo antes de conocerlos. Intentaba quitarse la manía, pero le era imposible; además, normalmente acertaba con las personalidades.

Cuando terminaron de comer, la banda tocó el vals nupcial. Los novios se movieron por la pista con la gracilidad que otorgaban diez clases de baile, y cuando terminaron, empezó a sonar música más actual. Fueron formándose grupos de amigos y conocidos.

―Oh, dios mío, niñas. Comportaos con normalidad. ―La señora Granger empezaba a hiperventilar.

―¿Qué pasa, mamá? ―preguntó Hermione, preocupada.

Margaret abrió mucho los ojos y señaló con la cabeza algo detrás de su hija. Cuando Hermione se dio la vuelta, vio ni más ni menos que al hombre de los sueños de su madre para sus hijas acercándose a ellas. Iba acompañado por su hermanastra y su amigo, que lo seguía unos pasos por atrás con cierta reticencia.

―Qué boda más alegre, ¿no creen? ―dijo el joven con una sonrisa. Hermione tenía que concederle las dotes para introducirse a los demás.

―Mucho ―coincidió la señora Granger. Alargó la mano―. Margaret Granger, un placer. ―Y su placer fue mayor cuando el muchacho le dio un beso en el dorso―. Estas son mis hijas: Luna, Lavender, Parvati, Hermione y Padma ―las presentó. Luna, Parvati y Lavender le dedicaron una sonrisa brillante (demasiado zalamera la de las dos últimas, en opinión de Hermione), ella le sonrió brevemente y Padma se limitó a enarcar una ceja.

―Theodore Nott ―se presentó él.

―¡Oh, lo sabemos! ―exclamó Parvati antes de que su madre pudiera darle un codazo en las costillas.

―Perdona a mi hija, querido ―se disculpó la señora Granger después de fulminar con la mirada a la gemela―. Pero los desconocidos siempre suscitan curiosidad, y ya sabes cómo es la gente… ―suspiró, como si ella no fuera la primera que hubiera chismorreado sobre él.

Theodore le restó importancia con un movimiento de mano.

―Esta es mi hermana, Pansy. ―La joven les dedicó una sonrisa ligeramente tirante―. Y este tipo con cara de malhumorado es mi amigo, Draco.

El hombre, lejos de sonreír, se quedó mirándolas con expresión indescifrable.

―Un placer ―repitió la señora Granger―. Bueno, será mejor que deje a los jóvenes hablar y vaya a buscar qué hace vuestro padre. ―Su madre era una artista en inventar excusas―. Niñas ―dijo a las más pequeñas―, ¿por qué no vais a… ―vale, quizás no tanto― …retocaros el maquillaje? ―sugirió finalmente.

Lav y Parv intercambiaron una mirada resignada y dejaron a sus hermanas mayores a solas con los recién conocidos. Padma siguió a su madre; no le interesaba hacer nuevas amistades. Así, se quedaron Luna y Hermione solas con ellos.

―Y… ¿de qué conocéis a la novia? ―preguntó Hermione. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era disimular que ya supieran hasta qué pie calzaba.

―Darla y yo fuimos a la misma universidad, en San Francisco. De hecho, yo sigo yendo ―explicó el joven, con una ligera sonrisa avergonzada.

―Tus profesores no opinarían como tú ―agregó su hermanastra con una mirada de desaprobación.

―Mi querida hermana no ve con buenos ojos que me haya tomado un año sabático ―dijo el joven con desenfado.

―He oído que la universidad de San Francisco tiene una excelente biblioteca ―señaló Hermione. Si iban a entablar una conversación banal, al menos hacerlo sobre un tema interesante.

Theodore parpadeó.

―Me temo que no me gusta mucho leer ―confesó―. Prefiero bailar. Y hablando de eso… ―Había empezado a sonar una canción lenta―. ¿Te animas? ―preguntó a Luna con una mano extendida.

Hermione reprimió una sonrisa al ver cómo su hermana se sonrojaba antes de aceptar.

Se quedó sola con la hermanastra estirada y el amigo huraño. Hubo un silencio incómodo durante unos instantes antes de que Draco Malfoy le hablara por primera vez:

―Sí que tiene una gran biblioteca, pero te equivocas: no es nada remarcable.

Y acto seguido se marchó a otra parte del salón. Hermione se quedó mirándolo, boquiabierta.

―Perdónalo ―se disculpó Pansy―. No le gustan mucho las fiestas. Ni la gente, me temo ―añadió. Y salió en busca de su amigo.

―Ni la buena educación, por lo que veo ―añadió Hermione cuando se hubo quedado sola.

En ese momento su móvil vibró.

 _Perdona por no contestarte antes, me había quedado frita. ¿Cómo va todo?_

Hermione suspiró.

 _Mañana te cuento._

* * *

 **~N/A:** Primer capítulo. Sé que es algo completamente nuevo y que a mucha gente no le gustan los fics sin magia, pero espero que al menos hayáis llegado hasta aquí, aunque luego no lo sigáis porque no os guste. Aun así, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a DRA.

Siempre me he quedado con el gusanillo de escribir un dramione basado en _Orgullo y prejuicio_ , pero como se han hecho mil versiones y Gizz tiene un fic increíble que dudo mucho que pudiera siquiera imitar, decidí que el mundo necesitaba leer algo basado en TLBD (ok, eso soy yo dándome aires, no me hagáis caso jaja). Los capítulos serán de poco más de 3k cada uno, y seguirán la trama general de la serie, pero como he dicho, cambiaré y añadiré varias cosas.

Ahora contadme vuestras impresiones: ¿qué os han parecido las hermanas Granger? ¿No es Theo encantador? Yo también hubiera caído rendida a sus pies. Y Draco, ay, Draco... Sabemos que su arrogancia le pasará factura. **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	2. Los estragos de una boda

**~N/A:** Wow.Sé que había gente que me había dicho que le interesaba un fic así, pero no esperaba tan buen recibimiento. **¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias!** Ha sido un inicio de fic increíble. Gracias por los 58 follows, 37 favs y 26 reviews, sois amor. Pero sobre todo, gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic, sé que es difícil acostumbrarse a tanta personalidad cambiada, pero intentaré que el esfuerzo valga la pena :D

Sin más, ¡a leer! **N/A~**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **II. Los estragos de una boda**_

Draco se abrochó el botón de la chaqueta y se pasó una mano por las solapas, comprobando que estuviera todo en su sitio. Si había algo que odiaba era la imperfección.

También odiaba ir a sitios en contra de su voluntad, pero parecía que iba a quebrantar esa norma.

No entendía por qué tenía que acudir a la boda de una conocida de Theo, pero cuando había querido negarse, ya era demasiado tarde: su amigo ya había pedido que lo incluyeran en la lista de invitados.

Iba a ser un día muy largo.

―Draco, ¿estás listo? El coche nos espera ―Pansy llamó a su puerta de la habitación del hotel.

También estaba el tema de los caprichos de Theo. Ahora le había dado por querer alquilar una casa en Los Ángeles. Para despejarse la cabeza, argumentaba. Como si haberse tomado un año sabático de la universidad no fuera suficiente. Draco solo esperara que aquel impulso se le fuera rápido, porque se conocía y terminaría aceptando su propuesta de tomarse unas vacaciones y mudarse con él durante una temporada; alguien tendría que vigilarlo, ya que a Pansy no la escuchaba.

Cuando Draco salió de la habitación, la muchacha lo esperaba sentada en el diván del salón de la suite donde se alojaban. Se levantó y se acercó a él; le colocó la corbata al sitio mientras clavaba sus ojos verdes en él. Draco sabía dos cosas: la primera era que su corbata nunca había estado torcida; la segunda, que Pansy siempre lo miraba con una intensidad demasiado prolongada para su gusto. Ambos sabían las intenciones de la chica, y ambos sabían que nunca pasaría nada entre ellos. Sin embargo, ella seguía intentándolo y él seguía ignorándola. Y en medio de ese tira y afloja, se trataban como dos viejos amigos. Por el bien de Theo.

―¿Nos vamos ya? ―exclamó Theodore, que apareció de repente. El chico se frotó las manos y sonrió―. ¿Os he dicho ya que me encantan las bodas?

―Unas tres veces en lo que llevamos de mañana ―masculló Draco.

―¡Oh, vamos, amigo, alegra esa cara! ―dijo él, risueño.

―Si no me obligaras a acudir a eventos que no me gustan, estaría más alegre ―replicó el rubio.

Theo puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que su amigo era un caso perdido. Le tendió un brazo a su hermana y se encaminaron hacia recepción, donde los esperaba el chofer con el coche que los llevaría a la boda.

Demasiada gente, esa fue la primera impresión que tuvo Draco cuando llegó al restaurante. Demasiados ojos clavados en ellos. Podía verlos susurrar. Había asistido a demasiadas fiestas donde se pasaba horas y horas atosigado por madres intentando endosarle a sus hijas como para no reconocer esas miradas calculadoras.

―Creo que tenéis varias admiradoras ―Pansy señaló con la cabeza a alguien a espaldas de Draco.

Theo rio.

―Es normal que llamemos la atención, Pansy, somos los desconocidos de la fiesta ―dijo en tono conciliador.

Draco se giró para ver de quién hablaba Pansy y se encontró con un grupo de chicas que rondarían los veinte años rodeando a una mujer mayor ―probablemente su madre― que les contaba algo muy emocionante, por cómo se expresaba. Draco se jugaría sus gemelos de diamantes a que habían conseguido averiguar de alguna manera cuántos ceros tenían las cuentas corrientes de él y su amigo. Además, por los vestidos que llevaban esas jóvenes, no debían de pertenecer a una clase social alta; seguramente eran unas advenedizas que habían conseguido una invitación por algún familiar.

Draco se giró, no fuera que lo pillaran mirándolas y se crearan falsas esperanzas. «Que empiece la caza».

Theo y él se diferenciaban en muchos aspectos: su amigo caía bien en seguida, él no; su amigo tenía don de gentes, él no; y su amigo solía enamorarse con rapidez, pero él, gracias a dios, no.

Para el final de la ceremonia y el inicio de la comida, ya había encontrado a la chica de la que enamoriscaría aquella vez.

―¿Qué te parece? ―dijo disimuladamente, señalando con un breve movimiento de cabeza a una chica al otro lado de la mesa.

Draco siguió su cabeza con la mirada hasta llegar a una rubia de ojos azules y sonrisa etérea que hablaba con una chica morena sentada a su lado.

―Sonríe demasiado ―sentenció.

Theo estalló en carcajadas.

―¡Solo tú eres capaz de hacer que sonreír parezca un defecto! ―Le palmeó el hombro―. Luego iré a presentarme ―dijo con ojos soñadores.

Y así lo hizo. Y Draco lo siguió, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Observó con vergüenza ajena cómo aquella mujer exhibía a sus hijas delante de ellos, y empezó a desquiciarse cuando los dejó solos con las dos mayores, como si tuvieran que hacerse cargo de ellas porque sí.

Observó a su amigo desenvolverse con naturalidad con las desconocidas, un talento que Draco le había envidiado desde que se conocieron en la universidad, cinco años atrás.

Cuando Theodore se marchó a bailar con la rubia, Luna, Draco decidió que ya había tenido bastante de socialización por un buen rato. No estaba dispuesto a mantener una conversación insulsa con la hermana fea del posible ligue de su amigo.

Salió al jardín y procedió a hacer unas cuantas llamadas. No le gustaba dejar la empresa de improviso sin dejar todos los cabos atados, pero Theo le había suplicado ―literalmente― dos días antes que fuera con él a Los Ángeles. «Solo comprobar que todo va bien», se dijo. «Una charla de cinco minutos y vuelvo dentro». Inevitablemente, esos cinco minutos se convirtieron en media hora. No era que no se fiara de la señora Reynolds ―todo lo contrario, la mujer ya era la vicepresidenta cuando era su padre quien estaba al mando―, pero odiaba pensar que no estaba allí para supervisarlo todo. Sí, tenía una cierta obsesión con el control.

Y seguiría pegado al teléfono si Theo no hubiera ido a buscarlo.

Sin mediar palabra, cogió su móvil y colgó.

―¡Eh, que estaba hablando con…!

―Estás en una boda ―rectificó su amigo. Se dirigió hacia el interior sin esperarlo, pero Draco lo siguió con un suspiro ―. ¿Por qué no intentas hacer amigos?

Draco torció el gesto.

―Ya sabes que no se me da bien.

Theo se detuvo y se apoyó en una de las columnas de la entrada. Miró a su amigo.

―Pues ven a hablar conmigo y con Luna.

―Veo que has vuelto a caer.

Theo esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

―Es preciosa, ¿verdad? Y por lo que he podido comprobar, su hermana Hermione es muy simpática.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

―¿La del pelo horrendo? Tolerable, diría yo. Pero no lo suficientemente guapa para tentarme.

Tal vez, si hubiera sabido que unos ojos marrones los observaban, se hubiera mordido la lengua.

Al final, Theo se salió con la suya y lo arrastró al lado de su nueva amiga. Muy a su pesar, Draco tenía que concederle que además de bonita, era muy agradable. Aunque todas las chicas que se acercaban a Theo eran agradables, así que no se fiaba. Su hermana Hermione se les unió poco después; Draco tuvo la extraña sensación de que lo miró con una chispa de burla antes de ponerse a hablar con Pansy y otra de sus hermanas, una con el pelo negro.

―… un poema, ¿puedes creerlo? ―decía esta cuando Draco empezó a prestar atención.

Hermione rio.

―Bueno, no es el primer enamorado que juega a ser poeta para impresionar a una mujer. Lástima que en la mayoría de casos fracasen.

―¿No crees que la poesía sea algo romántico? ―inquirió Pansy, entornando ligeramente los ojos.

―Oh, no es eso ―se apresuró a añadir la morena―. A pesar de que la poesía es algo precioso, no todo el mundo sabe expresarse en este formato. Un mal soneto ―chasqueó los dedos― y el amor desaparece.

En aquel punto, ya había captivado el interés de Draco.

―¿Y qué recomiendas para que no muera ese amor? ―preguntó.

Ella lo miró y ladeó la cabeza ligeramente. Sonrió antes de decir:

―Bailar ―se tomó un momento para añadir―, aunque la pareja sea apenas _tolerable_.

«¿Qué…?». Al principio, Draco se quedó descolocado, pero entonces lo entendió. Había escuchado lo que había dicho sobre ella minutos antes, pensó con cierta vergüenza.

Intentó responder, pero la chica se disculpó y se fue a otro sitio con rapidez, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa burlona. Draco apretó los labios; odiaba que lo hicieran quedar mal.

* * *

 _A quien pueda interesar:_

 _¿Recordáis que ayer me iba de boda? Bueno, fue horrible._

 _«Hermione, no seas así, no fue para tanto» (imaginaos la voz de mi madre gritándome). Os pongo en situación: una celebración supercursi, un vestido de novia carísimo (caro, sí, pero se ve que el precio y la elegancia no van siempre de la mano) y charlas incesantes sobre lo bonitas que son las bodas y que a ver si mis hermanas y yo nos animamos al fin. ¿En serio, madre? ¿Lo único que te preocupa es que llevemos una alianza en el dedo?_

 _Punto número uno: ninguna tenemos novio._

 _Punto número dos: dos de tus hijas apenas han superado la edad legal para beber y otra ni siquiera debería poder tomar champagne en las bodas._

 _Punto número tres: ninguna tenemos novio ni perspectivas de tenerlo (sí, hablo por mí). Podría enumerar ahora mismo diez cosas que me hacen más felices que un hombre._

 _Punto número cuatro: No. Queremos. Casarnos._

―¡Hermione, apaga el portátil y baja a desayunar! ―gritó una de las gemelas desde la planta baja.

Hermione suspiró y bajó la pantalla del ordenador. Ah, las deliciosas reuniones familiares de las nueve de la mañana. Al menos una cosa debía concederle a su madre: cocinaba que daba gusto. Los desayunos eran lo mejor: había huevos cocinados de tres tipos distintos, tostadas francesas, fruta, mermelada, mantequilla, bacon, salchichas, zumo, café, leche, té… Más de película americana, imposible.

Ocupó su silla entre Luna y Padma. Se sirvió una taza de café con un poco de leche y un terrón de azúcar y cogió un cruasán relleno de chocolate. Antes incluso de que pudiera darle un mordisco, su madre empezó a parlotear.

―¡Oh, Harold, deberías de haber visto cómo miraba ese chico a nuestra Luna!

El señor Granger, que estaba leyendo el periódico, ni levantó la vista.

―Lo sé, querida, yo también estaba allí. Y si ese joven hubiera tenido un poco de consideración para con nosotros, se habría torcido el tobillo nada más entrar por la puerta.

―¡Harold! ―Margaret le dio una palmada en el hombro, pero su esposo ya estaba enfrascado en la lectura de las noticias matutinas.

―No es para tanto, mamá ―dijo Hermione en tono conciliador―. Estamos en el siglo XXI, un baile no significa nada.

Su madre la fulminó con la mirada.

―¿Es envidia eso que oigo porque el hombre más apuesto de la fiesta no te prefirió a ti?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

―Pues yo creo que su amigo era más guapo que él ―señaló Parvati, apoyando la cabeza en un puño y suspirando.

―Sí, pero no más simpático ―agregó Luna, lanzando una mirada rápida a Hermione. Esta le había contado lo que Malfoy había dicho de ella.

―Eso es cierto ―convino su madre―. Nunca he visto a un joven tan poco impresionado por la presencia de tantas chicas guapas.

―Quizás es gay.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

―Lav, que un hombre no te haga caso no significa que sea gay.

―Bueno, la pregunta es… ―Margaret alargó una mano y apretó la de Luna entre los dedos. En ese momento, ella era la única hija que tenía algo de importancia― ¿le diste tu número?

Luna se sonrojó.

―¡Mamá! ―Negó con la cabeza―. No me lo pidió. ―Hermione enarcó ligeramente una ceja; era mentira―. Además, lo más probable es que no volvamos a verlo.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Hermione volvió a recluirse en su habitación, no sin antes expresar su deseo de no ser molestada.

 _Bueno, vale, no todo fue malo. Concretamente, lo único salvable del día tiene nombre y apellidos: Theodore Nott. Era tan simpático que parece que sea mentira. Y además, muy guapo. Pero no son sus rasgos lo que lo hacen atractivo, es el brillo que adquieren sus ojos al hablar._

 _Vale, puede que me esté poniendo un poco filosófica._

 _No iba solo: lo acompañaban su hermanastra y un amigo. No puedo dar una opinión firme sobre la primera. Pansy Parkinson me pareció la típica joven de alta cuna que es simpática porque tiene que serlo, pero no la culpo. Al menos ella no tenía el porte estirado y malhumorado de su amigo. Draco Malfoy tiene todo lo que un joven desearía para ser la persona más feliz del mundo: dinero, buen físico y un amigo leal. Sin embargo, es la persona más arrogante que he conocido._

En aquel momento, la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

―Ya he dicho que… ¡Ginny! ―Hermione se sorprendió de ver a su mejor amiga―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La pelirroja la fulminó con la mirada antes de sentarse muy recta en su cama.

―Yo también me alegro de verte.

―Perdona, es que no te esperaba. ¿Cómo estás de la espalda?

Ginny hizo un gesto de dolor.

―Voy tirando, aunque tengo que hacer reposo al menos una semana más, según los médicos ―dijo.

Hermione sabía lo que la preocupaba: su trabajo. Ginny trabajaba como redactora en un periódico local mal pagado. Hermione le había dicho mil veces que no la valoraban lo que debían y que se buscara otro trabajo, pero Ginny necesitaba el dinero. Los Weasley eran una familia de ocho miembros ―cinco, ahora que sus tres hermanos mayores se habían independizado― y cualquier dinero que entrara a casa era bien recibido, especialmente ahora que Arthur había sido despedido del trabajo.

―Estás hecha una vieja ―se burló Hermione, intentando animarla.

Ginny le sacó la lengua.

―Sin esta vieja tú no tendrías amigas.

―¡Eh, eso no es cierto! Bueno… en parte.

Los ojos azules de su amiga se posaron en la pantalla de su ordenador.

―¿Es el blog? ―preguntó. Se levantó con toda la rapidez que pudo y, echando a Hermione de su silla, se sentó y se puso a leer. Rio―. Creo que esta actividad saca tu parte más quejica ―señaló con una sonrisa divertida―. ¿Qué ha hecho el pobre Malfoy para que te cebes así con él?

Hermione enarcó una ceja. Le contó con pelos y señales todo lo que había pasado en la boda y lo que ese tipo le dijo a su amigo de ella. Cuando terminó, Ginny tenía su cara de «Clamo venganza para el honor de mi amiga».

Hizo crujir los dedos y se puso a escribir en la entrada de blog de Hermione.

―¿Pero qué haces? ―exclamó esta.

―Tus lectores merecen saber lo que hizo Malfoy. Además, nadie te leerá si lo único que haces es contar cosas aburridas; necesitan un poco de acción. ―Miró a Hermione con una sonrisa traviesa―. Chismes jugosos.

Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho con expresión dramática.

―¡Dios mío, te estás convirtiendo en mi madre!

Ginny soltó una carcajada.

―Es por una buena causa.

Empezó a escribir:

 _Queridos lectores, soy la mejor amiga del mundo mundial de Hermione (Ginevra Weasley, un placer) y vengo a haceros el favor de contaros qué le hizo el señor Malfoy a mi amiga para que se haya enfadado con él: la llamó fea. Pensaréis: «¿Tan grave es?». ¡Pues sí! ¡Mi amiga tiene sus defectos ―como todos―, pero es muy injusto que se la juzgue por esos pelos que me lleva siempre! ¡La pobre no consigue peinarse nunca!_

Hermione estalló en carcajadas muy a su pesar.

―¿Estamos criticando a Malfoy o burlándonos de mí?

―¿Podemos hacer las dos cosas, no?

 _Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Ah, señor Malfoy, si algún día lees esto, te deseo que el pelo se te vuelva verde por el cloro de la piscina de esa fabulosa mansión que debes de tener._

 _Se despide la maravillosa Ginevra Weasley._

Cuando Ginny se hubo acostado en la cama de Hermione, lo más recta que podía, esta volvió a escribir en su blog.

 _Para que quede claro: NO estoy enfadada con Draco Malfoy porque me haya llamado fea; me molesta que se considere superior a los demás. Aunque tal vez es cierto que podría perdonar más fácilmente su vanidad si él no hubiera herido la mía._

 _Vale, me estoy dando cuenta de que estoy lanzando mensajes contradictorios. No me culpéis, soy una estudiante de Periodismo de último año sin perspectivas de futuro una vez que termine la carrera. No tengo claro qué hago con mi vida, y odio improvisar, así que imaginaos la frustración ahora mismo._

 _H.G., 16 de julio._

―¿Bueno, estás emocionada por empezar el último curso? ―preguntó Ginny.

Hermione bufó. Justo en la herida.

―Sí y no ―respondió―. No sé qué haré cuando termine.

―En _The L.A. Times_ ―el periódico donde ella trabajaba ― renuevan plantilla cada poco tiempo. Seguro que puedo conseguirte una entrevista cuando te gradúes. No pagan mucho por ser becaria, pero si lo haces bien, puedo recomendar que te contraten.

Hermione puso cara de circunstancias.

―No es que no me guste tu periódico, Ginny… Ya sabes que tengo guardados todos los artículos que escribes ―era cierto; aunque Ginny se dedicara a corregir textos más que otra cosa, Hermione guardaba con orgullo todos los recortes que llevaban su firma―, pero busco algo más…

―¿Algo que te ayude a realizarte como persona, dices? ―la pelirroja terminó la frase por ella. Suspiró―. Te entiendo. Por cierto ―se incorporó―, ¿sabes que han ascendido a Thomson? ―exclamó, indignada―. ¡Lleva apenas unos meses y le han regalado la sección de cultura!

―¿Thomson? ¿La que desconoce la existencia del punto y coma y pretende ahogar a sus lectores a base de comas?

―Esa misma.

―¿Y qué tiene ella que no tengas tú? ―preguntó Hermione, enfadada. Ginny tenía una imaginación desbordante y se le daba muy bien redactar; sin embargo, seguía atascada en el mismo puesto desde hacía año y medio.

―Un padre con el mismo apellido que el jefe ―respondió su amiga, torciendo el gesto―. El nepotismo tendría que estar penado con dos años de cárcel.

―¿Chicas? ―la voz de Luna sonó amortiguada a través de la puerta―. ¿Puedo pasar?

Hermione se levantó y le abrió a su hermana.

―Sabes de sobra que no hace falta que llames cuando estamos aquí ―le dijo con dulzura.

―Es de buena educación ―respondió su hermana con una sonrisa cándida. Efectivamente, Luna era demasiado buena para este mundo―. ¿Interrumpo algo? ―preguntó.

―Nada interesante, criticábamos a Thomson.

Luna las miró sin comprender.

―¿A quién?

―A una inútil del trabajo ―aclaró Ginny. Miró a Luna con una ceja inquisitiva―. Pero hablemos de ti. ¿Qué quieres contarnos? ―preguntó con una sonrisa.

Luna se sonrojó; al parecer, la intuición de Ginny no le había fallado.

―Theodore me ha mandado un mensaje.

Hermione y Ginny soltaron un gritito al unísono.

―¿Y qué dice? ―Al ver que no respondía, Hermione le arrebató el móvil a su hermana. Leyó el mensaje―. «Hola». Y un emoticono sonriente. ¿Ya está? ―dijo, decepcionada.

―¿Qué quieres, una declaración de amor shakespeariana? ―replicó Ginny. Miró a Luna, expectante―. ¿Qué vas a decirle?

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

―¿Hola? ―aventuró.

Hermione sonrió con cierta malicia y escribió en el chat: _Hola, ¿qué tal?_

―¡Hermione! ―exclamó Luna, ruborizada―. ¡Ahora pensará que estoy ansiosa porque me responda!

―¿Y no lo estás? ―preguntó su hermana―. Te han gustado muchos imbéciles a lo largo de tu vida, ahora que se presenta un chico amable, hay que aprovechar.

―Por no decir que no ha esperado ni un día entero para hablarte ―señaló Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa.

―Parecéis dos adolescentes.

―La edad es un estado de ánimo ―dijo Hermione, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermana.

―Bueno, me voy ―se despidió Luna, que tenía los ojos clavados en la pantalla del móvil.

―¡Avísanos si te responde! ―exclamó Ginny.

―¡Ni lo soñéis! ―respondió la rubia antes de volver a su habitación.

* * *

 **~N/A:** Como novedad a _Orgullo y prejuicio_ y TLBD, he decidido añadir el punto de vista "del señor Darcy", Draco. Creo que es interesante ver la historia a través de sus ojos; puede que en un futuro también narren más personajes, pero normalmente el punto de vista principal será el de "Lizzie", Hermione.

Aparte de eso, no tengo nada más que mencionar del fic. Sé que hace mucho que no actualizo los otros, pero la universidad y la vida me absorben el tiempo; ahora que estoy a punto de empezar el Proyecto de Fin de Grado, creo que tendré todavía menos tiempo, así que os pido que seáis comprensivas *carita triste*. Escribiré, pero a mi ritmo.

Como mensaje final, recordad hacer felices a las escritoras con vuestros reviews y nominar los fics que más os gusten en el "Calendario Dramione 2018" y el concurso "People Choice Dramione", ambos en Facebook. **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	3. La fiesta de bienvenida

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! De verdad, todavía no me creo el buen recibimiento que está teniendo este AU. No me cansaré nunca de daros las gracias por leer y comentar. He visto que algunas personas es la primera vez que me leen, así que ¡bienvenidas! Espero estar a la altura de vuestras expectativas.

El capítulo de hoy se lo dedico a **_dianetonks_** , porque si os habéis fijado en la portada del fic, habréis visto que ha cambiado a una muuuucho mejor, y todo gracias a Di, que me regaló esa preciosidad *corazones*. **N/A~**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **III. La fiesta de bienvenida**_

―Querido, ¿te has enterado ya?

Harold levantó con desgana la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y miró a su mujer.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó―. Aunque no me interese, vas a contármelo de todas formas, así que cuanto antes me lo cuentes, antes podré volver con Charles ―mostró la portada de _Grandes esperanzas_.

―¡El número uno de la calle Netherfield ha sido alquilado! ―exclamó Margaret, emocionada. Su marido la miró sin tener la menor idea de a qué se refería―. ¡Theodore Nott se muda al vecindario! ―pronunció cada letra con vehemencia.

―¿Y Theodore Nott era…?

―¡El chico con el que Luna bailó en la boda! ¿¡Cómo puedes haberlo olvidado!? ―Su marido estuvo tentado de hacer algún comentario sarcástico, pero finalmente, después de una mirada de advertencia de su segunda hija, se abstuvo. La señora Granger ni se dio cuenta―. ¿No es una noticia estupenda para nuestras hijas?

Hermione y Padma intercambiaron una mirada inquisitiva. La última vez que su madre se mostró así de emocionada fue cuando Luna todavía iba a la universidad y trajo a casa a un compañero de clase para hacer un trabajo por parejas.

―No consigo entenderte, querida ―dijo Harold―. ¿En qué iba a beneficiar la presencia de ese muchacho a nuestras hijas?

Margaret frunció los labios en un mohín. A veces la indiferencia de su esposo la sacaba de quicio.

―Está soltero ―dijo, como si ese dato fuera justificación suficiente para su emoción―. Y su amigo ―Hermione soltó un bufido― también. Y lo mejor de todo es que puede que traiga a algunos amigos más. Chicos jóvenes y ricos. ―Sus ojos se iluminaron ante la perspectiva―. ¿Te imaginas que alguno se fija en una de nuestras hijas? ¡Estaríamos salvados! Debemos hacerle una visita en seguida.

―¡Ni hablar! ―exclamó Hermione―. ¿Para qué?

―¡Para que os hagáis amigas suyas, por supuesto! ―sentenció ella.

Hermione se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz. Miró a Padma, suplicando que la ayudara.

―Madre, no creo que una visita que responde a una obligación social más que a un acto espontáneo ayude en las buenas relaciones con Theodore Nott.

Su madre abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla varias veces. Se giró hacia su marido, señalando a Padma.

―Te juro que a veces no la entiendo cuando habla. Esta niña se parece demasiado a ti.

En ese momento oyeron el tintineo de unas llaves y la puerta principal abrirse.

―¡He llegado! ―anunció Luna, que terminaba a esa hora del trabajo.

―¡Luna, querida, tengo excelentes noticias! ―llamó su madre.

Como no quería darle oportunidad para volver a su parloteo incesante sobre el soltero más codiciado del momento, Hermione se levantó, interceptó a Luna en el pasillo y la arrastró escaleras arriba. Solo se atrevió a hablar cuando hubo cerrado la puerta de su habitación. Miró a su hermana, que parecía asustada por su comportamiento, y sostuvo sus manos con fuerza mientras decía con seriedad:

―Tienes que cortar cualquier relación que tengas con Theodore Nott. Hazlo por mi salud mental, por favor, querida hermana.

Luna relajó los hombros y rio.

―¿Mamá ya se ha enterado de que Theo se ha instalado en la ciudad?

Hermione sonrió de lado.

―¿«Theo»? Qué rápido ha escalado la relación. ―Frunció el ceño―. ¿Cómo sabes que se ha mudado?

Luna evitó su mirada y se puso a inspeccionar los libros de la estantería de Hermione.

―Digamos que hemos estado hablando mucho durante estos días ―respondió con vaguedad.

Su hermana se cruzó de brazos.

―¡Qué guardado te lo tenías!

Luna la miró de reojo y sonrió.

―Y digamos también que nos han invitado a una fiesta de inauguración el sábado por la noche.

―¿«Nos»? ¿Ese plural es por cortesía o…?

―No, no ―se apresuró a negar su hermana―. Puedes leer el mensaje si quieres: Theo nos ha invitado a las cinco. Y a Ginny también, por cierto; le hablé de ella y me dijo que la trajera, que cuanta más gente, mejor. Calcula que seremos unos cuarenta.

―¿¡Tantos!? ―exclamó Hermione―. Creo que no he conocido a tanta gente en toda mi vida ―dijo, riendo.

―Theo tiene muchos amigos, es muy simpático. ―Luna se sonrojó ligeramente al decir esto.

―Te gusta ―canturreó la castaña.

Luna lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su hermana.

―No empieces; con mamá ya tengo bastante. Hablando de ella, creo que la hemos dejado con la palabra en la boca.

Hermione se dejó caer en su cama.

―Te cedo el honor.

* * *

 _A quien pueda interesar:_

 _Matadme._

 _Han pasado cinco días desde que Theodore Nott nos invitó a la fiesta, y de lo único que Lav y Parv son capaces de hablar es de quiénes asistirán, si deberían ser puntuales o llegar tarde como las estrellas, qué se pondrán…_

 _Padre se refugia en su estudio cada vez que las ve abrir la boca, y la verdad es que no lo culpo: se han vuelto monotemáticas. Y claro, como él no está cerca para controlarlas, han conseguido que mamá les dé dinero para comprarse ropa nueva. Como si no tuvieran el armario lleno de conjuntitos que solo se han puesto una vez. ¡Hasta han tenido la desfachatez de insinuar que debería ir de compras yo también! Por dios, es una fiesta informal, no la boda de los príncipes de Inglaterra; estoy segura de que a Nott no le importará si me presento con unos pantalones cortos y una blusa._

 _Aunque no sé de qué me quejo: Luna lo está pasando peor que yo. Mamá no para de atosigarla con que se haga tal tratamiento de belleza o se recoja el pelo de tal manera para resaltar sus bellas facciones. Y claro, mi pobre hermana nunca aprendió a no ser complaciente, así que, si no me equivoco, ahora mismo está haciéndose la manicura francesa y depilándose las ingles con cera._

 _A la única que envidio en este momento es a Padma: dijo que no iría desde el primer día y nadie le insistió para que cambiara de opinión. Yo lo intenté, pero no puedo dejar sola a Luna con mis locas hermanas pequeñas._

 _Ahora lo único que me queda por hacer es rezar para que a mi madre no se le ocurra repetirme la charla sobre dejar a Luna asolas con Theodore en cuanto vea la ocasión. Como si a mí me gustara ir de sujetavelas. En fin._

 _¡Por cierto! ¡Gracias por las visitas! Es increíble que alguien que no sea mi profesor lea las tonterías que escribo._

 _Ya os contaré cómo sale la fiesta._

 _H.G., 22 de julio._

Hermione publicó la entrada con un suspiro. Debía ducharse y vestirse si no quería que su madre empezara a agobiarla con que llegarían tarde por su culpa. Se metió en la ducha y usó la mascarilla alisadora por primera vez en meses. Tanto ella como la mascarilla sabían que no funcionaría ―su pelo era demasiado rebelde―, pero por intentarlo… Al final era más coqueta de lo que quería admitir.

Una vez se hubo secado el pelo ―«vaya, al final no parecería que llevaba un nido en la cabeza, después de todo»―, fue a su habitación a vestirse.

―¡Hola, hermanita! ―exclamó una voz chillona justo cuando Hermione entró. Dio tal salto que estuvo a punto de soltar la toalla.

Lavender estaba sentada en su cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los pies enfundados en sandalias de tacón encima del edredón. Hermione la fulminó con la mirada, pero su hermana pequeña se hizo la sueca.

―¿Qué pasa?

Lav se levantó de un salto, sosteniendo en alto dos bikinis.

―¿Cuál te gusta más? ¿Este ―sacudió uno rosa chillón― o este? ―dijo, señalando uno con un estampado de flores tropicales.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

―Lav, no vamos a tirarnos a la piscina.

―Johnny le dijo a Maria que le dijo a Parvati que Theo al final dijo que sí que podíamos, si queríamos. ―Se cruzó de brazos con gesto triunfal―. Espero que te hayas depilado. Bueno ―volvió a levantar los bikinis―, ¿cuál?

Hermione se quedó pensando un segundo.

―El de flores ―dijo. Era el menos llamativo de los dos.

Lavender pareció considerarlo un segundo.

―El rosa entonces. ―Se acercó a Hermione, le dio un abrazo fuerte y se marchó tarareando la última canción del momento―. ¡Qué haría sin ti! ―exclamó.

Hermione abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla; de nada servía discutir con Lavender: al final siempre hacía lo que quería.

Por un momento consideró ponerse el bikini, pero se dijo que no era su estilo. Prefería dejarles el ridículo y la extravagancia a sus hermanas. Tampoco tenía pensado quedarse mucho: de tres personas que conocía, solo le caía bien del todo una, y seguramente Theo estaría demasiado ocupado mirando fascinado a su hermana como para fijarse en nadie más.

Al final se decidió por un vestido rosa con tirantes cruzados a la espalda y sandalias blancas. Se dejó el pelo suelto; para una vez que podía… Fue a buscar a Luna, que estaba en su habitación terminando de arreglarse. La encontró frente al espejo, poniéndose sus pendientes favoritos: unos de madera con la forma de un rábano. Fueron un regalo de Parvati en las Navidades anteriores, cuando su madre tuvo la brillante idea de celebrar un Amigo Invisible con los Weasley. Al menos a Hermione le tocó Bill y este le regaló un collar con un diente de tiburón, recuerdo de sus viajes a Australia como surfista. Fue la que se llevó la mejor parte; todavía recuerda la expresión de su padre cuando Lavender le regaló una taza que ponía «¡Tengo la mejor hija del mundo!».

―¿Estás lista? ―preguntó Hermione.

Luna la miró a través del espejo y sonrió.

―¡Qué guapa! ¡Y te has alisado el pelo! ―exclamó con entusiasmo―. Más o menos.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. Los cumplidos de Luna eran los únicos que se tomaba sin pensar «¿Qué quieres ahora?»; pero tampoco podía tenerlos mucho en cuenta: Luna no pensaba mal de nadie, siempre tenía una palabra amable para todos.

―Mírate a ti: estás radiante. ―Era cierto: llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en una trenza que caía por su espalda y se había puesto una falta corta con florecitas azules y un top blanco sin tirantes.

―¿¡Preparadas para la fiesta!? ―Lavender se asomó por la puerta. Se había maquillado tanto que Hermione ya no recordaba cuál era su tono natural de piel.

―¿No ibas a lanzarte a la piscina? ―preguntó―. ¿Y ese maquillaje?

Lavender resopló.

―Si leyeras un poco menos y te maquillaras un poco más, sabrías que hay maquillaje resistente al agua, tonta. ―Siempre que Lav intentaba darle una lección de «vida», usaba ese mismo tono pedante y condescendiente que Hermione tanto odiaba.

―¿Lav-lav, has visto mis llaves? ―gritó Parvati desde la habitación que ella y Lavender compartían. En casa de los Granger no había sitio para que todos tuvieran su propio cuarto, y hasta habían tenido que acondicionar la buhardilla, que ocupaba Padma por voluntad propia, dejando a su gemela con su hermana pequeña.

―No hace falta que las cojáis, podéis volver cuando volvamos nosotras ―ofreció Hermione.

Lavender enarcó una ceja.

―Sí, claro, como si la fiesta fuera a terminarse a las doce, que te conozco. ―Puso los ojos en blanco―. _Aburriiiiida_.

Hermione resopló. Para su hermana, ella era la persona más insulsa del mundo solo porque no le gustaba salir todos los fines de semana. La única a la que tenía en peor consideración era Padma, pero esta había desarrollado la utilísima habilidad de ignorarla completamente desde el mismo instante en que comenzaba a hablar.

La casa de Netherfield podría haberse llamado mansión perfectamente: tenía tres plantas, jardín delantero y, por lo que habían oído, un enorme jardín trasero con piscina y jacuzzi. Desde la entrada se oían risas y gente hablando. Al final sí que harían una entrada triunfal; Lav y Parv estarían encantadas.

Cuando llamaron al timbre, un Theodore Nott con una camisa blanca medio desabrochada y bermudas color beige las recibió.

―¡Ya pensaba que no vendríais! ―dijo, lanzando una sonrisa rápida a las demás y mirando a Luna fijamente.

―¿Y perdernos una fiesta? ¡Ni hablar! ―Sin esperar invitación, Lavender se abrió paso y entró en la casa―. ¡Guau, es todavía más grande de lo que nos contó mamá!

―Ya empezamos ―susurró Hermione al oído de Luna.

Pansy se acercó a recibirlas. Puede que fueran manías suyas, pero la sonrisa de la chica siempre era demasiado tirante para parecer totalmente sincera.

―Al fin caras conocidas. ¡Qué alegría veros! ―exclamó. Dio un pequeño abrazo a cada una―. Pasad al jardín, tenemos bebida y tentempiés. Cualquier cosa que necesitéis, pedidla.

Cuando salieron al patio, vieron un montón de caras desconocidas. Hermione estaba fascinada por la cantidad de gente que conocía un chico que ni siquiera era de Los Ángeles, pero era lo que tenían las cadenas de amigos: yo te invito a ti, tú traes a dos amigos, que traen a dos más…

Al menos, había tres cabezas que sí conocía: Ginny había ido con dos de sus hermanos mayores, Fred y George. Los hermanos gemelos de veintisiete años de Ginny seguían viviendo en casa. George trabajaba en una tienda de artículos de broma, y Fred estudiaba Medicina, pero le estaba costando cuatro veces más que a los demás. Molly siempre bromeaba diciendo que para cuando terminara la carrera, tendría edad para jubilarse. Al menos trabajaba como repartidor de pizzas a tiempo parcial para pagarse los estudios, porque los Weasley siempre iban justos de dinero.

―¿Hermione, eres tú? ―dijo George―. ¡No te había reconocido con ese pelo tan…!

―¿Peinado? ―sugirió Fred.

―Exacto. Gracias, hermano. Al final no serás tan tonto como pensaba mamá.

―Aunque sea tonto, sigo siendo el doble de listo que tú ―replicó su gemelo.

Hermione rio muy a su pesar. Con el dúo Maravilla, como los llamaba su madre, una nunca se aburría: siempre tenían el comentario gracioso adecuado para cada situación.

―¡PISCINA! ―Hermione se encogió; Lavender ya empezaba. Observó con vergüenza cómo las miradas empezaban a posarse en ellos.

―¡Buena idea! ―exclamó Theo, que aparecía con dos vasos en la mano; le tendió uno a Luna―. Espero que hayáis traído bañador ―dijo.

Lavender se quitó la ropa sin pudor alguno y se lanzó al agua de cabeza. Algunos de los invitados se miraron entre ellos y empezaron a imitarla con timidez. Pronto la piscina estuvo abarrotada de gente. Hermione y Ginny se sentaron en unas tumbonas que encontraron libres.

―Hacen buena pareja, ¿no crees? ―dijo la primera, observando a su hermana y Theo medio tumbados en una hamaca, conversando.

Ginny se giró y los miró.

―Preveo una gran historia de amor ―dijo con un ligero toque de ironía.

―Ah, se me olvidaba que eres la persona menos romántica del mundo ―replicó Hermione, mordaz.

Ginny bufó y le restó importancia con un movimiento de la mano.

―Sobrevalorado. ―Volvió a mirar a la parejita feliz―. Aunque con un chico tan guapo, rico y perfecto, creo que no me resultaría difícil enamorarme…

Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo.

―¿¡Cómo puedes tener un corazón tan frío!?

Su amiga enarcó una ceja y sonrió, divertida.

―¡No me vengas con esas! Tú no eres precisamente una Jane Austen moderna, con toda esa filosofía del amor eterno que lo puede todo. Bueno ―hizo ademán de levantarse―, creo que voy a por una bebida, porque lo único que tengo frío en estos momentos es el corazón. Maldito verano ―masculló.

Hermione se levantó primero.

―Ya voy yo a por un par de bebidas, si quieres. Hace un rato que no escucho los chillidos de Lavender, tengo curiosidad por saber dónde se habrá metido.

―¿Sabes que no es una niña, verdad? No puedes estar vigilándola siempre.

―¡Hasta que no me demuestre que su edad mental concuerda con la física, voy a seguir preocupándome! ―exclamó.

Pasaba por delante de la piscina cuando una mano mojada la detuvo.

―Hola, hermanita ―saludó Lavender.

―Te estaba buscando…

―¿Qué seca estás, no? ―cortó esta con una sonrisita maliciosa.

Y empujó a Hermione a la piscina. Esta no pudo evitar el chillido histérico que le brotó mientras caía. Se quedó paralizada cuando todo su cuerpo entró en contacto de golpe con el agua helada de la piscina. Inmediatamente empezó a bracear para salir a la superficie. Cuando sacó la cabeza del agua, vio a sus hermanas pequeñas llorando de la risa, y un rubor escandaloso tiñó sus mejillas. Algunos de los demás asistentes a la fiesta también rieron.

Hermione intentó salir, pero no lo consiguió a la primera. Sin embargo, el anfitrión acudió en su ayuda.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó, preocupado, mientras le tendía una mano. La sacó del agua con la misma facilidad con que hubiera sacado una hoja seca―. No trajiste bikini ―observó―. Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte.

―Yo la llevo ―Pansy acudió también en su ayuda. Por su expresión, pensaba que Hermione estaba dando vergüenza ajena.

―¡No te enfades, Herms! ―dijo Parvati, todavía entre risas―. ¡Hace demasiado calor, te estamos haciendo un favor!

Hermione no se dignó a responder, sino que siguió a Pansy con toda la dignidad que podía ―pues había perdido una sandalia― por dentro de la casa hasta la primera planta, donde la condujo a un baño enorme.

―Hay toallas en ese armario ―señaló un mueble blanco a su derecha―. Ahora te traigo algo mío… a ver si te queda bien.

Hermione suspiró con frustración y se quitó la ropa mojada, que dejó en el suelo. Cogió una suave toalla rosa claro del armario y se envolvió con ella. Cuando Pansy reapareció, le dio una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos vaqueros. A pesar de su apariencia, Hermione sabía que esas dos prendas debían de costar lo mismo que todo su armario combinado.

―Esto es lo más simple que he podido encontrar. Sé que no te gusta ir muy arreglada. ―Lo dijo como si le hubiera hecho un favor. Hermione miró a Pansy, con su vestido ceñido de tirantes, y recapacitó: tal vez sí le hubiera hecho un favor. Pansy miró sus pies―. Iré a ver qué ha pasado con tu zapato.

Cuando se quedó sola, Hermione se secó con paciencia y se puso la ropa que le habían dado. Cuando llegó el turno de su pelo, casi lloró de impotencia. Ahora sería prácticamente imposible devolverlo a su estado anterior. Se resignó; otro día más en que llevaría el pelo desastroso. Ya iban veintitrés años. Decidió dejar que se secara al aire: ya no valía la pena malgastar tiempo y esfuerzo en intentar arreglarlo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Cuando Hermione abrió, no era Pansy quien le llevaba su sandalia, sino Draco Malfoy. La observó brevemente de arriba abajo con un mohín de desaprobación; él, por supuesto, iba perfectamente vestido: pantalones largos y camisa de botones, todo negro. A su lado, Hermione parecía una vagabunda que se hubiera colado en la casa para darse una ducha a hurtadillas.

―Theodore me pidió que te la trajera ―explicó él, levantando su zapato perdido. «Por supuesto», pensó Hermione, «no sea que hagas algo bueno de forma voluntaria por otro ser humano».

Hermione alargó una mano, y Draco, que llevaba la sandalia sujeta con dos dedos, como si le diera asco tocar un zapato mojado de mala calidad, la dejó caer sobre su palma.

―Gracias ―se obligó a decir Hermione―. Menudo lío he causado…

En situaciones como esa, se esperaba que la otra persona lo negara, que dijera que no había sido culpa de nadie o que no era para tanto, pero Draco Malfoy no fue a clase el día que se impartía el curso de mentiras socialmente aceptadas.

―Sí ―afirmó―. Has hecho el ridículo.

Y se marchó, dejándola de nuevo sin palabras.

―Y que el asesinato no sea legal… ―musitó Hermione mientras se abrochaba la sandalia.

* * *

 **~N/A:** Creo que con lo que más disfruto es escribiendo a la señora Granger-Bennet. Me dio pena sacrificar el carácter de la madre de Hermione en los libros (que tampoco es que sepamos cómo es, pero seguro que no era como la señora Bennet xD), pero creo que el ooc vale la pena (?). Ya veréis los dolores de cabeza que les da a sus hijas, ya. ¿Y qué me decís de Draco? Encantador, ¿verdad? Ya veremos si su personalidad le es útil más adelante, cuando empiece a darse cuenta de ciertas cosas...

Off-topic: Ayer salieron las nominaciones a los People Choice Dramione, y quedé nominada en nada más y nada menos que ¡nueve categorías! Tanto si votasteis por mí como si lo hicisteis por otras autoras, muchísimas gracias. Las autoras agradecemos cualquier muestra de apoyo *corazones* **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	4. Amistades forzosas

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Actualizo el viernes por la noche porque mañana voy a estar todo el día ocupada y así me lo quito de encima. ¿Un capítulo adelantado siempre es bien recibido, no? ;) Menos mal que ya tengo esto escrito, porque la uni es un monstruo que me devora poco a poco. ¡Espero que disfrutéis el capítulo! **N/A~**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **IV. Amistades forzosas**_

El verano era genial si se tenía algo interesante que hacer, pero si se estaba en casa, como Hermione, los días se hacían muy largos. Eran apenas las ocho de la mañana y no podía dormir más. Y eso que se fue de la fiesta a las dos. «Chúpate esa, Lav, he superado tus pobres expectativas sobre mí».

Al menos tenía el blog para ir escribiendo. Y ahora que empezaba a tener lectores, también tenía algún que otro comentario. Concretamente, dos.

El primero, de un tal G. Wilson, decía:

 _Me gusta leer las historietas sobre tu vida, pero perdona que diga esto: ¿no te parece que eres un poco quejica? Además, ¿qué problema tienes con Lavender? ¿No será que te molesta que tu madre la prefiera a ella? No quiero ofender con mi comentario, solo digo lo que me han trasmitido tus entradas._

Hermione sonrió y se puso a escribir.

 _¡No me molesta que me trasmitas tu opinión, al contrario: me encanta saber que alguien me lee! Vale, es verdad que me quejo mucho, pero no puedo evitarlo: soy así. Desde pequeña llevo escuchando que soy un poco repelente, así que ya no me molesta. Y respecto a Lavender… Bueno, has dado en el clavo: es la favorita de mamá, pero yo soy la favorita de papá, así que créeme: no le tengo envidia. Simplemente me molesta que no se tome la vida más en serio._

El segundo comentario la hizo enarcar una ceja. La persona al otro lado firmaba como «La hermana guapa», y decía:

 _¡TOTALMENTE DE ACUERDO CON EL COMENTARIO DE ARRIBA! ¡Lo que pasa es que le tienes envidia a Lavender porque es más guapa, más joven y tiene más vida social que tú!_

Hermione soltó un suspiro hastiado y respondió:

 _Lavender, sé que eres tú. Como vuelvas a comentarme solo para decir tonterías, le cuento a mamá que fuiste tú quien le cogió el coche una noche y se lo devolvió rayado. Avisada quedas._

Cuando le dio a enviar, sintió una gran satisfacción.

El estómago empezó a rugirle por el hambre, así que decidió bajar a la cocina a por un vaso de leche. Nadie de su familia estaba despierto, así que podía disfrutar del silencio. Si no se equivocaba, Lavender y Parvati estarían durmiendo la mona, porque cuando Hermione se volvía a casa, ellas estaban jugando a eso de meter la pelotita en el vaso del contrario para hacerlo beber, y el oponente de Lavender había mencionado que era tenista semi-profesional. Luna también se había quedado un rato más.

Hermione se quedó muy quieta, escuchando: le había parecido que la puerta principal se abría lentamente.

Tal vez Luna no se había quedado solamente «un rato más».

Hermione asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y vio a su hermana con los zapatos en la mano, cerrando la puerta con el mismo cuidado que pondría un cirujano a una operación a corazón abierto.

―Pst ―llamó Hermione. Su hermana dio un salto.

―¡Casi me matas del susto! ―exclamó Luna, llevándose una mano al corazón. Miró hacia las escaleras, como si temiera que fuera a aparecer su madre en cualquier momento, pero por suerte Margaret Granger tenía el sueño profundo como un abismo.

Hermione se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y sonrió de manera pícara.

―Buenos días, trasnochadora. ¿ Qué tal? ―preguntó.

Luna la empujó a la cocina.

―¡No grites! ―dijo entre susurros―. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta ―sonrió―: muy bien.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Estaba emocionándose, y eso que no era ella la que se había pasado la noche en casa de Nott.

―¿Y habéis…? ―enarcó las cejas, insinuante.

Luna la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

―¡No, no! ―exclamó, escandalizada―. Nos quedamos en la hamaca charlando hasta hace un rato.

―Una conversación a la luz de la luna, qué romántico. ―Cogió la mano izquierda de Luna y la inspeccionó―. Vaya, no hay ningún anillo. Qué decepción.

Luna retiró la mano y fulminó a su hermana con la mirada, aunque no tardó en suavizar la expresión y soltar una risita.

―A mamá le daría algo. ―«Mamá sacaría el plan de boda que debe de guardar debajo de la cama», pensó Hermione. Luna bostezó―. Bueno, creo que me voy a dormir. ―Palmeó el hombro de Hermione―. Cuando despierte leeré tu blog.

Hermione se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la mesa de la cocina y se quedó mirando por la ventana mientras pasaba el dedo por el borde del vaso de leche distraídamente. Decidió que su tiempo estaría mejor empleado si escribía otra entrada; al fin y al cabo, tenía que haber escrito treinta entradas para el final del semestre. Cuanto antes empezara, mejor.

Si el profesor quería realismo y cotidianidad, los iba a tener.

 _A quien pueda interesar:_

 _No, antes de que preguntéis, no puedo dormir más. Pero da igual, vale la pena solo para poder tener la casa para mí sola. Puedo disfrutar del silencio y la tranquilidad mientras todos duermen, menos Luna (sé que leerás esto, espero que no te importe que incluya esto en mis relatos), que acaba de volver a casa de la fiesta. Y no, no es lo que pensáis. Puede pareceros inverosímil que en pleno siglo XXI un hombre y una mujer en sus veintitantos años puedan pasar toda una noche simplemente conversando, sin que pase nada más entre ellos. Bueno, os presento a Luna Granger y Theodore Nott._

 _De verdad, sigo alucinando con que Theo sea tan perfecto. No debería de ser legal. ¿Cuántas probabilidades existen de encontrarte con alguien que es guapo, simpático y rico, todo a la vez? Exacto, muy pocas. En serio, casi ninguna. Pero tranquilos, si vosotros también le tenéis algo de envidia, no os preocupéis, porque el universo, en su infinita sabiduría, lo ha cargado con un amigo insufriblemente arisco. No podía ser todo miel sobre hojuelas._

 _Pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de él. Prometí que contaría cómo ha ido la fiesta, y eso haré._

 _La verdad es que estuvo muy bien. Ver a Pansy Parkinson usar solamente una ceja enarcada y una expresión de desdén para rechazar a un chico fue increíblemente gracioso. Lo que ya no me hizo tanta gracia fue que Lavender me tirara a la piscina con ropa. Menos mal que últimamente no como mucho, porque la vergüenza hubiera sido doble si la ropa que me prestó Pansy no me hubiera cabido. Ya me veía volviendo a casa a) empapada, o b) enrollada en una toalla._

 _Y hablando de ropa, tendré que lavar la de Pansy antes de devolverla. Aunque me apuesto veinte dólares a que la vuelven a lavar de todas formas._

 _H.G., 23 de julio._

Pasaron tres días muy tranquilos hasta que Hermione se hizo el ánimo de ir a devolver la ropa. Podría habérsela dado a Luna ―tarde o temprano ella y Theo volverían a quedar; más temprano que tarde, según sus sospechas―, pero no quería que pareciera que los evitaba, no después de que la hubieran ayudado. Hasta recibió un mensaje de Theo el día siguiente del incidente para preguntarle si estaba bien. Qué chico más mono.

Hermione se pasó quince minutos pensando cómo llevar la ropa. Parecía una tontería, pero si le llevaba la ropa en la mano, parecería una dejada. Y una bolsa del supermercado estaba descartada por obvias razones de dignidad. Al final, le robó a Parvati una de la tienda de ropa donde trabajaba.

Cuando llegó a la casa ―en serio, iba a empezar a llamarla «mansión», porque madre mía―, se detuvo un segundo antes de llamar al timbre y tragó saliva con fuerza. No sabía qué le pasaba; tal vez era que dos terceras partes de aquella casa la consideraban inferior y uno de esos dos no hacía nada por disimularlo.

Cuando por fin tuvo el valor de llamar, la puerta se abrió a los dos segundos. «¿Estaban esperando detrás o qué?». Una mujer de mediana edad con uniforme de limpieza la miró brevemente de arriba abajo antes de adentrarse en la casa sin decir nada. Hermione decidió seguirla, pues tampoco tenía muchas más opciones.

Siguió a la mujer por el pasillo hasta el salón que daba al jardín. Le señaló con una mano que entrara y se marchó a saber dónde. Hermione estaba flipando. «¿Me he equivocado de siglo y vivimos en el XIX? ¡Cuánta formalidad!».

Hermione asomó la cabeza al salón y lo primero que vio fue una cabeza rubia detrás de un MAC. Torció el gesto instintivamente: genial, Draco Malfoy. ¿Por qué el destino se lo ponía delante a todas horas? ¿Estaría el universo aliado con su madre? Porque si era así, podían esperar sentados.

Dio dos pasos al frente y carraspeó. Malfoy levantó la mirada del portátil brevemente antes de enarcar una ceja y volver a lo que estuviera haciendo. Hermione inspiró hondo, buscando una paciencia que no tenía.

―¿Está Pansy? ―preguntó.

―No ―respondió él. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, añadió casi a regañadientes―: Ha ido a hacerse la manicura.

«Genial».

―¿Y Theo? ―volvió a aventurar.

―Con unos amigos ―se limitó a responder Malfoy.

―Gracias por la información ―espetó Hermione. Inspiró hondo de nuevo; su madre siempre la sermoneaba sobre la buena educación en casas ajenas―. He venido a devolverle a Pansy la ropa que me prestó el otro día.

Se quedó en el sitio, sin saber bien qué hacer. Él no le había ofrecido sentarse ni acercarse. Después de casi diez segundos, Draco volvió a mirarla.

―¿Sigues aquí? ―preguntó con evidente fastidio.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

―Si fueras un poco más _amable_ o, como mínimo, _comunicativo_ , ya me habría ido ―replicó. Él fue a responder, pero Hermione se acercó a grandes zancadas a la mesa, dejó la ropa encima y se dirigió a la puerta―. Dale las gracias a Pansy de mi parte, por favor. Dile que ya está lavada.

Y sin esperar a que él respondiera, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Cuando se marchaba, oyó que él decía:

―Alberta, mete esto en la lavadora, por favor.

Hermione cerró de un portazo y salió de la propiedad casi impulsada por la rabia. Le temblaban las manos de lo mucho que ese hombre conseguía exacerbarla.

* * *

Draco observó a esa melena deshecha desaparecer por la esquina del pasillo y pensó que tal vez tendría que haberle ofrecido sentarse o un vaso de agua, pero rechazó la idea con rapidez: lo último que quería era «conversar». Además, por lo poco que había hablado con ella, la chica era bastante arisca.

Su móvil vibró. Hablando de conversar…

 _¿Cómo va todo? ¡Hace dos semanas que no sé nada de ti! ¡Que sepas que pienso buscarme otro amigo como sigas ignorándome así!_

Draco sonrió casi contra su voluntad. Su amigo Blaise era casi tan expresivo escribiendo como en persona.

 _Bien. Volveré dentro de poco._

Draco volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo, pero a los dos minutos, su móvil volvió a sonar. Blaise, por supuesto.

 _¡Qué dominio de la prosa! ¡Qué capacidad dialéctica! ¡Me abrumas con tu habilidad narrativa!_

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió, divertido.

 _Te cuento esta noche, que estoy trabajando._

Podía ver claramente a Blaise con cara de «Ya, claro», pero de verdad que no tenía tiempo. Tenía que terminar de revisar unos informes antes de la reunión con su tía Bella. Aún recordaba la última vez que habló de ganancias con la mayor accionista del periódico sin haberse estudiado las cuentas de principio a fin. Había estado un mes recriminándole que su padre no lo había educado para ser tan vago.

La tranquilidad le duró exactamente diecisiete minutos, porque en la pantalla del ordenador apareció una ventana de vídeo-llamada de _FaceTime_. Era Lyra, cómo no.

Suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos antes de responder.

Lo primero que vio fue a su hermana pequeña con expresión de contrariedad antes de mudar a una cara feliz.

―¡Draco! Ya pensaba que no responderías ―le recriminó con voz cantarina.

―Estaba trabajando ―se justificó él.

―¿En verano? ―preguntó su hermana con un mohín.

Draco sonrió muy a su pesar.

―El dinero no crece en los árboles, ¿lo sabes, no?

Ella entrecerró sus ojos grises.

―Tengo diecisiete años, pero no soy tonta. Además, el dinero está hecho de papel, así que técnicamente, sí sale de los árboles. ―Sonrió mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo rubio corto. Ella y Draco se parecían mucho físicamente, pero Lyra se había llevado la simpatía―. Bueno, cuéntame: ¿cómo va todo? ¿Has hecho amigos?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar reírse.

―No tengo diez años, yo ya no hago amigos. Eso se lo dejo a Theo ―añadió.

Su hermana cambió el ordenador de sitio y se tumbó en la cama boca abajo, con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos cruzados.

―¿Y Theo ha hecho amigos? ―preguntó.

―¿Theo cuándo _no_ hace amigos?

Lyra rio.

―Es verdad.

―Ha encontrado nueva chica ―contó Draco sin mucho entusiasmo.

Su hermana enarcó las cejas.

―¿Y cómo es?

―Rubia, guapa, una sonrisa bonita. De su estilo ―dijo él con vaguedad―. Ya sabes que Theo se enamora de cualquiera que bata las pestañas varias veces en su dirección.

Lyra volvió a reír. Su hermana tenía una risa bonita y contagiosa, como la de Theo. Una lástima la diferencia de edad… A Draco no le molestaría que su hermana y su mejor amigo salieran juntos cuando Lyra fuera más mayor. Al menos así sabría por adelantado cómo era el novio de su hermana y se evitaría sorpresas desagradables otra vez.

―«De su estilo» ―Lyra imitó su tono de voz, aunque a oídos de Draco sonaba mucho más hosco que su propia voz―. ¿Y no hay ninguna chica que te guste a ti? ―preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

―No ―respondió categóricamente―. Demasiado…

―¿Vulgares? ―Lyra terminó la frase por él con una mano en el pecho de forma teatral―. Al final tía Bella tendrá razón cuando dice que morirá sin verte con una novia respetable y frente al altar.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Si su tía Bellatrix no mencionaba al menos una vez que a ver cuándo se animaba Draco a buscar una digna perpetuadora del apellido Malfoy cada vez que iban a visitarla, que se abriera la tierra y se lo tragara.

―La tía nos sobrevivirá a todos, no sé de qué se queja. Bueno, pero cuéntame tú: ¿qué tal con los Greengrass?

Los Greengrass tenían dos hijas, Daphne, de la edad de Draco, y Astoria, dos años mayor que Lyra. Las dos familias habían sido amigas desde la adolescencia de sus padres, que fueron juntos a la universidad. Lyra había ido a pasar medio verano con ellos. Al principio, Draco había estado renuente a dejarla ir, pero le iría bien relacionarse con alguien de su edad.

―¡Genial! Mañana vamos a la playa.

―Intenta no quemarte ―aconsejó Draco. No podía evitar que le saliera la vena paternalista con su hermana, especialmente desde la muerte de sus padres.

Lyra puso los ojos en blanco.

―«Lyra, pásatelo bien. Lyra, disfruta mucho» ―dijo, intentando imitar su voz; acto seguido le sacó la lengua―. Me pondré crema. ―Sus ojos brillaron con emoción―. Puede que el señor Greengrass me deje llevar su yate un rato.

Draco ya tenía la protesta formada en los labios, pero Lyra le puso cara de perrito abandonado y terminó por ceder.

―Bien, pero ten cuidado.

Lyra siguió contándole todo lo que había hecho en la última semana mientras Draco la miraba con una sonrisa. No sabía cómo lo conseguía, pero vivía rodeado de personas que siempre caminaban por el lado luminoso de la vida. Él no es que viera el vaso medio vacío, es que no tenía tiempo para pensamientos tan filosóficos sobre la vida. Si veía un vaso de agua, se lo bebía, no se detenía a filosofar sobre él. Su carácter y relaciones estaban basados en el sistema jurídico romano clásico: culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Así se ahorraba muchos disgustos.

―…y creo que eso es todo ―dijo Lyra. Draco parpadeó, disimulando que se había distraído en mitad de la explicación. En ese momento, una voz femenina llamó a la muchacha―. ¡Ya voy, Daph! ―Miró a su hermano―. ¿Hablamos cuando vuelva?

Draco asintió.

―No te hagas la valiente en el yate. Prométemelo.

Su hermana resopló.

―Te lo prometo. ―Levantó la mano derecha―. Juro solemnemente que no dejaré que te conviertas en hijo único. ―Su fachada seria se derrumbó con un ataque de risa―. Adiós, hermano.

―Adiós ―se despidió él.

Echaba de menos a su hermanita.

* * *

―¡Hermione! ―llamó Luna.

―¡En el salón! ―respondió ella. Estaba acurrucada en el sofá, leyendo un libro mientras Lavender y Parvati veían no-sé-qué programa sobre vestidos de novia en la tele.

Luna bajó las escaleras dando saltitos; si su madre hubiera estado allí, le hubiera gritado por hacer algo tan poco propio de señoritas, pero afortunadamente, la señora Granger se había ido por la mañana a pasar el día con una hermana suya. Podían hacer lo que quisieran, aunque fuera durante diez horas.

Luna se detuvo al ver que sus hermanas pequeñas también estaban allí, y las miró apenada antes de medio susurrar:

―¿Tienes planes para el sábado?

Hermione cerró el libro (no sin antes poner el marcapáginas) y miró a su hermana con curiosidad.

―Había quedado con Ginny para ir a cenar por ahí. Iba a preguntarte hoy si querías venir. ¿Por?

Luna se mordió brevemente el labio antes de responder.

―Theo nos ha invitado a salir a cenar con ellos. Seguramente luego vayamos a algún bar.

Antes incluso de que Hermione tuviera tiempo de responder, Lavender se deshizo en sus habituales quejas.

―¿¡Por qué solo la invitan a ella!? ¡Si es la más aburrida de todas! Bueno, sin contar a Padma… ―apostilló―. ¡No es justo, nosotras también tenemos derecho a salir con ellos!

Hermione se giró y le sacó la lengua.

―A vosotras no os han invitado. Además ―frunció el ceño―, tú eres menor de edad: no deberías poder entrar en ningún bar ―señaló. Lavender cumplía los veintiuno en junio del año siguiente: aún no tenía la edad legal para beber.

Su hermana pequeña puso cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Y con eso, Hermione pensaba en todas las veces que había escuchado (o peor: visto) a su hermana llegar borrachísima a casa después de haber ido a «tomar algo».

―Puedo pedirme una Coca-Cola… ―dijo Lavender, poco convencida.

―¿Sabes que la Coca-Cola lleva solo eso, verdad? Nada de alcohol en ella ―replicó Hermione en tono mordaz.

―Déjalo, Lav ―intervino Parvati sin despegar los ojos del móvil―. Ya tenemos planes para el sábado. Y son mucho mejores que los suyos ―agregó, lanzando una mirada triunfal de reojo a sus hermanas mayores.

Lavender pasó de estar indignada a lucir una sonrisa complacida. Le sacó la lengua a Hermione y se volvió para cuchichear con Parv sobre adónde irían. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco antes de girarse hacia Luna y volver al tema que le interesaba.

―¿A cenar? ―preguntó―. ¿Saben que no podemos permitirnos una mariscada, verdad?

Luna se sentó a su lado y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

―Vamos a una hamburguesería, tonta.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara en gesto de sorpresa.

―¿¡Saben lo que es eso!? ―Soltó una carcajada ante la cara de su hermana―. No sé, Luna… ―dijo Hermione con un mohín en los labios.

Ella le puso ojitos.

―Por favooor ―pidió―. Ya sabes que a Theo le caes muy bien, y a Pansy también. No me mires así, Pansy es simpática, simplemente es un poco reservada. Además, vamos al _Tony's_. ―Hermione se relamió; allí hacían las mejores hamburguesas de todo Los Ángeles―. ¿Vas a permitir que la presencia de Draco Malfoy te impida comer tu hamburguesa favorita de todos los tiempos?

Hermione se quedó pensándolo durante unos segundos, pero finalmente suspiró en señal de derrota.

―Está bien, luego avisaré a Ginny. Pero como ese imbécil haga un solo comentario agrio, lo ataco con el kétchup ―advirtió―. Lo digo totalmente en serio.

* * *

 **~N/A:** ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿No es Lyra adorable? Apenas he escrito sobre ella y ya me tiene enamorada, espero que a vosotras también xD. Solo como aclaración diré que he decidido acercar su edad a la Georgiana del libro que a la Gigi de la serie. Menos mal que su hermano cambia un poquito cuando habla con ella; una lástima que no trate así a los demás...

Una cosa que quería saber es si os está gustando el fic, porque desde el primer capítulo el número de reviews ha caído en picado :/ Si algo no os gusta, podéis expresarlo con total libertad. Pero en serio, contadme vuestras impresiones, así sé cómo lo estoy llevando. Y ya está, tengo poco más que añadir, Nos vemos en una semana. **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	5. Demasiada diversión para una sola noche

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo, esta vez un poco más largo: 3'5k justas ¡yaaaaay!

También quiero dar las gracias a todas las que comentasteis en el capítulo anterior y la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras. ¡Espero cumplir vuestras expectativas!

Antes de que paséis a leer, quiero explicar varias cosillas que me habéis trasmitido en los reviews. No sé cuántas habéis leído _Orgullo y prejuicio_ y/o visto _The Lizzie Bennet Diaries_ , pero el desarrollo de la relación de Darcy y Lizzie es lento (bastante lento). Intento ceñirme a los sucesos de ambas obras, así que el acercamiento y posterior enamoramiento no sucederá hasta más adelante. Lo siento, sé que a todas nos gusta ver a nuestra OTP enamorada o al menos con esa chispa entre ellos, pero no puedo adelantar las cosas. Algunas también han sugerido que haya más actualizaciones; lo siento, chicas, pero no puedo. Es cierto que ya tengo varios capítulos escritos, pero actualizar implica tenerlo revisado antes y eso es algo que me exige un tiempo que entre semana no tengo. Sorry :( ¡Pero prometo que intentaré hacer que leer todo el proceso valga la pena! **N/A~**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **V. Demasiada diversión para una sola noche**_

 _A quien pueda interesar:_

 _De esta noche he sacado dos cosas en claro. Bueno, tres._

 _La primera es que no lo he pasado tan mal como pensaba. De hecho, la noche ha sido bastante divertida desde el momento en que llegamos al bar hasta la una más o menos._

 _La segunda es que Pansy Parkinson está acostumbrada a distinguir cuatro tipos de tenedores prácticamente iguales y usarlos con el tipo de plato que corresponde, pero parece que no ha pisado un local de comida_ low _-cost en su vida. Las reglas para ir a Tony's son simples:_

 _1\. No debes tener miedo a ensuciarte los dedos,_

 _2\. Es totalmente legítimo rebañar la salsa que le ponen a las patatas con bacon,_

 _3\. Nunca, nunca, nunca debes pedirte una ensalada como plato principal si no quieres que te miren como si fueras un bicho raro. Y menos si conviertes una ensalada deliciosa en un montón de hojas verdes con poco sabor._

 _Y la tercera es que de nada sirve hacer prometer a tu hermana pequeña que no se emborrachará, porque lo hará (mucho) y encima tendrás que llevarla tú a casa y acostarla._

A las siete y media, Ginny llegó puntual a la residencia de los Granger. Le abrió Parvati, enfundada en un vestido rojo y con los labios pintados de un tono más oscuro.

Ginny enarcó una ceja.

―¿Tú también vienes? ―preguntó.

Parvati la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

―¡No, por dios! Lav y yo tenemos mucho mejores planes ―dijo antes de correr escaleras arriba.

―¿Ginny, eres tú? ―llamó Hermione desde su habitación―. ¡Sube!

Cuando Ginny entró, la morena estaba revolviendo los cajones de su cómoda frenéticamente.

―¿Por casualidad has visto mis pendientes en forma de media luna? ―le preguntó en cuanto entró.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama de su amiga con las piernas cruzadas. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta de color rosa pálido con encaje en la espalda.

―¿Los has perdido? ―inquirió.

―¿Cuándo he perdido yo algo? ―respondió ella, tomándose un momento para poner los ojos en blanco.

―Touché. ―Era cierto, Hermione era una de las personas más organizadas del mundo. Podía describir con exactitud preocupante en qué orden tenía colocada la ropa interior.

―¡Hola, Gin! ―saludó Luna, sentándose al lado de la pelirroja. Se había puesto un vestido verde y sandalias plateadas para la ocasión. Tan guapa como siempre―. ¿Has perdido algo?

Hermione resopló y negó con la cabeza.

―¿Cuándo ha perdido ella algo? ―Ginny repitió con sorna las palabras de su amiga. Luna hizo un gesto de conformidad con la cabeza.

―No, pero creo que me han robado algo… ―respondió Hermione, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando hacia el pasillo―. ¡Lavender! ―gritó.

Su hermana estaba terminando de maquillarse y, como tenía la puerta abierta, Hermione entró sin preguntar. Se plantó delante de ella con las manos en jarras.

―¿Por casualidad no tendrás tú…? ―Pero antes de que terminara, vio que Lav llevaba puestos _sus_ pendientes. Torció el gesto y extendió una mano―. Devuélvemelos.

Lavender puso cara de inocencia.

―Pensé que como tienen forma de luna, eran de Luna. ―Pobre excusa.

―Yo no te veo a ti llevando un vestido con flores de lavanda estampadas ―señaló Hermione con sorna.

―¡Eh! ¿Eso quiere decir que tienes derecho a robarme? ―intervino Luna, que las estaba escuchando desde la otra habitación, con tono ofendido.

Lavender puso cara de indignación mientras se quitaba los pendientes y se los entregaba a Hermione.

―La próxima vez pide permiso ―sermoneó esta.

―Vale, _mamá_.

Hermione se puso los pendientes y miró a Lavender con expresión de advertencia. Odiaba hacer el papel de madre, pero alguien tenía que controlarla o, al menos, intentar que no se descontrolara mucho, y casi siempre le tocaba a ella. Aunque lo más correcto sería decir que se había presentado voluntaria hacía mucho. Seguramente por eso estaba la última en la lista de hermanas favoritas. Padma le ganaba porque la ignoraba directamente.

―¿Adónde vais esta noche? ―preguntó.

Lav se encogió de hombros mientras se pintaba los labios de un rosa chillón.

―A casa de Colin. Sus padres se han ido de viaje este finde, ¿sabes qué significa eso?

―¿Fiesta? ―aventuró Hermione en un tono poco entusiasta.

―¡Fiesta! ―exclamó Lavender, levantando los brazos con expresión de júbilo.

Hermione miró hacia arriba. Si existía algún dios, que le diera paciencia.

―Prométeme que no beberéis mucho ―pidió―. Y que si pasa algo o necesitáis lo que sea, me llamaréis ―agregó. Sabía que ni ella ni Parv le harían caso, pero al menos sabrían que podían contar con ella si lo necesitaban. Aunque luego les pegara el puro por beberse hasta el agua de los floreros.

Lavender se levantó, se alisó la falda de tubo y asintió.

―Te lo prometo por esos pendientes tan bonitos que me has quitado ―dijo.

―En primer lugar, estos pendientes son míos: tengo todo el derecho de reclamártelos. Y en segundo lugar ―Hermione miró con una ceja enarcada la mano que Lav medio escondía detrás de la espalda―, sigues cruzando los dedos cuando vas a decir una mentira, como cuando tenías diez años.

Lavender sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione ―dejándole una marca rosa― y se marchó.

―¡Intentad pasároslo bien! ―exclamó antes de que ella y Parvati se subieran al coche de Romilda Vane―. ¡Y volved tarde!

Hermione y Ginny pusieron los ojos en blanco al unísono mientras observaban el coche con la música a todo volumen alejarse.

―Creo que quitaré el florero de la entrada. Como Parvati vuelva a vomitar en él, a mamá le da algo ―dijo Padma, que había abandonado su cuarto para realizar su acto de socialización del día. Llevaba puesto el pijama y se había recogido el pelo en una coleta: su uniforme de lectura.

―¿Seguro que no quieres venir? ―preguntó Luna―. Hay sitio para una más.

Padma negó con la cabeza.

―¿Y desperdiciar una noche con la casa para mí sola? Ni hablar. ¿Cuántas veces crees que coincide que vosotras os vais y nuestros padres tienen cena con unos amigos?

Hermione asintió, dándole la razón.

―La verdad es que es un buen argumento, muy convincente…

Luna, adivinando sus intenciones, la empujó hacia la puerta, sin darle tiempo a decir nada más.

―Estoy viendo tus intenciones, jovencita, y tu treta no funcionará. Arreando.

 _Tony's_ estaba en primera línea de playa, en una parte del paseo marítimo famosa por sus restaurantes y bares. Como Luna y Ginny tenían pensado beber, decidieron coger el bus, lo que las hizo retrasarse media hora. Parecía que el bus lo hizo aposta para pillar cada semáforo en rojo desde su casa hasta el restaurante.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, vieron que Theo, Pansy y Draco los esperaban en la puerta. Pansy llevaba un vestido veraniego anudado detrás del cuello y sandalias con pedrería; Theo, bermudas y una camiseta de tirantes; y Draco, pantalones largos y camisa de botones. No entendía cómo no se moría de calor, pero el hombre parecía más molesto por estar allí que por la humedad del ambiente.

Pansy y Draco fueron los primeros en verlas llegar; ella le susurró algo al oído de él, y el rubio hizo una expresión indefinida que podría haber sido algo como «¿Qué podíamos esperar?». Theo, por el contrario, estaba charlando animadamente con dos hombres que iban detrás de ellos en la cola para entrar. Hermione tenía la sensación de que ese chico podría hacerse amigo del diablo si se lo propusiera.

―¡Hey, no os había visto llegar! ―saludó con efusividad en cuanto se acercaron.

―Hola ―dijo Pansy, dándoles un pequeño abrazo a cada una. Hermione no sabía cómo interpretar la actitud de la chica, porque con su amigo actuaba de una forma y cuando las tenía delante, de otra totalmente distinta.

Draco se limitó a hacer un gesto de reconocimiento con la cabeza.

Cuando entraron, una camarera los llevó a una mesa en la terraza trasera y les trajo las cartas. Mientras tomaba nota de qué querían beber, le dedicó una sonrisa enmarcada en unos labios rojos a Malfoy, pero este la ignoró descaradamente. Al menos no era de los que flirteaban con las camareras, debía concederle Hermione. ¿Y si era de los que flirteaban con las camareras cuando estaba borracho? Ug. Bueno, pronto lo sabría.

―¿Hermione? ―llamó Luna. Hermione la miró; tenía la mente en blanco―. Te ha preguntado que qué quieres beber. ―La camarera y el resto de la mesa la miraban, expectantes.

―Eh… Una Coca-Cola, por favor ―pidió.

―De acuerdo ―dijo la camarera, un poco menos entusiasta que antes―. ¿Queréis que os deje unos minutos para decidiros?

Cuando se hubo marchado, se instaló un silencio en la mesa mientras cada uno decidía qué cenar. En _Tony's_ todo estaba delicioso, pero sus especialidades eran las hamburguesas, aunque las pizzas también estaban muy buenas. Hermione se decantó por una hamburguesa con bacon, lechuga, tomate y la salsa especial de la casa.

―Bueno, ¿qué me recomendáis? ―dijo Theo. Miró a Luna, que se sentaba a su lado. Hermione, por desgracia, estaba en el lado opuesto, con Draco Malfoy en la silla de al lado.

―A mí me gusta mucho la pizza carbonara de aquí ―dijo Luna, inclinándose hacia él y señalando el plato en la carta.

Theo se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa, pero parpadeó y se centró en el menú cuando su hermana le dio un codazo mal disimulado.

―Pizza será entonces ―dijo alegremente.

Cuando la camarera volvió, cada uno pidió lo que quería.

―Yo tomaré la ensalada César ―dijo Pansy. Todos se quedaron mirándola. La camarera parpadeó, confusa―. Pero quiero que le quiten la salsa y la aliñen con aceite de oliva y vinagre de manzana en su lugar. ―Miró a la camarera y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce―. Si no es mucha molestia.

La chica tomó nota mientras murmuraba algo por lo bajo. Hermione, que era quien la tenía más cerca, oyó cómo decía: «Cuando se lo cuente a Tony no se lo va a creer».

Una ensalada en _Tony's_. De locos.

―¿Adónde queréis ir después? ―preguntó Ginny.

―A algún lugar tranquilo ―respondió Pansy.

―Bueno… tranquilo no sé si es, pero tenemos un amigo que trabaja en un pub llamado Hogsmeade que puede conseguirnos chupitos gratis. ―Ginny se refería a Dean Thomas, un chico que había ido al instituto con ellas y que se pagaba la universidad trabajando en Hogsmeade. Lo veían poco, pero siempre que iban a su pub las invitaba a algo.

―¡Genial! ―exclamó Theo―. Pues ya tenemos plan para luego. La verdad es que nos has salvado, porque ninguno de los tres teníamos ni idea de adónde ir ―rio.

―Yo creo que no me apetece… ―dijo Draco.

―Tú _sí_ que vendrás ―cortó Theo, mirando a su amigo con severidad. Era la primera vez que Hermione lo veía ponerse serio por algo―. ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer un sábado por la noche? ―Malfoy intentó responder, pero Theo no le dejó―. ¿No? Ya me lo parecía a mí. Iremos a ese pub. Después de la segunda cerveza, te dejo irte a dormir o a dónde quieras.

―Sí, Draco, no me abandones. ―Pansy le puso ojitos, un gesto que hizo reír a Hermione, pero ante la mirada desafiante de esta, fingió que era una tos.

―Disculpad. ―Dos camareros les traían sus platos.

Hermione se relamió inconscientemente cuando vio la hamburguesa con las patatas fritas. La cogió con las dos manos y le dio un buen mordisco. Ya no recordaba lo bien que sabía; estuvo a punto de llorar por lo deliciosa que estaba. Oyó un ruidito de disgusto procedente de su derecha.

Draco Malfoy, por supuesto.

―¿Cuánto hace que no comes? ―preguntó con la nariz arrugada. Él se estaba comiendo su pizza con cuchillo y tenedor.

―¿Una ya no puede disfrutar de algo que le gusta? ―se excusó, con la hamburguesa chorreando salsa por sus dedos―. Además, hoy he comido poco. ―Se maldijo internamente por darle explicaciones que no le debía, pero odiaba ser puesta en tela de juicio.

―Se nota ―respondió este con una ceja enarcada.

Hermione cuadró los hombros. Dejó la hamburguesa en el plato y se chupó la salsa de los dedos uno a uno. Malfoy apartó la vista después del segundo dedo, con una expresión entre desconcertada y asqueada.

―No hay que desaprovechar nada ―dijo con una sonrisa.

Él entrecerró los ojos grises ligeramente antes de centrarse en su cena. Cuando terminaron de cenar, les trajeron la cuenta. Hermione fue a sacar su cartera, pero Theo se negó.

―Pago yo ―dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione fue a darle las gracias, pero vio la sonrisa de superioridad de Pansy y el gesto de «Por supuesto» de Draco y cambió de opinión. Sacó su cartera.

―Insisto ―respondió. Luna le lanzó una mirada confundida, pero Hermione le dijo con la mirada que no hablara―: paguemos a medias.

Una vez se hubieron puesto de acuerdo sobre la cuenta, salieron del local y se dirigieron a Hogsmeade. A esa hora, todavía no estaría muy lleno y podrían disfrutar de un cóctel tranquilamente.

Cuando entraron en el pub, Dean estaba en la barra secando un vaso. Cuando vio a Hermione, Ginny y Luna, les sonrió y las llamó a gestos.

―¡No os esperaba por aquí! ―exclamó. Miró a Theo y compañía―. ¿Quiénes son?

―¡Hola, soy Theo! ―se presentó este a gritos―. ¡Estos son mi hermana, Pansy, y mi amigo, Draco!

Dean le estrechó la mano que le ofreció. Por la mirada que le dedicó a Draco, Hermione supo que él y Seamus habían vuelto a romper. Esos dos habían estado en relación intermitente casi desde que Hermione terminó el instituto. Discutían, rompían, se reconciliaban y volvían. Y entremedias, salían con más gente. Era su dinámica, y parecían más a gusto así que en una relación «normal».

―¿Qué queréis? ¡A la primera invita la casa! ―Le guiñó un ojo a Hermione, que rio.

―¡Vas a arruinar al dueño si sigues así!

Dean le restó importancia con un movimiento de mano.

―¡Está podrido de dinero, puede permitírselo! ―dijo entre risas.

Theo, Hermione y Ginny pidieron sendos gin-tonics; Draco, un Martini seco; y Pansy y Luna, daiquiris. Se sentaron en unos sofás que había en una esquina.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, el local fue llenándose de gente, hasta que fue imposible permanecer sentados; se colocaron en el lado opuesto de la sala. Theo y Luna, como era de esperar, se pusieron a charlar, hablándose al oído. Ginny arrastró a Hermione a la pista; esta se resistió al principio, pero finalmente se puso a bailar entre risas. Pansy y Draco, también como era de esperar, se quedaron plantados en un rincón.

Hermione se lo estaba pasando bien, pero en un momento dado, cuando hizo un giro, vio que Malfoy tenía los ojos clavados en ella. Ralentizó un poco sus movimientos, repentinamente incómoda. Una cosa era que sus miradas se encontraran, pero cuando volvió a girarse disimuladamente, él seguía observándola, algo que la hacía sentir incómoda.

―¿Qué pasa? ―gritó Ginny contra su oreja.

―Me siento observada ―le respondió esta, señalando disimuladamente al rubio con la cabeza.

Ginny rio después de echar un vistazo, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

―¡Voy al baño! ―dijo un rato después―. ¿Vienes?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Cuando se quedó sola, fue a donde estaban Draco y Pansy, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que su hermana y Theo ya no estaban allí. Hizo lo único que podía hacer: cambiar el peso de un pie a otro al ritmo de la música mientras daba sorbos resignados a su vodka con limón.

Miró a su izquierda disimuladamente. Pansy también había desaparecido; ¿qué le pasaba a la gente, que se esfumaba de repente? Mientras se lamentaba porque le gustaba la música, pero no podía bailar, sintió una presencia que se había acercado a ella.

―¿Quieres bailar? ―preguntó Malfoy.

Hermione enarcó las cejas con sorpresa. ¿Él, queriendo bailar con ella? Ja. No respondió, presuponiendo que habría captado el mensaje, pero él le tocó un brazo y volvió a preguntárselo:

―Te he preguntado que si quieres bailar.

―Te he oído la primera vez. ―Hermione se sintió eufórica cuando se giró hacia él y lo miró a los ojos con expresión complacida―. Pero no me apetece bailar contigo, lo siento ―agregó.

La cara de él fue increíble: pasó de una expresión neutra a un gesto de sorpresa y cierta ofensa. Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa angelical antes de ir al encuentro de Ginny, que se abría paso entre la multitud hasta donde ellos estaban.

La noche trascurría sin incidentes hasta que vieron a un grupo que entraba en el local. Si los ojos de Hermione no la estaban engañando, aquella rubia con el pelo rizado y la otra morena eran sus hermanas. Y por cómo gesticulaban y se movían, estaban borrachas. Sobre todo Lavender.

Ginny y ella intercambiaron una mirada resignada. De qué se sorprendía.

―Creo que no nos han visto… ―Tan pronto como Ginny dijo esto, Lavender empezó a mover los brazos en su dirección. Se abrió paso a empujones hacia ellas, ganándose el odio y unas cuantas miradas de odio a su paso.

Cuando llegó frente a su hermana, Lavender intentó abrazarla, pero terminó inclinándose demasiado hacia un lado y si Hermione no llega a sujetarla, se hubiera dado de bruces contra el suelo.

―Creo que… ¡hip! …he bebido… ¡hip! …un poquito ―le confesó a Hermione al oído entre hipidos, como si su hermana no se hubiera percatado en caso de no habérselo contado. Le olía el aliento a ginebra de la barata.

Hermione la arrastró a un lado de la barra, donde había un poco más de espacio. Hermione chequeó rápidamente a su hermana. Tenía el rímel ligeramente corrido y ya no le quedaba pintalabios, pero por lo demás, no parecía estar tan maltrecha.

O tal vez el buen juicio de Hermione a veces fallaba, porque Lavender empezó a palidecer y se llevó una mano a la boca. Prediciendo lo que iba a pasar, la arrastró rápidamente entre el gentío hasta el baño. Justo cuando Lavender entró en uno, empezó a vomitar en el váter. Hermione le sujetó el pelo mientras lo hacía y le limpió la boca cuando terminó.

―Igual me he pasado un poco… ―dijo Lav, apoyada contra la pica del baño. Seguía estando pálida, pero al menos no le quedaba nada en el estómago que pudiera tirar.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, pero su expresión se suavizó cuando vio la cara de Lavender. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era su hermana pequeña y siempre tendría debilidad por ella. La cogió con suavidad por el brazo.

―Venga, vámonos a casa. ¿No tienes sueño? ―preguntó.

Lavender terminó asintiendo un poco a desgana.

―La verdad es que sí. ―Hablaba bajito, arrastrando las palabras.

Las dos hermanas salieron del baño. En la puerta las esperaba Ginny.

―Nos vamos a casa. ¿Puedes avisar a Luna? Pero no dejes que se vaya ―le pidió. No quería que su hermana se preocupara por algo que tenía fácil solución. No quería arruinarle la noche con Theo.

Ginny asintió. Se quedó sujetando a Lavender, que tenía dificultades para mantenerse en pie sin ayuda, mientras Hermione buscaba a Parvati. Pasó por delante de Pansy y Draco; el segundo observaba la escena con los brazos cruzados y cierta pose de superioridad moral. Hermione les dedicó una mirada desafiante antes de virar hacia otra zona. Cuando finalmente encontró a Parv, esta estaba bailando con Colin, pero tras un gesto tajante de Hermione, la siguió sin rechistar.

―Avísame cuando lleguéis ―le dijo Ginny antes de despedirse.

Con Lavender de una mano y Parvati de la otra, Hermione salió de Hogsmeade y llamó a un taxi. Cuando llegaron a su casa, se detuvo antes de entrar.

―Intentad no hacer ruido, ¿vale? ―susurró.

Metió la llave en la cerradura con un cuidado exquisito y abrió. Con un poco de suerte, sus padres o ya estarían durmiendo o todavía no habrían llegado. Fue lo segundo, pues la puerta de su dormitorio seguía abierta.

Como Parvati podía apañárselas sola, Hermione ayudó a Lavender a desvestirse, desmaquillarse y ponerse el pijama. Fue tocar la cama y su hermana cayó rendida. Hermione suspiró mientras le quitaba los zapatos y la acomodaba en la cama. Ambas chicas estaban profundamente dormidas antes de que Hermione saliera de la habitación sin hacer ruido y se metiera en la suya.

No tenía mucho sueño, así que decidió que era buen momento para ponerse a escribir. Le mandó el mensaje prometido a Ginny, se puso el pijama y encendió el portátil.

 _Pues sí, amigos, así es cómo una noche se convierte en pasable, luego en divertida y luego en tediosa, todo en tres horas. Pero es lo que hay. Era eso o dejar a Lavender abandonada en un sofá. Por mucho que me tentara, hubiera estado muy feo de mi parte._

 _En fin, me voy a dormir ya; tengo que coger fuerzas para poder echarle la bronca mañana a Lav como es debido._

 _H.G., 31 de julio._

* * *

 **~N/A:** ¿Qué os ha parecido? Pansy parece tener dos caras y Draco sigue tan amable como siempre. Menos mal que Theo es un amor (pero no os fiéis). El próximo capítulo será más tranquilito respecto a la trama, pero habrá POV Draco, lo cual siempre viene bien para ver cómo se está tomando él la... ¿nueva relación? Además, a partir de ahí empezarán a pasar cosillas interesantes ;) Pero no quiero adelantar acontecimientos, así que tendréis que leer (risa malvada de escritora que sabe qué pasará). ¡Nos leemos el próximo sábado! **N/A~**

¿Me dejas un **review** con tu opinión sobre la noche del 30 de julio?

MrsDarfoy

P.D.: Para las que sigan Prescindible, también he actualizado ;)


	6. Charlas y un par de reflexiones

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Este capítulo me gusta mucho porque sale mi personaje favorito de la saga y porque escribir desde el punto de vista de Draco es muy divertido. Como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews, ¡hemos pasado los 100, yaaaaay! **N/A~**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **VI. Charlas importantes y un par de reflexiones**_

Hermione bajó a desayunar más tarde de lo habitual, por lo que la mitad de su familia ya estaba terminando. Se sentó al lado de Luna, quien, pese a haber vuelto a saber qué hora, lucía mucho más fresca que ella misma. Malditos genes, por qué habían tenido que jugar a la ruleta rusa de esa manera. Padma también estaba allí; las únicas que faltaban eran las fiesteras, que seguirían durmiendo la mona.

―Buenos días ―saludó.

Su padre la miró brevemente por encima del periódico, le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a las noticias del día. Su madre ni se dio cuenta de que había llegado, ocupada como estaba en interrogar a Luna sobre cada detalle de la noche anterior. Su hermana, pese a ser una persona cándida y afable, tenía cara de estar empezando a perder la paciencia.

―¿Volvisteis tarde? ―intervino Hermione, intentando librar a Luna del yugo inquisitivo de su madre.

La mujer pareció considerar que el cambio de tema era digno de mención, por lo que dejó de importunar a su hija mayor con el asunto de su no-novio.

―¡A las cuatro! ―dijo con orgullo―. Estábamos en casa de los Potter, empezamos a preparar margaritas y entre una cosa y otra… ―Soltó una risita de colegiala―. Me siento como cuando nos escabullíamos de casa para ir a las fiestas de las fraternidades. ¿Te acuerdas, Harold?

El hombre paró de leer un segundo para musitar un «Sí, querida».

Su madre siguió parloteando sobre las juergas que se pegaban ella y padre en su juventud mientras Hermione intentaba volverse sorda a pura fuerza de voluntad y untaba mermelada en una tostada con lentitud. Con los años había aprendido que si se concentraba mucho en algo, la voz de su madre se convertía en un molesto ruido de fondo. Cogió un poco más de mermelada: se había dejado una esquinita sin untar.

―Querida, creo que ya nos has deleitado lo suficiente con tus anécdotas ―señaló no muy sutilmente su marido; era el héroe de la familia cuando se trataba de conseguir que su esposa callara―. ¿Por qué no disfrutamos de lo que queda de desayuno en silencio? Vas a despertar a tus otras hijas con tanto grito.

Margaret miró a Harold con los labios fruncidos, pero accedió a regañadientes; no habló en diez minutos; un récord teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes.

Cuando Hermione masticó el último mordisco de tostada, hizo amago de levantarse.

―Si vas a subir, comprueba que tus hermanas sigan respirando, por favor, Hermione ―pidió su padre―. Y de paso, dile a Lavender que aunque salga con todo el cuidado del mundo de su habitación y vaya al baño en completo silencio, en esta casa se oye todo de noche y los vómitos y las promesas en voz alta de no volver a beber en una temporada no son precisamente discretos.

Hermione miró a su padre con incredulidad. Hablaba de su hija de veinte años borracha vomitando como si fuera la protagonista de algún vídeo viral gracioso de internet. Como si no le afectara lo más mínimo.

―¿Y qué vais a decirle? ―preguntó, volviendo a sentarse con los brazos cruzados.

Su madre la miró.

―¿A qué te refieres, querida? ¿Qué quieres que le digamos, que vomite más bajo? ―rio ante su propia ocurrencia, pero la expresión de Hermione no varió ni un ápice. Que alguien le contara dónde estaba el chiste, porque no lo pillaba.

―No sé, ¿algo como que no está bien beber hasta caer muerta siempre que sale? ―sugirió con mordacidad.

―¡Ay, por favor, Hermione, no seas exagerada! ―Su madre le restó importancia con una risa―. Tú también fuiste joven. ―Como si por tener veintitrés años ya fuera una vieja―. Aunque más tranquila, eso sí ―admitió―. Deja que tu hermana se divierta.

Hermione miró boquiabierta a su madre y luego a su padre.

―Tiene veinte años. Desde que terminó el instituto ha saltado de un trabajo temporal a otro, y si le preguntáis, estoy segura de que no sabe qué hacer con su vida. Tal vez es hora de encargaros de vuestra hija, aunque eso os robe diez minutos de vuestro preciado tiempo ―dijo antes de levantarse e irse escaleras arriba, enfadada.

Quería a sus padres ―eran sus padres, al fin y al cabo―, pero no soportaba que fueran tan despreocupados respecto a la educación de sus hijas. Luna, Padma y ella habían salido bien, pese a no tener un control paterno mínimamente estricto, pero Parvati y Lavender, que disfrutaban del favoritismo de su madre por ser las más parecidas a ella en espíritu, creían que podían hacer lo que quisieran cuando quisieran. Por no haber sido capaces de negarles nada cuando eran pequeñas, ahora creían que tenían derecho a todo de adultas. Aunque Hermione dudaba si podía considerarlas adultas, al menos mentalmente.

Decidió soltar sus frustraciones en el blog, pero cuando encendió el portátil, recibió una alerta de un correo electrónico. Cuando lo abrió, vio con sorpresa que era del profesor del Taller de Escritura Creativa, Remus Lupin.

 _Buenos días:_

 _Solo me pasaba para decirte que he empezado a leer los proyectos de los participantes en esta asignatura y hasta ahora el que más me ha gustado es el tuyo._

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción y orgullo al leer eso. Al final las horas extra empleadas tendrían su recompensa.

 _Creo que de entre todas las temáticas que tenías para crear un blog, has escogido la más valiente: hablar sobre tu vida. Espero que todo lo que cuentas sea real, porque me parece hilarante. Además, estoy viendo que tienes varios lectores, ¡eso es genial! Y tienes buena narrativa. ¿Has escrito algo alguna vez? Seguro que cuando eras pequeña te gustaba escribir cuentos, ¿me equivoco?_

Se sonrojó. Todavía guardaba las historietas cutres que escribía a los doce años.

 _¿Supongo que habrás pedido permiso para publicar los nombres de la gente sobre la que hablas, verdad?_

Hermione se mordió el labio. «Hagamos como que sí que lo hice».

 _En cuanto empiece la universidad, si tienes cualquier duda, mi despacho es el número 25 de la cuarta planta. Suelo estar los lunes y jueves por la mañana._

 _Que pases un buen verano,_

 _Remus Lupin_

Hermione empezaba a preocuparse por no haber pedido permiso para publicar los nombres reales, pero hacerlo ahora supondría hablar de la existencia del blog con gente que no quería que supiera de su existencia. «Hola, Malfoy, quiero que sepas que he estado criticándote en un blog que puede leer todo el mundo. ¿No te importa, verdad?». No, definitivamente no era una conversación que estuviera dispuesta a tener.

Bueno, suponía que si nadie se enteraba, no pasaría nada. Total, el blog solo estaría activo hasta enero, después lo más probable era que lo borrara.

* * *

No había nada como nadar un poco para quitarse los restos de cansancio y frustración de la noche anterior. Durante los minutos que Draco se pasó braceando de un lado a otro de la piscina de Theo, se olvidó de cualquier problema. No es que tuviera muchos últimamente, pero era un hombre que se preocupaba por nada. Estaba en su naturaleza.

Pero sin que pudiera evitarlo y muy a su pesar, su mente volvía a los sucesos de la noche anterior. ¿Cómo había podido rechazarlo? Draco había investigado un poco sobre los Granger, y por lo que sabía, su madre tenía reputación de dos cosas: cotilla y casamentera. El primer defecto no le importaba mientras no se metiera en su vida y esparciera bulos sobre él, pero el segundo… Draco no quería vivir acosado por cuatro chicas en busca de un novio rico. Y aun así, cuando, movido por un impulso que ni él mismo entendía, le había pedido a Hermione que bailara con él, esta lo había rechazado. No lo entendía. Aunque tal vez lo había hecho porque él la llamó fea. Bueno, no fea, pero sí «tolerable». Eso bastaba para ganarse el rencor de cualquier chica. Sí, sin duda debía de haberlo rechazado por eso. Nadie en su sano juicio rechazaría a Draco Malfoy de no ser porque estuviera motivada por la venganza.

Pero no debía darle más vueltas, pensó. Al fin y al cabo, les había hecho un favor a los dos: a él, ahorrarse un baile que en el fondo no quería, y a ella, crearse unas esperanzas que no la hubieran conducido a ninguna parte.

No, no valía la pena seguir pensando en Hermione Granger.

Cuando se cansó, salió de la piscina impulsándose con las manos y cogió la toalla que había dejado en una tumbona. En otra estaba Pansy tomando el sol en bikini. Draco estuvo tentado de decirle que, aunque llevara gafas de sol, podía verla dándole un repaso de arriba abajo. La verdad era que no podía culparla: tenía un cuerpo atlético, producto de las horas de ejercicio y de salir a correr por las mañanas. Se acostumbró a hacer deporte poco después de que sus padres murieran; era una forma de desahogarse ante no poder comprender por qué un conductor borracho había chocado contra ellos y había conseguido salvarse, al contrario que sus padres, que llevaban seis años enterrados. Al final, le había cogido el gusto a correr, y era casi como un ritual. En definitiva, el deporte, sumado a sus rasgos faciales y su pelo, lo convertían en un hombre atractivo, y no tenía por qué ser modesto al respecto.

Aunque eso no quitara que le molestara el comportamiento de Pansy.

Draco se sentó en la tumbona y revisó su móvil. De vuelta a la realidad. Tenía varios mensajes, pero le dio prioridad al de Blaise. Seguía debiéndole una conversación sobre cómo le iban las cosas.

 _¿Cómo le va a Theo con su nueva novia? Antes de que me tildes de cotilla y me digas que no es asunto mío, que sepas que me lo ha contado Lyra._

Draco torció el gesto. Tendría que mantener una conversación con su hermana sobre no exagerar las cosas.

 _No es su novia, solo una especie de ligue_ , respondió.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar:

 _Si tú lo dices… ¿Cómo vas con Pansy? ¿Sigue mirándote como si fueras un caldero de oro al final del arcoíris?_

 _No sabía que tenías una vena tan poética, Blaise, r_ espondió. _Pansy está como siempre. Y conseguirá el mismo resultado que siempre: ninguno._

―Theo, al ritmo al que vas, quemarás tu móvil de tanto usarlo ―señaló Pansy.

El aludido, tumbado en una hamaca, tenía el móvil en las manos y sonreía como un bobo. Cuando miró a su hermana, seguía con esa expresión, pero sus ojos indicaban que estaba perdido.

―¿Eh? ―preguntó.

―¿Cómo está la hermana de Luna? ―preguntó a su vez Pansy―. ¿Se salvó del coma etílico?

Theo, que no había captado el tono cínico, asintió.

―Sí. Luna dice que ha vomitado un poco y que ahora tiene una resaca del quince, pero no nada grave ―informó.

A Draco no podría haberle importado menos.

―Me parece increíble que haya gente que sea capaz de beber tanto. ¿No se dan cuenta del ridículo que hacen?

―Estoy de acuerdo ―convino Draco. Ver a la hermana pequeña de Hermione borrachísima gritando en aquel pub de mala muerte había sido el colmo de la vergüenza ajena―. No entiendo qué diversión hay en ponerse en ridículo de esa forma.

―¡Oh, vamos, no seáis exagerados! ―dijo Theo―. Todos nos hemos pasado de copas alguna vez. ―Ante la ceja enarcada de Draco y el mohín de Pansy, rectificó―. Vale, puede que solo yo. Pero de eso solo te llevas un dolor de cabeza de unas horas y unas cuantas anécdotas graciosas para contar a tus amigos. ―Theo, tan dispuesto a hacer quedar bien a todo el mundo.

―Estoy segura de que Lyra nunca hubiera hecho algo así ―dijo Pansy, mirando a Draco con una sonrisa.

Él conocía esa táctica: la joven intentaba acercarse a él a través de su hermana. Lo que ella no sabía era que Draco sabía que lo hacía por puro interés. La mayor parte del tiempo, Pansy le caía bien, pero cuando se ponía zalamera con Lyra, no la soportaba.

La miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

―¿Estás poniendo a mi hermana al mismo nivel que Lavender Granger? ―preguntó.

La sonrisa de Pansy se congeló en sus labios. Supo por su mirada que había caído en su trampa. La vio pensar frenéticamente en una solución.

―Por supuesto que no ―respondió finalmente con una sonrisa―. Lyra es la jovencita más perfecta que he conocido. Pero supongo que la acumulación de virtudes es algo típico de la familia ―halagó.

Draco decidió que era atragantarse con tanta dulzura o buscar un poco de tranquilidad, así que cogió su móvil y se levantó.

―Tengo cosas que hacer ―dijo mientras entraba en la casa.

¿Tan difícil era encontrar a una chica de buena familia, con estudios y que no quisiera estar con él por su dinero y contactos?

Al parecer sí.

* * *

Cuando Hermione llegó a la heladería Niza, Ginny ya estaba sentada en una mesa a la sombra, abanicándose con una servilleta. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta; con aquel calor, era imposible llevar el pelo largo suelto; Hermione se lo había recogido en un moño alto. Era el único peinado que le sentaba bien: como siempre tenía el pelo enmarañado, cuando se lo recogía parecía que lo llevara así a propósito.

―¿No te has derretido por el camino? ―dijo Ginny a modo de saludo.

Hermione resopló y se sentó en la silla con los brazos abiertos, en un intento porque corriera el aire.

―No sabes cómo envidio ahora mismo a los pingüinos de la Antártida.

―Maldita pobreza, que no nos deja huir del calor ―rio su amiga―. ¿Qué tal? Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

La última vez que se vieron fue el sábado que salieron de fiesta, y de eso había pasado una semana. Teniendo en cuenta que cuando eran pequeñas pasaban los días en casa de la otra, una semana separadas era mucho tiempo.

―¿Qué tal el trabajo? ―preguntó Hermione.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

―Como siempre: aburrido, repetitivo, pero a final de mes me pagan, así que… ¿Lavender ya te ha perdonado la bronca que le echaste? ―inquirió en un tono divertido.

―Creo que la pillé con las defensas bajas, porque se limitó a mirarme con odio desde su cama. De vez en cuando gritaba un poco más alto de lo normal para ver cómo se encogía y me siseaba ―confesó entre risas.

Ginny se unió a sus carcajadas.

―Bueno, pues hasta la próxima vez ―dijo.

En ese momento llegó un camarero, que tomó nota de su pedido: un granizado de limón y un helado de vainilla con virutas de chocolate.

Cuando volvieron a quedarse solas, Hermione se quedó mirando fijamente un punto en el horizonte. Ginny enarcó las cejas.

―¿En qué piensas? Siempre pones esa cara cuando te has decidido a hacer algo y no piensas parar hasta conseguirlo. ―Hermione la miró con sorpresa―. Nos conocemos desde hace demasiado ―se excusó.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Cuando les trajeron su merienda, dio un sorbo al granizado antes de hablar.

―Estoy intentando pensar en qué podría invertir Lavender su tiempo. Parvati trabaja en la tienda, y al menos hace algo productivo, pero Lav…

―¿Y esto ella lo sabe? ―preguntó Ginny con sorna.

―Bueno, cuando le pregunté qué haría cuando terminara el verano, y se limitó a gruñirme, así que… Tampoco quiero ser una metomentodo y forzarla a hacer algo que no le gusta, pero tal vez, con el estímulo adecuado, encuentre algo que le interese y decida dedicarse a ello.

Ginny detuvo la cuchara a medio camino de su boca y se irguió.

―¡Claro, cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes! ―exclamó―. Dean me mandó un mensaje el otro día. Dice que en Hogsmeade están buscando camareros para agosto y parte de septiembre. Con un poco de suerte no habrán contratado a nadie todavía; habla con él, a ver.

Hermione se quedó pensativa. No era mala idea.

―Igual de servir tantas copas termina cogiéndole asco al alcohol durante una temporada ―rio―. Además, he estado mirando por internet y hay varios cursos de un año sobre peluquería, maquillaje… Ya sabes, esas cosas que le gustan a ella.

Ginny asintió.

―Buena idea. En momentos como este me gustaría tener hermanas y no cinco hermanos ―suspiró.

―Si tuvieras una hermana como yo, nos pasaríamos el día discutiendo ―replicó Hermione en tono divertido.

―¿Qué dices, con lo que yo te quiero? ¡Además, hay temporadas en que me ves más a mí que a tus hermanas, así que no hay problema con eso! ―añadió entre risas.

Siguieron charlando de tonterías y proyectos varios; Ginny mencionó que quería ir a visitar a Charlie a Egipto, donde trabajaba como arqueólogo.

―¿Cuándo empiezas las clases? ―preguntó esta.

―En… ―Hermione miró su móvil― un mes exacto. Y estoy atacada ―confesó.

―¡Pero si todavía tienes un mes de vacaciones! ―replicó Ginny.

―¡Solo tengo un mes de vacaciones, querrás decir! ―replicó Hermione―. ¡Es el último curso, y todavía no sé dónde haré las prácticas ni qué haré cuando termine ni…!

Ginny se inclinó hacia ella y le pellizco los labios, cerrándole la boca. Hermione balbuceó algo ininteligible y la fulminó con la mirada.

―Shh ―dijo Ginny―. Cierra los ojos, inspira hondo. Deja de preocuparte ya.

Cuando dejó hablar, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

―Eso es como pedirle a mi pelo que se alise.

Cuando volvió a casa, fue directamente a la habitación de Lavender y Parvati a hablar con la primera. Su hermana estaba viendo algo en el ordenador con los cascos puestos. Cuando Hermione entró, se quitó los auriculares y la miró con cara de fastidio.

―¿No vendrás a darme la lata otra vez con lo del trabajo, verdad? ―dijo, leyendo sus intenciones.

Hermione se apoyó en su escritorio y se cruzó de brazos.

―Pues sí. Dean habló con Ginny, están buscando a alguien para que trabaje en Hogsmeade ―explicó.

La expresión de Lav se volvió de interés contenido.

―¿En Hogsmeade?

Hermione vio que se la estaba ganando. Mientras Lavender cogía su móvil, ella siguió hablando.

―¿Tú no has querido siempre trabajar en alguna discoteca glamurosa, sirviendo cócteles? Además, allí siempre dejan buenas propinas, y tendrás libres varios días a la semana…

Lavender levantó un dedo.

―Acabo de hablar con Dean, tengo una entrevista el lunes ―anunció con una sonrisilla de suficiencia.

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Frunció el ceño.

―¿Cómo te lo haces? ¿Tienes a toda Los Ángeles agregada en Facebook? ―preguntó.

Lavender levantó el mentón.

―Un mago nunca revela sus trucos. Bueno, supongo que tendré que darte las gracias… ―dijo con reticencia.

Hermione cogió su portátil.

―Todavía no. ―Buscó la página que ofertaba cursos de maquillaje y peluquería y se lo mostró a su hermana―. Tienes una semana hasta que cierre el plazo ―dijo―. Prométeme que lo pensarás.

En las semanas siguientes, Lavender se pasaba las horas que estaban en familia presumiendo de su nuevo trabajo, de lo mucho que la querían los otros camareros y de que podría peinar y arreglar a todas sus hermanas ―por un módico precio, por supuesto― cuando empezara con el cursillo de Estética.

Hermione sonreía, complacida (al menos las tres primeras veces que Lavender se puso a parlotear, después ya se volvió cansina); le encantaba ver que tenía razón y que alguien seguía sus consejos.

* * *

 **~N/A:** Si por un segundo no habéis sido todas Pansy Parkinson, algo estoy haciendo mal. La perspectiva de Draco en bañador saliendo de la piscina, todo mojado... Quién fuera la toalla con la que se ha secado. ¡Remus Lupin! Puede que a la mayoría os dará igual que aparezca, pero necesitaba a algún profe y él es el amor de mi vida, así que... Pronto saldrán más profesores y otros que no son, pero TENÍA que sacarlos de algún modo ;) Ya veréis.

Off-topic: Si todavía no me seguís en Facebook, tengo una página llamada MrsDarfoy donde subo adelantos y aviso de actualizaciones/noticias de interés. Lo sigo porque no sé si también leéis otras historias mías, pero hace unos días anuncié que todos mis fics (menos este) quedarían pausados. Tengo suerte de tener muchos capítulos escritos de DRA, porque de otro modo no nos veríamos en mucho tiempo. Eso es todo (P.D: regaladme un like en FB).

¡Nos vemos en una semana! **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	7. La frescura del cambio

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Otra semana pasa y otro capítulo más en la historia de estos dos tortolitos. Ejem, no, que si Hermione me lee, me mandará a la mierda. Ya veremos si en unos meses opina lo mismo ;) Os dejo leer en paz. Nos vemos abajo.

Guiño virtual a LadyChocolateLover, que sé que le hará ilusión leer cierta parte. **N/A~**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **VII. La frescura del cambio**_

 _A quien pueda interesar:_

 _Agosto ha pasado sin pena ni gloria._

 _Lavender empezó a trabajar cinco días a la semana en Hogsmeade. Nos pasamos un par de noches por allí y se la ve en su salsa. Ahora que ha empezado con el curso de estética, le han modificado el contrato y solo irá los viernes y los sábados por la noche, pero dice que puede compaginarlo perfectamente. Está más feliz que una perdiz. (Creo que lo que le pasa es que le encanta tener su propio dinero y poder gastarlo en lo que quiera)._

 _Parvati y ella han empezado a discutir un poco más de lo habitual. Creo que Parv le tiene celos a Lavender porque siempre está hablando de su trabajo y de las propinas que le dan y de toda la atención que recibe, y Parvati quiere lo mismo. Pero quitando esos pequeños roces, siguen tan locas como siempre._

 _De Padma poco puedo decir. Ella, como yo, se incorpora mañana a las clases. No lo dije en su momento, pero Padma estudia Filología Inglesa. Le va como anillo al dedo, ¿verdad?_

 _Y sí, antes de que preguntéis por nuestra pareja estrella, Theo y Luna siguen saliendo juntos. No saliendo de ser pareja, sino quedando y tal (o eso es lo que dice Luna). Según mi recuento, en el último mes han quedado doce veces: seis acompañados por mí, Ginny, Pansy y Malfoy. No siempre en conjunto, afortunadamente. La verdad es que no sé a qué esperan para hacerlo oficial, si cualquiera que los viera pondría la mano en el fuego sobre que son pareja. Aunque por otro lado, me da un poco de miedo que empiecen a salir y que Theo decida marcharse un día. Según él, se está tomando un año sabático aquí, ¿pero qué pasará después? No quiero ver a mi hermana más querida sufriendo por él._

 _En fin, tampoco quiero relataros aquí su vida con pelos y señales, porque Luna vive conmigo y me matará (no me matará, porque ella es incapaz de hacer daño a alguien, pero me mirará muy mal) si voy aireando su vida sentimental por ahí. Lo siento, chicos._

 _Y ahora viene la parte que menos me gusta, pero debo hacerlo, porque Ginny me ha amenazado con hackearme el ordenador y escribir esto ella misma: toca hablar de Draco Malfoy. No sé qué le pasa, pero ha estado muy rarito en las veces que hemos salido todos juntos. La primera vez que lo pillé mirándome, le pregunté si tenía algo en la cara y me dejó en paz lo que quedaba de noche, pero las otras veces… Es muy raro, porque se queda mirándome fijamente. Y no es que tenga una expresión amable o que quiera entablar conversación: se queda ahí, con esos ojos grises entornados clavados en mí. A veces me da miedo, por no hablar de lo incómodo que es._

 _Ginny sugirió que puede que lo haga porque le gusto. Yo me reí en su cara en cuanto lo dijo, obviamente. O sea, ¿Draco Malfoy, interesado en mí? ¿En serio, Ginevra? Tanto calor te afecta al cerebro, debe de estar derritiéndose._

 _Mi teoría es que lo que hace es buscarme defectos. El día que nos conocimos, dejó claro que le parecía feúcha, pero tal vez ahora busca argumentos que sostengan su opinión. Déjame decirte, Malfoy, que tengo el pelo hecho un desastre; es indomable, de hecho. También tengo los ojos más comunes del mundo: son de un marrón tierra, sin nada remarcable en ellos. Tampoco es que tenga una gran figura, o un porte elegante. Además, suelo ser bastante quejica, mandona y marisabidilla._

 _Pero eso no es nada nuevo para mí, así que si quieres menospreciarme por algo de eso, adelante._

 _Pero basta de hablar de ese hombre. Mañana empiezo las clases, así que deseadme suerte. La verdad es que tengo ganas de volver; a mí, a diferencia del resto de la gente, sí me gusta estudiar y tener una rutina. Llamadme rara._

 _Ya os iré contando a medida que pasen cosas interesantes._

 _H.G., 6 de septiembre._

Hermione publicó la entrada, pero a los pocos minutos le llegó la notificación de un comentario. La persona en cuestión firmaba como Loony, así que Hermione tardó dos segundos aproximadamente en averiguar a quién pertenecía. Luna Le escribía:

 _¡Hermione, no hagas a tus lectores crearse esperanzas sobre Theo y Luna! Solo son amigos que se llevan muy bien. Theo es un chico muy agradable y atento, y es normal que cualquier chica se cree esperanzas, pero estoy segura de que él no busca nada serio. Además, Luna no sabe si está preparada para meterse en una relación. Vamos, eso es lo que creo yo por la lectura de tu blog._

El último comentario le hizo gracia, pero Hermione suspiró.

Unos años atrás, Luna había empezado una relación con un chico llamado Neville. Todo había ido genial hasta que él se fue a estudiar al extranjero. Quedaron en mantener una relación a distancia, y la cosa fue bien durante unos meses, hasta que Luna decidió ir a visitarlo: celebraban un año juntos. Cuando llegó a Berlín y llamó al timbre del piso de Neville, le abrió una alemana en albornoz. La excusa de él fue: «Creo que no llevo bien esto de que estés tan lejos». Luna lo superó con el tiempo, pero desde entonces no había sido capaz de implicarse emocionalmente con alguien.

Cada vez que lo pensaba, Hermione empezaba a sacar sus instintos asesinos; el día que se encontrara con ese Neville… Dañar a su hermana, la persona más buena de este mundo, debería estar penado con la muerte.

Decidió seguir el juego de su hermana y responder como si la cosa no fuera con ella:

 _Querida Loony:_

 _Siempre he tenido muy buen ojo para las personas, y estoy segura de que Theo siente algo por Luna; solo necesita un empujoncito. Y creo que el sentimiento es recíproco, por cómo sonríe Luna cuando habla de él. ¡Y hacen una pareja tan bonita…! Solo le pido a mi hermana que si empiezan a salir, que no me arrastre a las reuniones familiares. Demasiada finura para mí._

 _Un beso desde la otra habitación,_

 _H.G._

El día siguiente, Hermione se levantó con un hormigueo en el estómago. Siempre se ponía nerviosa el primer día de clases, aunque llevaba viendo a la misma gente y yendo al mismo sitio los últimos cuatro años.

Se dio una ducha, se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y salió de casa media hora antes de tiempo. Hasta que no trabajara, no podría permitirse un coche y tenía que ir a clase en autobús. Era universalmente sabido que el trasporte público de la ciudad era muy impuntual, y Hermione odiaba llegar tarde a los sitios. Prefería esperar a ser esperada.

Cuando llegó a la facultad, se encontró con Hannah Abbott, una chica rubia de ojos marrones y carácter tranquilo que iba a su clase. Se saludaron con un abrazo.

―¿Qué tal el verano? ―preguntó Hermione.

Hannah se encogió de hombros.

―He estado casi todo el tiempo en Minnesota. Grandes lagos, pero poco que hacer.

Hermione rio.

―¿Has estado trabajando en una granja o qué?

Hannah la miró como si estuviera loca.

―¡Ni hablar! Pero mis abuelos paternos tienen una y he pasado los dos meses despertándome a las cinco con el canto del puñetero gallo. Te juro que nunca en mi vida me ha apetecido tanto hacer sopa de pollo. ¡Eso sí, mi hermano estaba encantado! ―Hannah tenía un hermano de doce años―. Lo primero que hacía por las mañanas era ir a ver si habían puesto huevos. ―Miró a Hermione con una sonrisa―. Pero cuéntame tú. Dicen por ahí que el verano de las Granger ha sido de lo más interesante ―señaló con aire casual.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco con resignación. Al parecer, hasta en las grandes ciudades los rumores volaban. Hasta traspasaban estados. La culpa era de las nuevas tecnologías, seguro.

―Tú también has oído hablar del famoso Theodore Nott, por lo que veo ―dijo.

Hannah asintió.

―Pero no solo de él. ―Se acercó a Hermione y dijo en tono confidencial―. También he oído que tiene un amigo muy guapo. Uno con un nombre un tanto raro… ¿Cómo era? ¿Drake? ―dijo, haciéndose la ingenua.

Hermione enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

―Draco. Draco Malfoy, y como te oiga llamándolo «Drake», te denunciará por mancillar su noble nombre.

Hannah rio, hasta que vio que Hermione no la imitaba y se puso seria.

―¿Tan horrible es? ―preguntó.

Hermione se encogió de hombros levemente. Tampoco quería empezar a calumniar a un hombre que apenas conocía, pero no podía mentir y decir que era una delicia de persona.

―Es… difícil de tratar ―sentenció finalmente.

Hannah rio. Siguieron caminando por el pasillo, Hermione pensando en sus cosas, hasta que la rubia puso una mano en su brazo.

―Oye, yo no conoceré a ese Draco Malfoy en persona, pero… ¿es muy rubio, alto y siempre va de traje? ―preguntó.

Hermione la miró, desconcertada. ¿A qué venía aquello?

―Has sido tan detallada que da miedo. Sí, ¿por? ―inquirió.

Hannah señaló con la barbilla hacia delante. Hermione miró en esa dirección.

―Porque yo diría que es ese que viene hacia aquí.

Hermione se quedó clavada en el sitio. Efectivamente, a solo diez metros tenía al mismísimo Draco Malfoy, con el pelo engominado hacia atrás, traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata gris, acercándose hacia ellas. Se paró a un metro, miró dos segundos a Hannah y, después de considerar que no era digna de su atención, miró a Hermione.

―¿Sabes cuál es la facultad de Economía? ―preguntó escuetamente.

Hermione estuvo tentada de poner los ojos en blanco, pero se contuvo y se limitó a hacer un mohín con los labios.

―Buenos días para ti también, Malfoy. Qué sorpresa verte por aquí ―dijo, ignorando su petición.

Él pareció darse cuenta de su error, porque reformuló su pregunta.

―Buenos días. ¿Podrías conducirme a la facultad de Economía? Creo que me he metido en la que no toca ―dijo ―. Por favor ―añadió con reticencia.

Hermione y Hannah se miraron.

―Nos vemos en clase ―su amiga sabía cuándo retirarse, aunque por su mirada, haría a Hermione un interrogatorio de tercer grado en cuanto llegara a clase.

―Vale, guárdame un sitio, por favor.

Cuando la rubia se hubo ido, Hermione y Draco se miraron. Él enarcó una ceja y la miró, expectante. Ella inspiró profundamente y soltó aire con lentitud antes de girarse y encaminarse hacia el pasillo de la izquierda, el que daba al campo de césped que separaba las facultades.

Caminaron en silencio sus buenos tres minutos, hasta que Hermione no aguantó más y preguntó:

―¿A qué has venido? Si puede saberse, claro ―dijo.

A su paso, algunos estudiantes (sobre todo chicas) se giraban a admirar a Draco. Este parecía ajeno al revuelo que causaba.

―Mi tío trabaja aquí. Le mencioné que estaba en la ciudad y me pidió que me pasara ―explicó en un tono que podría considerarse casi amable―. No sé si lo conoces: se llama Sirius Black.

Hermione se detuvo momentáneamente, sorprendida. Claro que conocía a Sirius Black; cualquier alumno que hubiera pasado por la Universidad de Los Ángeles lo conocía, aunque no estudiara Economía. Se decía que era el mejor enseñando lo suyo, además del profesor más guay que existía en el mundo. Y casualmente estaba casado con su profesor de Escritura Creativa, Remus Lupin. Eran el Brangelina (cuando todavía estaban juntos) gay de la universidad.

―Sí que oído hablar de él ―dijo―. Todo halagos ―aclaró―. Es un gran profesor.

Cuando llegaron a la facultad de Economía, Hermione se quedó un momento pensando hacia dónde ir, pero él se le adelantó.

―Ya puedo seguir yo desde aquí, gracias.

―¡Draco! ―exclamó una voz masculina. Un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos se les acercó. Hermione nunca había visto al profesor Black en persona, pero los rumores de que era un madurito sexy se confirmaban: tenía los mismos ojos grises que su sobrino, pero hasta ahí llegaba su parecido, porque el hombre tenía el pelo negro, ondulado hasta los hombros, y una sonrisa encantadora―. ¡Pensé que no vendrías!

Sirius Black fue a abrazar a su sobrino, pero este se le adelantó y le tendió la mano.

―Siento llegar tarde, tío. No mencionaste lo grande que era la universidad.

Hermione se quedó a una distancia prudencial, y como pensó que ya había concluido su labor, empezó a retirarse.

―Veo que no has venido solo ―dijo el señor Black, mirando a Hermione con curiosidad―. ¿No me presentas a tu amiga? ―Ella se detuvo y se volvió hacia ellos de nuevo.

―Una conocida ―matizó Malfoy―. Hermione Granger. Este es mi tío, Sirius Black.

Hermione estrechó la mano que le tendía el hombre.

―Un placer, señor Black. ―Le sonrió con más efusividad de la que pretendía, pero ese hombre era… _wow_ ―. Si me disculpa, llego tarde a clase.

Sin dedicarle una última mirada a Draco, se giró y volvió a su facultad, pensando en la lástima que era que Malfoy no se pareciera en nada a su tío.

* * *

 _A quien pueda interesar:_

 _He descubierto que mamá es una bruja. No en el mal sentido de la palabra (¡por dios, no penséis tan mal de mí!), sino en su acepción más literal. No sé cómo lo ha conseguido, y mira que lo he intentado, pero no encuentro explicación lógica. A no ser que esté aliada con los elementos, claro está. No sé cómo se lo ha hecho, a quién ha sobornado, pero sí puedo deciros que al principio todo era muy inocente._

 _Todo empezó con unas goteras._

Hermione se despertó una mañana con unos gritos. Los de su madre, para ser exacta. Se tumbó boca arriba en la cama y soltó un gritito exasperado sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Su madre tenía un concepto muy erróneo de lo que era el silencio a las ocho de la mañana de un domingo. Finalmente, cuando escuchó que la voz de su padre se unía a la de su madre, se decidió a bajar a ver qué demonios pasaba.

Cuando salía de su habitación, se encontró con Padma bajando desde la buhardilla; a ella también habían despertado con tanto alboroto. Las dos hermanas se miraron, pero Hermione se encogió de hombros.

―Ya sabes cómo es mamá ―se limitó a decir.

En la planta de abajo, siguieron la voz de su madre hasta el salón.

―¿…cómo puede ser, Harold? ―preguntaba Margaret, alterada. Seguía en camisón, y tenía una mano apretada contra el pecho.

―¿Qué pasa, mamá? ―preguntó Padma.

A Hermione no le hizo falta que respondieran: lo vio claro. De hecho, no podía verse mejor. Había una gotera en medio del techo del salón, de dónde caía una gota aproximadamente cada segundo. Harold desapareció para volver con una palangana, que situó debajo de la gotera.

―Y no es la única que tenemos ―explicó el hombre con voz cansada―. Hay otra en el baño de esta planta.

Hermione frunció el ceño con preocupación.

―¿De qué son? ―preguntó.

Su padre se encogió de hombros.

―Las tuberías son viejas ―dijo.

―¡Ya te dije hace tiempo que tendríamos que haber hecho mejoras antes de entrar a vivir aquí! ―exclamó su madre con tono afectado.

Su marido la miró y con infinita paciencia dijo:

―Tú lo que querías era que construyéramos una piscina en el jardín, querida, algo que no podíamos permitirnos a no ser que quisieras que nuestros nietos siguieran pagando la hipoteca ―señaló.

Margaret estuvo a punto de preguntar en tono entre resignado e indignado que qué nietos, pero decidió (sabiamente por una vez) que no era el momento de sacar el tema de sus hijas solteras.

Cuando llegó el fontanero, les comunicó que las goteras eran señal de algo peor: había que cambiar las tuberías de toda la casa si no querían que el agua se filtrara y terminara llenando la casa entera de humedades. Hasta podría deshacer la estructura y las paredes empezarían a caerse a pedazos.

Los dos días siguientes, los señores Granger se dividieron el trabajo: Harold se devanaba los sesos pensando de dónde demonios sacar el dinero para la reforma y Margaret se ponía histérica y buscaba en casa de qué amigos podía alojarse una familia de siete.

―Está bien, escuchadme ―dijo la mujer en la cena del martes―. He hablado con James y Lily y pueden dar cobijo a tres de nosotros. Con Molly y Arthur caben dos más. Sobran dos…

―Ya ves, sobramos ―le dijo Hermione a Luna por lo bajinis. Esta no se rio, sino que carraspeó, llamando la atención de su madre.

―De hecho, yo tengo la solución a nuestro problema ―anunció, frotándose las manos con nerviosismo―. Le conté ayer a Theo lo que nos pasa y dice que podemos quedarnos en su casa todo lo que queramos. Al principio me negué, pero…

Su madre se levantó y juntó las manos, como dando gracias al cielo.

―¡Estamos salvados! ―Se acercó a su hija mayor y le dio un beso en la mejilla―. ¡Ya sabía yo que no serías tan guapa para nada! ―Luna se sonrojó.

Parvati y Lavender se miraron con emoción.

―¿Podemos hacer las maletas ya? ―preguntó la primera.

Su madre se giró hacia ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

―¡Vosotras no vais a ninguna parte, jovencitas! Bueno, sí que vais ―rectificó―, pero con los Weasley ―anunció―. Vuestro padre, Padma y yo iremos con los Potter. ―Margaret miró a Hermione y la apuntó con el dedo―. Mientras estéis allí, tú intenta no entrometerte en lo que no te incumbe, ¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

Hermione alternó una mirada incrédula entre su madre y su hermana. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

 _Sí, así fue como terminé haciendo la maleta para mudarme por un tiempo de momento indefinido al número 1 de la calle Netherfield. Parece que sea un cuento que acabo de inventarme para dar emoción al blog, pero os juro que es totalmente verídico. Ya quisiera yo que fuera mentira, creedme. Al menos el único consuelo que me queda es que Malfoy volvió a San Francisco hace dos semanas._

 _Bueno,_ Diario de una vida ordinaria _se cambia de sede._

 _H.G., 7 de octubre_

Cuando publicó la entrada, Hermione seguía sin creerse que iba a abandonar su casa para mudarse con Theodore Nott y su hermanastra, aunque tampoco tenía otro remedio: era eso o ir mendigando un sofá en el que dormir durante el próximo mes.

―¿Estás lista? ―Luna apareció en el marco de su puerta, arrastrando una maleta grande. Hermione terminó de arreglar su ropa y cerró su maleta con cuidado de no arrugar nada―. Theo está viniendo a por nosotras en coche.

―Qué caballeroso ―dijo su hermana.

Cuando bajaron, su madre las esperaba con una sonrisa muy poco apropiada, teniendo en cuenta que su casa parecía un colador.

―Portaos bien, queridas ―sermoneó, como si tuvieran diez años―. No olvidéis dar las gracias. Qué chico más amable, de verdad.

En aquel momento sonó un claxon en la calle. Cuando abrieron la puerta, vieron a Theo saludándolos desde su coche. El chico salió a ayudarlas, aguantó estoicamente todos los halagos de la señora Granger y les subió las maletas al coche.

Antes de subir al coche, Hermione se giró hacia su madre y la cogió de las manos.

―Prométeme que nos avisarás en cuanto la casa sea habitable de nuevo ―dijo.

Su madre puso los ojos en blanco.

―Qué poco solícita eres, Hermione. ―Se deshizo de su apretón y la empujó hacia el coche―. Ve y procura que tu hermana y ese chico tan agradable le den aire a lo suyo ―le susurró.

Hermione bufó, apartándose un mechón de la cara, y subió en la parte trasera del coche de Theo.

―Pansy está ultimando los detalles de vuestras habitaciones ―dijo Theo―. Hemos acondicionado dos del ala de invitados ―Hermione ya ni se sorprendía de que esa casa tuviera un ala solo para posibles invitados―. Prometo que os sentiréis como en casa ―sonrió.

* * *

 **~N/A:** Mi Sirius hermoso. Nadie se resiste a su encanto, ni siquiera Hermione ;) Lástima que esté casado... Tuve que investigar un poquito sobre el matrimonio igualitario en Estados Unidos, y en California es legal desde 2013, así que no he metido la pata, por suerte jaja. (Si pusiera el mismo empeño en las clases, ya estaría graduada xD). Sorry a las que no les guste el Wolfstar (sí, ya sabes que lo digo por ti jaja), pero ya sabéis, licencias de escritora: mis fics, mis pairings ;) Anyway, me salgo del tema. ¿Qué haríais si os encontrarais a un buenorro como Draco en la universidad? Como mínimo, yo también me giraría a mirarlo jajaja. Lástima que Hermione sea inmune a él. Pero claro, he ahí la gracia del fic, ¿no?

Pero estoy divagando mucho. Nos leemos la semana que viene. **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	8. La vida en Netherfield

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Como quedó claro en el capítulo anterior, Luna y Hermione van a probar un poquito del lujo de Netherfield. Pero no todo podía ser bueno, y la calma parece que es lo que menos dura en esta historia. Not my words, but Hermione's ;) **N/A~**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **VIII. La vida en Netherfield**_

―¡Me alegro tanto de que hayas vuelto!

Lyra se lanzó a los brazos de Draco, quien la sostuvo en alto mientras daban vueltas y reían. Su hermana pesaba menos que una almohada de plumas.

Cuando la dejó en el suelo ―aunque tampoco es que fuera bajita: medía casi metro setenta y cinco―, observó que la chica había adquirido un tono de piel ligeramente tostado y tenía el pelo casi blanco por la larga exposición al sol. Ella, adivinando sus pensamientos, frunció el ceño con desaprobación mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo.

―¡Cualquiera diría que has estado en Los Ángeles! ―le recriminó―. ¿No has ido a la playa? ―preguntó.

―Sabes que no me gusta: demasiada arena, demasiada gente y, desde luego, demasiado calor.

Lyra puso los ojos en blanco.

―Para eso está el agua, para quitarte la arena y el calor… ¿Y sabías que los humanos necesitamos relacionarnos con otros para sobrevivir? Somos sociables por naturaleza.

Draco sonrió.

―Quizás yo sea la evolución del Homo sapiens. He superado todo eso.

Su hermana se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja.

―Si todos fueran como tú, la especie humana duraría un siglo ―replicó, pero rio, quitándole importancia al asunto. Así era su hermana, capaz de convertir el tema más serio en algo desenfadado―. Oye, la tía Bella me pidió que te dijera que la avisaras cuando volvieras. Quiere que vayamos a cenar a su casa… ―dijo con cierta reticencia.

Ambos pusieron la misma cara de desgana.

―Bueno, tal vez se me olvide avisarla hoy y lo haga mañana… Aunque tarde o temprano tendremos que ir ―señaló.

Lyra se encaminó hacia el salón y se dejó caer en el sofá. Se sentó de una manera muy poco elegante, pero Draco decidió darle un respiro.

―Siempre se pone a hablar de negocios. Parece que no le interese nada más ―se quejó.

Draco no podía culparla: cuando poseías uno de los periódicos más comprados de la ciudad y tenías acciones en el otro, había pocas cosas aparte de eso que pudieran preocuparte.

―Algún día sabrás lo que es preocuparte por tu trabajo ―respondió.

Lyra puso los ojos grises en blanco.

―¿Cuándo te volviste tan aburrido? ―preguntó con saña. Se levantó y fue hacia el piano blanco de cola que le regaló Draco cuando cumplió los quince. Se sentó en el taburete y levantó la tapa―. ¿Chopin o Beethoven?

Draco suspiró.

―Beethoven. Así practicas para cuando tía Bella te pida que toques un poco mañana. Ya sabes que es su favorito.

Bellatrix Lestrange vivía sola con su perra Delphi en una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad. Su esposo Rodolphus había muerto cuando ella era joven, y no se había vuelto a casar. Decía que no quería que nadie se le acercara y se hiciera con la fortuna que tanto le había costado ganar. Desde que Draco tenía memoria, su tía le había inculcado que debía buscar a una mujer que no tuviera menos que él, para que, si se divorciaban, no le arrebatara la mitad de lo suyo. A Draco no le importaba tanto el dinero como que la chica en cuestión no supiera distinguir entre Tolstoi y Dostoievski. No soportaba a la gente inculta.

Por eso, cuando unos días después llamó a Theo para ver cómo le iba, decidió súbitamente que tenía que volver a Los Ángeles.

― _¡Draco!_ ―respondió Theo con alegría en cuanto cogió su llamada―. _¿Cómo te va? No esperaba que me llamaras; al menos no tan pronto._ ―Draco era hombre de poca comunicación: si estaba con alguien durante un período prolongado de tiempo, no veía necesidad de ponerse en contacto días después.

―Prefiero hacerlo ahora que en un mes, cuando me eches la bronca por no llamar antes ―respondió mientras se colocaba bien la pajarita; tenía una cena de gala.

― _Bueno, ¿qué me cuentas?_ ―preguntó su amigo.

Draco se encogió de hombros, pero como se dio cuenta de que en una llamada no podían verlo, dijo:

―No mucho. Lo único que he hecho en las últimas semanas es ir al trabajo, acompañar a Lyra a varios sitios y aguantar a tía Bella ―explicó―. ¿Y tú? ¿No te has cansado de estar ahí todavía?

Theo rio como si fuera la idea más absurda del mundo. Su padre y la madre de Pansy se habían ido a hacer un viaje por el mundo unos meses atrás y su amigo estaba decidido a aprovechar el tiempo que tenía antes de que regresaran y empezaran a atosigarlo con que volviera a los estudios. Y como Pansy había estudiado Diseño y colaboraba esporádicamente con una revista, tampoco tenía necesidad de volver. Aunque claro, el rico era su hermanastro, y ella ya se había acostumbrado a la buena vida.

― _¿¡Ahora!? ¡Ni hablar!_ ―exclamó Theo. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que dijera con voz emocionada―: _¿Sabes quién está viviendo aquí durante unas semanas hasta que terminen las obras en su casa?_ ―preguntó.

Draco no tuvo que meditarlo.

―Luna. ―Cómo no.

― _¡Exacto! Su hermana Hermione también está aquí_ ―agregó.

Draco se quedó parado.

―¿Hasta cuándo? ―preguntó, sonando menos casual de lo que había querido.

Pero su amigo nunca se percataba de estas cosas.

― _Dos o tres semanas como mínimo, según los albañiles_ ―dijo.

Draco se mordió el labio. Se pasó una mano por el pelo engominado antes de decir:

―Oye, he estado pensando que tampoco hago mucho aquí. ¿Te importaría que me quede en tu casa un par de semanas? ―preguntó―. Lyra está tan ocupada con los estudios, el conservatorio y las clases de tenis que casi nunca la veo por casa, no le importará quedarse con tía Bella durante unos días. Y la vida ahí es mucho más interesante que aquí.

― _¿Draco Malfoy admitiendo que se aburre con su monótona vida? ¡Imposible!_ ―se burló Theo―. _¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hace falta que pidas permiso? Ven cuando quieras, tu habitación siempre está lista._

A Draco seguía sorprendiéndole que Theodore fuera una persona tan altruista. Algún día le pasaría factura, pero él intentaría estar allí para evitarlo.

―Puede que mañana mismo vaya ―señaló.

― _¡Genial! Cuantos más seamos, mejor. Seguro que Pansy se alegra de oír que regresas._

A Draco no podía importarle menos que Pansy se alegrara o no, pero se encontró preguntándose si a _ella_ le gustaría volver a verlo. Rio ante su propia ocurrencia: por supuesto que sí. A todas las mujeres les gustaba tenerlo cerca; ella no podía ser una excepción.

Aunque tampoco es que Draco se sintiera atraído por ella. Físicamente no era ningún portento; su única cualidad destacable es que tenía buena capacidad crítica de discusión, pero nada más.

No, Draco se convenció que solo volvía a Los Ángeles por la novedad de la compañía. No tenía ningún motivo oculto para querer volver a verla.

* * *

Tal vez Hermione había exagerado un poco: en la mansión de Theo tenía una habitación mucho más espaciosa y cómoda que la de su casa. ¡Hasta tenía una cama doble! Y solo en su armario ya cabía el baño que compartía con sus hermanas. Además, también había ganado en algo impagable: tranquilidad. Allí no tenía que preocuparse porque alguna de sus hermanas entrara en su habitación sin llamar, porque le desapareciera la ropa, por oír los gritos de su madre de buena mañana…

Ah, qué bien sabía la paz.

Los primeros días, Hermione se sentía un poco incómoda. Había discutido unas diez veces con Theo sobre pagarles algo por su estancia, compartir gastos, pero Theo la había amenazado de broma con mandarla a vivir debajo de un puente si no lo dejaba estar ya. No es que las Granger pudieran permitirse pagar gastos en una casa con un nivel de vida como aquella, pero Hermione odiaba admitir que estaban siendo unas mantenidas.

Pero como siempre, la paz duró poco.

Al tercer día, cuando Hermione volvió de clase, oyó dos voces masculinas hablando en el salón. Una pertenecía a Theo y la otra… Cuando Hermione se asomó a la sala, se encontró con Draco Malfoy sentado en el sofá, con el tobillo del pie izquierdo apoyado en la rodilla derecha y un brazo en el reposabrazos; Theo, en cambio, estaba completamente tumbado, con un brazo debajo de la cabeza. Eran tan antitéticos que casi era sorprendente verlos en el mismo plano.

También sus reacciones fueron completamente contrarias al verla aparecer: Theo le sonrió abiertamente, Draco se limitó a dedicarle una mirada indiferente antes de concentrarse en la pantalla de su móvil.

―Ahora ya estamos todos ―anunció Theo con alegría―. Draco se quedará una temporada.

Hermione abrió la boca para suspirar, pero decidió que debía aparcar sus sentimientos adversos hacia el amigo de su anfitrión, así que se limitó a forzar una sonrisa.

―Genial… ―dijo―. Bienvenido, supongo.

El rubio le lanzó una mirada de reojo e hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza como señal de que la había oído.

―Perdónalo, parece que a Draco le cobran por cada palabra que dice ―excusó Theo, lanzando una mirada cargada de paciencia primero a Hermione y luego a su amigo.

Ella se encogió de hombros ligeramente y le dedicó una sonrisa que indicaba que no tenía nada de qué disculparse, aunque la verdad era que ella también hacía eso constantemente por culpa de sus hermanas. Cada uno tenía su cruz: la de Theo medía metro ochenta y cinco y vestía de traje y las de Hermione soltaban más sandeces que frases coherentes cuando hablaban.

Cuando ya se iba para subir a su habitación, la voz de Draco la detuvo.

―¿Mañana tienes clase? ―preguntó.

Ella se volvió.

―Claro, como todos los días de lunes a viernes, ¿por? ―preguntó, desconcertada.

―¿A qué hora? ―Otra pregunta.

―A las nueve.

Draco levantó momentáneamente la vista de su móvil y clavó en ella sus ojos grises.

―Tengo una conferencia en tu universidad a primera hora. Puedes venir conmigo en mi coche, si quieres ―dijo―. Desde luego será más cómodo que los asientos de esos autobuses viejos y polvorientos que tenéis en esta ciudad.

A Hermione no le gustó el tono condescendiente que usó, como si le estuviera haciendo un favor al proponérselo, pero en realidad sí se lo estaba haciendo, pues le ahorraba media hora de viaje en bus. Se mordió el labio y se tragó su orgullo antes de responder:

―Vale. Gracias ―añadió.

―No me las des. Iba a ir de todas formas: no me importa que seamos uno o dos en el coche.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se dio media vuelta. Mientras se iba, notó la mirada penetrante de él clavada en su espalda, pero no dijo nada más.

* * *

―Por cierto, no te pregunté ayer, pero ¿qué clase de conferencia? ―dijo Hermione la mañana siguiente.

Draco, sin apartar los ojos de la carretera, frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver que un coche aceleraba en vez de frenar en el stop.

―Mi tío ha hablado con el decano y lo ha convencido de que me deje dar una charla sobre jóvenes empresarios exitosos. ―No lo dijo con superioridad, más bien como si la idea de que Draco Malfoy había triunfado en la vida fuera algo indiscutible.

―Hum ―se limitó a decir Hermione. Una idea pasó fugazmente por su mente, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo a darle forma, Malfoy la interrumpió con una pregunta.

―¿Por qué decidiste que querías ser periodista?

Hermione se sorprendió tanto porque se interesara por su vida personal que se quedó unos segundos observándolo, callada. Finalmente él la miró de reojo y rompió su ensimismamiento.

―Porque… ―empezó ella― cuando era pequeña, siempre veía a esa gente trayéndonos noticias desde lugares lejanos que eran impensables para mi mente de seis años. Cuando crecí, vi que en el periodismo no todo es oro lo que reluce, pero aun así me gustaría poder contribuir a que la gente sepa qué pasa en su país y en el mundo ―explicó. Siempre se emocionaba cuando empezaba a hablar de por qué había elegido esa carrera. De repente, se dio cuenta de con quién estaba hablando y se sonrojó―. Debo de parecerte una idealista ―dijo.

Cuando levantó la vista hacia él, vio que se había quedado mirándola, ahora que estaban detenidos en un semáforo en rojo. Por su expresión neutra, igual podría estar planeando su asesinato que alabándola mentalmente. Hermione se preguntó si esa expresión le salía de forma natural o si la practicaba delante del espejo.

―Supongo que alguna gente cree que puede cambiar el mundo. Mejorarlo.

Hermione no podía estar más en desacuerdo. Cuando fue a replicarle, el sonido de un claxon los sobresaltó a ambos. Draco miró por la ventanilla; el coche que llevaban atrás empezó a hacerles señas y volvió a pitar para que avanzaran: el semáforo llevaba varios segundos en verde.

―¿No crees que las personas puedan cambiar el mundo si se lo proponen? ―Hermione volvió a sacar el tema, simplemente porque no estaba dispuesta a darle la razón sobre algo que consideraba tan importante.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja. Al parecer, no esperaba que empezara una discusión al respecto. O Hermione andaba muy mal encaminada, o no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le llevara nunca la contraria.

En ese momento llegaron a la facultad, por lo que Draco no pudo o no quiso responder. Paró delante de la Facultad de Periodismo y Comunicaciones y esperó a que Hermione bajara.

―Gracias ―dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta.

Justo cuando Hannah y otro amigo, Justin, la vieron y le dijeron que se acercaba, oyó que Malfoy la llamaba:

―¡Hermione! ―Ella se giró y lo vio todavía allí, con la ventanilla bajada―. ¿Vas a querer volver conmigo? ―preguntó.

Hermione, que ya oía los susurros a sus espaldas, pareció pensarlo durante un segundo.

―No, tengo cosas que hacer aquí. ―La verdad era que lo último que le apetecía era mantener otra charla _tan agradable_ con él.

Él se encogió levemente de hombros antes de meterse en el parking. Cuando Hermione llegó hasta donde estaban sus amigos, ambos se quedaron mirándola con las cejas enarcadas, expectantes.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó Hannah―. ¿Nada que contarnos? ―inquirió.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y siguió andando, dejándolos atrás. Ya no se podía estar con alguien del sexo opuesto sin que la gente pensara mal.

* * *

Las tardes lluviosas eran las favoritas de Hermione: el repiqueteo constante contra la ventana era el mayor efecto relajante del mundo. Lo que más le gustaba hacer en esos días era leer, así que cogió el último ejemplar que había adquirido, _El libro de mi destino_ , y empezó la lectura. Desgraciadamente, no duró más de media hora, pues tenía un gusanillo agujereando constantemente en la parte de su cerebro encargada de la culpabilidad. Hacía más de una semana que no escribía en su blog, y debía ponerse a ello si quería llegar a cumplir con la cuota del mínimo de entradas.

Finalmente le ganó la culpa y dejó el libro a un lado casi con dolor mientras encendía el portátil. Justo cuando estaba a punto de empezar a escribir, llamaron a la puerta.

―Adelante.

Al otro lado estaba Pansy, con una falda de tubo y un top verde con cuello de barca. Le dedicó una sonrisa angelical antes de pasar y sentarse en su cama. Hermione cerró el portátil con rapidez antes de que pudiera ver lo que estaba haciendo y se giró hacia ella.

―¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó.

Pansy se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de suspirar de una forma un tanto dramática.

―Quería hablar contigo sobre una cosa. ―Hermione giró la silla hacia ella, señalando que la escuchaba con atención―. Disculparme, más bien.

Hermione la miró, desconcertada.

―¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué?

Pansy clavó en ella sus ojos verdes.

―Soy consciente de que, a ojos de los demás, no parezco una persona muy sociable. Aunque tal vez la palabra adecuada sea «cercana».

―Yo no… ―empezó a decir Hermione, pero Pansy levantó un dedo, haciéndola callar.

―Déjame terminar, por favor. Nunca he tenido demasiados amigos, y los que he tenido nunca me han considerado su prioridad, por lo que nunca me he preocupado por parecer muy necesitada de amistad.

Calló y esperó a que Hermione dijera algo.

―¿Por qué me cuentas esto, Pansy? ―preguntó ella.

Pansy sonrió ligeramente y se encogió de hombros con elegancia.

―Porque he notado cierta… reticencia por tu parte hacia mi amistad. ―Se inclinó hacia delante―. Yo solo quiero que seamos buenas amigas. Por el bien de mi hermano y la tuya. ―Volvió a sonreír de forma angelical.

Hermione estaba bastante descolocada en esa conversación.

―Claro, yo… Me caes bien, Pansy ―dijo. «Más o menos» matizó mentalmente.

Pansy se levantó y se alisó la falda.

―¡Bien! No sabes lo feliz que me haces al decir eso. No quisiera que pensaras mal de mí… Ya sabes cómo la opinión de alguien puede influenciar a los demás ―dijo.

Cuando ya se iba, Hermione se quedó reflexionando sobre las palabras que le había dicho Pansy y se dio cuenta de una cosa: leía su blog.

―¡Pansy! ―llamó. La morena se detuvo justo en la puerta y se giró para mirarla con una ceja inquisitiva―. Tú… ¿lees mi blog, verdad? ―aventuró.

Pansy esbozó una sonrisita de suficiencia y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

―¿«A quien pueda interesar»? ¿En serio? ¡Es el comienzo de blog más cutre que he leído en mi vida! ―exclamó.

Hermione estuvo a punto de sentirse ofendida cuando recordó que ella misma pensaba que era una ridiculez, así que pensó que era mejor callarse al respecto. Se mordió el labio inferior.

―¿Desde cuándo lo lees? ―preguntó. Mentalmente estaba cruzando los dedos porque no se hubiera detenido a leer entrada por entrada.

―Oh, bueno… Desde el principio, prácticamente ―dijo con un ademán―. Yo, a diferencia de mi hermano y Draco, sí que me intereso por la gente que va a formar parte de mi vida, aunque sea a corto plazo. Tus hermanas son bastante… normales: fotos vergonzosas en Instagram, estados sin sentido en Facebook… Pero tú, señorita ―apuntó a Hermione con un dedo rematado por una uña pintada de negro―, sí que eres interesante. ―Casi parecía orgullosa por haber investigado sobre la vida de los Granger.

Hermione no sabía qué decir.

―Dios mío… ¿Se lo has dicho a Theo y Malfoy? ―preguntó. Le horrorizaba la respuesta.

Pansy se llevó una mano al pecho con la misma expresión horrorizada que ella.

―¡No, dios! ¿Te lo imaginas? ―Fingió un escalofrío.

―Eliminaré las entradas… ―Ya estaba entrando en pánico por tener que contarle al profesor Lupin que había incumplido lo único que debía hacer: pedir permiso.

―¡No! ―exclamó Pansy―. ¿Para qué? Los chicos no saben que escribes y ni tú ni yo vamos a contárselo, así que… ―Se encogió de hombros―. Además, ¿no mencionaste en alguna parte que tu profesor estaba muy contento con tu trabajo? ―dijo con una sonrisa, apelando al lado más orgulloso de Hermione. Esta comenzó a dudar. En el fondo, Pansy tenía razón: ¿para qué abrir el paraguas si no estaba lloviendo todavía?

―Bueno…

Pansy no la dejó continuar; se inclinó hacia delante y le cogió una mano. Hermione la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca, pero lo disimuló con una sonrisa.

―Si necesitas ayuda con lo que sea, no dudes en pedírmela. Puedo hablarte de mi hermano o de Malfoy, para que tus lectores no se vean influenciados solamente por tu perspectiva. ―La sonrisa invariable de Pansy empezaba a inquietarla; no era una chica a la que quedara bien una expresión tan inocente.

―Claro, gracias ―dijo Hermione―. Y gracias por guardarme el secreto.

Pansy se levantó y asintió.

―Estaré esperando con ganas tu próxima entrada ―se despidió.

Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada.

«¿Soy yo o Pansy quiere que hable bien de ella en el blog?».

* * *

 **~N/A:** ¿No es Lyra un encanto de niña? Podría haberle puesto la edad de la Gigi de TLBD, pero me gusta mucho más así, es más adorable (si es que eso es posible). Y sí, saludad a tía Bella (llamarla así me da risa y un poco de repelús al mismo tiempo. Y cuando salga en persona, aun más); va a ser bastante entretenido verla en acción en unos cuantos (muchos) capítulos. ¿Qué pensáis de Pansy? ¿Es una manipuladora de mucho cuidado? Pues esperad un poco, porque esto no ha hecho más que empezar. ¡Nos vemos en una semana! (El próximo capítulo tendrá más de 3'6k). **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	9. Como el día y la noche

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Creo que este es mi capítulo favorito hasta el momento, porque es el más "canon", tanto respecto a _Orgullo y prejuicio_ como a _The Lizzie Bennet Diaries_. Además, Draco ya está dándose cuenta de cosillas que lo conducirán a la catástrofe...

Posdata: ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Aunque no responda, los leo todos. Y gracias también a las personas que han empezado a seguir el fic ahora / me han dejado su primer review / han comentado la historia. ¡Os quiero! **N/A~**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **IX. Como el día y la noche**_

 _A quien pueda interesar:_

 _Sí, seguimos aquí. En Netherfield. VEINTE días después de que mi madre nos despidiera con una sonrisa y la esperanza de que al menos una de nosotras (Luna, ya os lo digo yo) volviera comprometida. Mamá, estamos en el siglo XXI, eso no va a pasar. Pansy, si lees esto, tranquila, tu hermano y mi hermana no van a casarse. A no ser que quieran, claro. Pero eso ya es otra historia._

 _Bueno, pasemos a algo más importante. Me he dado cuenta, por vuestros comentarios, de que creéis que exagero cuando hablo de Theo y el innombrable de su amigo. «¡No puede ser que uno sea tan perfecto y el otro tan odioso!», decís. ¿Seguro? ¿Creéis que exagero?_

 _Bien, examinemos los hechos._

Hermione se levantó el miércoles un poco antes de lo acostumbrado y bajó a desayunar. En la cocina se encontró con su hermana removiendo una taza de té humeante, con la cabeza apoyada en un puño y la nariz roja. De vez en cuando sorbía por la nariz para que no le cayera el moco.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Hermione―. Anoche te oí estornudar varias veces.

Luna la miró con los ojos azules hinchados y sonrió débilmente.

―Sí, no es nada. Un pequeño resfriado, pero con un poco de té y una pastilla estaré como nueva ―dijo. Sonaba poco convencida.

Hermione colocó una mano en la frente de Luna y comprobó que, efectivamente, estaba ardiendo y sudando.

―Tendrías que ir al médico: tienes fiebre.

Luna negó con la cabeza.

―No tengo tiempo, tengo que ir a trabajar.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

―¿¡Cómo vas a ir a trabajar, si estás ardiendo!? ―Con una mano la cogió por el brazo y la obligó a levantarse, y con la otra cogió su taza de té. Arrastró a ambas hacia las escaleras―. Por lo pronto, volverás a meterte en la cama. Yo llamaré a la oficina por ti y diré que estás enferma y no podrás ir en unos días.

Luna se dejó llevar mientras sorbía otra vez por la nariz.

―Yo pensaba que la hermana mayor era yo ―bromeó.

Hermione rio.

―No cuando estás enferma y no quieres hacerme caso para curarte antes. Y ya sabes cuánto me gusta mandar.

Eso consiguió arrancar una sonrisa a Luna.

―En eso te pareces a mamá.

Una vez metida en la cama, Hermione la arropó hasta el cuello y le dejó la taza de té en la mesilla de noche.

―Si necesitas algo, ¿prometes que me llamarás?

Luna cogió un pañuelo de papel mientras asentía. Para cuando Hermione salió de la habitación, su hermana ya estaba medio dormida.

Hermione pasó la mañana en la universidad pensando en su hermana, y de vez en cuando le mandaba un mensaje para ver cómo estaba, pero Luna debía de estar dormida, porque no respondía.

Pero cuando volvió a casa ―la de Theo―, su hermana no estaba durmiendo. Se encontró con una estampa que parecía sacada de las novelas románticas que leía cuando era adolescente: Luna estaba a un lado de la cama, con una taza de té en la mano, y Theo estaba tumbado a su lado, sorbiendo de una taza a juego.

Hermione se quedó parada en la puerta. Luna seguía teniendo la nariz congestionada y los ojos hinchados, pero parecía más animada. Justo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse sin hacer ruido, Theo la vio.

―¡Hermione! ―exclamó. Se puso serio y la miró con pena―. Tengo una mala noticia ―anunció.

Hermione inspeccionó a su hermana rápidamente con la mirada, pero al ver que esta se llevaba una mano a la boca para contener la risa, se relajó.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Como estudiante de Medicina en año sabático, puedo asegurar casi con total seguridad que a tu hermana le quedan entre sesenta y ochenta años de vida.

Hermione intentó enfadarse por haberla hecho preocuparse, pero terminó riendo.

―¡No puede ser! ¿No hay ninguna cura? ―siguió el rollo.

―Me temo que no ―respondió Theo con seriedad antes de romper a reír.

Hermione meneó la cabeza mientras se iba a su habitación.

Al día siguiente, Theo fue a verla a ella y no a Luna.

―Adelante ―dijo Hermione.

Para su sorpresa, su anfitrión apareció con un ramo de flores en una mano y tres pelis en la otra. Hermione, que había estado tumbada en la cama leyendo, se acurrucó para que el chico se sentara.

―Luna sigue sin estar muy bien ―su hermana seguía en cama con la gripe―, así que había pensado que quizá unas flores y ver una peli la animarían un poco. O al menos no se aburriría tanto. Bueno ―le mostró el ramo―, ¿qué te parecen?

―Eh…

―Lo sé, quizá es un poco exagerado, pero la florista me recomendó estas y…

Hermione negó con las manos.

―¡No, no! Son perfectas ―se apresuró a decir―. Es solo que Luna tiene alergia a las margaritas ―contó, mirando con cara de circunstancias las margaritas blancas que acompañaban a las rosas rojas.

―Oh… ―Theo miró el ramo de flores con gesto de decepción―. Iré a comprar otras.

A Hermione se le derritió el corazón al oír que estaba dispuesto a volver a la tienda.

―No hace falta. Mira ―cogió las margaritas y las sacó del ramo―, ya está. Como mucho estornudará un par de veces, pero como está resfriada, no habrá mucha diferencia.

Theo enarcó una ceja, poco convencido, pero al final pareció satisfecho con el resultado, porque sonrió. Le mostró las películas.

―¿Cuál crees que le gustará? ―preguntó.

Theo había ido a lo seguro y había elegido tres de géneros completamente distintos. En la primera se veía a un grupo de adolescentes huyendo de una horda zombi. La segunda era un thriller de Tarantino. Y la tercera era _Suite francesa_. Si por Hermione hubiera sido, hubieran visto el thriller, pero cuando Luna estaba enferma, lo único que le apetecía era un poco de romance que terminara bien. No es que _Suite francesa_ pudiera catalogarse así, sin tener en cuenta que el libro estaba mucho mejor, pero serviría.

―Esta ―señaló la película.

―¡Genial, gracias! ―se levantó, animado, pero antes de irse se giró sobre sus talones y se quedó dudando―. También le he comprado otra cosa, pero me da vergüenza enseñártela.

―¿Qué es?

Theo se mordió el labio antes de responder.

―Un peluche. Un día mencionó que le gustaban las jirafas y cuando iba a por el ramo esta mañana he pasado por una tienda de peluches y no he podido resistirme…

Hermione se quedó mirándolo.

―¿Eres real? ―preguntó. Él parpadeó, confuso―. Nada, no me hagas caso. ―Sonrió―. Seguro que le encanta.

Theo se marchó contento, y Hermione pensó que algún científico debía de haber creado al perfecto caballero: educado, altruista, amable, romántico… Una combinación de todos los héroes de las novelas de Jane Austen.

 _Ahí lo tenéis._

 _Un chico de veinticinco años que compra flores, un peluche y alquila películas (sí, al parecer los videoclubes siguen en vigencia, yo también me quedé sorprendida) solo porque su «amiga» está enferma. ¿No es adorable?_

 _Bueno, pasemos a su amigo. Después de que os cuente esto, espero que me entendáis mejor._

―Siento que estoy siendo una carga ―suspiró Luna, arrebujada en la cama―. Todavía más de lo que ya lo soy, quiero decir.

Hermione le acarició la frente con cariño.

―No digas tonterías. Theo está encantado de que estés aquí y poder ver películas románticas todo el día.

Su hermana sonrió al mirar el ramo de flores frescas que tenía encima de la mesa del escritorio.

―La verdad es que está siendo muy atento.

Hermione sonrió con picardía.

―Normal, porque le... ―No pudo terminar la frase, porque su hermana le tapó la boca con una mano.

―Seguro que por ti también lo haría ―dijo con el ceño fruncido y ligeramente sonrojada.

Hermione puso cara horrorizada.

―¡Por dios, no! ¡Vosotros dos hacéis mucho mejor pareja!

Luna acompañó su risa, pero luego bostezó.

―Creo que voy a dormir un ratito, si no te importa.

Hermione se levantó de la cama y recolocó la colcha para que su hermana no pasara frío.

―Yo voy a socializar un poco. Si necesitas algo, estaré abajo.

Cerró la puerta con sigilo y fue a su habitación a por un libro. Cuando bajó, Theo estaba tirado en el sofá, mirando su móvil; Pansy estaba leyendo una revista, sentada en un sillón con las piernas cruzadas y pose estudiada; y Malfoy ocupaba la mesa con su portátil, unos cuantos papeles y el ceño fruncido.

Theo le hizo sitio en el sofá y se incorporó ligeramente.

―¿Cómo está Luna? ―preguntó con avidez.

―Mejor, gracias. Ahora está durmiendo ―informó.

―Dormir es bueno. Dicen que ayuda a recuperarse ―comentó Pansy sin levantar los ojos de la revista.

Hermione siguió con la lectura de su libro. La verdad era que nadie estaba muy participativo aquella tarde. Aunque decir «nadie» era demasiado generoso: _Theo_ no estaba muy hablador aquella tarde, Draco estaba ocupado con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo y Pansy hacía como que leía mientras lo observaba de reojo.

―¡Oh, vamos, hombre! ¡Deja un rato el trabajo! Es un poco raro que estés ahí en el ordenador, ignorándonos de pleno ―se le quejó Theo.

Malfoy lo miró por encima de la pantalla con una ceja enarcada.

―Claro que es raro. Por eso estaba trabajando en mi habitación antes de que vinieras y me obligaras a bajar al salón, porque, según tú, estaba siendo antisocial.

Su amigo le puso los ojos en blanco y decidió dejarlo estar, pero Pansy vio su oportunidad.

―Déjalo a su aire, Theo. Ya sabes que Draco se enorgullece de lo mucho que trabaja ―señalo. Hermione se sorprendió por el comentario con un toque cínico, pero al ver la sonrisa de la chica, puso los ojos en blanco: lo hacía para adularlo.

Sin embargo, no estaba en su naturaleza dejar pasar una oportunidad así.

―Vaya, creía que esa cualidad se sobreentendía. ―Draco separó los ojos de la pantalla y la miró con suspicacia―. ¿De verdad te sientes orgulloso de algo que debería de darse por sentado? ―inquirió, fingiendo seriedad.

―¿De verdad crees que todos poseen esa cualidad? ―replicó él, lanzando una mirada de soslayo hacia Theo. Hermione reprimió una sonrisa. _Touché_.

―¡Oh, Draco, no te enfades! ―Para llevar años conociéndose, no parecía que Pansy supiera leer realmente las reacciones del hombre―. Draco es un hombre muy orgulloso; no le gusta que se rían de él ―dijo a Hermione en tono confidencial.

―Qué lástima, con lo que me gusta reírme…

―Sí, es un rasgo familiar, supongo. ―Hermione aguantó el golpe bajo con estoicidad y decidió ignorarla. En vez de responderle a ella, se giró hacia Draco.

―¿Tiene razón? ¿Tan fácilmente te ofendes?

Draco, que había bajado la pantalla del portátil, la miró con la cabeza ladeada.

―No soy yo quien puede juzgar eso. Pero sí que soy muy orgulloso ―añadió, levantando el mentón levemente. «No hace falta que lo jures», pensó Hermione.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Y consideras que el orgullo es un defecto o una virtud? ―inquirió.

Draco separó los labios para responder, pero volvió a cerrarlos. Parecía ligeramente descolocado. Hermione se vanaglorió internamente por conseguir dejarlo sin palabras.

―Repito: no soy yo quien debe juzgar eso.

―Qué respuesta más decepcionante.

Hermione pensó que ahí había terminado la conversación, pero Draco agregó con cierta reticencia:

―Sí que es verdad que no perdono los errores ajenos con facilidad. Cuando alguien pierde mi buena opinión, la pierde para siempre.

Hermione enarcó las cejas.

―O sea, que no es que seas orgulloso, es que eres rencoroso.

―Dime: ¿lo de juzgar erróneamente los caracteres ajenos es algo que haces por gusto o te sale solo? ―preguntó él con frialdad. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Hermione, lejos de ofenderse, como suponía que Malfoy quería que hiciese, sonrió lentamente mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

―Cada uno se entretiene como puede.

Draco torció el gesto. Ella vio cómo estaba a punto de responderle, pero en vez de eso, le lanzó una última mirada gélida antes de abrir su portátil y volver al trabajo.

A los dos minutos, Pansy, que al parecer se había aburrido al no ser incluida en el intercambio anterior, decidió que ya era hora de que se le prestara atención.

―¿Ya has hablado con Lyra? ―preguntó.

Hermione supuso que Lyra era la hermana de Draco. Rezaba por no conocerla nunca si era la mitad de «simpática» que su hermano mayor.

Draco no se dignó a parar de escribir ni a mirar a Pansy para responder escuetamente:

―Esta mañana.

Pansy cerró la revista y lo miró.

―Es una niña tan encantadora… ―alabó―. Sigue asombrándome que pueda hacer tantas cosas a la vez. ―Se giró hacia Hermione, quien cerró el libro de mala gana―. Verás, su hermana toca el piano desde los cuatro años y juega a tenis desde los ocho. ¡Y es excelente en ambas cosas!

Hermione decidió ignorar el tono de superioridad con el que lo decía. Sus palabras eran dulces, pero su mirada decía: «Tú nunca podrías ser ni la mitad de buena que ella».

―Sí, Lyra es muy trabajadora. Siempre se ha esforzado por cumplir las expectativas que se tienen de ella ―se limitó a responder Draco.

Hermione estuvo a punto de preguntar qué expectativas eran esas, pero decidió que no era buena idea; Pansy, en cambio, no lo dejó estar y se levantó, estirando su larga figura para desentumecer los músculos. Miró a Draco brevemente, pero este no le prestaba atención, lo que hizo que frunciera sus cejas perfectamente depiladas en señal de frustración.

―¿Podrías mandarle recuerdos de mi parte?

Draco dejó, esta vez sí, de escribir y miró a Pansy con expresión al borde de la impaciencia.

―Eso hice cuando me lo pediste la última vez, hace tres días. Cuando vuelva a hablar con ella se lo diré. O díselo tú, ya que la tienes agregada en Facebook, y me ahorras a mí la molestia ―añadió, haciendo que Pansy se sonrojara.

El silencio volvió a instaurarse entre ellos, y Hermione aprovechó para seguir leyendo. Estaba completamente absorta en su libro cuando Theo llamó su atención.

―Me están contando que Darla y su marido están teniendo problemas maritales ―señaló.

Pansy enarcó una ceja y miró a su hermano.

―¿Tan pronto? ¡Si se casaron en julio! Aunque bueno ―dijo con condescendencia―, tampoco me sorprende: apenas llevaban seis meses saliendo. No sé qué lleva a dos personas a casarse sin apenas conocerse.

Hermione miró a Pansy.

―Bueno, he visto relaciones derrumbarse después de haber estado años juntos. La felicidad en un matrimonio no depende enteramente del tiempo que se han conocido con anterioridad.

Malfoy, que había cerrado el portátil y lo había dejado a un lado, consideró oportuno intervenir.

―El problema es que no se detuvieron a evaluar con quién iban a compartir su vida. Una pareja no puede elegirse tan a la ligera.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

―Hablas de las relaciones como si fueran un examen.

Pansy rio.

―Oh, es que para Draco lo son: hasta tiene una lista de requisitos indispensables en una mujer para poder ser considerada _digna_.

―Adecuada, más bien ―rectificó él.

Hermione lo miró con la boca abierta.

―No somos un catálogo de Ikea donde puedas valorar las características del producto según tus necesidades. Ni el amor ni las mujeres funcionan así ―dijo.

Las comisuras de los labios de Malfoy se curvaron hacia arriba. Se notaba que le gustaban los retos.

―¿Me culpas por no querer terminar enclaustrado en una relación sin futuro? ―inquirió. Tenía tal expresión de superioridad moral que Hermione quería levantarse y darle en la cara con su portátil tan caro.

―¿Y cuáles son esos requisitos, si puede saberse? ―preguntó ella a su vez.

Fue Pansy la que respondió.

―Bueno, tiene que ser atractiva, por supuesto. ―Hermione puso los ojos en blanco―. También tiene que ser de buena familia, bien educada, con estudios, con metas en la vida, que sea una persona activa y que sepa por lo menos dos o tres idiomas. Y debe tener algo en su porte que… ―dijo mientras pasaba por detrás de Draco y apoyaba una mano en su hombro. Este la miró de reojo, pero fijó sus ojos en Hermione de nuevo.

―Y además ―dijo, señalando con el mentón el libro que ella tenía entre las manos―, debe ser una ávida lectora.

Hermione cerró el libro instintivamente y lo dejó a un lado. Miró a Draco con una sonrisa y los ojos entornados.

―No existe una mujer así ―dijo―. Sin duda los hombres se asustarían al verla.

Theo soltó una risa tonta ante su afirmación, pero Draco se mantuvo totalmente serio y volvió a su trabajo sin responderle.

―Voy a ver cómo está mi hermana ―murmuró Hermione antes de levantarse y subir las escaleras.

 _¿Veis a lo que me refiero? ¿Quién coño (perdón por la palabra) tiene una lista de lo que una mujer debería ser si quiere ser tomada en cuenta para el puesto de señora Malfoy? Compadezco a la pobre alma desgraciada que termine con ese imbécil._

 _H.G., 27 de octubre_

* * *

Cuando se quedaron los tres solos, Pansy frunció los labios.

―Esta chica es claramente el ejemplo de una mujer que prefiere devaluar al género femenino solo para quedar mejor delante de los hombres. ¡Afirmar que no existen mujeres tan…!

Pero Draco no se dignó a escucharla durante más tiempo. No podía. Su mente volvía una y otra vez a la chica que se encontraba en aquellos momentos comprobando cómo estaba su hermana. No podía negar que le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria solamente para sentir el placer de mantener una conversación interesante, pero se había dado cuenta de una cosa: le gustaba hablar con Hermione Granger más de lo recomendable.

Apenas cumplía alguno de los requisitos de su lista, sin embargo, era como un soplo de aire fresco después de la larga cola de mujeres que le sonreían sin parar y asentían a todo lo que decía, como si la palabra de Draco fuera ley. Hasta Lyra lo hacía, pero era su hermana pequeña, y había creído desde que sus padres murieron que todo lo que hacía Draco estaba bien y no valía la pena hablar nada. Solamente una vez discutieron de forma grave, pero al final resultó que él sí que tenía razón, lamentablemente para la felicidad de su hermana.

Por eso, porque sabía todas las desventajas que tendría que se interesara más por Hermione, decidió ignorarla completamente a partir de ese momento. Las únicas veces que coincidían eran en las cenas y si estaban en alguna zona común, pero Draco se ponía a hacer cosas en su ordenador o su móvil y así conseguía que pasara el tiempo. Sin embargo, por mucho que se resistiera, sus ojos siempre volvían a ella.

Lo que al principio había tildado de cuerpo flaco y sin atractivo resultó que empezaba a parecerle esbelto y de movimientos fluidos. Lo mismo pasaba con su rostro: aunque no podía ser considerada una belleza, sí poseía un brillo fiero en la mirada que Draco no había encontrado en ninguna otra mujer. Y aunque no vestía de forma elegante ―a veces ni combinaba la ropa― y siempre llevaba el cabello hecho un desastre, recogido en un moño o en una coleta, eso le daba un encanto natural único.

Lo único que pedía Draco era que terminaran de reformar la casa y ambas hermanas se fueran, si no quería meterse de lleno en el peligro que suponía enamorarse de alguien tan poco adecuado.

A veces Draco pasaba tiempo con ella solo para probarse a sí mismo que podía resistirse a entablar una conversación. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo, si no le interesaba? Eso es lo que se decía.

Una tarde, cuando entró en el salón, la vio en un sillón, con las piernas encogidas contra el pecho y un libro entre las manos. En un primer momento decidió irse a su habitación, pero pensó que sería un buen ejercicio de contención. Se sentó en la mesa y encendió el portátil, sin siquiera saludarla, y se puso a responder algunos emails.

De vez en cuando la veía dejar el libro y ponerse a hablar con el móvil, lo que reafirmaba su opinión de que en realidad no era tan culta como él había creído. ¿Quién pondría una conversación por Messenger por encima de un buen libro?

Al final, ella soltó un bufido, cerró el libro y lo miró directamente, pillándolo desprevenido en el estudio de sus facciones.

―¿Podrías dejar de mirarme, por favor? Me desconcentras ―dijo.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

―¿Yo te desconcentro? ¿No será que estás mirando el móvil todo el rato y por eso no puedes seguir bien la lectura? ―le recriminó, como si a él le importara lo que hiciera con su vida.

Ella sonrió lentamente y lo miró con condescendencia. Levantó el libro y le mostró la tapa. _Madame Bovary_.

―Hace un par de años que no estudio francés y hay cosas que he olvidado. ―Draco no tuvo tiempo de admirarse de que estuviera leyendo una obra francesa original, porque ella le dedicó una mirada glacial y siguió hablando―. Así que perdona si quiero buscar palabras que no entiendo ―le mostró también la pantalla de su móvil; tenía abierto un diccionario en línea― para poder disfrutar como toca del libro―. Draco abrió la boca para disculparse, pero ella cogió sus cosas y se levantó―. Que pases una buena tarde ―dijo, antes de marcharse y dejarlo solo.

Vale, Draco debía reconocer que a veces hablaba sin saber.

Al final, tomó la decisión de que si ella no se iba en unos días, sería él quien volvería a San Francisco, porque empezaba a sentirse cautivado en exceso por aquella mujer.

Y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistirse.

* * *

 **~N/A:** Bueno, bueno, bueno *se frota las manos*. Si Draco no parece estar metido hasta el cuello, que me encierren por mentirosa. ¿Qué os ha parecido la adaptación que he hecho de esas dos conversaciones clave? Me ha salido todo lo bien que podía, dadas las circunstancias. Sé que muchas queríais ver un poco de interés por alguna de las partes, y aquí está. Al final eso de que "Los que se pelean se desean" será cierto, al menos para Draco... ¿Qué opináis, sabrá resistirse al peculiar encanto de Hermione.

Off-topic: Los Fanfics Awards (página de Facebook) ha abierto su etapa de nominaciones, así que si tenéis un ratito libre y tres fics en mente para cada categoría, pasaos y nominad :) **N/A~**

 **¿Me dejáis un review?**

MrsDarfoy


	10. Ampliar los horizontes

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Otra semana más, otro capítulo más. ¿Draco parece ya bastante enganchado a Hermione, verdad? Esperad y veréis ;)

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a **Gizz Malfoy Granger** , **dianetonks** , **inesUchiha** y **Sally ElizabethHR** por haberse tomado la molestia de comentar cada capítulo desde que hemos empezado. Muchas gracias también a todas las que dejasteis review en el capítulo anterior y bienvenidas aquellas que acabáis de incorporaros a la lectura :) ¡Espero no decepcionaros! Nos leemos al final. **N/A~**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **X. Ampliar los horizontes**_

 _A quien pueda interesar:_

 _Hoy he tachado el vigésimo cuarto día del calendario. Veinticuatro días desde que llegamos aquí. No es que no esté cómoda: sin contar a Malfoy, la estancia aquí está siendo bastante agradable. ¿Que por qué no cuento a Malfoy? Bueno, me gustaría más vivir con él si no se quedara mirándome fijamente con una expresión que solo puedo etiquetar de rabia siempre que estamos en la misma habitación. En serio, empiezo a echar de menos las pocas conversaciones que hemos mantenido. Imaginaos la gravedad de la situación._

 _Pero recapitulando, aunque Theo y Pansy sean amables con nosotros, noto que quieren recuperar su casa. Y no los culpo, llevamos más de tres semanas viviendo de gratis. Y mi madre lo único que hace es darnos largas._

 _Dios, si existes, haz que las obras de casa terminen pronto._

 _Pero bueno, pasemos a un tema más alegre: ¡hoy es Halloween! El otro día fui a comprar un disfraz y terminé enfadada. ¿Queréis saber por qué? (Voy a contároslo de todos modos, así que más vale que os interese). Estoy harta de los disfraces femeninos de las tiendas. A todo tienen que ponerle el adjetivo sexy al final. Bombera sexy. Enfermera sexy. Profesora sexy. Que estamos casi en noviembre, señores, no podemos ir por aquí con una minifalda que podría ser un cinturón sin pillar una neumonía. ¿Es que no hay disfraces cómodos? ¿Todos tienen que ser ridículos hasta decir basta?_

 _Al final he decidido que iré disfrazada de Hipatia de Alejandría. Más concretamente, en uno de los estilos de Rachel Weisz en_ Ágora _. Poca gente me reconocerá, pero al menos no llevaré las piernas al aire._

 _Me voy ya, que Luna tiene que arreglarme el pelo._

 _H.G., 31 de octubre_

Después de una ducha rápida, Hermione se trasladó a la habitación de su hermana. Por suerte, Luna ya estaba recuperada y se había animado a ir a la fiesta (y no tenía nada que ver que Hermione casi la hubiera obligado porque no quería ir sola, no).

Luna había decidido que iría de hada, un disfraz que le sentaba de maravilla. Se había dibujado pequeñas estrellas al lado de los ojos y llevaba un tutú azul a conjunto con sus pupilas y un top del mismo color, todo adornado con purpurina y una varita con una estrella en la punta. Su hermana mayor tenía el don de estar preciosa hasta con el disfraz más tonto del mundo.

Otro de sus talentos era el de poder hacer el peinado que quisieras (previa visualización del tutorial en YouTube), así que para cuando terminó, una hora después, Hermione tenía los bucles recogidos con dos cintas blancas en un peinado al estilo griego.

―Ya está ―anunció Luna con satisfacción, inspeccionando a Hermione desde ambos lados. Cuando todo quedó en su sitio, ella fue a levantarse, pero su hermana no la dejó―. ¿No quieres maquillarte un poco?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. No le gustaba maquillarse, más allá de las ocasiones esporádicas en que usaba rímel o algún pintalabios de tono claro.

―Tú nunca te maquillas.

Luna sonrió.

―Pero hoy es un día especial: hoy podemos disfrazarnos de alguien que no somos en realidad.

Al final, convenció a Hermione para que le dejara aplicar sombra y rímel sobre sus ojos y le pintara los labios con un toque rojo. Ella misma usó sombras negras y azules para los ojos y un pintalabios rosa fresa.

Cuando bajaron, Theo, Draco y Pansy estaban esperándolos. Pansy iba de Cleopatra, con un top y una falda larga con cortes a los lados que dejaban a la vista su abdomen plano y sus piernas delgadas. Theo no le había dado muchas vueltas a su disfraz: llevaba una camisa con estampado de flores tropicales, una falda hawaiana y una guirnalda de flores alrededor del cuello. Draco, por su parte, no se había salido mucho de su estilo, por no decir nada: había optado por vestir todo de negro y llevar una máscara veneciana del mismo color. Hermione no tenía claro de qué iba disfrazado, si es que lo iba, pero tampoco iba a darle el gusto de preguntar.

Él, en cambio, si decidió que aquel día iba a dirigirle la palabra. A criticar, más bien.

―Deportivas ―dijo, mirando los pies de Hermione―. No es muy griego que digamos.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva.

―No tenía sandalias de ese estilo ―se justificó.

Draco negó con la cabeza, divertido.

―Y pensar que Hipatia murió para esto…

Hermione no le dio la satisfacción de mostrarse sorprendida porque hubiera reconocido su disfraz, y escondió los pies todo lo que pudo debajo de la túnica beige.

Aquella noche iban a Hogsmeade. Había concurso de disfraces y barra libre por un módico precio. Cuando el grupo llegó, aquello ya estaba a rebosar de vampiros, zombis y animadoras agitando pompones. Se deslizaron, no sin dificultad, hasta el centro de la pista, y empezaron a bailar.

Sonó _Shape of You_ , de Ed Sheeran, y Hermione vio por el rabillo del ojo como Malfoy movía los labios. «¡Está cantando!», pensó con asombro. Él debió de ver su expresión, porque calló en seguida y torció el gesto. Se inclinó hacia su oído.

―¡La ponen en la radio a todas horas, por eso me la sé! ―se justificó, gritando para hacerse oír por encima de la música.

Hermione se lo imaginó en el coche, de camino al trabajo (o lo que fuera que hacía ese hombre), pero en vez de sonar _Claro de luna_ o algo así, una canción de Ed Sheeran retumbaba en el elegante y caro coche de Malfoy, y estalló en carcajadas. Él entrecerró los ojos detrás de la máscara veneciana, pero pronto se relajó e incluso se permitió sonreír. Ella se encogió de hombros, señal de que no lo juzgaba. Draco se quedó mirándola y volvió a inclinarse hacia ella, pero a medio camino pareció pensárselo mejor, y sin mediar palabra, dio media vuelta y empezó a abrirse paso hacia la salida.

―¿Qué le has dicho para espantarlo así? ―le preguntó Pansy.

Hermione observó cómo su cabeza rubia desaparecía por la puerta. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a aquel hombre?

―No tengo ni idea ―respondió, atónita.

* * *

Cuando Draco salió del pub, aspiró una gran bocanada de aire. ¿Qué demonios había estado a punto de hacer? Cuando la vio reír gracias a algo que él había dicho, pensó en lo guapa que estaba con aquel peinado y ese pintalabios… y había sentido el impulso de besarla. Por suerte, todavía le quedaba algo de sentido común y se había detenido antes de embarcarse en algo que realmente no deseaba. Al menos eso era lo que se decía. Cada día estaba menos convencido por sus propios argumentos.

Llamó a uno de los taxis que pasaban por allí en esos momentos y decidió volver a Netherfield. No confiaba en sí mismo para volver a la fiesta.

Cuando llegó, se dejó caer en el sofá, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó, la cabeza apoyada en un reposabrazos y los pies por encima del otro. Revisó su móvil, algo que no había hecho en toda la noche, y vio que Blaise le había mandado una foto de él con unos amigos en la playa.

Viéndolo así, parecía increíble que fuera el propietario de una gran empresa de creación de contenidos multimedia. Su tía Bellatrix siempre decía que Zabini padre se revolvería en la tumba al ver a su hijo comportarse así, pero _Zabini Multimedia_ de momento no había quebrado, así que Zabini hijo seguía disfrutando de la buena vida.

 _¿No es ilegal bañarse en la playa de noche?_ , le respondió.

Casi podía ver la cara de Blaise cuando leyera su mensaje. La réplica llegó minutos después.

 _Eres un inbexil pero aum asi tr quierp._

Draco soltó una carcajada: su amigo estaba tan borracho que no distinguía las letras del teclado.

 _Calla y sigue con la fiesta._

Draco bloqueó el móvil y lo dejó sobre su abdomen, meditativo. O Hermione y Luna volvían a su casa pronto, o sería él quien se marchara, pero esta vez de verdad. No podía seguir con esa obsesión insana que había desarrollado y se empeñaba en alimentar de forma tan masoquista.

En medio de sus cavilaciones oyó el tintineo de unas llaves en la puerta principal y se incorporó rápidamente.

―¿Draco? ―llamó Pansy.

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco. Que se abriera la tierra y se lo tragara si no había ido expresamente a buscarlo y pasar más tiempo con él.

―Aquí ―dijo a regañadientes.

Pansy se sentó a su lado en el sofá con una pose estudiada: codo en la parte superior del respaldo y cabeza apoyada en su mano, cerrada en un puño. A Draco le causaba el mismo efecto atrayente que su mesilla de noche.

―Esa Hermione puede ser insufrible a veces, ¿verdad? En fin ―se pasó una mano por el pelo―, la culpa es de mi hermano, por tener tan pocos filtros de calidad. Pero qué le vamos a hacer… No sé qué te habrá dicho, pero no deberías haberte ido por ella.

El tono de superioridad y desdén con el que habló de Hermione hizo que Draco apretara los dientes y se levantara, cuadrando los hombros.

―No me he ido por ella ―aclaró. Estuvo a punto de añadir que, de hecho, si había ido allí en primer lugar, había sido precisamente por Hermione―. Buenas noches.

Ignoró la decepción y contrariedad en los ojos de su amiga y se marchó a su habitación. Quisiera decir que se durmió en seguida, pero la verdad era que estuvo un buen rato mirando el techo, pensando.

Esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco, y no en el buen sentido.

* * *

Hermione se olvidó pronto de Malfoy mientras bailaba al son de una canción detrás de otra. En algún momento, una mano tiró de ella hacia atrás, pero antes de que Hermione tuviera tiempo de empezar a despotricar, vio que era Ginny, quien había hecho uso de la superstición de que todas las pelirrojas eran brujas para disfrazarse de una.

―¡Ya pensaba que no vendrías! ―exclamó Hermione, abrazándola.

―¿Ya vas borracha? ―preguntó con sorna―. Siempre me abrazas cuando has bebido demasiado ―señaló. Hermione no tenía justificación para ese argumento aplastante, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras le ofrecía beber de su vaso.

―¿Has venido sola?

Ginny negó con la cabeza. Se giró y señaló una cabeza pelirroja, su hermano George, y a tres chicas más allá. Eran las hermanas pequeñas de Hermione. Padma y Parvati iban disfrazadas de las gemelas de El resplandor, y Lavender era la versión sexy de Harley Quinn, la de la película. Lav vio a Hermione y levantó la mano para saludarla. Empezó a abrirse paso a empujones hacia ella.

―¡Tengo noticias! ―gritó Ginny al oído de Hermione―. ¡Ha llegado mi…!

Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo a terminar la frase, Lavender ya había tirado de Hermione para llevarla donde estaban sus hermanas y otros amigos. El alcohol había desestresado tanto a Hermione que por un día decidió ignorar que Lav estaba bebiendo aunque no tuviera la edad y siendo tan… exagerada como siempre.

En algún momento, Hermione y Padma se quedaron a un lado, y su hermana pequeña le hizo señas para que se acercara a ella.

―¿Por qué no habéis vuelto a casa todavía? ―preguntó, con el ceño fruncido―. Me aburro sola con estas dos.

Hermione la miró sin comprender.

―¿A casa? ¡Pero si todavía no está arreglada! ―Padma puso cara de haberse dado cuenta de que había dicho algo que no debía―. ¿Cuánto hace que podemos volver a casa, Pad? ―inquirió.

Su hermana levantó cuatro dedos. Hermione bufó. No hacía falta preguntar por qué no se les había informado todavía: su madre y sus estúpidos intentos de casamentera.

Inspiró hondo; no valía la pena enfadarse, no ahora que sabía que podían mudarse el día siguiente. Esbozó una sonrisa de lado a lado y buscó a Luna con la mirada; ella y Theo estaban al lado de la barra. A Pansy no se la veía por ningún lado, pero en aquellos momentos a Hermione no le importaba demasiado. Corrió (lo que le permitió la multitud que se contoneaba al ritmo de una canción de Rihanna) al lado de su hermana mayor.

―¿Qué pasa? ―le preguntó Luna. Miró a su alrededor con expresión preocupada―. ¿Está Lavender bien?

Hermione asintió varias veces.

―¡Podemos volver a casa! ¡Han terminado las obras!

Luna no parecía tan entusiasmada como Hermione. Theo compartía la misma cara de circunstancias, pero sonrió y las felicitó.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, las hermanas Granger empaquetaron sus cosas y abandonaron Netherfield para volver a su casa. Lo único que había cambiado era que el blanco de las paredes ahora era más blanco, excepto el de las habitaciones de las hijas, que había pasado a ser de diferentes colores.

―¡Mamá! ―exclamó Hermione en cuanto entró en su cuarto―. ¿Por qué mi habitación es amarilla?

Margaret asomó la cabeza desde el baño y puso los ojos en blanco.

―El blanco es muy aburrido, querida. El amarillo es el color del sol, de la alegría; así te inspirarás más en los estudios y… bueno, en todo ―dijo antes de encerrarse en el baño―. A ver si así se te quita esa cara de seriedad y consigues encontrar novio por fin.

―A mamá ahora le ha dado por la astrología y todas esas chorradas ―señaló Parvati cuando pasó por delante.

Hermione suspiró y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, reconfortada por el hecho de estar de nuevo en su casa. Nada de mansiones, miradas furtivas y sentimientos de incomodidad.

* * *

 _A quien pueda interesar:_

 _Hace un par de semanas el número 1 de Netherfield quedó vacío: Theo y Pansy vuelven a San Francisco a pasar Navidades con los Malfoy. Sus padres siguen de viaje por el mundo, sin intención aparente de volver pronto._

 _Pero eso no es lo que quería contaros._

 _Hoy he conocido a alguien muy interesante (necesito ampliar mi vocabulario). Resulta que la noche de Halloween, Ginny intentó contarme que un primo suyo iba a quedarse en su casa a pasar las Navidades, pero no pudo porque Lav la interrumpió. De todas formas, el otro día hablamos y hoy quedamos en un bar que hay aquí al lado a tomarnos algo. Y sorpresa… se trajo al primo._

 _Su nombre es Ron._

Hermione entró en el bar reprimiendo un bostezo. La noche anterior había dormido poco ―tenía que entregar un trabajo aquel día, y se había despistado bastante― así que cuando Ginny le propuso ir a tomar algo, rechazó la oferta la primera vez. Al final, después de que su amiga insistiera hasta la saciedad, aceptó ir a tomar una Coca-Cola aunque fuera. _Te lo prometo, Hermione, en una hora te dejo libre._

Así que allí estaba, con unas ojeras impresionantes, el pelo recogido en una coleta y muchas ganas de dormir hasta que llegara el fin de semana. La cafetería no estaba muy llena, al fin y al cabo eran las cuatro de la tarde, así que localizó a Ginny con rapidez, una melena pelirroja recogida en una trenza sentada en una mesa en la ventana.

Y no estaba sola.

A simple vista, Hermione hubiera dicho que el hombre pelirrojo que estaba sentado de espaldas a ella era alguno de los hermanos de Ginny, pero el pelo corto y la constitución musculosa no encajaba con ninguno de los Weasley, al menos no con los que vivían en Los Ángeles.

Entonces se acordó de que un primo iba a venir a visitarlos. ¿Cómo había dicho Ginny que se llamaba? Bueno, daba igual, pronto lo sabría.

Cuando llegó hasta ellos se quedó plantada y saludó con la mano. El chico en cuestión era unos años mayor que ellas, y tenía unos ojos azules preciosos, la cara llena de pecas y una sonrisa contagiosa. Se levantó para saludarla.

―Soy Ron. ¿Hermione, verdad? Ginny me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente mientras se sentaba.

―Bueno, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ―preguntó. Se sintió un poco tonta por usar una frase tan cliché, pero Ron rio.

―Hacía años que no nos veíamos y pensé que era buena idea venir a visitar a la otra rama de los Weasley. ―Ginny y Ron eran primos segundos: sus padres eran primos, pero el de Ron murió unos años atrás. Desde entonces, no habían sabido de él más que unas cuantas llamadas o mensajes. Hasta ahora, que parecía que le había entrado nostalgia familiar.

―Seguro que Molly está encantada ―dijo Hermione.

―Creo que ya está tejiéndole uno de sus famosos suéteres con una R en la parte delantera ―señaló Ginny con una sonrisa.

Hermione había recibido varios a lo largo de su vida, a medida que iba creciendo y no le cabía el anterior. Todos eran de colores espantosos y picaban más que mil avispas, pero estaban hechos con amor, y eso bastaba para que Hermione se lo pusiera de buena gana el día que los Weasley y los Granger cenaban juntos por Navidad.

―Cuando te regale el tuyo ya podrás decir que eres parte de la familia. Mientras tanto… ―bromeó Hermione―. Ser pelirrojo no lo es todo, ya sabes.

Él le siguió el juego y puso cara de pena.

―¿Y si no consigo mi suéter? Será mejor que haga la maleta y vuelva a Seattle…

―¿Eres de Seattle? ―inquirió Hermione.

Él negó con la cabeza.

―San Francisco. Pero en los últimos años he sido un poco de todas partes. Ciudadano de un lugar llamado mundo, ya sabes ―dijo con una sonrisa. Hermione le devolvió el gesto casi inconscientemente.

―Bueno, veo que os lleváis tan bien que no os importará quedaros a solas mientras voy al baño, ¿verdad?

Ginny se levantó y cuando Ron ya no podía verla, se giró y le guiñó un ojo a Hermione. Esta la fulminó con la mirada, pero borró la expresión al ver que Ron la observaba y le sonrió.

 _Vale, me estoy dando cuenta de cómo suenan mis palabras, y quiero aclarar algo: no me gusta. Acabo de conocerlo y sí, es guapo, simpático, inteligente y encantador, pero eso no significa que tengo que sentirme automáticamente atraída por él. Simplemente creo que es un cambio agradable después de Malfoy, o incluso Theo. Lo siento si lees esto, Pansy. Theo es genial, casi perfecto, diría yo, pero le falta un poco de sangre._

 _Pero aparentemente no es la única novedad masculina que se aproxima en el horizonte. Mi madre nos ha contado que el hijo de los Potter, Harry, vuelve a casa por Navidad. Harry tiene dos años más que Luna e iba a nuestro instituto, pero cuando se marchó en la universidad de Ohio empezamos a verlo poco, y después de graduarse se fue del país. Canadá, creo. Ahora ha vuelto porque lo han trasladado a San Francisco. Es mánager en una editorial bastante prestigiosa, según los cotilleos de mi madre. Solía ser bastante reservado y un poco raro de adolescente, así que tengo un poco de miedo por ver cómo lo ha tratado la edad adulta._

 _Pronto podré contaros más cosas, porque el domingo antes de Navidad los Potter al completo vienen a cenar a casa. Mi madre no puede resistir tener a un hombre soltero disponible cerca y no intentar que caiga en sus redes de alcahueta. Cinco hijas solteras, ya sabéis._

 _H.G., 18 de diciembre_

* * *

 **~N/A:** ¡Hola, Ron! ¿No estáis contentas porque aparezca? ¿No, verdad? Ya, yo creo que Draco tampoco lo estará. Alguien me sugirió más de una vez que debería sacar a Draco sintiendo celos; obviamente, no iba a inventarme la historia y sacar a un personaje de la nada para hacer eso realidad, pero bueno, ¿para qué está Wickham si no es para joder un poquito a Darcy?

¡Nos vemos la semana que viene! **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	11. Jingle Bells

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Con ganas de Navidad? Bueno, en DRA, quieran o no, las fiestas ya han llegado, y Papá Noel trae a unos cuantos personajes nuevos. Varias os sorprendisteis al saber que Harry aparecería y algunas intuisteis qué papel asumiría. Como dije en el primer capítulo, tengo que sacrificar algunas personalidades para que encaje con la historia de _Orgullo y prejuicio_ , y esta vez le ha tocado a Harry Potter. Lo siento si no os gusta, pero es algo que tenía que hacer. ¡Disfrutad de la lectura! **N/A~**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **XI. Jingle Bells**_

James y Lily Potter eran una de las pocas parejas que aguantaban a los Granger. No es que Harold y Margaret fueran malas personas, pero él era un ermitaño y ella hablaba en exceso, así que era agotador mantener una conversación que sobrepasara una hora con ellos. Pero los Potter también tenían su ración de extravagancia, así que todos eran capaces de aguantar las rarezas de los otros.

Cuando llamaron al timbre, Hermione fue a abrir. Lily llevaba un vestido rojo que combinaba con su melena de un rojo oscuro sorprendentemente natural y James, un jersey muy hortera con un reno y un paisaje nevado. La pareja se había casado y había tenido a su hijo muy jóvenes, así que se conservaban muy bien. Sin tener en cuenta que, pese a haber superado los cuarenta, ambos seguían siendo muy atractivos.

Su hijo Harry había heredado parte de su belleza, pero apenas la mitad de su encanto natural.

―¡Hermione! ―exclamó Lily, dándole un abrazo a la joven―. Por favor, dile a mi marido que aunque su espíritu navideño es admirable, ese jersey haría llorar a Santa Claus.

―¡Serás exagerada! Hermione, ¿a que es encantador? ―La mediadora miró el origen del problema, intentando buscarle algún detalle que se salvara. James suspiró al ver su cara de circunstancias―. Nada, déjalo. Ya veo de parte de quién estás. ¡Pero que conste que no pienso quitármelo!

Alguien a sus espaldas carraspeó. Como si acabaran de recordar que tenían un hijo, los Potter se hicieron a un lado al unísono, dejando a la vista a un hombre con el pelo de su padre y los ojos de su madre. Habían pasado años desde que se habían visto por última vez, pero Hermione recordaba a un chico reservado y un poco rarito. Rarito del palo «Prefiero sentarme solo a comer en la cafetería del instituto», pensó con asombro. «No del tipo "Te cojo la mano y te la beso"», como ahora. Había empeorado.

Miró al matrimonio Potter mientras Harry soltaba su mano y la miraba con una sonrisa complacida. Sus padres se encogieron de hombros.

―Un placer volver a verte ―saludó el joven.

―¿…igualmente? ―respondió Hermione, todavía patidifusa por ese beso.

Se hizo a un lado, invitándolos a pasar. Cuando pasó por su lado, Lily se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró en tono confidencial:

―Mira a ver si a ti te cuenta algo sobre una misteriosa prometida que tiene en Winnipeg. Mi marido cree que se la ha inventado y por eso no nos da más detalles.

Hermione se cubrió la boca con una mano para evitar soltar una carcajada. Cuando llegó a la sala, su madre ya estaba haciendo a Harry un escaneado completo. El hombre parecía bastante contrariado. «Bienvenido a la familia Granger. Has estado tanto tiempo fuera que se te había olvidado cómo era mi madre, ¿eh?».

―¡Hermione, querida, muéstrale la casa a Harry! ―exclamó su madre nada más verla.

Su hija esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

―Mamá, no es como si Harry no hubiera estado aquí nunca.

―Oh, vamos, vamos, no seas tímida ―repuso Margaret empujando a ambos jóvenes por la espalda hacia las escaleras.

Hermione soltó un suspiro resignado mientras subía las escaleras lentamente. Llevaba veintitrés años sometida a las artimañas de su madre, así que sabía muy bien lo que estaba intentando: como Luna ya tenía un pretendiente y Hermione era la siguiente en edad ―y probablemente a la que menos quería, por lo que, si se la quitaba de encima, mejor―, su destino estaba claro: le tocaba a ella encontrar novio ahora. Y a Harry lo tenía muy a mano en esos momentos. Tendría que mencionarle que el hombre en cuestión estaba comprometido. Si Lily estaba en lo cierto.

―Bueno… ¿dónde has estado metido estos últimos años? ―preguntó para entablar algún tipo de conversación.

―Me contrataron hace poco en una editorial en San Francisco. No sé si te suena: _San Francisco News_. ―A Hermione no le pasó desapercibido que no había respondido a su pregunta directamente. Le puso cara de no tener ni idea―. ¿Bellatrix Lestrange? ―añadió, como si esa persona fuera el equivalente de Dios y fuera un sacrilegio no conocerla.

Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza. En el piso superior, fue señalándole las distintas habitaciones y a quién pertenecían.

―No sé si te acuerdas, pero no cabemos todos, así que Padma duerme arriba, en la buhardilla. La envidio, la verdad ―explicó Hermione―. Y esta ―se detuvo delante de la segunda puerta más alejada de las escaleras― es mi habitación.

Harry, en vez de seguirla al piso inferior, abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró. Hermione levantó un dedo para objetar, pero llegó tarde. Alzando la vista al cielo, lo siguió a su habitación. Se lo encontró examinando los libros de su estantería; casi le dolía verlo toquetear sus ejemplares y sacarlos sin ton ni son.

―No sabía que te gustaba la literatura clásica. ―Harry le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha―. Los jóvenes de hoy en día están tan perdidos… ―dijo, chasqueando la lengua.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, pensando que lo decía de broma, pero al ver su ceño fruncido, calló.

―Bueno, me alegro de que los libros me hayan llevado por el buen camino. ―afirmó Hermione con seriedad fingida.

Harry siguió husmeando en su habitación. Cuando llegó a la parte de su escritorio, hojeó con interés uno de sus libros de texto.

―¿Estudias Periodismo? ―preguntó.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. «No, tengo los libros por pura diversión» estuvo tentada de responder.

―Termino este año ―explicó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

―Hum ―musitó. Se giró hacia Hermione de golpe y sonrió―. ¿Bajamos a comer?

Las escaleras se le hicieron eternas, pero suspiró con alivio cuando llegó al salón. Luna vio su cara espantada y rio discretamente. Se sentó junto a ella en la mesa y se inclinó hacia ella.

―¿Qué opinas? ―le preguntó.

Con una mirada, Hermione se lo dijo todo.

―Como mamá intente endosándomelo de nuevo, juro que me voy de casa y no vuelvo más.

―Te recuerdo que no tienes otro sitio donde vivir hasta que vuelva Theo ―susurró Padma desde el lado contrario de la mesa.

Hermione la fulminó con la mirada por entrometida, pero afortunadamente, nadie más la había escuchado.

―Gracias por la observación, Pad. No me había dado cuenta ―replicó con sarcasmo.

Se sirvió la comida y las hermanas mayores dejaron que la conversación recayera sobre sus padres y Harry. Parvati y Lavender, como siempre, parloteaban sin parar sobre cosas suyas.

―¡Margaret! ―exclamó Lily―. ¿Te he mencionado ya que nuestro Harry se ha comprometido? ―Intentó que su tono sonara casual, pero el guiño que dedicó una mujer a la otra no pasó desapercibido ni para los pájaros posados en el árbol del jardín.

Hermione pudo apreciar con cierto grado de satisfacción cómo la sonrisa se congelaba en el rostro de su madre. La mujer se giró hacia Harry con su habitual expresión pre-interrogatorio.

―¿Ah, sí? Harry, querido, cuéntanoslo todo. ―Más bien era un «Cuéntanoslo todo, para que pueda deshacerme de ella pronto y te fijes en quien importa: mi Hermione».

El hombre empezó a hacer círculos con el tenedor sobre los restos de la salsa _gravy_.

―Bueno… Nos prometimos el año pasado. El mes que viene vendrá a San Francisco a verme.

―¿Y es…? ―inquirió la señora Granger. Con un apellido le bastaría para tener hasta el historial dental de la pobre chica.

―Fantástica ―dijo, quitándose las gafas y limpiando los cristales con lentitud―. Verdaderamente fantástica. La mejor mujer que he conocido nunca. ―Hermione estuvo a punto de aplaudir por semejante salida―. Sin contar a mamá, por supuesto ―agregó.

Lily le sonrió a su hijo, pero ella y Margaret intercambiaron una mirada frustrada.

* * *

 _A quien pueda interesar:_

 _No sé cómo catalogar a Harry Potter. Lo he intentado, pero no soy capaz. Normalmente sé si la gente pertenece al grupo de los «Teddy Bears» (Theo, Luna), al de «Terminators» (Ginny, Pansy) o al de «Déjame en paz, por favor» (Malfoy, mis hermanas pequeñas). Quizás lo deje en el limbo, como a Padma, lo cual sería un cumplido, teniendo en cuenta lo que he presenciado hoy._

 _No entiendo qué me pasa con los hombres. ¿Qué he hecho para que me miren intensamente y se empeñen en estar cerca de mí, aunque no hablen? Harry se ha sentado a mi lado en el sofá y no se ha movido hasta que sus padres han anunciado que ya era hora de marcharse. Pero sus miradas no son lo peor: no ha parado de preguntarme sobre mi carrera. Yo intento hablar sobre lo frío que está siendo este invierno, él me pregunta qué profesores tengo; yo intento conversar con Padma, él interviene preguntándome si ya sé sobre qué quiero hacer el proyecto final… Lo único que aplacaba su mente tediosa era que le sacaran el tema de Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry parece tener una adoración preocupante por su jefa. Por su descripción, debe de ser una mezcla entre Wonder Woman, Teresa de Calcuta y Cruella De Vil. Tengo miedo de buscarla en Google: no quiero quedarme petrificada si la miro a los ojos o algo así._

 _Al menos ahora con la celebración de Navidad tendré unos días de tranquilidad. Y digo «días» porque mamá los ha invitado a cenar el día 30. Menos mal que también cenamos con los Weasley, porque si no me volvería loca. ¿¡Podéis creer que mi madre ha tenido el descaro de decirle a la señora Potter «¿No crees que tu Harry y mi Hermione harían una excelente pareja?»!? Menos mal que Lily es mucho más sensata que ella y le ha respondido con un: «No lo creo, querida»._

 _H.G., 23 de diciembre_

* * *

Después de la cena de Nochebuena y la comida de Navidad, Hermione pensaba que si intentaba tragar aunque fuera una bocanada de aire, explotaría.

Se equivocaba. Ahora llegaba el turno de la gran comilona que preparaba cada año Molly Weasley. Entre los platos y la de gente que había, apenas cabían en casa de los Granger, así que tuvieron que apartar los sofás e instalar un par de mesas de plástico para los dieciocho comensales.

Aquello era un caos.

―¡Permiso, perdón, paso! ―Ginny se escabulló como pudo entre el hueco que dejaban sus dos hermanos más mayores, Bill y Charlie, que habían vuelto a casa para pasar las Navidades en familia. La pelirroja se dejó caer en la silla de plástico que había vacía al lado de Hermione y suspiró―. Esto es una locura. Yo voto porque el año que viene cene cada uno en su casa y nos veamos luego para tomar algo.

―Hecho ―intervino el señor Granger, que lo miraba todo con cara de «Tierra, _por favor_ , trágame».

El único consuelo de Hermione era que Ron también había acudido. En aquel momento estaba atrapado entre Lavender y Parvati, quienes lo escuchaban como si su palabra pudiera curar cualquier enfermedad. En su favor, tenía que admitir que no se le veía nada incómodo recibiendo tanta atención femenina; debía de estar acostumbrado. Cuando el hombre vio la mirada de Hermione clavada en él, le guiñó un ojo.

―¿Al final a qué hora quedamos mañana? ―inquirió Padma―. Necesito ir mentalizándome.

Las hermanas Granger y los hermanos más jóvenes de los Weasley ―plus Ron― celebrarían Año Nuevo en casa de Hannah Abbott, ya que sus padres se iban al campo con su hermano pequeño.

―Ni yo soy tan huraña, Pad ―señaló Hermione con diversión.

―¡Sí, ya verás cómo nos lo pasamos genial! ―exclamó Luna, luchando por hacerse escuchar entre los parloteos de las tres madres por un lado y las carcajadas de Lavender y Parvati por el otro.

―¿Tenéis planes para Nochevieja? ―intervino Harry en ese momento.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron.

―Íbamos a preguntarte después de la cena, cuando hubiera un poco más de _silencio_ ―Ginny miró intencionadamente a su madre, pero esta no le hizo ni caso―, si te apetecía acompañarnos. Será algo tranquilo: cena en casa de una amiga y luego a Hogsmeade. Tenemos un reservado, pero si llamo a Dean podrá añadirte sin problemas.

―¿Cuál es la etiqueta? ―preguntó. Ante las expresiones estupefactas de las chicas, añadió―: De vestimenta.

―Con que no lleves deportivas te dejan entrar. No te preocupes mucho por eso ―explicó Luna amablemente.

Ni caso.

El joven se presentaría vestido como si fuera de boda, con un traje completo ―sí, chaleco y todo― y mocasines negros. Hermione, que empezaba a hacerse una idea de su carácter extravagante, dio gracias porque no iba de esmoquin.

Hermione había optado por un mono de manga larga con escote en forma de pico ―tampoco es que el escote pudiera mostrar mucho, pero le gustaba cómo combinaba el rojo de la tela con su piel―, zapatos de medio tacón negro y un poco de pintalabios rojo. Y una chaqueta negra. Las chaquetas eran importantes si estabas a treinta y uno de diciembre.

Sus hermanas no opinaban como ella.

―¡Lavender, por última vez, coge la maldita chaqueta! ―gritó Hermione desde su habitación.

Lavender asomó la cabeza por la puerta y le sacó la lengua.

―No hace frío. ―Su hermana llevaba un vestido negro con lentejuelas que le legaba a medio muslo, sin tirantes.

―Lav, haz caso a tus hermanas mayores ―pidió Luna con paciencia.

La aludida bufó, pero volvió a su cuarto y cogió una chaqueta negra de cuero. Volvió a asomarse a la habitación de Hermione.

―¿Contenta? ―inquirió con una sonrisa falsa.

―Lo estaría más si ahora convences a Parv para que haga lo mismo ―replicó Hermione con una sonrisa igual de falsa y un brillo de advertencia en la mirada. Siempre la ponían nerviosa las celebraciones importantes, y si sumaba a eso la presencia irritante de su hermana, Hermione estaba a punto de explotar.

El día que empezaran a pagarle por hacer de hermana mala, sería millonaria en dos meses. A esas alturas ya le daba igual si Lavender la odiaba a muerte, con tal de que le hiciera caso.

―¡Niñas, Harry ya está aquí! ―anunció su madre a gritos desde abajo.

Hermione y Lavender se miraron. Antes de que la primera pudiera ordenarle nada, la pequeña de las Granger salió por patas y se encerró en su habitación.

―Cobarde ―masculló―. ¡Dile que si quiere, puede subir a mi habitación! ―respondió a su madre.

Segundos después, tenía a Harry dando tres golpes en el marco de la puerta. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco antes de girarse.

―Si está abierta significa que puedes pasar, Harry.

El hombre se sentó en su cama, muy recto y con las manos sobre las rodillas. Parecía uno de esos niños que iba a una escuela católica donde te pegaban con una regla si respondías mal a una pregunta.

Hermione decidió ignorarlo mientras terminaba de maquillarse.

―Debo confesarte algo, Hermione. No quería decirlo para no influir en lo que haces, pero creo que tienes mucho talento. Tu blog es tan… tan auténtico. ―Hermione estuvo a punto de meterse el eyeliner en el ojo. Se giró hacia él, atónita―. Puedo escuchar tus palabras en mi cabeza como si estuviéramos teniendo una conversación real. Es un don que poca gente posee.

―¿Tú… has leído… mi blog? ―preguntó lentamente, aunque no hacía falta respuesta―. ¿Has leído _todo_ lo que he dicho?

Harry asintió con una sonrisa.

―Tienes ese espíritu decidido que no contiene su lengua ante nada. Me gusta.

Nunca en su vida se había alegrado tanto de ver a Lavender que cuando los interrumpió para anunciar que los taxis ya estaban esperándolos.

―Me alegro ―respondió Hermione con voz ahogada, buscando alguna reacción hostil por parte de Harry. No era que hubiera despotricado contra él (no era Malfoy), pero tampoco lo había favorecido mucho que digamos.

Harry se levantó y bajó a la entrada sin esperarla, lo que dio pie para que Hermione fuera a buscar a Luna.

―¡Luna! ―chistó. Su hermana mayor estaba sentada en la cama, sonriéndole al móvil―. Siento romper tu momento virtual romántico con Theo, pero Harry Potter lee mi blog ―anunció con expresión asustada.

Luna estuvo a punto de replicar que de romántico nada, pero parpadeó varias veces, asimilando sus últimas palabras.

―¿Y qué te ha dicho? ¿Se ha enfadado?

―¡Nada! Bueno, sí: ¡que le gusta lo que escribo!

La rubia soltó una carcajada.

―Desde luego este chico es muy curioso.

Hermione observó con atención a Harry durante lo que duró el viaje a casa de los Abbott, pero al no ver ningún signo hostil, decidió relajarse. De todas formas, no había nada de qué preocuparse ―sin tener en cuenta lo del permiso para hablar de la gente en su blog―: el chico no conocía a Theo y compañía, así que de momento el secreto estaba a salvo con él.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, la casa ya estaba repleta de gente: Hermione no sabía a ciencia cierta cuánta gente había invitada, pero debían de ser treinta o más en total.

Sonrió al ver a Ginny con su vestido rojo hasta los pies. Cada año, las dos amigas tenían la tradición de vestirse del mismo color en Nochevieja para la foto oficial de mejores amigas. Todo empezó cuando coincidieron con el mismo vestido en una de las cenas de los Granger y los Weasley, cuando Hermione tenía tres años y Ginny cuatro. A partir de entonces, sus madres siguieron con la broma, hasta que las hijas lo tomaron como algo serio e hicieron una tradición de ello. Lo gracioso era que una vez usaban un color, este quedaba eliminado de la lista. A ese paso, en tres años les tocaría ir de amarillo mostaza o verde fluorescente.

La sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchó al ver al primo de Ginny. La verdad era que Ron estaba bastante guapo, con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca que destacaba ese pelo tan característico de los Weasley.

La recibió con un guiño y un beso en la mejilla que hizo enrojecer levemente a Hermione. Menos mal que iba de rojo y podía argumentar que era el reflejo de la ropa.

―¿Preparada para el último día del año? ―preguntó.

―El tiempo no existe, es una construcción social creada por los humanos, obsesionados en dividir y clasificar todo de acuerdo con su limitada perspectiva ―dijo, mortalmente seria. Al ver la cara confundida de él, soltó una carcajada―. Es mi forma de decir que me creo superior a todas estas «tonterías», pero en el fondo me encantan.

Ron sonrió y le ofreció su brazo.

―¿Entramos? Me muero de hambre y además no he traído chaqueta.

―¿Ves? Él también es una persona inteligente y ha decidido no cargar con una prenda de ropa inútil. ―Lavender se metió en medio de ellos y miró a su hermana con superioridad―. Conclusión: eres una carca.

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero decidió callar. Era Nochevieja, un día para disfrutar con los seres queridos, no para discutir con la tonta de su hermana pequeña.

Nochevieja trascurrió sin incidentes, con treinta personas jóvenes gritando, comiendo y bebiendo sin parar. Cuando fueron a Hogsmeade, se dejaron el equivalente a medio sueldo en bebidas, pero a nadie le importaba mucho el dinero en esos momentos. Quizás la mañana siguiente Hermione se arrepentiría un poco de haber bebido tanto, porque cualquier sonido que sobrepasara al batir de alas de una libélula le perforaba el cerebro, pero al menos de una cosa estaba segura: Ron era encantador.

* * *

 **~N/A:** ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? No quería hacer a Harry tan patético como el señor Collins, pero espero haber plasmado un poco de su rareza. Sí, sí, nuestro buenorro rubio no ha salido, pero lo estoy reservando para el siguiente capítulo, donde habrá un momento intenso. ¡Nos vemos la semana que viene!

Off-topic:

1\. Para quien esté esperando otras historias mías y todavía no sepa esto, el día 15 actualizo "Lo que la memoria esconde" :)

2\. He sido nominada en varias categorías de los Fanfics Awards (Facebook) y las votaciones se abren precisamente hoy, en unas horas. Si tenéis un minutito, agradecería mucho un voto, ya sea a mí o a alguna de mis maravillosas amigas escritoras nominadas. **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	12. La Guerra Fría

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Ron y Harry ya han hecho su aparición, es hora de que los habitantes de Netherfield 1 lo hagan. Oh, ya veréis qué sorpresa más buena se lleva alguno que otro...

Este capítulo va dedicado a **selene lizt** porque su review en el capítulo 10 me hizo mucha gracia y se lo merece. **N/A~**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **XII. La Guerra Fría**_

Hermione se puso el abrigo y se echó un último vistazo en el espejo antes que decidir que lucía aceptable y ya podía irse. Antes de salir de casa, pasó por la habitación de Luna. Cuando asomó la cabeza, la encontró frente al portátil, trabajando.

―¿Seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros? ―preguntó. Era la tercera vez que le ofrecía ir con ella, Ginny y Ron a tomar un café.

Hermione sabía que no debería, que tendría que estar aprovechando el tiempo en vez de irse por ahí, pero necesitaba desestresar antes de mentalizarse de que los exámenes de enero empezaban en una semana.

Luna suspiró al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

―Tengo que terminar esto para mañana ―dijo, señalando la pantalla de su ordenador.

Hermione se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás.

―Recuérdame los momentos como este cuando me queje de la universidad. ¡Ah, bendita etapa universitaria!

―Ambas te conocemos y sabemos que tú te estresas más por tus estudios que yo por mi trabajo, así que no vayas de relajada ―señaló Luna con las cejas enarcadas―. Venga, ve. Pásalo bien. Y saluda a Ron de mi parte ―agregó con una sonrisilla. Su hermana le lanzó una mirada de «No vayas por ahí»―. ¿Qué? Tú me haces lo mismo con Theo.

Hermione sonrió con picardía.

―Hablando del rey de Roma… ¿Tiene pensado volver alguna vez? ―preguntó, apoyando una mano en la mesa del escritorio.

Luna puso los ojos en blanco, un gesto muy poco característico de ella. Se levantó y empujó a Hermione hasta la puerta.

―Es de mala educación llegar tarde cuando tienes una cita.

―¡Yo no tengo una cita! ―rectificó Hermione, pero ya le estaba hablando a una puerta cerrada. Pero como a Hermione no le gustaba perder las batallas que libraba, siguió insistiendo―. ¡Estaremos Ginny, Ron y yo! ¡Tres personas no son una cita!

La puerta volvió a abrirse de repente. Luna la miró con las cejas enarcadas y los brazos cruzados delante del pecho. La miró de arriba abajo.

―Te has puesto zapatos nuevos y tu collar de la suerte ―señaló. Hermione se llevó una mano inconscientemente a su colgante en forma de flecha, regalo de su padre por sus dieciséis, y que solo se ponía muy de vez en cuando―. Si no es una cita, como mínimo quieres causar buena impresión.

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, perpleja. En momentos como ese entendía de quién había heredado sus dotes de observación.

―Me voy, que tengo prisa ―terminó diciendo.

Había quedado con los primos pelirrojos en una cafetería estilo vintage del centro. Cuando llegó, Ron ya estaba allí, sentado en una mesa en el centro de la cafetería. Era bastante gracioso ver a un tipo tan grande en una silla tan pequeña.

Cuando la vio, le sonrió y se levantó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

―No es que no me alegre de verte, pero… ¿Y Ginny? ―interrogó ella.

Ron se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a sentarse.

―Me dijo que vendría en cuanto terminara de corregir no sé qué ―respondió con vaguedad.

Casi como si la hubieran invocado, el móvil de Hermione empezó a sonar. Era ella.

― _¿Ya has llegado?_ ―preguntó su amiga.

―Hace un minuto ―respondió Hermione.

― _¡Genial! Oye, que me ha surgido algo importante y al final no podré ir._

Hermione estaba estática, pero puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente. No sonaba para nada como algo que tenía planeado desde que le dijo de quedar, no.

―¿Seguro que no quieres que te esperemos?

― _No, no, no os molestéis._ ―Hermione oyó cómo Ginny soplaba sobre algo―. _Ya verás qué bien me queda el esmalte verde oscuro._

―¡Serás…! ―empezó la castaña. Al sentir los ojos azules de Ron clavados en ella, se reprimió―…buena trabajadora. Te llamaré más tarde ―lo dijo de forma para que a Ginny, que la conocía de toda la vida, sonara a amenaza.

Cuando colgó, sonrió a Ron de forma tensa. No quería que pensara que se había puesto de acuerdo con su prima para tenderle una emboscada para quedarse solo con ella, pero el hombre le devolvió una sonrisa sincera y despreocupada. Hermione respiró más tranquila.

Pidieron él un té y ella un café. En ese momento se fijó en qué llevaba puesto el hombre.

―¡Ya eres un Weasley! ―exclamó, señalando con el mentón el jersey tejido a mano con una gran «R» en el centro.

Ron tiró de su suéter para observarlo mejor.

―¡Me siento tan rico como la reina de Inglaterra! ―bromeó―. Aunque pica como si me hubieran puesto encima una zarza ―confesó, rascándose un brazo.

Hermione rio.

―Sí, es una especie de prueba: si sobrevives a la primera puesta, el clan te acepta. Si no, te rapan el pelo y te expulsan para siempre.

―Oye, hablando de riqueza… Ginny me ha dicho que eres amiga de Theodore Nott.

Hermione levantó las cejas, sorprendida por el giro brusco que acababa de tomar la conversación.

―Podría decirse que sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Lo conoces?

Ron se volvió más serio de repente.

―No directamente. Pero sí que conozco a uno de sus amigos: Draco Malfoy ―dijo con cautela.

Hermione resopló.

―¿De qué tienes el disgusto de conocerlo? ―inquirió―. Lo siento si te cae bien, pero…

―¡No, no! ―interrumpió él―. Precisamente iba a preguntarte qué opinas de él.

―Prefiero reservarme mi opinión ―señaló a su alrededor―: este sitio es demasiado bonito para ensuciarlo con palabrotas. ―Ron rio ante sus palabras―. ¿De qué conoces tú a don Estirado?

―Te parecerá increíble, pero fuimos al mismo instituto.

La mandíbula de Hermione se desencajó hasta el suelo.

―¿¡Tú y Malfoy fuisteis a clase juntos!? ―Soltó una carcajada―. Vale, eso sí que ha sido un golpe de efecto. ―Apoyó un codo en la mesa y la cabeza sobre su mano―. ¿Y cómo era? ¿No tendrás por ahí una foto suya con la cara llena de espinillas y con ortodoncia, verdad? ―preguntó con malicia.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

―No tengo esa buena suerte, no. ―Su expresión se volvió sombría―. Pero preferiría no hablar del tema. ―Hermione frunció el ceño: era él quién había empezado a hablar de Malfoy, pero decidió no insistir―. Malfoy no merece que malgastemos una velada tan agradable hablando de él ―le dijo, guiñándole el ojo con ese encanto que debía de volver loca a más de una chica. Vale, tampoco es que Hermione fuera inmune, pero confiaba en ser capaz de disimular mejor que las demás.

―Muy bien. ¿De qué quieres que hablemos? ―Lo miró con suspicacia―. Aunque debo mencionar que ahora sería buen momento para confesar que también fuiste a clase con… no sé, Kim Kardashian.

―¿Estás loca? ¡Esa mujer es demasiado mayor para haber coincidido con ella! ―Se inclinó hacia delante y bajó la voz―. Pero puedo jurar que Nick Jonas es más guapo en fotos que en persona.

Hermione no era de las que se enamoraban con facilidad, pero desde luego aquel hombre tenía algo especial. Removió varias veces el café que les acababan de traer.

―¿Hasta cuándo te quedas aquí?

―Buena pregunta. Ya estoy abusando demasiado de la hospitalidad de mis tíos y no encuentro ningún trabajo fijo, así que… ―Sonrió―. Pero no pierdo la esperanza. Me gusta esta ciudad… y su gente. ―Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír como una niña tonta.

Cuando se despidieron y Hermione volvió a casa, ignoró las llamadas de Ginny hasta que su amiga se atrevió a llamar al teléfono de casa y preguntar a Margaret si el móvil de su hija había sufrido algún daño irreparable.

―¡Hermione, baja! ¡Ginny está al teléfono! ―llamó su madre―. ¿Se te ha roto el móvil? ―interrogó con voz chillona.

Hermione se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz.

―¡Dile que ahora la llamo!

Marcó el número de Ginny y antes de que pudiera sonar dos veces, la pelirroja ya había respondido.

― _Cuéntame: ¿cómo ha ido?_

―Bien, ¿cómo quieres que haya ido? ―replicó Hermione, dejándose caer en su cama.

Podía oír a Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco desde el otro lado de la línea.

― _¿Y ya está? ¿Ni una miradita? ¿Ni un comentario con doble sentido? ¿Nada?_ ―A esas alturas, su amiga parecía realmente frustrada.

Hermione se mordió la uña del pulgar.

―¿Qué quieres que pase? ¡No pensarás que me gusta! ―agregó.

― _¿No tendrás el descaro de negar que te gusta, aunque sea un poquito!_ ―replicó Ginny―. Piénsalo, seríamos familia de verdad.

―Bueno, tal vez… Pero ya sabes que, número uno: hace falta mucho más que una sonrisa bonita para impresionarme, y número dos: tu primo se irá de la ciudad cualquier día de estos. Además, tengo que estudiar para los exámenes, así que adiós. ―Y colgó con una sonrisilla de satisfacción.

Aunque tampoco mentía: tenía que ponerse a estudiar ya si quería mantener su media de sobresaliente.

* * *

 _A quien pueda interesar:_

 _¡Tengo dos buenas noticias!_

 _Bueno, quizás la primera es solo buena para mí, pero de paso justifico por qué llevo tanto sin pasarme por aquí. ¡Los exámenes me están saliendo bien! Vale, quizá sonaba mejor en mi cabeza, y os importe un colín, pero quería decirlo._

 _Pasemos al tema sobre el que varios me habéis preguntado los comentarios: ¡Sí, Theo ha vuelto! Me alegro por vosotros, porque parece que empezabais a sufrir; por Luna, porque no quiero que la dejen plantada de nuevo; y por mí, porque ya estaba empezando a afilar los cuchillos y no me gustaría que me encerraran por asesinato._

 _Volvió hace tres días, y desde entonces él y Luna ya han quedado dos veces. ¿Os podéis creer que fue a buscarla ayer a la oficina con una invitación para ir a desayunar tortitas mañana antes de entrar a trabajar? ¿Se puede ser más mono? Nos ha invitado a cenar a su casa el viernes. ¿Lo bueno? Que su cocinero es maravilloso. ¿Lo malo? Que Theo no ha vuelto solo._

 _Sí, amigos (¿puedo llamaros amigos, verdad? Creo que es lo mínimo, teniendo en cuenta que leéis mis intimidades): Draco Malfoy también está aquí. En serio, ¿ese hombre no trabaja? Entiendo que viniera en verano, ¿pero el resto del tiempo? No sé cómo lo llamaron para dar una charla sobre jóvenes empresarios de éxito, si se pasa media vida fuera de su casa. Por cierto, todavía no sé a qué se dedica, pero es que no quiero darle el gusto de interesarme por su vida. Sí, sé que sueno demasiado paranoica, pero SÉ que lo sabría. Me miraría a los ojos y vería que lo he investigado, y luego sonreiría con arrogancia y diría algo sobre que «Todas lo hacen cuando me conocen. Sí, es cierto, tengo una casa en Aspen, pero ¿qué rico que se precie no la tiene, verdad?»._

 _Pero no quiero parecer tan_ quejica _. Tengo la esperanza de que como propósito de Año Nuevo haya decidido ser menos odioso y más hablador. No puedo con sus miradas intensas y sus comentarios cortantes._

 _¡Deseadme suerte, solo me quedan dos exámenes! Cuando los termine, podré seguir aburriéndoos con mi vida ordinaria antes de que cierre esto._

 _H.G., 15 de enero_

* * *

―Bueno, Hermione, ¿cómo van tus exámenes? ―preguntó Pansy en medio de los tallarines con salsa caprese.

Hermione se limpió la salsa de las comisuras de los labios antes de responder. Nunca sabía qué pensar de Pansy, porque parecía amable, pero siempre le daba la sensación de que no daba puntada sin hilo.

―Muy bien, gracias. El viernes que viene tengo el último.

―¡Genial! ―Theo dio una palmada en el aire!―. Justo a tiempo para mi cumpleaños ―anunció―. Os quiero a todas aquí el sábado que viene por la noche para celebrarlo. Habrá comida y bebida para aburrir. ―Miró a Hermione específicamente―. Dile a Ginny que está invitada. Y a sus hermanos.

―Un primo suyo está pasando las vacaciones de Navidad en su casa, ¿te importa que venga?

―¡Por supuesto! Que venga todo el mundo: ellos, vuestras hermanas… ¡Todos!

―¿Todos? ―repitió Draco con cierta reticencia.

―Tranquilo, la casa es grande: hay espacio ―respondió Hermione con una sonrisa seca.

Draco posó en ella sus ojos fríos tanto tiempo que, para que Pansy lograra llamar su atención, tuvo que poner una mano en su brazo. Él carraspeó y se giró hacia ella.

―¿Al final vendrá Lyra a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros? ―preguntó con voz dulce.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

―La única ocasión en que podría venir es la semana que viene, y no pienso permitir que mi hermana de diecisiete años se mezcle con un grupo de borrachos. Ella no es así.

Hermione soltó un resoplido, pero la mirada de Luna la hizo morderse la lengua. «No empieces una pelea ahora», le dijo su hermana sin palabras.

―Por supuesto, es perfectamente comprensible ―se apresuró a responder Pansy, dedicándole una sonrisa radiante―. Pero es una lástima. ―Se giró hacia Luna y Hermione como para explicarles―. Lyra es una niña tan dulce que es imposible no encariñarse con ella al instante. El encanto de los Malfoy ―añadió, dedicándole otra sonrisa a Draco.

Este se concentraba en su plato, sin prestarle atención. O eso parecía, porque su mirada se encontró con la de Hermione y ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco a la vez. Ella apretó los labios para contener la risa. Si no fuera porque le caía como el culo, hasta se aliaría con él contra Pansy.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, el grupo se dirigió a Hogsmeade, que parecía haberse convertido en su sitio habitual cuando salían. Draco se había mostrado reticente, y Hermione casi se había sentido esperanzada de que no viniera, pero Theo terminó por convencerlo.

―Decidle que está siendo un idiota y que debería venir.

―Bueno, si no le apetece… ―dijo Hermione con expresión inocente.

―Exacto. A mí tampoco me apetece mucho salir, así que igual me quedo también.

Ni había terminado de decir que quería quedarse cuando Draco se levantó del sofá.

―Lo he pensado mejor. Vámonos.

Pansy puso cara de fastidio, pero su humor dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados y de repente era la más fiestera de todos. Hasta Luna, que no pensaba mal de nadie nunca, la miró con cara de haberse vuelto loca.

Cogieron el coche de Theo para ir hasta Hogsmeade, y cuando por fin pudieron aparcar, vieron que el local estaba a rebosar.

―¿Hay alguna celebración especial hoy? ―quiso saber Pansy, mirando con desagrado a los grupos de jóvenes que se amontonaban por toda la calle.

Hermione se dio un manotazo en la frente.

―¡Claro! ¿Cómo puede habérseme olvidado? Los universitarios tienen la tradición de salir de fiesta la tercera semana de enero para celebrar que casi han terminado los exámenes.

Draco frunció el ceño.

―¿Qué sentido tiene eso? Siguen teniendo que estudiar y hacer exámenes, y esto solo les quita tiempo y energía ―replicó.

―Supongo que no todo en esta vida tiene una explicación lógica y razonable. ―Hermione se encogió de hombros mientras se encaminaba hacia el pub.

Tuvieron que hacer cola, y al llegar a la puerta, vieron que había que pagar. Hermione empezó a discutir con el de seguridad: en la vida habían tenido que pagar entrada. Draco cortó la discusión sacando su cartera.

―Permíteme ―le dijo a Hermione, extendiéndole al hombre la cantidad de las cinco entradas.

―En cuanto consigamos cambio te pagamos nuestra parte. ―No estaba dispuesta a dejarle pagar nada suyo.

Él sonrió.

―No hace falta.

―Sí que lo hace.

―¡Oh, por Dios, podéis dejar de discutir por tonterías? ―Theo pasó los brazos cada uno por un hombro de Draco y Hermione―. ¡Venimos a divertirnos!

La música empezó a hacerse audible, por lo que Hermione no consiguió escuchar la respuesta de Draco, pero por su movimiento de labios le pareció que era algo así como «La culpa es suya». Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada antes de girarse y empezar a abrirse paso entre la gente.

Cuando llegaron a la mitad de la sala, viraron hacia la izquierda, hacia un hueco pequeñito sin gente donde podrían al menos respirar sin dificultad. Pero en ese momento algo captó la atención de Hermione: por el rabillo del ojo vio una cabeza pelirroja. Se giró hacia la barra y vio a Ron. Sonrió; ¡por fin una cara amiga! Este estaba hablando con Dean, y el camarero parecía molesto por algo, por como gesticulaba, pero Hermione no se detuvo a reflexionar mucho sobre ello y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amigo.

Cuando llegó y tocó a Ron en el brazo, este calló de golpe y cuando la vio, cambió la expresión totalmente.

―¡Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde! ―le dijo a Dean entre gritos. Hermione y él se abrazaron brevemente―. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

―¡He venido con unos amigos! ―exclamó ella en su oído―. ¿Y tú?

―¡Lo mismo! ―respondió él. Miró a su alrededor―. ¡Pero parece que me han abandonado!

―¡Ven con nosotros! ¡Estamos allí! ―Se giró y señaló la esquina donde estaba su hermana con los demás.

Y vio que Malfoy los estaba mirando. O matando con la mirada, más bien, porque tenía una expresión de ira contenida y desprecio que Hermione no le había visto todavía. Pero no la miraba a ella: su atención estaba clavada en su amigo pelirrojo. Se giró hacia Ron, y vio que él también se había quedado muy sorprendido de ver al otro.

«¿Qué pasa aquí?», pensó.

* * *

Draco observó a Hermione empezar a abrirse paso entre la gente para aproximarse a la barra. Al principio, creyó que iba a pedirse una bebida, y se maldijo internamente por no habérsela ofrecido él en primer lugar.

Pero entonces lo vio. Ese pelo era inconfundible.

«¡¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?!», pensó, airado. Se había jurado a sí mismo y también a él que si volvía a verlo aunque fuera a cien metros de su persona, le metería tal paliza que nadie podría salvarlo.

Entonces, sus miradas se encontraron. Observó las facciones del hombre cambiar de alegría al haber visto a Hermione (casi se lanza encima de él cuando lo vio abrazarla) a estupefacción por haberse encontrado con Draco. Por su expresión, él también recordaba la amenaza.

Se inclinó hacia Luna.

―¿Quién es aquel? ―preguntó sin miramientos, señalando a Ron.

―¡El primo de Ginny! ¡Ha venido a pasar un tiempo con su familia! ―le explicó la muchacha.

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo. Cómo no. Había sido tan tonto que no había relacionado ese pelo rojo y el parecido físico. «Hay más pelirrojos en el mundo. No tienen por qué estar emparentados» se había dicho. Y claro, a nadie se le ocurrió mencionarle que la mejor amiga de Hermione se apellidaba Weasley.

Maldita fuera esa familia.

Al final, tomó una decisión. O se iba de allí inmediatamente, o haría algo de lo que después probablemente se arrepentiría. Abriéndose paso a empujones y codazos, Draco consiguió llegar a la puerta, dejando tras de sí a un reguero de gente indignada que le gritaba improperios, pero no era nada como lo que él estaba llamando mentalmente a esa comadreja inmunda.

Volvió a casa andando. Necesitaba aclararse las ideas.

* * *

 **~N/A:** Solo quiero mencionar tres cosas. (1) Sé que no os hace gracia, pero debéis reconocer que Ginny es buena como alcahueta y a Hermione no se la ve sufriendo. (2) El momento de complicidad de Draco y Hermione... Ojalá el fic tuviera un botón de adelantar y pudiéramos ir directamente a las partes salsosas :( Pero no puede ser. (3) Me hubiera encantado meter a Lyra, porque ya veréis el papel que juega en el fic, pero tampoooco puedo. SUFRO. Para que veáis que ser la autora y saber todo lo que pasará no me exime de la ansiedad de querer leer lo que viene después.

Por cierto, los próximos dos capítulos serán intensos. Sobre todo el catorce. ¿Mala yo por crearos hype? Qué va. **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	13. No puede ser verdad

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Estoy enferma, así que poco tengo que decir. ¡Disfrutad! **N/A~**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **XIII. No puede ser verdad**_

―Se ha acabado el tiempo, señorita Granger. ―Hermione levantó la vista y se encontró con la mano extendida de Minerva McGonagall, esperando a que entregara el examen.

Su primer impulso fue pedir más tiempo, pero la ceja enarcada de la profesora la persuadió. McGonagall era una excelente profesora, pero también era una mujer estricta, y técnicamente, según el reloj, ya le había dado cinco minutos extra.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y le dio el montón de hojas que había escrito con expresión lastimera. Ahí iba el peor examen que había hecho en todo el curso.

―No se preocupe, seguro que le ha salido bien ―le dijo la profesora, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa en un intento por reconfortarla.

―Gracias… ―respondió ella, poco convencida.

Metió sus cosas dentro del bolso y salió del aula con expresión derrotada.

―¡Por fin apareces! ―exclamó Hannah―. Ya pensábamos que te habías tirado por la ventana.

―¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan alegre después de la masacre de ahí dentro!? ―replicó Hermione con voz histérica―. ¡Ni siquiera he podido terminar la última pregunta!

Hannah se encogió de hombros.

―Yo no tenía tantas expectativas respecto a mis capacidades, la verdad. Ya sabes que con aprobar me conformo. Por cierto, ¿vienes a tomarte algo, verdad? Los otros están ya allí.

Hermione la miró con expresión espantada.

―¿¡A tomarnos algo!? ¿¡Ahora!? ¿Y el examen del viernes qué?

―Tienes tres días para estudiar. A estas alturas, lo que no te sepas ya no vas a aprendértelo. ―Se colgó del brazo de Hermione y le puso ojitos―. Vamos, _veeen_ ―le suplicó―. ¿No irás a permitir que me vaya sola, verdad?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, pero negó con la cabeza, determinada.

―Tengo que estudiar. Y son las cinco de la tarde, nadie va a raptarte ―replicó.

Hannah puso los ojos en blanco, pero finalmente la soltó.

―Más te vale sacar la máxima nota o la próxima vez te obligaré a tragarte la cerveza con un embudo.

―¡Nos vemos el viernes! ―se despidieron.

Cuando Hermione llegó a casa, gran parte de su familia estaba reunida en el salón. Padma estaba cruzada de piernas en el sofá, haciendo algo en su ordenador, y Luna leía un libro de poesía de Walt Whitman, su poeta favorito. Parvati también estaba allí sentada, pero su mente estaba muy lejos, demasiado ocupada revisando el _Instagram_ del último tío del momento. Los únicos que no estaban eran su padre, que debía de estar refugiado en su despacho, y Lav, a la que todavía le quedaba otra hora en su curso de Cosmética.

―Hermione, querida. ―Su madre le dedicó una amplia sonrisa en cuanto entró―. Tienes una visita.

A Hermione no le gustó nada esa expresión ni ese tono de voz, el mismo que siempre utilizaba cuando intentaba conseguir algo de ella.

―¿Quién? ―interrogó.

―Harry. Ha venido a verte hace media hora. Le he dicho que no tardarías en llegar.

La única reacción posible a esa respuesta fue poner los ojos en blanco.

―¿Y qué quiere?

Su madre pareció contrariada por su falta de entusiasmo.

―¡Abandona ese tono, señorita! Harry es un chico encantador, con un trabajo estable y lo más importante: está interesado en ti. Más te vale no ser tan antipática, o nadie querrá estar contigo ―la sermoneó.

―Mamá le ofreció esperar aquí abajo, pero él dijo que prefería quedarse en tu habitación hasta que volvieras. Qué rarito es ―intervino Parvati sin separar los ojos de su móvil.

Antes de que nadie más tuviera tiempo a dar su opinión, Hermione se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando entró, se encontró con Harry sentado en el borde de la cama, con la espalda muy recta y un maletín ―¿el que suponía que utilizaba para el trabajo?― delante de los pies. Iba vestido con traje completo, hasta con corbata.

―Hola, Hermione ―la saludó con una sonrisa.

«¿Ahora viene la parte en que saca un cuchillo y me apuñala diez veces?».

―Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó.

Cogió su silla, la giró y se sentó de frente a él.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

―Solo quería saber cómo te va. ¿Solo tienes otro examen más, verdad?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

―¿Cómo te has enterado? ―Meneó la cabeza; no quería saberlo―. Da igual. Bien, creo. Nada puede saberse a ciencia cierta hasta que no den los resultados.

Harry sonrió como si fuera su hija y estuviera orgulloso de lo inteligente que le había salido la niña.

―Excelentes noticias. ¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer cuando te gradúes? ―inquirió, mirándola con sus ojos verdes cargados de genuina seguridad.

Hermione rio debido a la inseguridad. Era una gran pregunta; ella también se la hacía.

―No me gusta anticipar nada. Prefiero empezar a pensar en mi futuro cuando sea una realidad a corto plazo. ―Soltar un montón de palabras que sonaban lógicas pero que en realidad no significaban nada en su conjunto era un talento que había adquirido de su padre. Él siempre la usaba con su madre cuando le apetecía vacilarla.

Harry dio una palmada en el aire con deleite.

―¡Eso es fantástico! Ya le dije que eras una joven con los pies sobre la tierra. Justo lo que buscamos.

Desde que se conocieron, Hermione había observado con desconfianza cómo la miraba. Las preguntas que le hacía también eran sospechosas, siempre inquiriendo sobre su futuro y su carrera.

―¿Le dijiste qué a quién? ―quiso saber, enarcando una ceja.

―Verás, en _San Francisco News_ buscamos a gente joven que se comprometa con el trabajo. La señora Lestrange hizo renovación de plantilla hace unos meses y me encargó buscar un nuevo jefe de corrección. He entrevistado a algunas personas, pero les falta… ―Se quedó pensando, buscando la palabra perfecta― entusiasmo. Autenticidad. ¡Hasta que di contigo! ―La señaló.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, saliendo de su estupor. Estaba muy perdida, pero intuía que debería de sentirse halagada.

―Eh…Gracias. ¿Y qué pinto yo en todo esto? ―preguntó educadamente.

Harry la miró como si fuera cortita por preguntar tal estupidez. Cogió su maletín, lo dejó sobre sus rodillas y lo abrió. Sacó un par de hojas grapadas y se las tendió. Los ojos de Hermione escanearon la primera hoja. Era un contrato de trabajo.

Miró a Harry con incredulidad.

―¿Me estás ofreciendo trabajo? ―Necesitaba oírselo decir, porque era increíble.

―Exactamente. Necesitamos un corrector-barra-editor, pero no uno cualquiera: ¡la señora Lestrange necesita a alguien que le dé a su periódico una chispa de vivacidad, originalidad, dinamismo!

Hermione paseó los ojos de Harry al contrato y vuelta al principio.

―Pero yo estoy estudiando para ser periodista. ¿No tenéis ningún puesto libre en redacción? ―preguntó, esperanzada.

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero no perdió la sonrisa entusiasta.

―Estarías más aprovechada asegurándote de que todos escriben lo que deben, de que causan el efecto ansiado. Y además ―levantó un dedo, indicando que aún quedaban más sorpresas―, tengo algo que te ayudará a decidirte. ―Sacó algo que parecía un talonario, lo abrió y le extendió un cheque―. Es el equivalente a un mes de paga. ―Le guiñó un ojo―. Seguro que ahora te convences mucho más.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos. Eso era _mucho_ dinero. De hecho, era el doble de lo que esperaba cobrar en un mes en cualquiera que fuera el trabajo como periodista que encontrara cuando se graduara. Al menos durante los primeros años.

―Me siento muy halagada, Harry, pero creo que no soy lo que buscáis. Y tu oferta tampoco es lo que busco cuando termine la carrera ―dijo, intentando devolverle el cheque.

Harry, lejos de desanimarse, sonrió.

―¡Sabía que tenías un espíritu ambicioso! ―exclamó ―. Toma ―sacó otro cheque con la misma cifra que el anterior y se la dio―, ahora no podrás negarte.

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Le sonrió a Harry; decían que las sonrisas servían para paliar las negativas.

―Lo siento, Harry, pero como ya he dicho, no es lo que quiero para cuando me incorpore al mercado laboral. Seguro que encontráis a alguien mucho más cualificado para el trabajo que yo.

La sonrisa de Harry vaciló levemente. Su cerebro procesaba con lentitud la negativa. Pero algún cable debió de hacer un mal contacto en su cerebro, porque volvió a sonreír y hasta soltó una carcajada.

―Oh, no hace falta que te hagas la dura conmigo. Sé que es toda una sorpresa que nos fijemos en ti para el trabajo: al fin y al cabo sigues siendo una universitaria y ya has recibido una oferta de uno de los periódicos más importantes de San Francisco… En serio, la humildad me parece una cualidad envidiable, pero no hace falta que perdamos el tiempo discutiendo. Entonces, ¿puedo comunicarle ya a la señora Lestrange que te incorporarás en cuanto te gradúes?

Hermione borró cualquier rastro de amabilidad de su rostro.

―He dicho que no, Harry ―reafirmó sus palabras con un tono contundente.

El hombre meneó la cabeza.

―Ahora lo ves muy lejos, pero seguro que cuando estés buscando trabajo te arrepientes de haber rechazado esta oportunidad de oro. Aunque tienes talento y sacas buenas notas, es altamente improbable que recibas otra propuesta ni remotamente tan generosa como esta… ―señaló con afectación.

Hermione dejó los cheques sobre la rodilla del hombre y se levantó, indignada.

―Como he dicho: gracias, pero no, gracias. No soy de las que quieren que les insistan antes de aceptar hacer algo que ya se habían decidido a hacer; no es mi estilo. ―Se acercó a la puerta y se quedó plantada al lado―. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que estudiar.

Harry la miró sin tomar crédito a su rechazo, pero finalmente se recompuso, guardó el contrato y los cheques en su maletín y se levantó.

―Es una lástima ―dijo con pesar antes de marcharse―. La señora Lestrange no estará nada contenta.

Hermione estuvo a punto de decirle por dónde podía meterse a la señora Lestrange, pero se mordió la lengua. No iba a ser ella quien quedara como la maleducada.

* * *

 _A quien pueda interesar:_

 _Yo no sé si es que los planetas se han alineado para no dejar de sorprenderme o qué. Yo, que siempre he sido una persona realista tirando a cínica, que siempre había creído que la vida me deparaba pocas sorpresas, me encuentro con esto._

 _Primero, Harry Potter. No sé qué me hace más gracia, lo mucho que me insistió para que aceptara el trabajo y su posterior actitud ofendida o el mensaje que me mandó ayer (ni idea de cómo tiene mi número; parece que este hombre sea de la CIA) diciéndome que no estaba enfadado conmigo por mi rechazo, que podíamos seguir manteniendo una relación cordial. Ah, y un emoticono de una carita sonriente._

 _Y ahora ese impresentable de Malfoy. Bueno, no es que hayamos hablado desde la última vez que nos vimos (¡gracias a dios!), pero lo que me ha contado Ron… Es indignante._

Hermione estaba tumbada en su cama leyendo, disfrutando de su recién adquirida libertad antes de reanudar las clases. El último examen había resultado más fácil de lo que esperaba, y sería pecado decir que no lo había bordado. Solo faltaba saber la nota y acudir a la reunión que tenía con el profesor Lupin la semana que viene para hablar de su asignatura. Después, otro semestre más y habría terminado.

Oyó que llamaban al timbre, pero no le dio importancia. Era su día, no quería que nadie ni nada la molestara. Además, su madre tenía la sorprendente habilidad de teletransportarse para ir a abrir la puerta cuando llamaban y así enterarse la primera de quién era; ella se ocuparía de recibir a la visita.

Reconoció la voz grave de un hombre, pero no a quién pertenecía. También oyó que alguna de sus hermanas pequeñas intervenía; Lavender, por el tono agudo de su voz. Dos pares de pasos subieron las escaleras.

―Por favor, que no vengan aquí. Por favor, que no vengan aquí… ―musitó, sosteniendo el libro contra su pecho. Cuando sintió que se detenían delante de su puerta, cambió de cantinela―. Por favor, que no sea Harry…

Lavender, que tenía la fea costumbre de entrar sin avisar, abrió la puerta de par en par.

―Hermione, han venido a verte.

Esta se incorporó y dejó el libro a un lado. Al menos una de sus peticiones se había cumplido.

―¡Ron! ―exclamó, gratamente sorprendida.

El hombre la saludó con una mano; en la otra llevaba una caja de cartón. Olía a bollería.

―He pensado que como ya has terminado los exámenes, podría hacerte una visita. Espero no molestar ―dijo, mirando el libro que Hermione había estado leyendo.

Ella se levantó. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, súbitamente consciente de que debía de tenerlo hecho un asco.

―¡Claro que no! Pasa. ―Al ver que Lavender no se movía del sitio, la fulminó con la mirada―. Gracias, Lav, ya puedes irte ―recalcó con un movimiento de mano similar al que hubiera usado para espantar a una mosca.

Su hermana pequeña le sacó la lengua, pero cambió la expresión para dedicarle una sonrisa a Ron y comérselo con la mirada después.

―Ya sabéis dónde estoy si necesitáis algo de mí. Segunda puerta de la derecha ―le señaló al pelirrojo.

―Gracias, preciosa ―respondió este, guiñándole un ojo.

Casi podían escuchar a Lavender suspirar mientras Hermione cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

Ron se dejó caer sobre la cama, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó al estilo indio.

―He pensado ―abrió la caja que traía― que como ya has terminado los exámenes, podríamos celebrarlo. ¡Donuts! ―dijo, enseñándoselos. Había normales, rellenos de mermelada y de chocolate.

Hermione se sentó a su lado y los miró con expresión maravillada. Le encantaba el dulce, pero su madre siempre se la había prohibido a todas sus hijas porque «nadie querrá a unas niñas gordas como novias».

Cogió uno de chocolate y le dio un gran mordisco.

― _Gacias_ ―dijo con la boca llena―. Puede que hoy muera de diabetes, pero seré feliz ―anunció, riendo―. Cambiando de tema: ¿te ha dicho ya Ginny lo de la fiesta de mañana? ¿Vendrás, no? Necesito más caras amigas.

Ron torció el gesto.

―No lo sé… No creo, la verdad. ―Apretó los labios, mirando a Hermione con vacilación. Finalmente suspiró―. Supongo que el otro día no te pasó desapercibida la… ―dudó, buscando la palabra― _frialdad_ con la que reaccionó Malfoy al verme.

―Sí, la verdad es que sí ―respondió Hermione, escuchándole con atención. Presentía que quería contarle algo, pero no se atrevía―. Sabes que cualquier cosa que quieras revelarme no saldrá de esta habitación, ¿no?

Ron le sonrió.

―Por supuesto. Confío en ti. Bueno, estás a punto de escuchar la triste historia de mi vida. Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeño, y mi padre encontró trabajo como bedel en la mejor escuela privada de San Francisco. Como consecuencia de eso, me dieron una beca para estudiar allí. Ya sabes cómo son esos sitios ―Hermione no lo sabía, pero por la sonrisa amarga de Ron, podía imaginárselo―: niños de papá que usan billetes de cien como papel higiénico y que se creen mejores que los demás solo por tener piscina climatizada en casa y pasar las Navidades en alguna playa caribeña.

»Al principio no me recibieron con mucha amabilidad, pero una profesora se apiadó de mí: Narcissa Malfoy. La mujer realmente no tenía necesidad de trabajar, pero se notaba que lo hacía por gusto: pocas veces me he encontrado con una profesora que pusiera tanta pasión hablando de literatura.

»Uno de sus hijos también estudiaba allí, así que un día lo obligó a invitarme a jugar a su casa y terminamos haciéndonos amigos. A partir de entonces, los demás niños fueron más amables conmigo. Me hicieron creer que formaba parte del grupo. Yo era muy feliz de tener alguien con quien relacionarme.

Ron sonrió con melancolía. Hermione apoyó una mano en su brazo, un gesto reconfortante.

―Supongo que no duró mucho ―aventuró ella.

―Te equivocas ―respondió el hombre―. Draco y yo crecimos juntos, hasta el punto que sus padres también eran mis padres. Yo los quería y ellos a mí. En ese momento no me daba cuenta, pero creo que a Draco nunca le gustó compartir; aborrecía la idea de que Lucius y Narcissa me trataran como a alguien de la familia.

―Claramente Malfoy no se parece a sus padres ―señaló Hermione con acritud.

―No, con el tiempo he descubierto que no. ―Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas―. Los señores Malfoy fueron tan buenos conmigo que todavía me cuesta de creer: hasta me acogieron cuando mi padre murió. Cuando nos graduamos, Lucius me ofreció trabajo en su empresa como becario. No hacía mucho: llevar cafés, recargar las impresoras… Pero era la forma que el señor Malfoy tenía de pagarme lo suficiente para poder costearme la universidad. Si por él hubiera sido, me hubiera costeado los estudios sin problema, pero yo sentía que debía hacer algo para devolvérselo.

A Hermione le costaba creer que lo que Ron narraba correspondiera con los padres de Draco Malfoy.

»Por supuesto, todo terminó cuando Lucius y Narcissa murieron en un trágico accidente de coche. ―Se llevó una mano al pecho; tenía los ojos humedecidos―. Juro que lloré como si me hubieran arrancado una parte de mí. Con el fallecimiento del señor Malfoy, su hijo heredó el negocio familiar: _San Francisco Today_. A los seis meses, ya me había despedido.

―¡¿Cómo puede ser tan imbécil?! Aunque no me sorprende ―apostilló ella. A esas alturas de la historia ya había olvidado completamente los donuts y se sentaba de frente a Ron―. Trata a los demás como si fueran indignos de su presencia.

―Le supliqué que me ayudara. Lucius nunca me incluyó en su testamento, pero más de una vez me dijo que me ayudaría a seguir en la universidad. Cuando se lo dije a Draco, obviamente, se negó a darme el dinero y me echó a la calle. No podía soportar la idea de que alguien aparte de él mereciera el amor de sus padres. ―Miró a Hermione con expresión apenada―. Y así fue como me encontré en sin la que había sido mi segunda familia y sin medio para pagarme la universidad. ―Agachó la cabeza ―. Pero a pesar de todo, no puedo guardarle rencor, porque cuando pienso en él, veo a sus padres abriéndome las puertas de su casa. Sería mancillar su memoria.

Hermione no supo qué decir. Draco Malfoy le había parecido un arrogante y un antipático, pero nunca le hubiera creído capaz de tal crueldad y despotismo.

―No tengo palabras.

 _Oh, ahora que han pasado unas horas y he tenido tiempo para reflexionar, creo que sí que tengo palabras para ese… ese… Mirad, voy a callar, porque no quiero empezar a despotricar y que me cierren el blog por exceso de palabras malsonantes._

 _Pero como se acerque a mí o a Ron mañana por la noche, no respondo de mis actos. ¿Qué tipo de persona echa a patadas a su buen amigo de toda la vida solo porque tiene celos? Normal que quisieran más a Ron, con el tipo de hijo que debió de ser Malfoy._

 _Ya no me apetece ni ir mañana a la fiesta, pero ni Luna ni Theo tienen la culpa de que ese rubio engreído sea así. Lo que hace que me pregunte por qué alguien tan bueno como Theo es amigo suyo. Supongo que el universo no es justo y siempre le da amigos que no se merece._

 _H.G., 21 de enero_

* * *

 **~N/A:** ¿Una historia desgarradora, verdad? Si Hermione ya no tenía muy buen concepto de Draco, creo que esto ha sido el último clavo de su ataúd. Recordad que mañana y pasado actualizaré varias de mis historias como regalo de Navidad. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Off-topic: Las nominaciones de los Amortentia Awards ya han empezado. Podréis encontrar el link en la página de Facebook con el mismo nombre. Si queréis mostrar vuestro apoyo a vuestros fics favoritos, ya sabéis :) **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	14. Medias verdades

**~N/A:** ¡Feliz Navidad! Como dije, actualizaría muy pronto. Espero que os guste mi regalo. El capítulo de hoy es clave, porque corresponde al baile de Netherfield.

Este capítulo es para todas las personas que me leen, y en especial para aquellas que me comentan, ya sea mucho o poco. ¡Felices fiestas, chicas! **N/A~**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **XIV. Medias verdades**_

Las personas en las que más confiaba Hermione eran su mejor amiga y su hermana mayor. Lo habitual era que hiciera planes con una o con la otra, porque ambas sentían que se inmiscuían si quedaba con ambas a la vez. Excepto cuando tenían que discutir temas importantes. Y después de que Luna y Ginny leyeran la última entrada del blog de Hermione, Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley se habían convertido en un tema a tratar de inmediato. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la fiesta de Theo era esa misma noche y Malfoy y Ron se encontrarían allí.

Luna, como siempre, abogaba por la diplomacia y por no juzgar sin saber.

―¿¡Cómo que no tenemos pruebas!? ―exclamó Hermione con crispación―. Confío plenamente en lo que ha contado Ron.

Miró a Ginny para que la apoyara, pero la pelirroja se había quedado pensativa.

―No entiendo por qué nunca nos pidió ayuda. Su padre y mi madre no tenían mucha relación, pero la familia es familia ―reflexionó―. Pero sí ―añadió ante la mirada de Hermione―, Malfoy fue cruel.

Luna, sin embargo, seguía en sus trece.

―Yo solo digo que no sabemos con exactitud qué pasó, porque ninguna estábamos allí. No me mires así, no estoy insinuando que Ron mienta, pero no conocemos la versión de Malfoy. No clavemos el último clavo de su ataúd.

Hermione torció el gesto.

―Eres demasiado buena, Luna.

Su hermana arrugó la nariz. Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó más recta sobre su silla de escritorio. No estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

―No es verdad, lo que pasa es que a vosotras os gusta juzgar sin saber. ¡Además, Draco Malfoy no es tan horrible! Me niego a creer que sea tan mala persona. Y menos si tenía unos padres tan buenos como los que describió Ron.

―SI los hijos se parecieran a los padres, una de nosotras ya estaría casada y la otra… yo qué sé, trabajando de crupier en Las Vegas ―replicó Hermione con los ojos en blanco. Se cruzó de brazos―. Además, dime una sola cualidad que tenga ese estirado, si es que eres capaz ―la retó.

Ginny rio al ver la expresión de frustración que se extendía por el rostro de Luna.

―Es… ―se quedó pensando―. Es… Bueno, es…

―¿Ves?

―¡Es alto! ―soltó Luna―. Draco Malfoy es alto ―terminó diciendo con satisfacción.

Su hermana enarcó una ceja.

―Mañana escribiré en mi blog: «Señores, si lo único bueno que Luna Granger tiene que decir de vosotros es que sois altos, algo tenéis que estar haciendo mal con vuestras vidas».

Luna tuvo que reír en contra de su voluntad.

―Bueno, tiene otras cualidades, estoy segura. Lo que pasa es que como es reservado, no hemos llegado a conocerlo tan bien como para saber…

―Nada, Luna, déjalo ―le dijo Ginny sonriendo―. Al menos lo has intentado. ¡Hablemos de cosas más alegres! ¿Qué le has comprado a Theo? ―le preguntó a la rubia.

Esta enrojeció adorablemente.

―Un disco de vinilo de _The Rolling Stones_. Me dijo que le encantaban los artículos antiguos y que en casa tiene un gramófono, así que…

Hermione le pellizcó un brazo.

―¡Ay! ¿Qué haces?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

―Comprobando si sois reales. No me he convencido del todo todavía.

―¡Chicas! ―La voz de Parvati las interrumpió. Las tres miraron hacia la puerta cerrada―. ¿Bajáis ya? ¡Llegar tarde está bien, pero si seguimos así, cuando lleguemos ya no quedará comida!

―¡Ni bebida! ―añadió Lavender.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se miró el reloj.

―Pero si todavía falta una hora.

―Bueno… ―Luna se encogió ligeramente―. Quizás le haya prometido a Lav que podría maquillarnos para la fiesta.

―Que podría usarnos de conejillo de indias, querrás decir ―señaló Ginny.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera protestar, Luna argumentó:

―Fuiste tú quien la animó a que se apuntara al curso, así que ahora no puedes hacerle este feo. Corre, vístete y baja al salón.

Hermione salió del cuarto de Luna arrastrando los pies y se metió en el suyo con desgana. Si por ella fuera y teniendo en cuenta los ánimos y la motivación actuales, el pijama de ositos que llevaba ya era demasiado bonito para aquella fiesta.

Abrió su armario y sacó el vestido que había escogido para la ocasión. Sabía lo que diría Lavender en cuanto la viera: «¡¿Negro!? ¿¡A un cumpleaños!? ¡Loca!», pero le daba igual, porque ese vestido le encantaba: era discreto y elegante, y además se ceñía a su cuerpo pero también le permitía respirar.

Finalmente, puso todo el modelito menos los zapatos ―ni muerta iría por dentro de casa con tacones― y bajó al salón.

¿Salón? Quería decir caos.

Luna y Ginny ocupaban sendas sillas, y estaban rodeadas por dos, no, tres cajas de maquillajes, pinceles, brochas, neceseres… Al parecer, el armario que tenían Lavender y Parvati en su habitación daba a Narnia, porque si no no se explicaba dónde guardaban todo aquello.

―¡Hermione! ―exclamó Parvati―. ¡Por fin! Eres la que más cuesta y encima te haces de rogar ―le reprochó su hermana. Cogió otra de las sillas del salón y la arrastró hasta colocarla al lado de Ginny―. Venga, siéntate, que no tenemos toda la tarde.

Hermione obedeció a su hermana y miró a Ginny, quien se encogió de hombros.

―Vale, vamos a ver ―dijo Lavender; sonaba tan seria que no parecía ella―. Yo os maquillaré a vosotras dos ―señaló a Luna y Ginny― porque sois más fáciles. Parv, ¿te encargas tú del pelo de Hermione?

La aludida miró a sus hermanas con cara de pánico.

―¿Cómo que «pelo»?

Lavender se quedó con la brocha a medio camino del rostro de su hermana mayor y miró a Hermione como si estuviera diciendo puras tonterías.

―¿No querrás que te dejemos ir con los mismos pelos de loca que siempre? ―Lanzó un rápido vistazo al resto de su cuerpo―. ¿Qué droga tomaste el día que decidiste que ese vestido era buena idea? ¡Es una fiesta, no un funeral!

Parvati rio ante el comentario de su hermana, pero Hermione la fulminó con la mirada.

―Es por si acaso. ―Lavender frunció el ceño―. Ya sabes, por si alguien muere esta noche ―dijo, enfatizando el «alguien» en un tono dulce.

―Si no eres más simpática, haré que aparezcas en la fiesta pintada como un payaso ―replicó su hermanita―. Sé que te cuesta, pero haz el esfuerzo.

Hermione bufó, pero cerró el pico durante lo que duró la sesión de belleza. Prefería no jugársela, porque sabía que Lavender podía ser muy vengativa si se lo proponía. Ya se imaginaba una foto suya en Facebook llena de burlas. Se estremeció cuando Lavender empezó a maquillarle los ojos.

Mientras tanto, las demás no paraban de parlotear.

―Luna, ¿sabes exactamente cuánta gente seremos?

La rubia se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

―Según Theo, unos cincuenta, pero…

Lavender bufó.

―¡Qué pocos! (Hermione, levanta la barbilla). ¿No ha traído amigos suyos de San Francisco o qué? (Ahora gira la cabeza hacia la izquierda).

Hermione estornudó cuando Lavender, que estaba prestando más atención a la conversación que a ella, le metió media brocha de polvos matificantes por la nariz. Entre eso y que Parvati le tiraba del pelo cada vez que cogía un mechón para planchárselo, estaba perdiendo los estribos.

―Bueno, ya está, ¿no? ―preguntó―. Tampoco hace falta que te pases, Lav.

Lavender frunció los labios y puso en blanco los ojos enmarcados en pestañas postizas larguísimas. Si parpadeara muy rápido, crearía un vendaval.

―Claro, porque seguro que no quieres ponerte sexy para cuando veas al bomboncito pelirrojo. ―Miró a Ginny―. El otro, no tú. Sin ofender.

La chica se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

―Le viene de mi parte de la familia.

―Es verdad ―suspiró Parvati―. ¿Cómo está Bill? ¿No viene? ―preguntó, sin siquiera intentar sonar desinteresada. Todo el mundo sabía que la tercera de las Granger tenía debilidad por el hermano mayor de los Weasley. Nadie podía culparla: Bill era un dios hawaiano pelirrojo.

Hermione chasqueó los dedos, llamando la atención de todas.

―En primer lugar, yo no tengo por qué ponerme sexy para nadie. Y en segundo lugar, no me he vestido así para él.

Luna soltó una risita.

―¿Entonces te has puesto sexy o no?

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero terminó por cruzar los brazos y las piernas en posición defensiva. Odiaba cuando alguien la hacía quedar mal usando sus propias palabras.

―Traicionada por mi propia sangre…

Lavender cogió uno de los neceseres.

―Bueno, ¿ _Pure Society_ o _Acme_? ―preguntó. Ante la expresión confusa de Hermione, sacó dos pintalabios rojos y los agitó delante de su rostro―. ¿Este o este? ―Hermione, que se sintió valiente, eligió el más oscuro.

―Perfeeecto. ―Lavender dio dos pasos atrás y analizó a Hermione; asintió, satisfecha―. ¡Pero si estás guapa y todo! ―exclamó.

―Gracias, supongo ―respondió su hermana, poniéndose en pie. Tuvo el impulso de ir al baño a comprobar cómo había quedado, pero prefería no saberlo.

―¿Ya estáis? Vamos a llegar tarde. ―Padma, que había aparecido de la nada, se plantó delante de sus hermanas. Lavender abrió la boca para ofrecerse a maquillarla, pero Padma levantó un dedo, interrumpiéndola―. Ni lo intentes.

* * *

Desde el momento en que la casa se hizo visible para ella, Hermione contó a quince personas pasando por la puerta. Y sospechaba que dentro habría casi cien, por todo el barullo de gente y música que alcanzaba a escuchar.

Lavender y Parvati intercambiaron una mirada emocionada.

―¡Gente! ―chillaron.

Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada resignada.

―Dejadlas disfrutar ―les susurró Luna―. Van ser ellas mismas te guste o no ―le dijo a Hermione, entrelazando un brazo con el de su hermana.

Cuando entraron en la casa, vieron a Theo y Pansy recibiendo a los invitados como buenos anfitriones. Theo chocaba manos y abrazaba a todo el mundo, mientras que Pansy permanecía de pie con una sonrisa invariable. En cuanto vieron a las Granger plus Ginny, Theo se acercó para saludarlas. Parecía pletórico, tanto que abrazó a Luna y la alzó en volandas.

―¡Ya pensaba que no vendríais!

―¿Y perdernos esto? ―Lavender contempló a un grupo de jóvenes que pasaron por su lado con expresión voraz―. ¡Ni muertas!

―Una fiesta es una ocasión perfecta para conocer gente nueva, ¿verdad? ―La voz de Pansy era dulce, pero Hermione pudo leer en sus ojos que despreciaba la frivolidad de la chica.

―Para eso, sería más coherente que la gente hablara más y bebiera y bailara menos ―señaló Padma.

Pansy parpadeó varias veces, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que las Granger eran cinco hermanas.

―Sí, pero en ese caso no sería una fiesta ―replicó en tono cortante.

―¿Por qué no vamos pasando? ―sugirió Ginny, terminando así con la tensión―. Tengo la garganta seca.

―Sí, vamos ―apoyó Hermione.

Desde el momento en que había entrado, sus ojos habían empezado a escanear lo que podía ver de la casa en busca de Ron. Le había mandado un mensaje esa mañana diciéndole que iría por su cuenta porque había quedado con unos amigos antes para tomarse unas cervezas y le parecía feo cancelar los planes. Hermione suponía que todavía no había llegado, pero no podía resistir el impulso de buscarlo; él era uno de los pocos motivos que la habían llevado allí.

Pasaron dos horas. Ron no aparecía y Hermione iba por su tercer cubata en su intento porque la noche pasara de forma más liviana. Ginny estaba hablando con no sabía quién, Padma se había marchado a casa en cuanto vio la oportunidad, Parvati y Lavender estaban en el jardín ―eso era dedicación, con el frío que hacía― cotorreando con un grupo de futuros médicos de San Francisco y Luna se había perdido con Theo casi desde el principio de la velada.

Hermione estaba sentada al pie de las escaleras, removiendo su vaso con dos pajitas. Le había mandado tres mensajes a Ron, y se puso a valorar si era aceptable mandarle otro o ya rayaba el patetismo. En aquellos momentos, lo único que le impedía irse era que no recordaba dónde había dejado su abrigo y no quería llegar a casa con hipotermia. Además, aquel abrigo le gustaba mucho. Y necesitaba despejarse un poco, porque las escaleras empezaban a moverse.

―Vale que no quieras ser simpática, pero las escaleras no tienen la culpa ―dijo una voz.

Hermione vio a Lavender, que se acercaba a ella con paso tambaleante.

―¿Adónde vas? ―preguntó.

Lavender se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared.

―Solo necesito un minuto… Oye, ¿te acuerdas de dónde está el baño?

Hermione señaló la bifurcación que iba hacia la izquierda y Lavender asintió, como si de repente todo quedara claro.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―le preguntó.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Levantó su cubata.

―Beber ―respondió.

―¿Sabes que existen más chicos en el mundo, verdad? No es como si Ron fuera el único. Además, si te ha dejado plantada no merece que pierdas el tiempo aquí. No con tantos hombres macizos ahí fuera. Hay uno, Johnny…

―¿El alto con el pelo largo? ―preguntó Hermione; su hermana asintió―. Creo que se llama Tom. ―Estaba teniendo la primera conversación civilizada con Lavender en meses, y solo habían necesitado emborracharse para conseguirlo.

―Da igual, está igual de bueno, se llame como se llame. ―Se giró a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa, como si acabara de ocurrírsele un plan maestro―. ¿Quieres que le diga a un amigo que le hackee a Ron su Facebook? Podemos hacer que se lo cierren por publicaciones indebidas.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

―Seguro que aparecerá. O me llamará.

―Bueno, mientras tanto quizá puedas divertirte un poco ―dijo. Ante la mirada confundida de Hermione, señaló con la cabeza hacia delante―. Mira qué dios griego se nos acerca.

Hermione siguió su mirada y, si su vista no la engañaba ―pidió al cielo haberse vuelto miope de repente y que quien se aproximaba a ellas no fuera quien ella creía―, Draco Malfoy caminaba con paso decidido hacia las escaleras. ¿Dios griego? Ja.

―Quizás solo quiere subir ―aventuró Hermione.

Lavender puso los ojos en blanco y meneó la cabeza. Se levantó y, después de palmear la cabeza de Hermione, se alejó por el pasillo, en busca del baño.

Hermione siguió removiendo su cubata con aire casual, esperando a que Malfoy pasara de largo, pero no tuvo suerte, pues el hombre se plantó justo delante de ella. Hermione separó la vista de su ginebra con limón para levantarla lentamente y posarla en él.

―¿Bailas conmigo? ―preguntó Draco, mirándola con impasibilidad desde su altura imponente.

―Eh… ―Hermione se quedó en blanco―. Sí.

―Bien. ―Y Malfoy se marchó por donde había venido.

Hermione observó con incredulidad su figura vestida de negro volver al salón principal. Hasta que no pasaron unos segundos, no asimiló lo que acababa de suceder. Y empezó a maldecirse internamente de todas las formas que sabía. ¿¡En qué demonios estaba pensando para decir que sí!? ¡Pero si lo odiaba!

Siguió insultándose mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba lentamente hacia el salón. Cuanto antes bailara con él, antes podría marcharse y no tener que ver esa cara arrogante durante más tiempo.

Tuvo que meterse entre tres personas que obstaculizaban la puerta. Cuando entró, apenas reconoció la sala normalmente impoluta que era ese salón. Ahora, cualquier superficie horizontal servía para dejar bebidas o bailar. Habían reducido la luz a la mitad y habían puesto unos altavoces enormes en cada esquina.

Buscó a Malfoy con la mirada; no fue complicado encontrarlo, con ese pelo casi blanco y el metro noventa de altura. Desde luego, destacaba allá donde iba. Él la vio y se acercó a ella. Justo cuando estaban a medio metro de distancia, empezó a sonar una canción lenta.

―Genial ―musitó Hermione.

Él pasó las manos en la cintura y Hermione rodeo su cuello con las suyas. Era una postura rara para dos personas que apenas se soportaban, pero bailar de otra manera hubiera quedado raro.

―Cuánta gente ―comentó Hermione. Tal vez conversando pasara el tiempo más rápido.

―Sí ―respondió él.

Su silencio resaltaba en medio de las conversaciones y risas de los demás bailarines. Por no decir que el hecho de que los dos fueran de negro y tuvieran cara de mala leche les hacía parecer dos ángeles de la muerte.

―No pensaba que cupiera tanta gente aquí ―volvió a intentarlo Hermione.

―Esta casa es grande.

Más silencio. Mientras tanto, ellos seguían meciéndose al ritmo lento de la canción.

―Te toca a ti hablar ahora ―señaló Hermione.

Él la miró a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca que tenía que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo; en otro momento se hubiera sentido incómoda, pero el alcohol prevenía cualquier vergüenza.

―¿De qué quieres hablar?

Hermione sonrió con cinismo.

―Creo que esa respuesta me basta.

―Dime ―Draco viró hacia la izquierda de forma brusca, evitando así chocar con otra pareja―, ¿tienes por costumbre hablar cuando bailas?

―Oh, no, prefiero ser antisocial y taciturna. Así se disfruta más ―replicó con sarcasmo.

―¿Te refieres a ti misma o es una indirecta?

Hermione se encogió de hombros y sonrió de forma enigmática.

―No lo sé. ¿Crees que se aplica a ti? Intento hacerme una idea de tu carácter.

―¿Y qué has descubierto hasta ahora?

―Muy poco. ―Respondió Hermione―. Oigo tantas versiones de ti que no sé cuál creer.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

―Espero poder iluminarte un poco más en el futuro.

Hermione frunció el ceño, intentando comprender el sentido de aquella frase, pero él ya había apartado la mirada, así que ella hizo lo mismo. De repente, su cerebro fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y con quién estaba bailando, y su cuerpo se tensó. Miró a su alrededor. ¿Y si llegaba Ron y la veía bailando con el hombre que le había amargado la vida?

―Él no va a venir. ―Sintió el aliento cálido de Draco acariciando la piel de su oreja.

Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y sus rostros quedaron a centímetros de distancia, pero Hermione le lanzó tal mirada de odio que él apartó la cabeza y volvió a su posición.

Pero no iba a darle el gusto de verla enfadarse con él delante de todos.

―Vaya, una pena, me cae bien.

―Ya lo veo ―respondió él. Sonaba ofendido, aunque Hermione no entendía por qué podría estarlo―. Ron siempre ha tenido talento para hacer amigos, aunque no queda tan claro que sepa conservarlos.

―Lamento que haya perdido _tu_ amistad ―replicó ella con sarcasmo.

―Y yo lamento que te guste tanto. Dime, ¿te ha mandado un mensaje avisando de que llegaría tarde? ¿O ni a eso se ha dignado?

Hermione apretó los dientes con fuerza. ¿Quién se creía ese imbécil para hablarle en ese tono condescendiente? Después de todo lo que le había hecho a Ron, no tenía derecho a hablar así de él.

Por suerte, la canción se acabó en ese instante, y se ahorró tener que responderle. Lo soltó de golpe y se echó para atrás. Él dejó caer las manos, cerradas en sendos puños, a los costados.

―Un placer ―dijo Hermione, haciendo una reverencia.

Sin darle tiempo a nada más, dio media vuelta y fue a buscar su abrigo. Por el camino, se encontró con Ginny, que salía del baño.

―Oye, ¿has visto a Luna? ―le preguntó.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

―Debe de estar con Theo por alguna parte… ―Vieron al mencionado en ese preciso instante, que salía de la cocina cargando con una botella de champagne― O no. Ni idea entonces. ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarla?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Decidió buscarla en el salón más pequeño; tal vez estaba con sus hermanas pequeñas. Cuando había dado los primeros pasos hacia allí, vio a su hermana, que, junto con Pansy, cargaba a un chico por los hombros en dirección al otro baño que había en la planta baja.

Hermione suspiró. No le apetecía correr tras Luna, así que decidió mandarle un mensaje y marcharse a casa de una vez.

Mientras recorría las solitarias calles, revisó su móvil una última vez para ver si Ron le había escrito. Nada.

* * *

 **~N/A:** Bueno, bueno, bueno, la tensión. ¿A alguien más le habría gustado que se besaran? Sorry, not happening... yet. Por cierto, los pintalabios que menciona Lavender son reales: estuve investigando en la página web de _Nyx_ , una marca de cosméticos que me encanta. Ya quisieran mis profesores que hiciera tanto research para sus trabajos xD. Sé que es Navidad y todas tenemos cosas que hacer y comidas familiares que atender, pero espero que cuando tengáis un ratito, podáis dejarme review. Sería un gran regalo de Navidad :) ¡Que paséis buenas fiestas!

Sobre el fic: Este es el último capítulo que publico en mucho tiempo. Necesito un tiempo para planificar y escribir los siguientes caps y entre eso, exámenes, un viaje y el inicio de las clases, no creo poder actualizar hasta marzo. ¡Pero tranquilas, que el 7 de marzo me tenéis de vuelta! **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	15. Otra etapa

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! ¿A que no me esperabais? Tengo que admitir que yo tampoco tenía esperanzas en volver con este fic, pero hoy he tenido un ramalazo de inspiración y he decidido aprovecharlo. Además, echaba de menos a mi fic favorito. Pido disculpas por no haber actualizado cuando prometí, pero por aquel entonces no tenía tiempo ni inspiración :(

Probablemente no os guste mucho este capítulo, pero así escribió Jane Austen su libro y así intento yo ser fiel a la trama original. Ya advertí que las cosas iban a torcerse un poco, pero en un futuro mejorarán. **N/A~**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **XV. Otra etapa**_

 _A quien pueda interesar:_

 _Dos días. Dos días es lo que tarda alguien en llamar a un camión de mudanzas, vaciar su casa y largarse como si lo persiguiera el demonio._

 _Al principio, no sospechamos que pasara nada malo. Bueno, tal vez Luna sí. Ella y Theo hablaban todos los días, aunque fuera para desearse los buenos días y las buenas noches. Así que cuando no le respondió a su mensaje el día después de la fiesta, Luna pensó que era raro, pero no dijo nada._

 _Hace una hora, sin embargo, Theo ha hecho una publicación en Facebook de lo más iluminadora:_ «Los Ángeles ha sido genial, pero ya toca volver a casa. ¡San Francisco, te he echado de menos!» _Y una carita sonriente. La primera en verlo (cómo no) ha sido Lavender, y juro que me ha parecido escuchar que tropezaba y todo mientras subía las escaleras a toda prisa. Luna no está, porque todavía falta un par de horas para que salga del trabajo, pero yo, por desgracia, sí que estoy en casa (los lunes solo tengo una clase y es por la mañana), así que Lav ha entrado en mi habitación como un huracán._

—¡¿Lo has visto!? —exclamó su hermana nada más abrir la puerta de su habitación.

Hermione, que estaba ordenando los apuntes que había tomado esa mañana, puso los ojos en blanco antes de esbozar una sonrisa paciente y girarse hacia su hermana.

—¿El qué? ¿Ha llegado el Armagedón y no me he enterado?

Su hermana puso cara de no entender la referencia, pero en seguida volvió a su expresión entre horrorizada y ansiosa por compartir el chisme que había descubierto. En vez de responder, le tendió su móvil a Hermione.

Esta estuvo tentada de poner los ojos en blanco al ver que tenía abierta su página de Facebook. «Juro que como sea para cotillear del último modelito que se haya puesto… _Oh_ ». Sus ojos recorrieron una, dos, tres veces las dos frases que Theodore había publicado.

Frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. No se le ocurría qué decir porque no encontraba explicación a lo sucedido.

—¿No te parece extraño? —Lavender se sentó en la cama de su hermana mayor y empezó a divagar—. Se marchan sin ni siquiera despedirse, qué desconsiderados. ¿Será que no les gustaba la casa? Porque claro, dudo mucho que sea por la compañía —dijo, echándose el pelo hacia atrás con vanidad—. Y Luna tampoco nos ha dicho nada, qué fuerte. Esto es un tema que nos incumbe a todas, lo mínimo que podría haber hecho era contárnoslo. Seguro que mamá se pone histérica cuando se entere.

En este punto de la conversación, Hermione reaccionó.

—¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra contárselo! —saltó, apuntando a su hermana con un dedo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lavender.

—Ya se enterará. ¿Para qué quieres preocuparla —más bien «tenerla incordiándonos todo el día para saber qué hemos hecho mal»— si ni siquiera sabemos qué ha pasado?

Lavender no parecía muy conforme con la actitud precavida de su hermana mayor, pero Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en Luna. Sí que la había notado algo preocupada, pero como no había dicho nada, ella no había querido preguntar. Tampoco había tenido ningún motivo para sospechar que Theo se marcharía así de repente. ¿Qué habría pasado?

Al final, después de una discusión de quince minutos valorando las ventajas y desventajas de que Lavender expresara su indignación al mundo (y a su madre), Hermione consiguió convencerla de que era mejor que esperaran a ver qué tenía Luna que decir.

Las horas se le hicieron eternas, pero al final su hermana mayor entró por la puerta de casa. Hermione, que sabía que Lavender había salido y no tendría que competir con ella por ver quién le sonsacaba a Luna la información primero, esperó pacientemente hasta que su hermana hubo dejado sus cosas en su habitación y fue a verla.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó.

Luna le dedicó una de sus habituales sonrisas.

—Claro, pasa. ¿Qué tal la clase?

—Bien, bien… Oye, quería preguntarte una cosa. —Hermione se frotaba las manos, pero en cuanto vio que Luna desviaba la mirada hacia ellas, dejó de hacerlo. Era un síntoma de nerviosismo e incomodidad que su hermana identificaría en medio segundo.

—Dime. —Su hermana se sentó en la cama y la miró con sus grandes ojos azules, a la espera.

—¿Has entrado a Facebook hoy? —Hermione no se sentía con valor suficiente para contarle directamente lo que había leído. ¿Y si todo era un malentendido y ella metía la pata?

—No he tenido tiempo todavía. Sabes que no me gusta mucho. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Nada en especial. —Hermione se enganchó un rizo detrás de la oreja—. Es que Lavender me ha enseñado esta mañana la publicación de Theo y me preguntaba si sabías algo. Me ha parecido raro que se hayan marchado así sin más.

Al parecer, aquella información la había pillado tan de sorpresa como al resto. La joven se levantó, cogió su móvil y entró en Facebook. El único signo que hizo saber a Hermione que su hermana había leído el infame post fue el leve fruncimiento de ceño que hizo antes de salir de la aplicación y dejar el móvil sobre su mesa.

—Bueno, parece que se ha cansado de su año sabático. —Intentó que le saliera un tono desenfadado, pero Hermione, que la conocía bien, supo que estaba dolida.

Así que era cierto: Theo y compañía se habían marchado de improvisto.

—¿En serio no te ha dicho nada? ¿Ninguna insinuación sobre que quisiera volver a su casa? Estoy segura de que ha pasado algo y en cualquier momento te llamará para…

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Luna. Esta calló de golpe, sorprendida porque su hermana gritara—. Lo siento —sonrió a modo de disculpa—, pero creo que me apetece darme una ducha y leer un poco.

Hermione se levantó, indecisa, pero al ver la sonrisa tajante de Luna, decidió hacerle caso y dejarla sola. Posiblemente tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

 _Bueno, pues sorprendentemente, Luna no sabía nada. Y no parece que le haya sentado muy bien la noticia, aunque es normal. Cualquiera creería que, teniendo en cuenta la relación tan buena que mantenían, Theo se lo habría contado la primera. Bueno, para ser sincera, ni se me había pasado por la cabeza que Theo se marchara y dejara a Luna aquí. Los ojos enamorados con que siempre la miraba me dan la razón._

 _No sé, hay muchas cosas que no terminan de cuadrarme._

 _H.G., 24 de enero_

* * *

Lavender, contrariamente a su naturaleza y a la poca fe que le tenía Hermione, consiguió guardar el secreto delante de su madre, pero no sirvió de nada. Día y medio es lo que tardó Margaret en enterarse de que su aspirado yerno se había marchado sin dar señales de volver en un futuro cercano. Aunque, para ser sinceros, Hermione había esperado que se enterara antes, teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes. Era capaz de enterarse de los cotilleos de instituto mucho antes que sus hijas, que eran quienes iban al instituto. Su madre daba miedo.

Día y medio había pasado, pero Margaret ya no dejaba que a nadie se le olvidara.

—¿Cómo podemos ser tan desgraciados? —se lamentaba a la hora de la cena.

Adam intercambió una mirada hastiada con Hermione.

—No se ha muerto nadie, querida.

El tenedor de su esposa se detuvo a medio camino hacia su plato, como si aquella frase fuera tal ofensa que pudiera detener el tiempo. La mesa entera se paralizó, esperando la respuesta digna de Óscar que se disponía a dar la mujer.

—Querido, por favor. —Por su tono, parecía que estuviera respondiendo a un insulto—. Nuestra Luna —en ese momento se giró hacia su hija mayor y le dedicó una sonrisa apenada— tenía al alcance de su mano al chico ideal: era amable, simpático, guapo, rico… —Soltó un suspiro que hizo reír a Padma, pero ante la mirada de Margaret, la joven tuvo que disimular con una tos—. Luna, querida, sé que tú no tuviste nada que ver: hiciste todo lo que pudiste para conseguirlo. —La miró con esperanza—. ¿Has intentado mandarle otro mensaje?

Luna dejó los cubiertos con brusquedad encima de la mesa y se levantó de golpe. Hermione enarcó una ceja: aquel era un movimiento demasiado maleducado para tratarse de su hermana. La vio inspirar profundamente, con una mano apretada alrededor de la servilleta, antes de soltarla y esbozar una sonrisa débil.

—Si me disculpáis, tengo cosas que hacer.

Antes de que su madre pudiera protestar, Luna ya había subido las escaleras y se había encerrado en su cuarto. Aunque se empeñara en aparentar que no le había afectado tanto, Hermione sabía que le dolía que Theo se hubiera marchado así.

Ella también se levantó e, ignorando las quejas sobre la poca educación y pérdida de valores de su madre, fue en pos de su hermana.

—¿Luna? —Llamó a la puerta y esperó. Cuando pensaba que su hermana ya iba a ignorarla, oyó un débil «Pasa»—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al entrar.

Luna estaba sobre la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y los brazos alrededor de las piernas. Su rostro estaba empañado de una tristeza que Hermione nunca le había visto. La angustiaba verla así.

—¿Me he pasado, verdad? —Su hermana suspiró—. Creo que bajaré a disculparme…

Hermione la retuvo, cogiéndola suavemente de un brazo.

—No, por supuesto que no. De hecho, creo que deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo, a ver si así mamá pilla la indirecta y asimila el «vive y deja vivir», y sobre todo el «come y deja comer». —El comentario hizo sonreír a Luna y Hermione se permitió relajarse un poquito—. Bueno, ¿cómo estás? —repitió su pregunta.

La joven rubia se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, supongo. —Pasaron treinta segundos en silencio, hasta que Luna empezó a hablar—. ¿Está mal que me sienta traicionada, Hermione? —preguntó, aunque no esperaba una respuesta—. ¿Está mal que me haya enfadado porque se haya marchado sin darme siquiera una miserable explicación? —Apretó los labios, intentando contener los sentimientos que empezaban a desbordarla—. Intenté llamarle ayer, ¿sabes? Pero me colgó. Al menos podría haber tenido la decencia de dejar sonar el móvil hasta que me cansara. Aunque ahora ya me ha quedado claro el mensaje —añadió con amargura.

Hermione no sabía que responder, porque si le daba la razón, no haría más que alimentar su resentimiento y frustración, y Luna no era de las que llevaba bien tener ese tipo de sentimientos. Así que se limitó a estrecharla entre sus brazos un buen rato y darle un beso cariñoso en la frente.

—¿Sabes qué podríamos hacer mañana? Cuando salga de clase, me paso por tu oficina y nos vamos a cualquier sitio a tomar un chocolate caliente —propuso—. Pero no a una cafetería donde ya hayamos estado, no, sino algún lugar nuevo. Así cambiamos de aires.

Luna asintió con una sonrisa; veía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por animarla y no tenía valor para decirle que no le apetecía, pero Hermione no iba a dejar que se consumiera en su habitación pensando en Theodore Nott.

—Cambiar de aires, sí… —Su hermana se mordió el labio inferior y apartó la mirada, pero pronto sus ojos azules buscaron los marrones de Hermione—. Me han ofrecido un trabajo en otro sitio, ¿sabes?

Hermione parpadeó; eso sí que no se lo esperaba para nada.

—¿En serio? —exclamó—. ¿Dónde? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—La empresa se ha afiliado con otra que trabaja en la otra parte de la ciudad. La semana pasada recibí una llamada; el director había leído mi currículo y me ofreció un traslado. Pagan mejor, _mucho_ mejor.

—¿La semana pasada? ¿Y a qué esperas? —Luna volvió a desviar la mirada. «Oh, claro», pensó su hermana. «Qué tonta soy».

—Tendría que mudarme.

Hermione apretó los labios ante la idea: no le gustaba pensar que Luna se marcharía de casa. Pero aquello no dependía de ella, no podía ser tan egoísta.

—¡Todo ventajas! —exclamó con entusiasmo—. Puedes empezar de nuevo. Lejos de mamá. Sin tener que compartir baño con todas nosotras. ¿Te imaginas levantarte por la mañana y no estar a punto de mearte encima porque Parv lleva media hora encerrada probándose las cien sombras de ojos que tiene?

Ambas hermanas rieron.

—Sí, la verdad es que estaría bien… —El germen de la ilusión empezaba a brotar en la mirada de Luna, que se iluminó fugazmente—. Pero ¿y tú?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Yo me las apañaré. Total, en cinco meses termino la carrera, después no sé qué haré, pero intentaré buscar trabajo y mudarme yo también. —Eran castillos en el aire, pero ¿por qué no? Eso serviría para tranquilizar a Luna.

* * *

 _A quien pueda interesar:_

 _Luna ya se ha mudado. Ayer la acompañamos todos (qué barbaridad, como si fuera una estudiante que se marchaba a estudiar a una universidad a mil kilómetros de casa) a su nuevo piso. Lo comparte con una chica muy simpática, de su misma edad, que trabaja como camarera mientras estudia para ser actriz. El piso no es muy grande, pero dadle a Luna un par de días y lo convertirá en la cosa más mona y acogedora del mundo._

 _Me alegro mucho de que se haya marchado (es en serio, Luna, no te preocupes por mí), pero ya la echo de menos. Nunca creí que una habitación vacía podía causarme tanta nostalgia. Aunque durará poco tiempo así, porque mamá ya está discutiendo con papá qué uso darle. Quiere montarse un gimnasio, dice. Mi madre, que no ha hecho deporte ni un solo día de su vida. Y no, mamá, cargar con las bolsas de la compra no cuenta, por mucho que tú te quejes._

 _En fin, solo espero que la distancia y el cambio sirvan para que Luna se olvide de vosotros-ya-sabéis-quién. No hemos sabido nada ni de él, ni de su hermanastra ni de su amigo (menos mal), así que yo ya he dado por sentado que ni tienen intención de volver ni de relacionarse con nosotras de nuevo. Pero mejor así, porque Luna merece a alguien más consistente._

 _Y ahora os dejo, que tengo reunión con Remus Lupin._

 _H.G., 31 de enero_

Hermione publicó la entrada, apagó el ordenador y cogió sus cosas a toda prisa. Había quedado con su profesor en media hora y presentía que iba a llegar tarde.

Efectivamente, cuando llegó a la universidad, temió que el señor Lupin se hubiera cansado y se hubiera marchado, algo perfectamente comprensible, pero cuando fue a su despacho y llamó a la puerta, una voz le indicó que pasara.

Remus Lupin era un hombre de cuarenta y muchos, aunque las canas lo hacían parecer un poco más mayor. Sin embargo, la sonrisa amable y los cálidos ojos verdes hacían que no le dieras importancia al resto de su aspecto.

—Lo siento mucho, señor Lupin…

El hombre restó importancia al tema de su impuntualidad con un movimiento de mano. Después, le indicó que se sentara.

—Llámame Remus, por favor. «Señor Lupin» me hace demasiado mayor. Además, sé por qué has llegado tarde —giró la pantalla de su ordenador de modo que Hermione viera que había estado leyendo la entrada que había publicado minutos antes— y tienes buena excusa. Ojalá todos mis alumnos fueran así de entregados con la asignatura. Y más si es una asignatura optativa. —El hombre entrecerró los ojos ligeramente—. Dime, ¿por qué elegiste precisamente Escritura Creativa? Se supone que los periodistas tienen que saber redactar, pero entiendo que mi asignatura puede no ser la más útil en este aspecto.

Hermione se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros.

—Me pareció más interesante que las otras opciones. Le tenía el ojo echado desde que empecé la carrera y no podía terminar sin cursarla. Suelo ser un poco obstinada —admitió.

Lupin soltó una risita.

—Sí, ya lo he notado. La escritura es una ventana al mundo de cada uno, pero también a nosotros mismos, y creo que, aunque no seas plenamente consciente, no has hecho mucho por ocultarte a tus lectores. —En ese punto el profesor se había quedado mirando a un punto en la pared, medio absorto en sus pensamientos. Hermione admitió con bochorno que, viéndolo así, podía entender que el señor Black estuviera con él: ser inteligente era sexy.

—Quizás tendría que haberlo hecho en algunas ocasiones.

—No te habría puesto la máxima nota de haber sido así —señaló Lupin. Hermione sonrió con orgullo al recordar la satisfacción que sintió al ver la calificación en su expediente—. ¿Seguirás escribiendo, no?

En ese punto, la muchacha dudó. Desde el principio había tenido claro que el blog era simplemente un medio para lograr aprobar la asignatura (con buena nota, como efectivamente había hecho), pero debía reconocer que le había cogido cariño al blog. Y escribir se había vuelto un hábito del que no sabía si quería desprenderse. Además, presentía que le sería de mucho apoyo ahora que Luna no estaba.

—No lo sé.

—Sería una lástima, la verdad. Creo que muchos nos hemos enganchado a tus aventuras —admitió el profesor con una sonrisa—. Pero sé que no es fácil exponer tu vida a miles de lectores ávidos de drama. Aun así, compensa como persona. Es el confesionario de los escritores.

—No. —Hermione no sabía por qué había estado planteándoselo, pero en ese momento lo tenía claro—. Seguiré escribiendo —anunció con decisión.

Remus Lupin sonrió, satisfecho.

—¡Genial! Seguro que mi marido se alegra: le encanta leer cómo retratas a su sobrino. —Ante la mirada mortificada de Hermione, se apresuró a añadir—: Tranquila, no piensa contarle nada. Fue bastante tonto en su juventud, pero ahora ha madurado. A veces —añadió en voz más baja—. En fin —el hombre se levantó, dando por terminada la tutoría—, solo quería felicitarte por tu maravilloso trabajo. Si necesitas mi ayuda en cualquier momento, ya sabes dónde encontrarme

Hermione sonrió y asintió, estrechando la mano que le ofrecía. Con profesores como aquel daba gusto estudiar.

* * *

 **~N/A:** ¿Qué os ha parecido? La pobre Luna huye con el corazón hecho trizas, démosle todas fuerzas para que se recupere pronto :( Ya, ya sé que Draco no ha salido y no tengo perdón por escribir la escena del baile en Netherfield y ahora borrarlo del mapa tan de repente, pero prometo que volverá pronto ;) Pocas cosas puedo comentar, aparte de que asdfhjkl Remus Lupin, mi amor.

No sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar; intentaré que sea antes del verano, pero eso depende de mis estudios, exámenes, etc. Qué asco da la vida muggle. **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy

P.D: El día 12 publico el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, "Epitafio a una mentira". ¡Estad atentas!


	16. Tú también no

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! He terminado los exámenes (wiiiii por mí) y ahora solo me falta terminar el Trabajo de Fin de Grado (¿la tesis en algunos países?), así que he podido, por fin, terminar este capítulo. Es el que menos me gusta de todos lo que he escrito o escribiré, pero sirve de nexo entre lo que ha pasado ahora y una parte muy importante de la historia. **N/A~**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **XVI. Tú también no**_

 _A quien pueda interesar:_

 _Como veis, he decidido seguir escribiendo y publicando sobre mi vida, para bien o para mal (espero que para bien). Tampoco es como si ahora pudiera dejar de hacerlo como si nada; sí, soy el equivalente literario a una drogadicta. Aunque ¿quién dice que esto no sea una droga?_

 _Pero antes de hablar sobre mí, responderé a varias preguntas muy recurrentes en vuestros comentarios:_

 _1\. ¿Cómo le va a Luna?_

 _Respuesta: Muy bien. Ya la conocéis, es imposible no enamorarse de ella en seguida. Hemos hablado poco estas dos últimas semanas, pero por lo que me ha contado, ya ha hecho varios amigos e incluso la han invitado a participar en la cena semanal que organizan cada vez en casa de un compañero diferente. Ya veis, por ese aspecto no debemos preocuparnos. Además, mi hermana parece más feliz con su nuevo trabajo (ya era hora). En el plano sentimental… bueno, no soy quién para hablar sobre ese tema. Ella dice que está bien, pero no sé. Aunque ya sabéis que soy desconfiada por naturaleza, así que pueden ser imaginaciones mías._

Hermione sabía que eso era una mentira como L.A. de grande, pero tampoco tenía por qué compartir la vida sentimental de su hermana con todo Internet. Bueno, más bien el fracaso de vida sentimental. Luna estaba mal, eso se le notaba hasta en la forma de respirar, pero se esforzaba tanto en aparentar que todo iba bien que Hermione había decidido no insistir. Ella tampoco era de compartir forzosamente sus sentimientos, así que entendía que su hermana prefiriera guardárselo para ella.

 _2\. ¿Ha habido noticias de Theo?_

 _Respuesta: No. Yo he decidido dejarlo estar, pero Lavender me mantiene informada (contra mi expreso deseo, debo aclarar) de sus actividades. Al parecer el fin de semana pasado estaba esquiando en Aspen, así que muy mal no debe de estar. (Sé lo que estáis pensando y no, no deseo que se caiga del esquí y se rompa algo, aunque se lo merece, y lo sabemos)._

Lo que calló es que preferiría romperle ella misma los esquíes en la cabeza, pero no quería tener problemas, especialmente sabiendo que Pansy leía su blog. Aunque quizá ahora que ya no tenía que relacionarse con ella había dejado de hacerlo. O tal vez quería regodearse del impacto que había causado su marcha; de esa chica Hermione esperaba cualquier cosa.

 _3\. ¿Y de Malfoy?_

 _Respuesta: No, gracias al cielo. Si ya no quiero saber nada del amigo simpático, imaginaos de él. No sé nada de la vida de Draco, porque no es de actualizar su estado de Facebook cada tres minutos, pero tampoco me interesa, así que… Después del desencuentro que tuvimos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Theo, cuanto más alejado esté, mejor._

 _4\. ¿Y de Ron?_

 _Respuesta: La misma que en las dos preguntas anteriores. No sé qué problema tienen los hombres, pero parece que han adquirido un gusto extraño e incómodo por desaparecer sin apenas dejar rastro. Ginny me contó que el miércoles posterior a la fiesta recogió sus cosas y se marchó. Apenas se detuvo a despedirse de Molly y Gin, mucho menos del resto de la familia. Muy raro (y maleducado; lo siento, Ronald, me caes bien, pero es verdad). Lo cual me lleva a plantearme si algo de lo que me contó Draco es verdad; sigue sin encajarme con el Ron que he conocido, pero es que no entiendo qué ha pasado para que se marche así de repente. La última noticia que tuve de él fue un mensaje que decía «Lo siento, me ha surgido un improvisto y tengo que marcharme de L.A. Nos vemos, guapa» y un emoticono de un corazón. Confieso que al principio me sentí decepcionada, pero ahora me da igual, lo cual significa que tenía yo razón cuando decía que no sentía nada por él. Punto para mí, ja._

Escribir esta parte le estaba doliendo especialmente, porque significaba que no tenía tan buen juicio como ella creía, pero no podía aparentar ser perfecta y tener siempre la razón: era algo que sus lectores no merecían. Lo que sí había hecho era suavizar cuánto le había afectado la marcha de Ron: aquel mensaje le había dolido, y todavía le escocía haberlo puesto en un pedestal y que se hubiera caído de forma tan estrepitosa. Pero en la parte sobre sus sentimientos no mentía: los había analizado durante un buen rato y había llegado a la conclusión de que, aunque la había encandilado, su corazón no se había visto comprometido.

 _Bueno, creo que con esto resumo bastante bien las inquietudes que me habéis transmitido en los comentarios, así que ahora ya puedo hablar de mí. Lo triste es que tengo poco que contar: las clases van bien, tengo los nervios típicos de alguien que va a terminar sus estudios y en casa todos siguen igual. Echo de menos a Luna, la verdad. Era un gran apoyo, aunque ahora que se ha ido es cuando más me doy cuenta. Qué cliché._

Inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos antes de escribir lo que iba a continuación. Últimamente se estaba dando cuenta de cuánto le molestaba no acertar a la primera en sus acciones. Pero era algo que debía hacer.

 _Aunque no es la única a la que echo de menos. Pronto veréis por qué. Sí, soy una tonta y una orgullosa. Ginny, perdóname._

* * *

—¡No puede ser! ¡Estoy condenada! ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedará? —Margaret se lamentaba una y otra vez.

Hermione y su padre pusieron los ojos en blanco al unísono.

—Mamá, no vas a morirte.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —espetó su madre, lanzando chispas por los ojos.

—Querida, Lily va a recuperarse: los huesos rotos vuelven a pegarse. En un mes estará insistiéndote otra vez para que la acompañes a _spinning_.

Lily Potter había cogido una afición obsesiva en las últimas semanas por ir al gimnasio, porque «empezamos a no ser tan jóvenes y tenemos que cuidarnos». El resultado había sido una caída torpe y muy desafortunada de la cinta de correr, y como consecuencia ahora debía pasar cuatro semanas con una pierna escayolada. Y Margaret, cómo no, ya empezaba a ponerse histérica.

—Lily es ocho años más joven que nosotros, Adam. Si a ella se le ha roto un hueso como si fuera papel, ¿qué nos garantiza nuestro bienestar? —argumentó la mujer.

—Mamá, todavía no llegáis ni a los cincuenta, vosotros también sois jóvenes —replicó Padma en tono hastiado. La chica cogió su portátil y se fue escaleras arriba, a su habitación.

Se perdió, por supuesto, la elocuente queja de su madre al respecto.

—¡Casi cincuenta años y todavía sin nietos! —exclamó.

Hermione estuvo a punto de atragantarse con un vaso de agua por la risa: su madre tenía un talento excepcional para meter en cualquier conversación el tema de la desgracia que era que sus hijas siguieran solteras. Pero al ver la expresión severa de su madre, decidió muy sabiamente callar.

—¿Te hace gracia, jovencita? —prosiguió Margaret. Ahora que se había abierto la veda y Luna no estaba para ser la presa principal, le tocaba sufrir a Hermione—. Porque te recuerdo que, ya que no tienes novio ni perspectiva de tenerlo en un futuro cercano, podrías al menos adquirir la independencia económica. ¡Pero no! Qué exquisita me has salido.

Hermione se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz. «Paciencia o matricidio».

—No pienso hablar del tema otra vez, mamá —sentenció.

Margaret esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

—Pues yo sí, porque da la casualidad de que Harry vendrá en un par de días a visitar a su madre, así que podrías aprovechar para disculparte y reconsiderar tu tonta elección. —Se acercó a su hija y le cogió el rostro con una mano—. Y sonríe un poco más, hija, que parece que estés todo el día amargada. No eres fea cuando te esfuerzas.

Hermione dedicó una mirada de hielo a su madre.

—Gracias, madre, agradezco tus cumplidos, siempre me suben el ánimo. Pero con o sin sonrisa, mi respuesta para Harry sigue siendo la misma.

La expresión cariñosa de Margaret desapareció de golpe y frunció los labios en un mohín de descontento.

—¡Esta niña, siempre intentando que me dé un ataque de nervios! —exclamó, girándose esta vez hacia su marido; intentaba buscar aliados, pero Adam nunca estaba por la labor.

—Deja a la niña en paz, Margaret —se limitó a responder.

—¡Argh! —exclamó la mujer. Parecía que estuviera a punto de estallar, pero de repente respiró hondo, sonrió y se levantó. Miró a Hermione como quien no se ha rendido todavía—. Bueno, espero que al menos aprendas a no lanzar veneno, porque he invitado al chico a cenar en casa mañana.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero se obligó a recordar que, por muy incordio que su madre fuera, lo hacía todo por su bien. Sonrió dulcemente.

—Por supuesto, madre. Si siento deseos de disolver a alguien con mi ácido, intentaré tragármelo.

El día siguiente, llamaron al timbre media hora antes de la prevista para la cena.

—¡¿Ya?! —Margaret estaba histérica, como si en vez del hijo de su mejor amiga, fuera a visitarlos la reina de Inglaterra—. ¡Pero si todavía no he sacado los aperitivos! ¡Lavender, abre!

Su hija pequeña, que estaba sentada en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa, bufó antes de levantarse a regañadientes e ir a abrir.

—¡Es Ginny, mamá! —exclamó en cuanto vio quién había llamado.

Hermione, que había escuchado los gritos desde su habitación, bajó, sorprendida porque su mejor amiga estuviera allí.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con alegría.

—Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, así que había pensado que podíamos charlar un rato antes de que te reclamen para cenar —explicó la pelirroja.

Margaret salió de la cocina secándose las manos en el delantal.

—¡Ginny, querida, qué susto me has dado! —Le dio un abrazo con cuidado de no mancharla.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la joven—. ¿Quién viene hoy? —Miró con suspicacia el delantal y las pintas de histeria de la madre de su amiga.

—Harry Potter —respondió la mujer con la misma ilusión que una adolescente. Se acercó a Ginny y empezó a hablarle en tono confidencial, como si Hermione no estuviera allí delante y pudiera oírlas—. Querida, ¿por qué no intentas convencer a la cabezota de mi hija de que acepte la oferta de Harry?

Hermione la fulminó con la mirada antes de coger a Ginny del brazo y tirar de ella escaleras arriba antes de que pudiera responder.

—Solo lleva así dos días y ya estoy a punto de quemar la casa conmigo dentro —masculló en cuanto se quedaron solas en la seguridad de su habitación.

Ginny soltó una carcajada y se dejó caer sobre la cama de su amiga.

—Tienes que reconocerle el esfuerzo de estar siempre atenta a la vida de sus _cinco_ hijas. Desde luego es algo digno de admirar.

—¿Atenta? Yo diría «al acecho» más bien —replicó Hermione—. No nos da tregua. Lo único que me alegra de su nueva obsesión con Harry es que ha dejado en paz a Luna. Yo no sé cómo Lu no la ha bloqueado después de que le metiera a Theodore con calzador en las últimas tres conversaciones que han tenido por teléfono.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Ginny.

—Bien… supongo. Ya sabes cómo es, ni aunque estuviera muriéndose nos lo contaría para que no nos preocupáramos por ella.

Su amiga cambió de postura y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, no es la primera vez que le rompen el corazón. Se le pasará —dijo, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

Hermione no las tenía todas consigo.

—No sé yo, eh. Con Neville salió durante mucho más tiempo y no la vi tan deprimida como ahora. Creo que esta vez está mal de verdad.

Ginny suspiró.

—Ay, los corazones, qué fáciles son de romper. Por eso yo estoy mejor sola —sentenció, dejándose caer hacia atrás en la cama.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te juro que el día que tengas novio o novia y vea el más mínimo signo de afecto, te doy en la cabeza con una silla.

Sus carcajadas se vieron interrumpidas por la llamada de Margaret:

—¡Niñas, bajad, Harry ya está aquí!

—¿Ya? —rezongó Hermione—. Pero si acabas de llegar.

—Da igual, puedo volver mañana —ofreció su amiga.

Cuando bajaron, se encontraron a Harry de pie en la entrada del salón, con las manos a la espalda y una sonrisa perenne que a veces resultaba incómoda.

—Hermione. —Se acercó a la joven y le estrechó una mano —. Ginevra. —Hizo lo mismo con la otra chica.

—Ni mi madre cuando se enfada se dirige a mí con tanta solemnidad —señaló Ginny con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Te quedas a cenar, verdad, querida? —le preguntó Adam—. Ayúdanos a traer un poco de normalidad a esta casa.

Al principio Ginny dudó, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—Mi madre no está y mi padre lo intenta con ganas, pero no hay comida que no se le queme. Agradeceré cualquier cosa que no sepa a ceniza —bromeó mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

Hermione le agradeció con la mirada que ocupara la silla al otro lado de Harry, así tendría a alguien que la ayudara si el chico intentaba reemprender los interrogatorios habituales a que la sometía.

—Hermione. —Harry habló con voz tan débil que a Hermione le costó escucharlo, pero cuando lo hizo se giró educadamente hacia él—. Solo quería darte la enhorabuena por el blog. He estado siguiéndolo en estas últimas semanas y me alegro de que hayas decidido seguir escribiendo. —Ella respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa—. ¿Sabes? La señora Lestrange ha comprado _The Mercury News_.

Hermione lo miró sin comprender, pero Ginny entró al rescate.

—El periódico más importante de San José —explicó.

—Qué bien. ¿Enhorabuena? —aventuró Hermione.

—La cuestión es, y esto te resultará muy interesante —ella lo dudaba mucho, pero aun así siguió escuchando—, que hemos despedido a varias personas, entre ellas al director de Corrección —bajó la voz— por escándalo sexual, así que estamos buscando nuevo personal.

Contra su voluntad, Hermione se ilusionó.

—¿Sí?

—En corrección —matizó Harry. «Otra vez lo mismo», pensó Hermione. Su interés se redujo a cero—. Y con tu talento para escribir, creemos que serías perfecta.

La joven suspiró con hastío.

—Ya te dije que no me interesaba, Harry. Busco trabajar de lo que he estudiado y me gusta.

El hombre frunció el ceño; no entendía un no ni a la de diez.

—Pero… —intentó insistir, pero en ese momento Ginny le puso una mano en el brazo, reclamando su atención.

—¿Por escándalo sexual, dices? Qué fuerte.

Harry se giró hacia ella, dándole la espalda a Hermione, y se dispuso a detallar los pormenores del escabroso asunto. Durante los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos, ambos jóvenes siguieron charlando, para alivio de Hermione e irritación de su madre, que pretendía usar aquella cena como método de persuasión para convencer a su hija.

Cuando terminaron de cenar y los dos invitados se disponían a marcharse, Harry le dedicó una sonrisa cordial a Hermione.

—Ya nos veremos.

—Dale un beso a tu madre de mi parte.

Este asintió y salió de la casa, pero esperó afuera a que Ginny saliera. Hermione abrazó a su amiga.

—Gracias por quitármelo de encima —le susurró al oído.

La chica le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—No ha sido para tanto. Adiós.

Durante los siguientes cinco días, Margaret invitó a los Potter a comer en casa dos veces, pero ninguna de las dos acudió el objeto de su interés, por lo que su humor empeoró, y qué decir de su trato para con su segunda hija mayor.

Hermione, contenta por no tener que inventarse un nuevo idioma para rechazar la dichosa oferta de trabajo, no sospechó que pasara nada raro con Harry hasta que Ginny fue a verla al quinto día.

—¡Hola! —guardó el documento que había estado escribiendo para una asignatura y se giró hacia su amiga, quien se sentó en su cama—. ¿Qué tal? Últimamente nunca avisas de cuándo vienes, eh.

—Menos mal que no tienes vida social, o me tocaría charlar con tu padre —bromeó Ginny; aunque su semblante volvió a ponerse serio con rapidez.

Hermione se lo notó en seguida y frunció el ceño.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó.

—He dejado mi trabajo —anunció de sopetón.

—¿¡En serio!? —Hermione se quedó boquiabierta, pero pronto sonrió y levantó los brazos en señal de victoria—. ¡Por fin! Pero… —bajó los brazos— ¿qué harás ahora? —preguntó.

—Me ofrecieron otro trabajo, por eso he dimitido.

A Hermione no le gustó nada que apartara la mirada a un lado.

—¿Qué trabajo? —inquirió, temiendo la respuesta.

—En _The Mercury News_. Como tú no querías el puesto, convencí a Harry de que yo era una buena opción. Ayer mandé mi currículo e hice una entrevista por Skype y hoy me han comunicado que el puesto es mío —informó—. Nada más saberlo he venido a contártelo.

—Vaya —fue la única respuesta que se le ocurrió a su amiga.

—Sabía que no te alegrarías —dijo Ginny con sequedad.

—No, no es que no me alegre… —Apretó los labios antes de proseguir; Ginny valoraba la verdad por encima de todo—. Bueno, vale, puede que no me alegre. Siempre dices que quieres trabajar como periodista. ¿Qué ha pasado? Para ser correctora podrías quedarte en tu trabajo actual.

—Ganaré mucho más dinero en San José; además, podré independizarme. —Hermione no se vio impresionada por las ventajas enumeradas.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga —murmuró Hermione, mirándose los pies—. Creía que lucharías con más ganas por lo que quieres.

Ginny se levantó entonces de la cama. Parecía enfadada.

—No todas podemos permitirnos el lujo de vivir de nuestros sueños. Me ofrecen mejores condiciones de trabajo y un cambio de aires; es mucho mejor que lo que he tenido hasta ahora y no pienso rechazarlo solo porque no sea la idea que me hice de la vida hace seis años. No intentes juzgarme, Hermione —avisó en tono tajante. Esperó un segundo junto a la puerta, pero al ver que su amiga no respondía, se marchó.

Hermione se quedó mirando su cama, justo donde Ginny había estado sentada. Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando reprimir las lágrimas de rabia.

Estuvieron sin hablarse varios días. El punto álgido de la nueva frialdad instaurada entre ellas llegó cuando Ginny se mudó a San José y ninguna de ellas se habló para despedirse antes.

Le costó una semana, pero finalmente Hermione comprendió cuán tonta había sido.

* * *

 _Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a juzgarte, porque eres una mujer valiente y siempre elegirás lo que sea mejor para ti, y no puedo enfadarme porque eso difiera de lo que yo piense._

 _H.G., 15 de febrero_

Suspiró mientras le daba al botón de «Publicar». Sabía que era una disculpa triste y cutre, pero al menos era el primer paso. Su problema con Ginny era que siempre había admirado su determinación; de pequeñas, siempre le había parecido que su amiga podía lograr lo que se propusiera. Verla ahora conformarse le dolía, porque rompía ese aura de fortaleza que había creado alrededor de Ginny. Pero ¿y qué si su amiga se conformaba con un trabajo que no era el que había querido en un principio? La vida era dura y conformarse no significaba necesariamente perder.

Cogió su móvil y marcó el número de Gin, pero antes de que le diera a «Llamar», en la pantalla apareció una llamada entrante.

—Has tardado —le dijo la voz de Ginevra al otro lado.

—Lo sé. —Silencio—. Bueno, ¿vas a hacerme disculparme en voz alta o podemos olvidarlo?

Su amiga pareció considerarlo durante unos segundos muy largos.

—Que sepas que eres una tonta, pero como yo también, te perdono. Bueno —su voz sonó ilusionada—, ¿esto significa que vendrás a visitarme? Antes de que pongas excusas, te recuerdo que hemos estudiado lo mismo y sé que tienes libre la primera semana de marzo.

Hermione sonrió.

—Solo si prometes que me harás un tour por la ciudad.

—¡Pero si acabo de mudarme! —protestó la otra.

—Tienes dos semanas para aprendértela.

* * *

 **~N/A:** Pues nada, dentro de poco habrá un cambio de escenario. Hermione se librará de su madre durante una semana y, además, podrá pasar unos días con su bff. Os prometo que su estancia será de todo menos insulsa ;) Las que hayáis leído OyP sabréis de qué hablo, jeje.

Si no habéis leído ya la actualización de Epitafio a una mentira y el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, Las seis etapas del amor, ¿a qué esperáis? **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	17. Reencuentros incómodos

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Cuánto tiempo, ¿verdad? Bueno, estuve liada con el final de las clases y después me puse a disfrutar del verano y a escribir otras cosas. ¡Pero he vuelto! Un pequeño recordatorio del capítulo anterior: Hermione y Ginny discutieron porque Ginny había aceptado un trabajo en San José, pero hicieron las paces y ahora Hermione va a su casa a visitarla durante una semana.

Tengo una buena noticia: tengo escritos doce capítulos de este fic (de momento), así que habrá actualizaciones regulares a partir de ahora. Todavía no he decidido si actualizaré cada cuatro o cinco días, pero tendremos DRA hasta octubre :) Después del último capítulo que tengo terminado (el 29) solo quedarán 3-5 para el final *vítores y aplausos*. ¡A disfrutar! **N/A~**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **XVII. Reencuentros incómodos**_

El día veintiocho de febrero, Hermione ya había revisado diez veces la maleta. El uno de marzo a las siete de la mañana cogió el autobús que, seis horas después, la dejaría en la estación central de autobuses de San José. Para su sorpresa, Ginny estaba esperándola en el andén, pero en teoría tendría que estar en el trabajo.

Hermione le sonrió mientras esperaba con impaciencia a que la señora mayor que bajaba del bus delante de ella superara el obstáculo del último escalón y le dejara el paso libre. Ginny se acercó a ella y se envolvieron en un abrazo.

—¡Hola! —Aunque no lo diría en voz alta, Hermione estaba aliviada de que las cosas hubieran vuelto a la normalidad entre ellas—. ¡No te esperaba! —exclamó.

Ginny sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé, pero he pedido una hora en el trabajo para poder venir a por ti. Harry, que ha sido transferido aquí durante unos cuantos meses, ha intercedido por mí. —Sonrió—. ¿Ves? No es tan malo.

—Cómo se nota que es tu jefe, eh —replicó Hermione con sagacidad—. Tranquila, que aquí no puede oírte, puedes ser sincera —dijo en tono confidencial, para después soltar una risita.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco mientras empezaba a andar hacia el exterior de la estación. Fueron al parking, donde su amiga había aparcado el coche que le habían prestado de la empresa; esa editorial ofrecía de todo, y si no fuera porque Hermione seguía en contra a la oferta de trabajo que Ginny había aceptado, admitiría que era un gran trato.

—Pues para que veas que estás equivocada y que no te guarda rencor… —empezó Ginny, señalando a la vez un coche gris, hacia donde se encaminaron.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Rencor por qué? Le dije la verdad de forma muy educada. —La otra enarcó una ceja—. Bueno, quizá _la tercera vez que me insistió_ no fui tan simpática.

—…me ha pedido que —su amiga la ignoró y siguió con su discurso; carraspeó e hizo que su voz sonara más grave— le permitas ofrecerte una mesa libre en nuestra encantadora editorial para que realices las actividades universitarias que debas mientras estás aquí de visita.

Hermione rio.

—¡Guau, y has conseguido decirlo del tirón sin asfixiarte!

Ginny arrancó el coche y empezó a conducir.

—Si preguntan, lo negaré todo, pero de verdad: qué rebuscado que es este hombre al hablar —dijo en tono exasperado—. Parece que se toma como reto personal no usar palabras de menos de dos sílabas. Bueno —la miró de reojo mientras adelantaba a un coche demasiado lento que llevaban delante. Hermione se había agarrado a donde podía: el modo de conducir de su amiga daba bastante miedo, sobre todo cuando perdía la paciencia—, entonces ¿qué me dices?

Hermione se lo pensó.

—¿Tendré a Harry encima todo el día?

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

—No creo: es demasiado recto para abandonar su puesto de trabajo. Y si te atosiga, le dices que estás haciendo algo muy importante y verás cómo te deja en paz. Dios lo libre de interponerse entre alguien y su mejora a nivel intelectual —explica en tono burlón.

Hermione rio.

—Vale, pero si no me deja en paz le diré que lo necesitas y te lo comes tú con patatas —amenazó medio en broma.

Pasaron el resto del camino charlando sobre el traslado de Ginny: le habló sobre el estudio que se había alquilado, sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo y una chica super mona que trabajaba en la cafetería de la planta baja.

—¿Y cómo dices que es? No es que quiera pasarme para verla, no —dijo Hermione de forma casual.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ni mi madre es tan insistente con mis parejas.

—Eso es porque tu madre ya ha renunciado a verte sentar la cabeza —su amiga imitó la voz de su propia madre y ambas rieron—. Te presto a Margaret unos meses y verás cómo te organiza dos bodas distintas: podrás escoger entre chico o chica y todo.

—Pues con vosotras no ha tenido mucho éxito —replicó la pelirroja con mordacidad. Y menos mal —añadió—, porque si le hicierais caso, a estas alturas estarías casada con… yo qué sé, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione bufó.

—Mira, ni me lo menciones, no sea caso que aparezca por aquí —dijo, fingiendo un escalofrío—. Además, por muy rico y guapo que sea, a mi madre no termina de gustarle su carácter. No me mires así, hasta ella tiene límites —se justificó con una sonrisa.

Ginny enarcó una ceja y la miró de reojo antes de esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Pues es una lástima, porque seguro que él no se opondría… —insinuó con picardía.

Su amiga puso los ojos en blanco y estuvo tentada a darle un puñetazo; solo se contuvo porque no quería que tuvieran un accidente.

—Y dale. Qué pesadita y qué mala casamentera eres.

* * *

El día siguiente, Harry Potter estaba en la puerta esperando a que Ginny llegara con su invitada. Su sonrisa cordial no varió cuando vio a Hermione, e incluso le dio un pequeño apretón amistoso en la mano cuando se saludaron.

—Bienvenida a _The Mercury News_ , Hermione.

El hombre seguía siendo formal ad nauseam, pero como no estaba en su terreno, ella se limitó a sonreír y ser amable. Se había relajado un poco ahora que veía que Harry no le guardaba rencor por no haber aceptado su segunda oferta.

Entraron al edificio y se acercaron a recepción, donde Harry le tendió una tarjeta identificativa.

—Esto es para que puedas entrar y salir sin trabas —informó.

—Guau, gracias. No hacía falta que te molestaras tanto… —respondió ella. Empezaba a sentirse mal por cuál era su opinión de Harry.

Él le quitó importancia con un ademán.

—Lo que haga falta para una amiga del sobrino de mi estimada jefa.

La sonrisa de Hermione se volvió incómoda; no sabía de dónde había sacado esa información, pero no podía estar más errado.

—Bueno, yo, si no os importa, me marcho ya —intervino Ginny—. Que llego un poquito tarde.

Su amiga la miró con cara de pánico.

—Creía que serías tú quien me enseñaría todo esto.

—Ya, es que… —se excusó la pelirroja, mirando el reloj.

—No pasa nada, Ginevra, la dejas en buenas manos.

Hermione se giró hacia Harry y sonrió con los labios apretados. Le indicó con una mano que prosiguieran. Harry la guio por las tres plantas que conformaban el edificio mientras le explicaba el cambio de funcionamiento que habían implementado con el cambio de dueño. Hermione lo escuchaba solo a medias: estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en cómo sería su vida si hubiera aceptado la oferta de trabajo. Pero no, ella quería ser reportera, lo tenía claro. Aun así, no le costaría trabajar en una editorial si fuera en la sección de redacción.

—Y aquí —Harry reclamó su atención mirándola directamente. Hermione sonrió y fingió que había estado completamente atenta— es donde la señora Lestrange tiene su despacho. Cuando puede venir, por supuesto. Por suerte, ha mandado un poco de ayuda. —El hombre llamó dos veces a la puerta del despacho. Una voz masculina respondió que podían pasar. Hermione se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de a quién pertenecía.

Draco Malfoy estaba allí. Hermione no sabía qué clase de suerte tenía para encontrarse con él cada cierto tiempo. El hombre estaba de pie junto a la mesa, con una mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones azules de traje. Hablaba con otro hombre negro que vestía vaqueros y un jersey y que se había sentado en la esquina de la mesa con aire despreocupado.

En cuando entraron, Malfoy se giró hacia ellos. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione y permanecieron posados en ella hasta que Harry habló.

—Señor Malfoy, perdónennos. Pensé que querría saludar a Hermione.

La aludida vio en el rostro de Draco una expresión indescifrable, aunque probablemente significaba «¿Por qué querría yo saludarla?».

—Hermione —dijo él.

—Draco —respondió ella.

La sonrisa de Harry vaciló al ver un saludo tan frío, pero sus buenos modales le impedían decir nada. El desconocido, en cambio, saltó de la mesa y se acercó a Hermione.

—¡Así que tú eres la famosa Hermione Granger! —Le tendió la mano y le dio un cálido apretón. El gesto involuntario de ella fue el de devolverle la sonrisa—. Draco me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Hermione miró a Draco con sorpresa, quien había torcido el gesto ante esa afirmación.

—Cosas malas, supongo —dijo.

El desconocido soltó una carcajada. Además de guapo, parecía simpático, por lo que Hermione no podía evitar preguntarse qué vería la gente extrovertida en Draco Malfoy para querer ser amiga suya.

—Ya veo que mi amigo ataca de nuevo. Soy Blaise Zabini, por cierto —se presentó. Se giró y dedicó a su amigo una mirada enigmática—. Tendrás que contarme cómo se portó Draco cuando estuvo en Los Ángeles, ya que no tuvo la decencia de invitarme —dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

Draco se acercó a ellos.

—No era mi casa, no podía invitarte así como así —explicó.

Harry, quien se sentía fuera de lugar, aprovechó para intervenir.

—Si me disculpan, caballeros, tengo cosas que hacer. Dejo a la señorita a su cargo.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada asesina disfrazada de dulzura.

—Soy mayorcita y estamos en el siglo XXI: puedo cuidarme sola, Harry.

Blaise soltó una risita por debajo de la nariz.

—Me cae bien esta chica —sentenció, guiñándole un ojo. Hermione le sonrió de nuevo.

Draco los miró con aire sombrío.

—A ti te cae bien todo el mundo.

—Y a ti nadie. Tengo que compensar —se justificó su amigo. Se giró hacia Hermione—. Una de mis muchas virtudes es que soy extremadamente cotilla…

—¿Virtudes? —inquirió Draco con una ceja enarcada.

—Tú no lo entenderías —respondió Blaise, como si él tuviera la clave de la psicología humana—. Como iba diciendo, Hermione —se acercó a ella un paso; Draco carraspeó, incómodo—, necesito que me reveles todos tus secretos.

La chica lo miró con asombro y diversión. Ese Blaise era toda una personalidad.

—No me gusta dejar mi vida en manos de desconocidos —bromeó.

Blaise sonrió.

—Por eso tú y yo comeremos juntos el jueves. ¿Qué te parece? —Sin que ella tuviera tiempo a responder, agregó—: ¿Sí? Perfecto. Pasaré a recogerte a la una. —Miró a su amigo, como si hubiera recordado de repente que estaba allí—. ¡Y ahora me voy! Os dejo para que os pongáis al día, no sea caso que venga tu tía y llame a seguridad —dijo, soltando otra carcajada.

Draco y Hermione observaron cómo el otro se iba y, una vez se quedaron solos, permanecieron en silencio sin saber qué decir. Fue él quien rompió el hielo primero:

—Blaise y mi tía no se llevan muy bien, a pesar de que el señor Zabini y ella eran amigos. Cree que Blaise vive una vida demasiado… disoluta —explicó. Hermione se sorprendió de que le contara voluntariamente _algo_.

—Lo único que puedo decir es que no pasa desapercibido.

Draco sonrió.

—Es verdad. Con Blaise nunca te aburres. —Ella lo miró con atención; tal vez por eso tenía amigos tan dicharacheros, para compensar la monotonía de su vida y su carácter.

—Bueno… —dijo, cambiando el peso de un pie al otro. No sabía qué más podía decir, y aquel encuentro era muy incómodo, ya que no eran amigos que se alegraban de haberse reencontrado.

—¿Cómo está tu familia? —preguntó él.

—Bien, gracias. Luna se ha mudado —explicó. Intentó descubrir si la mención de su hermana causaba en él alguna reacción, pero no movió ni una ceja—. ¿Cómo está Theo? —preguntó.

—Bien. Ha vuelto a sus estudios, como debe ser.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Debía de estar ansioso, porque os marchasteis como si os persiguiera el demonio. Y muy ocupado, porque Luna lo llamó una vez y le colgó —intentó sonar despreocupada, pero no pudo ocultar el rencor.

Ante la mención de la llamada, Draco abrió levemente los ojos con sorpresa, pero reprimió el sentimiento muy bien.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, los estudiantes de Medicina viven muy estresados —excusó a su amigo.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa fría, pero no respondió. Ante la recaída en el silencio, Draco se acercó al escritorio y miró a Hermione con una mano en el bolsillo y otra apoyada en la mesa.

—Me alegro de verte, pero si no te importa… —dijo, señalando con la cabeza el ordenador.

—Claro.

Hermione salió del despacho sin despedirse; no podía alegrarse más de que aquel encuentro hubiera terminado. Y ahora que sus sospechas de que Draco había estado involucrado en la marcha de Theo aumentaban, estaba deseando no volver a encontrarse con él.

* * *

El día siguiente, Hermione estaba revisando unos correos cuando percibió una figura por el rabillo del ojo. Había empleado las primeras tres horas de la mañana aprendiendo a aislarse del ruido de ordenadores, gente hablando, bolígrafos sobre papel y todo lo típico en un sitio donde trabajaban decenas de personas juntas, así que al principio no le dio importancia.

—Hola, Hermione.

Hermione frunció el ceño un segundo antes de levantar la vista y encontrarse con los ojos azules de Theodore Nott.

—¡Theo! —exclamó. Sin embargo, seguía guardándole rencor, así que no se levantó a saludarlo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Theo cambió el peso de un pie al otro.

—Me he enterado de que estabas aquí y he decidido acercarme a saludar —explicó.

—Pues yo tenía entendido que estabas muy ocupado con los estudios. —La acusación flotó en el aire entre ellos.

—Ya, bueno… llevo unos meses liados —respondió con vaguedad—. ¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó.

Hermione le señaló una silla vacía, que el hombre acercó a su mesa. Se sentó y se inclinó hacia delante, mirándola con esos ojos que desarmarían a cualquiera. Menos a ella, que se escudaba detrás de los sentimientos heridos de su hermana.

—Bueno, ¿qué te cuentas?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Poca cosa, desde que os fuisteis la vida es un poco más aburrida. Ya me falta poco para terminar la carrera.

Theo sonrió.

—¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer después? —inquirió.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa estresada.

—Buena pregunta: ni yo misma lo sé.

Como no elaboró más su respuesta, Theo siguió preguntando.

—¿Y tus padres?

Hermione sabía adónde quería llegar, pero decidió que tendría que luchar un poco más por la respuesta.

—Bien, como siempre. Ya sabes cómo es mi madre: ya está planificando las vacaciones de verano, da igual que mi padre le diga que no pueden irse de crucero por el Caribe.

Theo rio. Parecía aliviado de que colaborara un poco.

—¿Y tus hermanas? —Hermione sonrió para sus adentros.

—Pues Lavender está a punto de terminar el curso de maquillaje y peluquería y Padma está pensando si irse a estudiar a Europa durante un semestre con una beca —explicó. Antes de que él tuviera tiempo de inquirir por su hermana mayor, preguntó—: ¿Qué tal Pansy? ¿Ha venido contigo?

—No, no, sigue en San Francisco. No sabe que he venido. Probablemente no lo aprobaría —añadió en tono jovial que, claramente, indicaba la verdad.

—Me alegro.

Ninguno añadió más; la conversación se sentía forzada y Hermione estaba deseando que se marchara. Al final, decidió empujarlos al lugar donde Theodore estaba deseando llegar.

—Theo… —Él la miró con expresión comedida— ¿qué quieres? Dilo directamente.

Él suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior antes de hablar.

—¿Cómo está Luna? —En cuanto dijo las palabras, pareció aliviado.

Hermione se recostó en la silla y lo miró largamente antes de responder.

—Se ha mudado. —Theo pareció alarmado al oír eso—. A la otra punta de la ciudad. Encontró un trabajo mejor remunerado y con mejores condiciones y aceptó. Necesitaba cambiar de aires después de que os marcharais.

—¿Le afectó que nos marcháramos?

Ella bufó. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

—¿Tú qué crees? Estabais superbién y de repente os fuisteis sin dar explicaciones, Theo. ¿Qué pasó? Y no me vengas con que tenías que incorporarte a las clases, porque hasta el día anterior estabas en un año sabático.

—Después de lo que pasó en la fiesta, me di cuenta de unas cuantas cosas. No podía permanecer más tiempo allí: necesitaba distancia —explicó él vagamente.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Lo que pasó en la fiesta?

—¿Luna no te lo contó? —Esta vez fue él quien se sorprendió—. Claro, es comprensible —dijo para sus adentros—. Da igual, ahora ya no es importante. —Hubo una pausa—. ¿Y… está saliendo con alguien? —quiso saber.

Hermione empezaba a enfadarse.

—Eso no me corresponde a mí contarlo. Si quieres saber qué es de su vida, deberías llamarla. Si es que todavía tienes su número, claro —sugirió.

—Ya —musitó él. La chica sabía que no lo haría—. Bueno —se levantó—, me ha alegrado mucho volver a verte, Hermione.

Ella lo observó marcharse. Era increíble cómo podía tener opiniones tan encontradas sobre la misma persona: por una parte, le costaba creer que alguien con un carácter tan afable pudiera haber abandonado a su hermana así, pero al mismo tiempo lo consideraba de carácter débil, fácilmente influenciable. Lamentaba que Theodore no fuera capaz de ser valiente y enfrentar las cosas a la cara: fuera lo que fuera que creía que su hermana había hecho en esa fiesta, habría sido mil veces mejor que hablara con Luna sobre ello a poner pies en polvorosa.

Suspiró mientras volvía a encender la pantalla de su ordenador, pero no pudo concentrarse. No dejaba de pensar en que en dos días se había reencontrado con los dos hombres alrededor de los cuales había girado su vida en los últimos meses.

Y estaba el tema de qué había pasado en la fiesta. Hermione mordió un boli mientras valoraba si preguntarle a su hermana o no. Tenía verdadera curiosidad, pero, por otro lado, eso significaría contarle que había visto a Theo, y no quería reabrir esa herida.

No, decidió, muy a su pesar, que lo dejaría estar.

* * *

 **~N/A:** Hermione no puede vivir tranquila, los fantasmas de Los Ángeles pasados siempre vuelven para atormentarla jajaja. ¿Qué opináis del carismático Blaise Zabini? Aunque aparecerá poco por ahora, tendrá un papel fundamental. ¿Por qué creéis que Draco está en San José? (Es bastante obvio, jeje). ¿Y qué debió de pasar en el cumpleaños de Theo? No nos lo ha contado :( (de momento).

He visto mucho entusiasmo por esta actualización, así que espero vuestros reviews ;)

Próximo capítulo: 17 de agosto. **N/A~**

MrsDarfoy


	18. Invitaciones amargas

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada, gracias a las personas que me han dejado review en el capítulo anterior. Ya pensaba que este fic había caído en el olvido, pero me alegra ver que todavía quedan lectoras :D. Cada vez nos acercamos más al drama máximo del fic, pero primero alguien debe clavar el último clavo del ataúd de Draco. ¡A leer! **N/A~**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **XVIII. Invitaciones amargas**_

—…sí, Harry. Sí, tranquilo, nos vestiremos adecuadamente. —Ginny entró en el salón de su estudio y dedicó a Hermione una expresión hastiada—. No, no llegaremos tarde. Lo siento, Hermione me reclama, tengo que colgar. ¡Adiós! —exclamó. Lanzó su móvil sobre el sofá y se dejó caer al lado de su amiga.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te estará llamando por algo del trabajo? —aventuró Hermione. Harry estaba tan entregado a lo que hacía que pensaba que los demás eran como él y que a Ginny le gustaba que la llamara un lunes a las once de la noche para informarle de los buenos prospectos de la empresa para el mes de marzo.

—Ojalá —masculló su amiga. Si decía eso, es que el asunto era grave—. Hoy la señora Lestrange lo ha invitado a cenar y cuando ha llegado allí le ha dicho que nos invite a nosotras también. Tenemos unos… —miró su móvil—. Olvídalo, tendríamos que haber empezado a arreglarnos, coger el coche y acudir puntuales a la cena hace quince minutos.

Hermione se quedó congelada.

—¿A cenar? ¿Con Bellatrix Lestrange? —dijo. No conocía a la mujer en persona, pero había oído ciertos rumores que no despertaban en ella ninguna gana de tenerla cara a cara—. ¿Hoy?

Ginny la miró con diversión.

—¿Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho? ¡Venga! —Se levantó de golpe y urgió a su amiga a hacer lo mismo—. ¡Espero que hayas traído algo más arreglado! —exclamó.

—Si unos pantalones negros y una blusa te sirven… —dijo, corriendo a buscar su ropa.

Cuando terminaron, se miraron la una a la otra, poco convencidas. Claramente, ninguna de las dos iban vestidas adecuadamente para una cena del nivel de la de esa noche, pero al no disponer de algo mejor, se encogieron de hombros y corrieron al coche.

Bellatrix Lestrange tenia una mansión en la parte rica de la ciudad. Cuando Ginny y Hermione se acercaron a la puerta de acceso, esta se abrió sola y el camino que llevaba a la casa se iluminó.

—Vale, esto sí que es el epítome de la riqueza.

Frenaron junto a la puerta principal, donde un mayordomo (Hermione no sabía que seguían existiendo) las esperaba.

—Por favor, acompáñenme. Louis se encargará del coche. —Un chico de unos veinte años se materializó de repente junto a ellas y esperó con una mano abierta hacia arriba a que Ginny le diera las llaves.

Las dos amigas siguieron al mayordomo por el interior de la casa. Solo la entrada principal era más grande que la casa de los Weasley. A ambos lados había armaduras de caballeros medievales y cuadros de paisajes. A Hermione le parecería hermoso si no creyera que sobraban la mitad de las cosas. Era una casa que pecaba de ostentación, y eso que la señora Lestrange no vivía allí permanentemente.

Llegaron a un comedor enorme que tenía una lámpara de araña colgando del techo. En el centro había una mesa ocupada ya por tres comensales: Harry Potter (que se levantó en cuanto las vio), Draco Malfoy (que no parecía muy entusiasmado de verlas, pero eso no era ninguna novedad) y una mujer de unos cincuenta años, pelo negro ensortijado y unos ojos penetrantes que se clavaron en ellas de inmediato. Hermione casi podía oír sus pensamientos reprobatorios; en aquel momento se arrepentía más que nunca de no haber llevado a San José ni un triste vestido.

—¡Por fin! —Harry se aproximó a ellas y se giró hacia la mujer—. Señora Lestrange, estas son Ginevra Weasley y Hermione Granger.

La mujer, que no se levantó para saludar a sus nuevas invitadas, se limitó a enarcar una ceja.

—Así que sois vosotras —dijo con frialdad—. Llegáis tarde.

Hermione notó que Ginny se mordía la lengua para no responder, pero a ella nada se lo impedía, porque la mujer no era su jefa.

—Nos han avisado con muy poco tiempo de margen —se excusó sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de la más mayor. El rictus que se apoderó de los labios de la señora Lestrange señaló que no estaba acostumbrada a no tener la última palabra.

Se sentaron, con tan mala suerte que a Hermione le tocó al lado de Draco. Este la saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Bueno, _Hermione_ —no le gustaba cómo sonaba su nombre en los labios de su anfitriona, pero, recordando las enseñanzas de su madre, sonrió y esperó a ver qué le tenía que decir—, ¿qué te parece mi nueva editorial?

Hermione observó el primer plato: era foie con… daba igual, no podía distraerse ahora con eso. Ni con el hecho de que había cinco camareros, uno por comensal. Qué barbaridad.

—Muy eficiente, señora Lestrange —estuvo a punto de llamarla «Bellatrix», pero no era tan osada: apreciaba su vida—, enhorabuena.

La mujer se llevó un pedazo de comida a la boca y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados; esperó a tragar para responder:

—Pero no lo suficientemente buena para ti, al parecer —señaló.

Todos en la mesa se tensaron ligeramente. Hasta Draco lanzó una mirada de soslayo a su tía. A Harry se le escapó una risa nerviosa, producto de los nervios, pero ante la mirada airada de su jefa, se reprimió.

—No era lo que estaba buscando. Pero agradezco que se pensara en mí —respondió Hermione con aplomo.

—Pero salimos ganando —intervino Harry, mirando a Ginny. Esta le sonrió—. Sin ofender, Hermione —añadió rápidamente.

—Por supuesto que no. Ginny es la mejor —dijo, mirando a su amiga.

Intentó comer algo, pero, al parecer, Bellatrix Lestrange no había terminado con ella.

—Tengo entendido que tienes varias hermanas.

Hermione enarcó una ceja. Por qué esa mujer parecía desdeñarla tanto y tan interesada en su vida al mismo tiempo era un misterio que no lograba desentrañar.

—Cuatro. Una mayor y tres más pequeñas —informó.

—¿Y a qué se dedican? —quiso saber la mujer. La chica intuía que todas las preguntas que le hacía le servían para desacreditarla todavía más. ¿Pero a ojos de quién?

—Luna trabaja en una oficina, Padma estudia Filología Inglesa, Parvati es dependienta en una tienda de ropa y Lavender estudia Cosmética y Peluquería.

Lestrange chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Y tus padres lo han permitido?

Hermione la miró sin entender.

—¿Permitir el qué?

—Que dos de sus hijas no hayan estudiado una carrera decente, por supuesto —dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Eso es bastante elitista, no cree? —replicó ella—. Mis hermanas no son menos inteligentes o válidas porque no estén en la universidad. Hay gente con habilidades y gustos que van más allá del currículo académico.

Nadie se atrevía a intervenir, pero Hermione pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Ginny asentía con una sonrisa en el rostro. «Déjale las cosas claras», parecía decir.

La señora Lestrange tenía una expresión de disgusto en la cara, pero se suavizó en seguida.

—Tienes razón. Supongo que alguien debe desempeñar las labores menos… dignas. —Y así como si nada se giró hacia su sobrino—. ¿Cómo lleva Lyra los estudios y el tenis?

Hermione la observó con incredulidad. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a menospreciar así a sus hermanas!? Abrió la boca para responder, pero captó la mirada de Draco por el rabillo de ojo. El hombre negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente antes de responder a su tía.

—Muy bien, como siempre. Lyra siempre se esfuerza por cumplir con las expectativas que se tienen de ella.

Hermione, que había estado contemplándolo, se dio cuenta de que lo que debería ser un halago había sonado como un reproche. Si tenía razón en su intuición o no nunca lo sabría.

—¿Y tus amigos, Theodore y Pansy?

—Theo sigue con sus estudios y Pansy trabajando —lo dijo con un ligero toque de burla, porque lo que hacía Pansy no podía considerarse un trabajo como tal.

—Como debe ser —afirmó Lestrange. Por fin parecía satisfecha con alguien—. Esa Pansy —se dirigió directamente a Hermione— es todo un ejemplo a seguir: lo tiene todo para triunfar en la vida.

—¿Dinero? —ironizó Hermione.

—Y belleza. Buenos modales. Contactos. Ambición. Me recuerda a mí cuando era joven —dijo con aire soñador.

«No hace falta que lo jures, me lo creo» pensó Hermione. Las dos tenían lo que hacía falta para triunfar en el mundo de la alta clase: pocos escrúpulos y una falsedad encantadora.

* * *

 _A quien pueda interesar:_

 _La cena de ayer con la jefa de Ginny no fue como me esperaba: fue todavía peor. Harry, sé que me lees, pero no puedo maquillar la verdad:_

Hermione sabía que probablemente debería morderse la lengua (en este caso, frenar a sus dedos), pero estaba tan enfadada que no pensaba dejar títere con cabeza.

 _Bellatrix Lestrange es la típica mujer que cree que su dinero y posición le permiten hablar libremente de todo y todos. La falsa modestia no es una virtud, pero la egolatría tampoco. Y ciertamente siendo sincera hasta que hiere los sentimientos ajenos tampoco le hace un favor a nadie._

 _Pero al parecer, inmiscuirse en las vidas ajenas a placer es un rasgo común en esa familia._

—¡Hermione Granger! ¿Estás preparada?

Hermione dio un salto en su silla; había estado tan concentrada frente a su ordenador que no se había dado cuenta de que Blaise había venido a recogerla para su comida juntos.

El hombre se plantó junto a su mesa, ajeno a las miradas de soslayo que le dedicaban algunos trabajadores.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy escandaloso? —preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa mientras cogía su bolso.

Blaise rio.

—Era el reproche favorito de mi padre. Junto con —hizo que su voz sonara más grave—: «Hijo, serás la ruina para esta empresa si no te centras». —Si tuviera un poco menos de carisma, habría parecido dolido por la supuesta confianza de su padre.

Se dirigieron juntos al ascensor.

—Bueno, ¿adónde me llevas? —preguntó ella.

Blaise se frotó las manos.

—A _The Kingdom of the Sandwich_. —Hermione lo miró extrañada; aunque no se comportara ni vistiera como Draco, sabía que pertenecía a su misma esfera social y, por tanto, debía de ser también rico—. No me mires así: aunque pueda permitirme una comida de cien dólares el plato, pero no tengo un paladar tan fino.

Cuando salieron del edificio, Hermione se fijó en que alguien había dejado mal aparcado un Porsche plateado en la mismísima puerta. Miró a Blaise con una ceja enarcada, quien se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—No me juzgues, tengo poca paciencia con los parkings. Me saqué el carnet a la quinta, después de que el instructor me dijera: «Peor que ahora es imposible que lo haga, señor Zabini».

Hermione se subió al asiento del copiloto y no pudo evitar acariciar la tapicería. Si ella tuviera un coche como ese, ni lo sacaría a la calle por miedo a que lo tocara una mota de polvo, pero esa era la diferencia entre alguien que no podía permitirse ni un Ford y alguien que probablemente tenía cuatro coches en el garaje.

Dejaron atrás la parte financiera de la ciudad y se adentraron en un barrio lleno de pequeños restaurantes, bares y tiendecitas. Al final, Blaise encontró un hueco en una esquina y aparcó, aunque una de las ruedas sobresalía un poco y Hermione temía por la integridad de la pintura del coche.

Entraron al restaurante. Las caras de las tres camareras que trabajaban allí se iluminaron al ver quién era el nuevo cliente.

—¡Sharon, preciosa! —exclamó, saludando primero a la más mayor—. He captado a una nueva clienta, esto merece un beso, ¿no crees?

La mujer, que rondaba los sesenta años, lo miró con los labios fruncidos.

—Eres un sinvergüenza, ¿lo sabe tu novio? —preguntó, aunque las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

—Mi novio sabe que tengo debilidad por las chicas guapas —respondió él, guiñándole un ojo.

Sharon levantó la mirada al cielo y negó con la cabeza.

—Este chico, siempre igual… Un día conseguirás que deje a mi marido por ti.

Blaise soltó una carcajada.

—¡Ese es mi objetivo!

Él y Hermione se sentaron en una pequeña mesa junto a la ventana.

—Mira, esto funciona así —Blaise abrió una carta—: primero eliges si quieres sándwich o bocadillo; después, el tipo de pan (hay de todo, hasta para celíacos), los ingredientes y la salsa.

Hermione observó con asombro que «Ingredientes» incluía cualquier cosa, hasta piña o brócoli.

—Hola, Blaise —una chica un par de años más joven que Hermione se acercó para tomarles nota; se sonrojó cuando miró al hombre—, ¿ya sabéis lo que queréis pedir? —preguntó.

—Un bocadillo con bacon, huevos revueltos, salchicha picante y salsa barbacoa. —Hermione lo miró, horrorizada, a lo que él respondió con un guiño de ojo—. Se llama «Desayuno mortal». Ah, y para beber un batido de kiwi y plátano. Hay que cuidarse, ya sabéis —dijo, tocándose el abdomen. La camarera soltó una risita.

Hermione optó por un sándwich de pan integral con aguacate, pavo y mayonesa y un café con leche.

—Te doy veinte dólares ahora mismo si no es cierto que están todas enamoradas de ti —bromeó.

Blaise rio.

—Y porque no está aquí el hijo de Sharon. Cada vez que me atiende me deja su número en una servilleta —explicó—. Normalmente hay Blaise para todos, pero ahora mi corazón está ocupado —dijo en tono teatral.

—Pobre chico, no sabe dónde se ha metido.

—¡Perdona, soy un novio ejemplar! Lo de que los bisexuales somos unos promiscuos solo se me aplica cuando estoy soltero —dijo con picardía.

Hermione rio.

—Ojalá hubieras estado anoche en la cena en casa de Bellatrix Lestrange. Seguro que no hubiera tenido pensamientos asesinos ni la mitad de las veces.

Blaise fingió un escalofrío.

—No, gracias. Esa mujer me odia y el sentimiento es recíproco.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad; sabía que no debería ser tan cotilla, pero a veces se parecía un poquito a su madre.

—¿Y eso?

Esperaron a que les trajeran la comida y, después de un sorbo a su batido, el hombre se explicó:

—Mis padres y ella eran amigos y hasta trabajaron juntos un tiempo; mi padre tenía una empresa de telecomunicaciones que ahora es mía. Pero cuando murió y la empresa pasó a mi nombre, Bella creyó oportuno intentar influir en cualquier decisión que tomo, así que tuvimos una discusión un poco fuerte una vez y ahora niega mi existencia.

—Vaya. Aunque viniendo de ella, no me sorprende.

—Además, tampoco le parece bien que me gusten los hombres y las mujeres. Dice que estoy confuso y lo que necesito es encontrar una buena novia con quien asegurar mi legado. Hasta ha intentado que Draco deje de ser mi amigo; tuvo la osadía de sugerir que algún día intentaría seducirlo y llevarlo por «el mal camino»

Ambos soltaron un bufido a la vez.

—¿Y Draco no le ha dicho nunca nada al respecto?

Blaise asintió con la cabeza mientras le daba un mordisco grande a su bocadillo. Cuando tragó, prosiguió.

—Pero a Bellatrix le da igual. A los dos días vuelve a las andadas. Por eso Draco y yo estipulamos que, mientras su tía estuviera cerca, me abstendría de coincidir con ella.

—Pensaba que Draco sería mejor amigo —dijo Hermione. Si ella tuviera que lidiar con una tía homófoba, le dejaría las cosas claras desde el primer día.

—¡Oh, pero lo es! Puede tener muchos defectos, eso lo sabemos ambos, pero nunca deja tirado a un amigo. Hace poco me contó que salvó a un amigo de un apuro.

Eso hizo sonar una alarma en Hermione.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué hizo exactamente?

—No me contó los detalles del caso ni el nombre de su amigo —Hermione dudaba que pudiera tener muchos, pero no lo dijo—, pero al parecer, el chico estaba interesado en una chica que no sentía lo mismo.

Hermione se quedó congelada.

—¿Y cómo lo sabía? ¿Tenía pruebas? —preguntó. No podía ser cierto.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—Según él, la chica no demostraba sentir nada más fuerte que amistad por él. Además, la vio besándose con otro hombre en una fiesta.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta al escucharlo. A su mente le costaba reaccionar.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? —Blaise le tocó un brazo, preocupado por su repentino silencio.

—Sí, sí, es que… Creo que me está sentando mal la comida —se inventó. En realidad el sándwich estaba delicioso, pero dudaba que ahora pudiera terminárselo, y ahora le estaban entrando náuseas.

—¿Quieres que nos marchemos? —preguntó.

—Por favor, llévame a casa —pidió.

 _Ahí lo tenéis: Draco Malfoy convenció a Theo de que dejara a Luna y se marchara. Me parece increíble que tuviera la osadía de hacerlo. ¿En qué se basaba, en su opinión subjetiva? ¿Quién le ha dado la potestad para ser juez, jurado y verdugo de los sentimientos ajenos?_

 _Espero no encontrármelo en lo que me queda de estar aquí, porque si lo veo pienso cantarle las cuarenta. En estos momentos, es la persona a la que más odio de la Tierra, y no me arrepiento de confesarlo aquí, donde miles de personas pueden leerme. De hecho, seré más que feliz si no vuelvo a verlo en la vida._

 _Y respecto a Theodore, me parece increíble que tuviera tan poca personalidad como para fiarse enteramente de la opinión de su amigo. Si ese ha sido el caso, me alegro de que se fuera, porque Luna merece estar con alguien que no es un cobarde._

 _H.G., 4 de marzo_

* * *

 **~N/A:** Baia, baia, así que ya sabemos lo que pasó en la fiesta (o eso creemos). Bellatrix es tan encantadora como Lady Catherine o incluso más, porque esos pensamientos del siglo XIX en pleno siglo XXI... (nótese la ironía). Blaise sí que es encantador, eso no podéis negármelo, aunque Draco lo maldecirá mil veces si se entera de lo que le ha contado a Hermione.

Como sabéis, los próximos dos capítulos serán moviditos, así que tengo muchísimas ganas de que los leáis :) El próximo capítulo estará publicado el 22 de agosto.

¿Me dejas un **review**? **N/A~**

MrsDarfoy


	19. La ceguera del amor

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! No puedo creerme que hayamos llegado hasta aquí. POR FIN. Llevo desde que empecé el fic queriendo escribir este capítulo, porque creo que es uno de los que refleja más sentimientos de los protagonistas. Y por el salseo, no os voy a mentir. Quienes hayan leído _Orgullo y prejuicio_ ya saben lo que se viene, así que solo diré que he intentado unir la declaración original y la del vlog, y al final del capítulo he incluido una parte que me gustó mucho de _Mr Darcy's Diary_ , de Amanda Grange (os lo recomiendo muchísimo, lo podéis encontrar en Amazon). No diré nada más para no spoilear y porque supongo que querréis pasar ya a leer. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen el fic, espero que este capítulo compense la espera.

Este capítulo está dedicado a **lunatica23** , **yulss957** y **dianetonks** porque aman esta historia tanto como yo. **N/A~**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **XIX. La ceguera del amor**_

Hermione no le había contado a Ginny lo que Blaise le había revelado sobre el papel de Draco en la separación de Theo y Luna, por lo que había tenido que inventar una excusa para no ir a la editorial ese día. No confiaba en ella misma y no sabía si podría evitar enfrentarse a Draco si se lo cruzaba, así que, alegando una migraña, se había quedado en la cama hasta las once. Aquello no era propio de ella, pero la noche anterior le había costado dormirse y ahora estaba cansada.

Finalmente se levantó, se vistió y fue a la cocina a desayunar. Se preparó una valeriana y unas tostadas con aceite, aunque no tenía el estómago para muchas fiestas. Comió en silencio, aunque miró varias veces su móvil, tentada por la idea de llamar a Luna y contárselo. Sentía que su hermana merecía saber la verdad, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño. ¡Argh, decisiones!

En ese momento, su móvil sonó, haciendo que diera un salto. Miró la pantalla: era Ginny. Mientras acercaba su mano al aparato para responder, llamaron al timbre. Hermione se mordió el labio, pensando qué hacer primero, pero prefirió dejar a su amiga esperando. Al fin y al cabo, estaba en el trabajo: seguro que podía esperar. No se le ocurrió pensar que, precisamente porque estaba trabajando, era probable que fuera importante, ya que había dejado su puesto para llamarla.

Se levantó y fue a la puerta. Cuando acercó un ojo a la mirilla, vio a un hombre rubio, vestido de traje, mirando hacia un lado. «¡Mierda!» exclamó. Se alejó silenciosamente de la puerta: si fingía no estar, puede que desistiera y se marchara, pero él volvió a llamar, esta vez más insistentemente.

Al final, Hermione suspiró y se rindió.

—¡Un momento! —dijo. Se acercó a la puerta e inspiró hondo varias veces antes de abrir.

Draco Malfoy irguió la espalda nada más verla y la miró de arriba abajo con expresión preocupada. ¿Preocupada? ¿En qué mundo podía él tener ese sentimiento hacia ella?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Sin esperar a que ella lo invitara, pasó por su lado y entró en el pequeño estudio de Ginny.

—Sí —respondió Hermione, confundida.

Él se plantó en el centro del salón con una mano en el bolsillo.

—Ginevra me ha dicho que no has podido ir porque no te sentías muy bien.

A la chica se le había olvidado completamente y, maldiciéndose internamente por su poca memoria, se apresuró a justificarse:

—Sí, o sea… Me dolía la cabeza esta mañana, pero ya se me ha pasado. ¿Qué querías? —preguntó. No tenía ganas de hablar con él y se le estaba acabando la poca cortesía que le tenía reservada.

Draco se sentó en el sofá y miró a Hermione, quien ocupó una de las sillas de la mesa principal; no había tanto sitio en el sofá para estar incómoda a su lado.

—¿Te gusta San José? —preguntó él de repente.

Hermione frunció el ceño; no entendía qué deseo sentía ese hombre de entablar una conversación corriente con ella.

—No he visto mucho, pero sí. No está mal —respondió con vaguedad.

—Debe de ser un alivio estar lejos de casa durante un tiempo.

Si las miradas asesinaran, Draco Malfoy ya no estaría vivo, pero la miraba con tanta concentración que Hermione dudaba mucho que pudiera darse cuenta de nada. Además, por algún extraño motivo, no paraba de dar golpecitos en el suelo con un pie. Aquello no era nada típico de él.

—Cuando te acostumbras a una casa como la mía, al final la echas de menos.

Draco rebatió la idea con un movimiento desdeñoso de mano.

—Oh, pero no estamos tan lejos de Los Ángeles. ¿Qué son unos cuantos kilómetros para un buen coche o un avión?

—Ya. —Hermione no sabía qué decir, así que se levantó—. Bueno, Draco, tengo trabajo que hacer, así que si no te importa…

Él la imitó, pero en vez de ir hacia la puerta, dio un par de vueltas por la habitación. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se giró de golpe hacia Hermione.

—No puedo. Los últimos meses han sido una tortura.

La chica lo miró sin comprender. Toda la situación y la actitud de Draco empezaban a ponerla nerviosa.

—No entiendo…

El hombre dio un paso hacia ella. Parecía tribulado por algo que Hermione no alcanzaba a comprender.

—He estado ocultándote algo durante demasiado tiempo, pero ya no puedo permanecer callado. Necesito sacármelo de dentro. —Al ver que ella iba a hablar, levantó las manos y Hermione lo dejó continuar—. Tengo que contarte algo —dijo, mirándola con fijación.

Hermione levantó el mentón. Ahí estaba: seguro que iba a contarle lo que hizo para separar a Theo y Luna. Apretó los labios, porque tenía costumbre de saltar en seguida y esta vez quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir antes de contraatacar. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró, desafiante, algo que él tomó una como señal para proseguir.

—No he venido a San José para ayudar con la empresa: vine para verte a ti —confesó.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

—¿Vale…? —No sabía bien qué decir.

—Llevo en una guerra constante conmigo mismo casi desde que te conocí. Todo en ti me gritaba que era una locura: la extravagancia, por decirlo así, de tu familia, tu situación económica, los círculos en los que te mueves, tan por debajo de los míos. —«Nunca pierde una sola oportunidad para insultarme» pensó Hermione con incredulidad—. La gente espera de mí que cumpla con ciertas expectativas, de las cuales tú no cumples ninguna. Eso sin tener en cuenta, claro, los deseos de mi familia. Pero hoy eso me da igual.

Se dio la vuelta e inspiró hondo antes de volver a girarse.

»He luchado contra mis sentimientos durante meses, pero necesito decirte que estoy enamorado de ti.

Si no fuera por la expresión de lucha que presentaba Draco en el rostro, Hermione habría soltado una carcajada ante la escena esperpéntica que se presentaba ante ella. ¿Draco Malfoy, enamorado de ella? Debía de estar bromeando, esa era la única idea que se le ocurría para explicar aquella declaración. Si es que podía llamársele así.

Como era incapaz de articular palabra, Draco aprovechó para proseguir con su monólogo, creyendo que era por la emoción del momento.

—Yo tampoco puedo creer que mi corazón haya conseguido ganarle esta batalla a mi buen juicio. —Hasta se permitió una sonrisa, como si no se diera cuenta del efecto que causaban sus palabras en su «enamorada».

Al ver que esperaba una respuesta, Hermione se obligó a moverse. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Espero que ese buen juicio que tienes te ayude a partir de ahora, porque esos sentimientos no son recíprocos.

Draco la miró sin comprender. Al parecer, en su esquema de la gran declaración no entraba un «No». Estaba tan acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería de la gente que no se había planteado que alguien le negara lo que deseaba.

—¿Me estás…? ¿Me estás rechazando? —preguntó, como si no fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Hermione soltó un bufido desdeñoso.

—¿Y tanto te sorprende?

Vio el cerebro de Draco intentando procesar sus palabras. De repente, cambió de actitud: levantó el mentón y la miró con su habitual soberbia.

—¿Puedo saber por qué? —inquirió con frialdad.

Aquello era el colmo y Hermione empezaba a perder la paciencia. Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, tenía la osadía de preguntarle por qué no correspondía unos sentimientos que, a decir verdad, no entendía de dónde habían salido.

—¿Puedo preguntarte yo por qué estás aquí, teniendo en cuenta cómo es mi familia, mi inferioridad económica y social, los deseos de tu familia e incluso tu propio criterio? —inquirió ella con mordacidad.

—Quizás no he elegido bien las palabras con las que expresarme —convino él—. Pero el mundo en el que vivimos es así y lo que he dicho es verdad: las clases sociales son un hecho que no podemos obviar.

Hermione elevó las manos al cielo.

—¡Esas palabras son un punto más en la lista de motivos por los cuales no podría estar contigo! —exclamó. Ya estaba: había perdido su paciencia, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso hacia ella. El Draco arrogante y arisco era el que mejor podía sobrellevar Hermione.

—¿Como cuáles? —quiso saber.

Hermione soltó una risa seca.

—Como por ejemplo, que lo más amable que has dicho de mí es que soy «tolerable, pero no lo bastante guapa para tentarme». Siempre actúas como si te doliera estar en mi presencia. —Ese sentimiento sí que era mutuo, pero no era el momento de sacarlo a relucir—. ¡Por dios, pero si hasta tienes una lista de virtudes que debe tener una mujer para que la tengas en cuenta siquiera! —Se tomó un segundo para coger aire antes de sacar el tema que le interesaba—. Y no me hagas hablar de lo que le has hecho a Luna.

Él la miró sin comprender.

—¿Qué he hecho a Luna?

La chica dio un paso hacia él y lo apuntó con un dedo.

—Cogiste el corazón de mi hermana, la chica más buena del planeta, y lo estrujaste como si no fuera nada.

—No quería… —empezó él, pero Hermione no lo dejó continuar. Ahora que había empezado a sacarse el rencor de dentro, no podía parar.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Te divierte hacer sufrir a los que consideras inferiores?

—¡No! —exclamó él a modo de defensa—. No tenía fe en esa relación, eso es todo. Y menos después de ver lo que pasó en la fiesta.

—¿Qué pasó en la fiesta?

—Mientras Theo estaba con sus invitados, Luna estaba con otro hombre. Lo vi yo mismo y Pansy me lo confirmó.

Pansy… cada vez le caía peor. En ese momento la confianza de Hermione vaciló, pero no podía dejar que ese hombre la hiciera dudar de su hermana.

—Es imposible.

—¡Estaba claro que los sentimientos de él eran mucho más fuertes mientras que los de ella se limitaban al tonteo! No podía dejar que mi amigo malgastara sus esfuerzos en alguien que no le correspondía.

—Debes estar de coña —dijo ella.

—No dudo que tu hermana no sea buena persona, pero debía evitarle a Theo el sufrimiento.

—¿Querías evitarle el sufrimiento o proteger su dinero? —planteó Hermione en ese momento. Al ver la expresión de él, supo que no había errado el tiro—. ¿En serio piensas que mi hermana sería capaz de seducir a alguien para conseguir su dinero?

—No, claro que no, pero estaba bastante claro que saldría ganando.

—¿Luna te dio esa impresión?

—No, Luna no, ¡pero sí el resto de tu familia! —Hermione lo miró como si hubiera sido golpeada—. Especialmente por tus hermanas pequeñas y tu madre, que no perdía ni una sola oportunidad para hablar de lo bien situada que estaría Luna si consiguiera casarse con Theo. ¡Era el único tema de conversación del que sabía hablar! —Hermione apartó la mirada, claramente dolida, a lo que él añadió—: Lo siento, tu hermana y tú quedáis excluidas de esta afirmación. Nunca pensaría de ti de esa manera.

Aunque eso pretendía ser un halago, a Hermione no le despertó ninguna simpatía. Decidió sacar el otro tema del que quería hablar con él desde hacía un tiempo.

—¿Y qué tienes que decir sobre Ron Weasley?

Draco se acercó a ella hasta que solo los separaban dos pasos, obligándola a mirar hacia arriba para hablar.

—¿Qué quieres que diga sobre él? —pronunció la última palabra con asco.

—¿Qué favor en nombre de la amistad te llevó a hacerle lo que le hiciste?

En vez de responder directamente a la pregunta, entornó los ojos.

—Pareces muy preocupada por su vida —dijo. Los celos eran palpables en su tono de voz.

—Me contó sus problemas.

—¡Oh, sí, sus problemas han sido muy grandes! —exclamó Draco con desprecio y burla.

—¿Cómo eres capaz de haber destruido su vida y hacer bromas ahora sobre ello? —espetó Hermione. Acababa de perder el poco respeto que ella le tenía.

—O sea, que esto es lo que piensas de mí. Gracias por ser tan ilustrativa. —Se acercó todavía más a ella; ahora solo había unos cuantos centímetros entre sus cuerpos.

—No, gracias a ti por demostrar que tengo razón cuando digo que tu arrogancia, egoísmo y orgullo desmedido te han convertido en el último hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra del que podría enamorarme —respondió Hermione. Nunca en su vida había dicho algo que sintiera tanto de corazón.

Esas palabras parecieron calar hondo en Draco, porque retrocedió ligeramente.

—Perdona por haberte molestado con mis sentimientos. Habría actuado de forma muy distinta si hubiera sabido cuál era tu opinión sobre mí.

Hermione no podía creerlo. ¿En serio estaba tan obsesionado consigo mismo que no veía a su alrededor?

—¿En serio no lo sabías? ¿Por qué no lees mi blog? ¡Seguro que te ayuda a despejar tu confusión! —espetó.

En el mismo instante en que pronunció esas palabras se arrepintió de haber sido tan impulsiva.

—¿Qué blog? —preguntó él. Hermione apretó los labios con fuerza para no responder—. Da igual. Lamento haberte robado la mañana. Me voy ya —dijo en voz baja.

Y en un suspiro, Hermione se quedó sola. Miró la puerta cerrada, incapaz de creer lo que había pasado. Se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento, así que soltó el aire lentamente.

En ese momento sonó su móvil de nuevo. Todavía en shock, se acercó a la mesa de la cocina y con manos temblorosas descolgó. Era Ginny.

— _¿Hermione, estás sola?_ —preguntó su amiga—. _Lo digo porque Draco antes me ha preguntado por ti y cuando le he dicho que no habías venido se ha marchado en seguida. Se me ha ocurrido que quizás había ido a verte, aunque es una tontería…_

—Sí, ha estado aquí —confirmó Hermione—. Se me ha declarado —añadió— y le he dicho que no.

Pasaron casi medio minuto en silencio antes de que Ginny exclamara:

— _¡Lo sabía!_

* * *

Draco paseaba por el salón del ático que había alquilado para su estancia en San José como una fiera enjaulada. Pensaba que después de plasmar sus sentimientos sobre el papel se sentiría más calmado, pero solo le había servido para repetir una y otra vez la conversación con Hermione en su cabeza.

Se maldecía una y otra vez por haber estado tan ciego. Por supuesto que había notado que ella siempre estaba distante con él, pero lo había atribuido a la vergüenza típica causada por el enamoramiento. Al fin y al cabo, era Draco Malfoy, era normal que las chicas cayeran rendidas a sus pies. Qué imbécil había sido al pensar que la frialdad de Hermione era porque intentaba hacerse la dura y no demostrar en seguida que le gustaba.

Gustar… ni siquiera eso. Lo había dejado muy claro: lo único que sentía por él era desprecio. Y oyéndola hablar sobre lo que supuestamente le había hecho, Draco empezaba a sentir algo parecido a remordimientos. ¿Era posible que se hubiera equivocado?

De todas maneras, su cerebro relegaba las acusaciones a un segundo plano y proyectaba la imagen de Hermione cuando le había confesado sus sentimientos. «Está emocionada porque nunca creía que pudiera ser correspondida» se había atrevido a pensar él en ese momento. ¡Idiota! ¿¡Cómo había podido estar tan sumergido en su fantasía!? Y pensar que había estado a punto de besarla... Casi podía sentir el guantazo que se habría llevado.

El timbre lo distrajo temporalmente de su tormento.

—¿Qué pasa, tío? Ni siquiera le has puesto punto final al mensaje que me has mandado —dijo Blaise nada más entrar—. «Ven, te necesito urgentemente» —leyó el hombre en su móvil—. Tienes que aprender a especificar más o a ser menos dramático.

—Necesito tu ayuda en una cosa. —Draco se acercó a la mesa del salón y levantó una carta en alto para que su amigo la viera—. En esta carta incluyo detalles sobre lo que pasó con Lyra. —El rostro de Blaise se ensombreció en seguida—. Puede que Hermione Granger te contacte para verificar lo que digo: quiero que le cuentes la verdad.

Blaise se dejó caer en el sofá.

—¿Sabes que hace décadas que la gente no escribe cartas, verdad? —se burló. Draco era consciente, pero se le daba mejor expresarse sobre el papel, y una carta era más personal que un email—. Además, ¿por qué diablos vas a contarle lo de Lyra a Hermione?

Draco inspiró hondo. Admitir su derrota en voz alta le costaba más de lo que quería admitir.

—Porque esta mañana me he declarado y uno de sus motivos para rechazarme ha sido que me porté mal con Ronald. Quiero demostrar que lo que fuera que ese desgraciado le contó es mentira —explicó. Visto el estado de su relación actual, no podía pedirle que confiara en él ciegamente, así que no le quedaba otra opción que desvelar la verdad.

Blaise se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta. Después, soltó una carcajada.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que te pasaba algo con esa chica! No era propio de ti hacer un viaje tan repentino para «hacerle un favor a Bella». —Le dedicó una mirada dolida—. Si llega a salirte bien igual me entero el día de la boda.

Draco torció el gesto ante la mención de algo que claramente ya nunca podría pasar.

—Pues ha salido mal, así que ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso —masculló.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, al lado de su amigo, con aire derrotado.

—Pero a ver, cuéntame qué ha pasado exactamente —dijo Blaise en tono conciliador—. Igual no ha sido tan malo como tú piensas.

—Bueno… —Draco no quería hacer un repaso de lo sucedido, pero igual le iría bien hablarlo— le expliqué que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que había hecho para evitarlo, me había enamorado de ella. No me dio tiempo a preguntarle si querría salir conmigo, porque me rechazó de inmediato.

Blaise se quedó unos segundos callado, mirando a su amigo con gravedad, hasta que estalló en carcajadas. Draco lo miró cabreado hasta que paró de reír.

—Tío, ¿y te sorprendes de que te dijera que no? —preguntó mientras se secaba una lágrima de la risa—. No puedes decirle a una mujer que preferirías no estar enamorado de ella y pretender que no se ofenda. Yo también me hubiera enfadado contigo, la verdad.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, que mienta? Siempre soy sincero, para bien o para mal.

Su amigo apoyó una mano en su hombro.

—Ser sincero y ser hiriente son dos cosas distintas. Te has pasado, admítelo.

Draco suspiró; quizá Blaise tenía razón.

—Da igual, de todas formas no me habría aceptado. Tendrías que ver lo que dice de mí en su blog. —En cuanto mencionó el blog, se arrepintió porque sabía que lo primero que haría Blaise sería buscarlo.

—¡¿Tiene un blog donde habla sobre ti!? —exclamó Blaise. Casi se relamió los labios ante la noticia.

—Sobre varias cosas, pero yo soy el tema central cuando descarga sus frustraciones.

Pero Blaise ya no lo escuchaba, porque había encontrado el blog y se había puesto a leer las entradas. Draco lo dejó a su aire y se sumergió de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Si lo pensaba bien, su situación era irónica: la única mujer que lo había rechazado en toda su vida era la única mujer con quien Draco quería estar. Estaba bien jodido.

* * *

 **~N/A:** ¿Qué os ha parecido? Persona que quería la declaración bajo la lluvia: lo siento, pero no había manera de incluir eso. En el libro sucede en casa de los Collins, así que a eso me he ceñido. Y lo siento, nada de beso ni de intento de beso; habrá uno, pero este no era el momento. ¡Ya sabemos qué pasó con Luna! ¿Os lo creéis? Y Draco ya ha descubierto el blog, todo en este capítulo es una patada directa a su dignidad y amor propio, aunque necesitaba bajar de esa nube de autocomplacencia.

Bueno, creo que he sido bastante fiel a la historia original y he incluido cositas para que no sea un calco, así que estoy contenta con el resultado. Ya sabéis que en la esquina inferior derecha está el recuadro donde se escriben los reviews, así que cualquier queja/opinión/¿alabanza? va ahí ;)

La próxima actualización será el lunes 27 de agosto. **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	20. La carta

**~N/A: ¡** Hola! Wow, muchas gracias por todos los reviews en el capítulo anterior *corazones* aunque sabía que triunfaría porque la primera declaración nunca deja indiferente xD. Hoy, como muchas sabréis, desvelaremos qué fue lo que pasó con Draco y Ron. No os molesto más, ¡a leer!

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amor **Lyra DarcyFoy** , porque espero que sus ánimos hayan mejorado. **N/A~**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **XX. La carta**_

 _A quien pueda interesar:_

 _No entiendo cómo he podido estar tan ciega._

Hermione estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando Ginny la llamó.

—Hermione, ¿puedes venir un momento, por favor? —El tono formal y tirante de la petición hicieron que la chica se extrañara. ¿Pasaría algo grave? Se puso el albornoz y salió con la cabeza enrollada en una toalla, aunque cuando vio al visitante, se quedó clavada en el sitio.

—Bueno, será mejor que os deje solos. De todas formas me marchaba a hacer la compra —dijo Ginny, cogiendo las llaves de casa. Se hizo a un lado para que Draco Malfoy entrara, pero cuando ya salía se lo pensó mejor y se giró hacia él—. Aunque seas el sobrino de mi jefa, quiero que sepas que no me gusta nada lo que le hiciste a Luna.

Hermione sonrió para sus adentros; su amiga siempre permanecía fiel a sus principios.

Cuando se quedaron solos, ninguno de los dos se miró. Ella cruzó los brazos delante del pecho, consciente de que solo la cubría un albornoz.

—Voy a vestirme, ahora…

—No —la interrumpió Draco. Se acercó dos pasos, pero no avanzó más—. Solo he venido a traerte esto.

—¿Una carta? —preguntó Hermione con incredulidad cuando vio el objeto que el hombre llevaba en la mano.

—Creo que es la mejor manera de expresarme sin que volvamos a discutir —lo dijo con cautela, sin rastro de altivez. Al parecer las palabras de ella habían calado hondo.

—Vale.

—He leído tu blog. —Hermione contuvo el aliento; como no había pedido permiso para escribir sobre ninguna de las personas que incluía en él, Draco podía liársela si quisiera—. Ha sido bastante… iluminador —admitió con un gesto de dolor. La miró a los ojos—. No voy a denunciarte, tranquila. Me marcho ya, no quiero molestarte más.

Sin esperar a que ella se despidiera, cogió la puerta y se marchó por donde había venido, dejando a Hermione sola con una carta misteriosa. Se acercó a ella: era un sobre cuadrado sin nada escrito en ninguna de las caras. Se mordió el labio, indecisa. No tenía ni idea de qué podía contener, pero como de nada servía prolongarlo más, la cogió y se fue a la habitación.

La abrió con cuidado y sacó dos hojas dobladas, escritas por ambos lados. No tenía saludo inicial, sino que empezaba así:

 _«Tranquila, no pretendo renovar las intenciones que declaré ayer. Solo quiero defenderme de las acusaciones que lanzaste contra mí»._

Hermione suspiró aliviada al leer la primera frase. Al menos Draco era demasiado orgulloso como para insistir.

 _«Empezaré por la acusación de haber arruinado la vida de Ronald Weasley. Ron no era muy popular en el instituto por ser hijo del conserje, pero mi madre, que siempre fue demasiado buena, me hizo juntarme con él. Aunque al principio fue por pena, pronto nos hicimos buenos amigos y pasábamos muchos días juntos, hasta el punto de que se quedaba en mi casa algunos fines de semana o en vacaciones porque su padre trabajaba»._

De momento la versión de Draco concordaba con lo que le había contado Ron.

 _«Con el paso de los años, su amistad se volvió conflictiva, hasta el punto de que tuve que prestarle dinero en un par de ocasiones porque necesitaba salir del lío en el que se había metido. Aun así, nunca sospeché, porque siempre tenía una explicación convincente y, además, era mi amigo, así que no tenía motivo para dudar de él._

 _Cuando su padre murió, el mío se hizo cargo de él y hasta le pagaba la universidad a cambio de que hiciera pequeños trabajos en la editorial. La mitad del tiempo no se presentaba, pero siempre se lo perdonábamos, porque, en teoría, estaba estudiando._

 _Cuando mis padres murieron, Ronald no vino al entierro, pero al poco tiempo se presentó en mi casa pidiendo dinero. Alegaba que no le gustaba la carrera en la que se había metido y prefería ponerse a trabajar ya. Me pidió el dinero equivalente a los dos años de carrera que le quedaban para poder invertirlo en el negocio de un amigo. Al principio, no me gustó la idea, pero seguía triste por la muerte de mis padres, así que accedí. A partir de ese momento, dejó el trabajo en la editorial y desapareció»._

Hermione frunció el ceño. No podía ser, no se tragaba que Ron fuera tan ruin. No después de haberlo conocido.

 _«Volvió a aparecer un año después, cuando ya no le quedaba ni un centavo. Me pidió más dinero, diciendo que quería volver a estudiar, pero yo, resentido por su abandono, me negué. Volvió a desaparecer, no sin amenazarme antes con que algún día me arrepentiría._

 _No supe nada más de él hasta el año pasado, cuando descubrí que estaba intentando entablar amistad con mi hermana. Advertí a Lyra de la verdadera naturaleza de Ron, pero ella, con su inocencia adolescente, no quiso escucharme. Al fin y al cabo, se había criado viéndolo en nuestra casa, y siempre se había portado como un hermano con ella. Como Lyra siempre se ha portado de manera ejemplar, no creí que siguieran en contacto a mis espaldas, hasta que una noche me llegó un mensaje de Ronald: adjuntaba una foto de mi hermana borracha y me decía que fuera a recogerla. Cuando fui a por ella, me la encontré sola, casi inconsciente, sentada en una acera enfrente de una discoteca de mala muerte»._

«¿Qué?», ese era el único pensamiento coherente que acudía a la mente de Hermione en esos momentos. Sentía una opresión en el pecho por todo lo que estaba leyendo. ¿Cómo podía ser cierto? ¿Cómo podía aprovecharse así de una adolescente el hombre encantador al que ella había conocido?

 _«Cuando traje a Lyra a casa y la acosté, me llegó otro mensaje con otra foto. Esta vez, salían mi hermana y él besándose. Me pedía diez mil dólares si no quería que las fotos se difundieran. En mi mundo, una foto como esa puede arruinar tu reputación y hacerte la vida imposible. Decidí esperar a que Lyra despertara para hablar con ella. No te mentiré: me dijo cosas horribles. Según ella, estaban enamorados. No veía lo enfermo que era que un hombre de veinticuatro años intentara engañar de esa manera a una chica de dieciséis. Nos gritamos, hasta que decidí hacerla ver que yo tenía razón por las malas. Llamé a Ron y cuando vino, le di a elegir: el supuesto amor que sentía por mi hermana o un cheque de diez mil dólares. Ya supones qué eligió. Mi hermana quedó destrozada, pero por suerte siempre ha sido de carácter fácil, así que con los meses lo superó, aunque no creo que pueda olvidar nunca la vergüenza»._

Hermione tuvo que dejar la carta a un lado, porque lo que acababa de leer la había dejado trastocada. Su corazón se negaba a creer que un chico en el que se había fijado, que le gustaba, tenía tan pocos escrúpulos. ¿Dónde estaba su buen criterio, ese del que tanto se vanagloriaba? Ella, que siempre decía que acertaba con las personas a la primera, se había dejado embaucar por un mentiroso de primera solo porque le había sonreído un par de veces.

Inspiró hondo y siguió leyendo.

 _«Respecto a tu segunda acusación, no pediré perdón por haber intentado proteger a mi amigo. De lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de haber hecho daño a tu hermana; desconocía sus verdaderos sentimientos y actué solo basándome en mi opinión prejuiciosa. Siento mucho el dolor que haya podido causarle»._

Esta parte ya estaba más en la línea de Draco Malfoy y a Hermione seguía sin convencerle la explicación. Aun así, si se detenía a pensarlo en frío, no podía quitarle parte de razón: ella también haría lo que fuera por proteger a alguna de sus hermanas o a Ginny. No estaba de acuerdo con que hubiera interferido, pero entendía que lo hubiera hecho por amor a Theo.

Sus ojos pasaron por encima de las últimas palabras.

 _«Ya ves: tuve más consideración con mi amigo que conmigo mismo, aunque me equivocara las dos veces._

 _Esta carta te pertenece ahora, así que puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras. Aunque no haya conseguido desvelar tu carácter, sé que no divulgarás la información referente a mi hermana. Con el resto puedes hacer lo que te plazca._

 _Que te vaya bien, Hermione._

 _Firmado: Draco L. Malfoy»._

Cuando terminó de leer, permaneció sentada en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y las dos hojas sujetas en una mano sobre un muslo mientras miraba al infinito. Acababa de recibir demasiada información que le estaba costando procesar.

Volvió a leer la carta desde el principio; necesitaba encontrar algún punto que no cuadrara, algún elemento que pudiera no ser verdad. Pero la relectura solo le sirvió para convencerse aún más de que Draco le había contado la verdad. Si admitir que podía tener razón en lo de Theodore ya le estaba doliendo, reconocer que había confiado en Ronald a pies juntillas solo porque era guapo y simpático era como arrancarse un brazo.

Oyó unas llaves en la puerta.

—¿Hola? —preguntó Ginny—. ¿Puedo pasar, Hermione?

—Estoy aquí —respondió ella en tono ausente.

Oyó cómo su amiga pasaba primero por la cocina a dejar las bolsas de la compra y luego entró en la habitación. Se quedó parada al ver que Hermione seguía en albornoz y que tenía una carta en la mano.

—¿Eso es de…? —preguntó. Hermione asintió antes de que pronunciara el nombre de Draco.

—¿Y qué dice? Bueno, no tienes por qué contármelo. —Ginny valoraba mucho la privacidad de las personas y nunca insistiría en inmiscuirse si Hermione no quería, pero confiaba en su amiga, así que terminó por tenderle la misiva.

Ginny leyó la carta en dos minutos. A medida que avanzaba, sus ojos se abrían de golpe, se entrecerraban o soltaba un bufido incrédulo o indignado. Si a Hermione aquello le había afectado, no podía ni imaginarse qué debía de estar pensando Ginny en ese momento, ya que Ron era su primo.

—Qué… —masculló cuando terminó de leer. Dobló la carta y miró a Hermione; ella también estaba en shock—. No lo insulto porque no merece que malgaste saliva en él.

—¿Draco?

—¡No, Ron! —corrigió Ginny como si fuera lo más obvio—. Pero espera, antes de que hablemos de esto: ¿no crees que falta alguien aquí?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién?

Ginny se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de piernas.

—Tendrías que contárselo a Luna. Merece saberlo.

La castaña suspiró.

—Tienes razón.

Ginny cogió su portátil, lo encendió y abrió Skype. Por suerte, como era sábado por la tarde, Luna no trabajaba, así que a no ser que estuviera fuera de casa, podrían contactar con ella. A medida que sonaban los pitidos que indicaban que estaban estableciendo conexión, Hermione empezaba a ponerse nerviosa: ¿y si su hermana se enfadaba con ella por no haberle dicho nada antes? De repente tenía mucho calor, así que se quitó la toalla de la cabeza; por una vez le daba igual si su pelo se quedaba hecho un desastre.

Finalmente, Luna cogió la vídeollamada.

—¿Ginny? —Parecía confundida—. ¡Hermione! —exclamó cuando vio a su hermana—. ¡Qué sorpresa! —Sonrió, pero se puso seria al ver que ninguna de las otras chicas sonreían—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Hermione tiene que contarte una cosa. Bueno, varias —explicó Ginny.

La aludida inspiró hondo y decidió empezar por el principio: le contó a Luna que Theo había ido a verla, que había preguntado por ella, que Draco se le había declarado, la discusión que habían tenido y la existencia de esa carta. Después, procedió a leerla. En voz alta, las palabras de Draco sonaban todavía más coherentes y verdaderas, si es que eso era posible. Cuando terminó, permaneció con los ojos fijos en la firma de Draco por miedo a mirar a su hermana.

Lo único que Luna fue capaz de responder fue un:

—Vaya. No tenía ni idea de que había pasado todo eso. ¿Por qué no me habías contado nada, Hermione? —Lanzó una mirada acusadora a su hermana.

—Bueno, es que ha pasado todo muy rápido y me ha pillado tan por sorpresa que…

Luna soltó una risita.

—A mí no, yo ya intuía que se había fijado en ti.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ahora no es el momento de hablar de declaraciones de amor.

—¿Por qué no? Yo creo que es un tema que da para una conferencia por lo menos —bromeó Ginny.

—A mí me da pena Draco —afirmó Luna—. No me hubiera gustado ser él en esos momentos: seguro que dabas miedo.

—No dije nada que no se mereciera —se defendió Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

—Aunque sí debes reconocer que tiene mérito que Draco se atreviera a hablarte de sus sentimientos, teniendo en cuenta lo reservado que es —convino Luna. Contra eso Hermione no tenía argumentos, pero aun así no se arrepentía de una sola palabra de las que había pronunciado.

Las tres chicas se quedaron en silencio.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué hacemos con mi primo? —preguntó Ginny.

—No lo sé —respondió Luna.

—Creo que estaría bien contar a la gente que lo ha conocido cómo es realmente. No sabemos si se metió en algún lío mientras estuvo en Los Ángeles —señaló Hermione con aire sombrío.

Ginny se mordió el labio.

—Será un gran golpe para mi madre: le había cogido mucho cariño. Aunque debimos darnos cuenta de que no se puso en contacto con nosotros hasta que no tuvo dónde caerse muerto —dijo en tono enfadado.

—Ya, y tampoco creo que ahora sirva de mucho. Lo pasado, pasado está, y no creo que Ron vuelva —convino Luna.

Los deseos de venganza de Hermione se aplacaron al darse cuenta de un detalle importante.

—Además, para eso tendríamos que explicar lo que pasó con la hermana de Draco, y no quiero desempolvar ese suceso. —Él había confiado en ella y Hermione no pensaba traicionarlo; no conocía a Lyra y no le deseaba ningún mal, así que su secreto estaba a salvo con ella—. El contenido de esa carta no saldrá de aquí —dijo, mirando primero a su amiga y luego a su hermana. Las dos asintieron con gravedad.

—¿Así que Theo ha ido a verte? —preguntó Luna. Intentó sonar casual, pero Hermione sabía que todavía tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a él.

—El martes. No te lo conté porque no sabía cómo te lo tomarías —confesó ella—. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó en la fiesta?

Luna negó con la cabeza con tristeza.

—Estaba ayudando a Pansy a llevar a un chico que iba muy borracho a una habitación para descansar cuando se me lanzó encima e intentó besarme, pero yo lo aparté rápidamente. No pensé que fuera nada importante, así que lo olvidé hasta ahora —explicó su hermana.

—Entonces lo que vio Draco fue una malinterpretación. —Hermione pudo respirar tranquila al fin al saber que las acusaciones contra Luna eran infundadas.

—Qué zorra Pansy al no decir la verdad —masculló Ginny.

Las tres chicas rieron.

—Ahora que sé que Draco y Pansy convencieron a Theo tan fácilmente para que me dejara, me alegro de que se marchara, porque ha demostrado tener poca fuerza de voluntad —dijo con dureza. Después, soltó una risita—. Si te paras a pensarlo, Draco y tú os parecéis en ese aspecto: los dos intentáis protegernos, aunque no sea de la mejor manera.

Hermione intentó rebatirla, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

—Lo siento, Lu —se disculpó.

Su hermana negó con la cabeza.

—Ya está olvidado.

 _Me dejé llevar por mi orgullo y mis prejuicios y juzgué erróneamente a dos personas. Me arrepiento de haberme dejado embaucar por Ronald Weasley, pero no volverá a pasar. Respecto a la carta, os pido que no me preguntéis por el contenido, porque no puedo desvelároslo. Confiad en mí cuando os digo que me creo lo que dice._

 _H.G., 6 de marzo_

* * *

Draco estaba en su habitación en San Francisco cuando recibió una llamada de Blaise. La ignoró, porque no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie. Desde que Hermione lo rechazó, había estado con un humor de perros; hasta había vuelto a casa, incapaz de permanecer en San José un segundo más. Lyra intuía que le había pasado algo, pero era lista y se mantenía alejada de él hasta que la tormenta pasara.

Blaise volvió a llamar. Draco soltó un grito de frustración y decidió responder.

—¿Qué?

— _Joder, qué mal llevas el desengaño amoroso_ —se jactó su amigo. Draco estuvo a punto de mandarlo a la mierda—. _Bueno, ¿lo has leído?_

—¿El qué? —preguntó.

— _¡La nueva entrada del blog, tonto!_ —exclamó Blaise, como si fuera obvio—. _Creo que te gustará._ _Espera, que te paso el link._

Draco torció el gesto: no sabía si podría soportar más comentarios hirientes de Hermione, aunque estuvieran justificados, pero conocía a Blaise y sabía que no podría ser tan cruel como para hacerle leer algo que le dañara.

Entró en el link que le había mandado y vio que esta vez la entrada de Hermione era corta. Sonrió levemente al leer el contenido: ver que la chica confiaba en lo que le había contado le quitaba un peso de encima, porque podía ser muchas cosas, pero aborrecía la mentira.

— _¿Lo has leído? ¡Tío, que todavía tienes esperanza!_ —exclamó Blaise. Parecía un niño el día de Navidad.

Entonces Draco negó con la cabeza, aunque su amigo no podía verle.

—Una cosa es que admita que tengo razón y otra muy distinta que su opinión sobre mí mejore de la noche a la mañana —razonó.

Oyó bufar a Blaise desde el otro lado del teléfono.

— _Roma no se construyó en dos días, ¿sabes? Y estás en mejores términos con ella en estos dos días que en los últimos ocho meses. Tú piénsalo_. —Y sin decir nada más, Blaise colgó, dejando a Draco solo con sus pensamientos.

«No» se dijo, «de nada sirve hacerse esperanzas. No creo que volvamos a encontrarnos nunca».

* * *

 **~N/A:** Qué hijo de Umbridge el Ronnie, ¿eh? Pero bueno, tenía que hacerle justicia a Wickham y esto es lo que se me ocurrió. Como alguien mencionó en un review, Hermione tenía que llevarse algún golpe que la hiciera ver todos los prejuicios que había tenido, así que aquí está. Veremos cómo avanza la cosa.

Próximo capítulo: sábado 1 de septiembre. **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	21. Derrota y capitulación

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué capítulos más intensos, verdad? Ahora toca un poquito de calma, porque este cap es de transición, pero sin él no sería posible todo lo que vendrá después, y creedme cuando digo que será muy bueno ;) ¡A leer! **N/A~**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **XXI. Derrota y capitulación**_

Hermione volvió a casa el domingo. Al principio seguía alterada por lo sucedido, pero a medida que marzo avanzaba y entraron en abril, se le fue pasando el efecto de las palabras de Draco, la discusión, la carta y la decepción con Ron. Con este último había intentado contactar su prima sin éxito, y después del sexto mensaje directo al buzón de voz, Ginny había desistido; mientras no intentara volver, por lo que a ella respectaba no tenía primo.

Tuvo el blog bastante abandonado, porque entre que estaba en la recta final del curso y que su vida se había vuelto bastante monótona, no tenía mucho que contar. La verdad era que aunque Draco y compañía le habían dado bastantes dolores de cabeza, también le habían proporcionado mucho material para escribir. Eran sus musas, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Lo único por lo que estaba emocionada era porque en el mes de mayo realizaría prácticas en una empresa. La selección había sido la última semana de marzo y le habían adjudicado su primera opción: _The L.A. Times_. Había pensado en solicitar uno de los puestos que ofertaban para trabajar en una de las cadenas de televisión, pero le habían dicho que lo único que hacías era servir cafés y soportar los gritos de los demás, así que había decidido no arriesgarse. Por mucho que quisiera ser reportera, llevando cafés no llegaría a ninguna parte.

Cuando faltaban dos semanas, la vida decidió que era un buen momento para darle material para su blog en forma de disgustos. Todo empezó un viernes a la hora de la cena.

—Mamá —Lavender se giró hacia su madre. Por su actitud comedida, Hermione sabía que su hermana pequeña estaba a punto de pedir algo—, como dentro de poco es mi cumpleaños, había pensado…

—Ay, sí, cariño, ¿qué quieres que te regalemos? —se le adelantó la mujer.

Padma y Hermione pusieron los ojos en blanco al unísono. Margaret tenía una hija predilecta y casi nunca intentaba disimularlo, aunque estuvieran el resto de sus hijas delante.

—Resulta que las chicas del curso están organizando un viaje a Las Vegas y me han suplicado que vaya con ellas. —En ese punto Lavender batió sus pestañas rubias y puso cara de no haberse metido nunca en un lío.

—Te recuerdo que todavía eres menor de edad —señaló Hermione con una ceja enarcada.

Su hermana pequeña se giró hacia ella y la miró con expresión indignada. «Nadie te ha preguntado» gritaban sus ojos. En vez de eso, sonrió dulcemente.

—El viaje sería una semana después de terminar el curso, y el curso acaba dos días antes de mi cumpleaños. No habría ningún problema respecto a mi edad porque ya habría cumplido los veintiuno —explicó como si estuviera dando una clase sobre la teoría de cuerdas.

—Lo que tú quieras, cariño —aseguró su madre. Lavender entonces lanzó una mirada triunfal a Hermione, aunque esta sonrió con malicia: todavía faltaba salvar el escollo más importante.

—¿Papá? —La menor de las Granger lanzó una mirada tanteadora a su padre, quien solía ser el que infundía sentido común en su esposa y, por tanto, terminaba dándole permiso a su hija o negándoselo.

Hermione miró a su padre con confianza. Dejar ir a Lavender a Las Vegas con unas amigas era una desfachatez, y la mitad de los sentados en esa la mesa lo sabía.

—Querrás dinero, supongo —dijo Adam; parecía muy poco impresionado por sus esfuerzos de aparentar ser una niña buena.

—Bueno… tengo ahorros de las prácticas en la peluquería, pero si me dierais algo…

—Lo que tú quieras, Lav. Es su cumpleaños, querido. No se cumplen veintiuno todos los días —adujo Margaret, mirando a su marido.

—Ninguna edad se cumple todos los días —señaló Padma tranquilamente, pese a las miradas de ira de su hermana pequeña y de su madre. Hermione no pudo reprimir una risa; menos mal que al menos una de las hermanas que quedaban en casa tenía sentido común.

Adam lanzó una larga mirada a Lavender antes de suspirar y encogerse de hombros.

—Supongo que tu madre tiene razón. Puedes ir.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Lav. Le sacó la lengua a Hermione antes de levantarse para abrazar a su padre—. ¡Te quiero, papi!

—No dices lo mismo cuando no te dejo hacer cosas —masculló el hombre, impasible.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Hermione con incredulidad. No esperaba tal traición de su progenitor.

—Ya basta, Hermione. No dejaré que le arruines el cumpleaños a tu hermana —la regañó su madre con dureza—. ¿No puedes alegrarte por ella y ya está?

La chica apretó los labios con fuerza para no discutir con la mujer y siguió cenando en silencio. Cuando terminaron y Lavender se hubo ido arriba, Hermione buscó a su padre, que estaba en el salón leyendo, para intentar insuflarle un poco de sentido común.

—Papá… —empezó.

Adam cerró el libro y la miró con una sonrisa.

—Vienes a intentar convencerme de que le retire el permiso a Lavender, ¿verdad? —dijo, adivinando las intenciones de su segunda hija.

Hermione se sentó en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas.

—Vengo a que me expliques qué te ha hecho pensar que dejarla ir es una buena idea.

—Bueno… —su padre se quedó pensando durante unos segundos— prefiero decir ahora que sí a negarme y que tu madre y ella estén dándome la brasa durante semanas. Al final terminaría haciendo lo que ellas quieren, así que mejor quitarme el dolor de cabeza de encima cuanto antes —bromeó, pero su hija no le siguió la corriente.

—Ya sabes cómo es: a saber qué locuras hace por allí sola. Nunca, ni una sola vez, ha sabido controlar sus impulsos. ¿Por qué esta vez ha de ser diferente? Y no estamos hablando de que se emborrache en el mismo bar de siempre: Las Vegas es la capital de los vicios y el despilfarro. Podría arruinarse en una sola noche o algo mucho peor —razonó Hermione.

—Precisamente por eso —replicó su padre—: necesita aprender que sus acciones tienen consecuencias y no se me ocurre una mejor manera que dejarla perder todo su dinero jugando al Black Jack la primera noche.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Su dinero? Querrás decir el vuestro. —Empezaba a enfadarse—. Me parece increíble que vayáis a darle dinero para que se lo gaste como quiera. Vale que es su cumpleaños, yo no digo que no le hagáis un regalo un poco más especial, pero ¿tanto? Parvati lleva un año suplicándoos que le compréis un coche y no lo habéis hecho todavía. Vale que sea igual de alocada que Lavender, pero ella trabaja y no ha descuidado sus responsabilidades ningún día: ni cuando sale la noche anterior y tiene resaca falta al trabajo. ¿Puedes decir eso de tu hija pequeña? —La mirada que tenía posada en su padre se endurecía a medida que hablaba—. ¿Y qué me dices de Padma? Quiere irse un semestre a estudiar a Inglaterra: ella también necesitará dinero.

Su padre se quedó callado, sin saber bien qué decir. Hermione lo conocía y sabía que, aunque estuviera de acuerdo con ella, nunca lo admitiría porque ya había tomado una decisión y era un cabezota.

—No somos pobres, Hermione.

—Pero tampoco ricos. No nos sobra el dinero tanto como para ir gastándolo en tonterías, no cuando tus otras hijas tienen necesidades reales —le reprochó.

—¡Basta! —Hermione se echó para atrás de la sorpresa: el hombre nunca en su vida le había alzado la voz—. Soy tu padre y sé lo que es mejor para vosotras, así que no hace falta que me des lecciones, señorita. —Ella estuvo a punto de soltar que no lo parecía, pero se mordió la lengua; seguía siendo su padre y no estaba acostumbrada a faltarles el respeto—. No creo que le pase nada malo, Hermione —dijo esta vez en tono más suave—. No te preocupes: es mayorcita y sabrá apañárselas.

Con un grito exasperado, Hermione se levantó y se marchó a su habitación. Tenía trabajo que hacer y no le valía la pena seguir desperdiciando su tiempo en su familia, porque era evidente que nadie le hacía caso.

Aunque se equivocaba, porque el día siguiente alguien sí demostró que se había dado cuenta de sus esfuerzos por impedir que Lavender fuera a Las Vegas: la mismísima Lavender.

Cuando Hermione volvió de clase, se la encontró sentada en su cama, con la espalda muy recta y expresión dolida.

—¿No tendrías que estar en la peluquería? —inquirió Hermione.

—Me han dejado salir antes, hoy no teníamos mucha clientela. —Se levantó y miró a su hermana con expresión lastimer a—. Dime, ¿tanto me odias?

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero en cuanto adivinó a qué venía ese melodrama, puso los ojos en blanco. Entró en su habitación, dejó la mochila en su sitio y se giró hacia Lavender.

—No te odio, solo pienso que tu regalo es una exageración. Si tienes dinero propio, ¿para qué quieres el de papá y mamá? Además, te conozco: no eres la persona más centrada del mundo —alegó ella. No quería ser dura, pero su hermana necesitaba una buena dosis de sinceridad.

—Quizás con lo que tengo no me llega ni para el viaje —confesó Lavender con una risita. Ni siquiera estaba avergonzada de haberles mentido a sus padres—. Además —añadió con suficiencia —, lo que te pasa es que tienes envidia.

Hermione bufó.

—¿Envidia de que te vayas a Las Vegas? Por favor.

—Ya sé que de eso no —respondió Lavender, poniendo los ojos en blanco—; eres una aburrida: no sabrías divertirte aunque te dieran un manual de instrucciones. Me refiero a que tienes celos de que papá y mamá me hayan dado lo que quiero. Es obvio que papá te quiere más a ti que al resto, pero mamá me prefiere a mí y ella siempre sabe convencer a papá. —Lo dijo como si fuera un logro saber manipular a sus padres.

Hermione frunció los labios en un mohín.

—Y después la gente se pregunta por qué estás tan malcriada.

Su hermana soltó un grito ahogado y se llevó una mano al pecho como si la hubiera atacado físicamente.

—¡Yo no soy una malcriada, lo que pasa es que tú eres una amargada y no da gusto hacerte favores! ¡Ni pasar tiempo contigo, ya que estamos! —espetó. A Hermione aquel comentario le dolió, pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarse callada.

—¡No como tú, a quien todo el mundo quiere! Por favor, Lavender, pero si la mitad de las veces que sales tus amigos se ríen de ti porque siempre haces el rídiculo —contraatacó—. No se te puede dejar a tu aire, siempre la cagas de alguna manera. Nunca eres consciente de lo que suponen tus acciones: ¿no avergüenza gastar el dinero familiar en tus caprichos?

—¡Me lo merezco! —exclamó.

—¿Por cumplir veintiún años? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Que alguien le dé un Nobel a esta chica! Nadie merece una recompensa por el simple hecho de haber nacido, Lavender.

—¡Argh! —gritó ella—. ¡Te odio! ¡Ojalá encuentres trabajo pronto y te largues de una vez, porque no soporto tenerte aquí!

—¡Pues ojalá, así no tendría que soportar tus lloros y tus tonterías ni un minuto más! —replicó Hermione.

Las dos tenían la respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado. Se miraron con rabia, en silencio, hasta que Lavender dio una patada en el suelo y se giró para marcharse.

—¡Qué ganas tengo de irme a Las Vegas para perderte de vista!

—¡Ya somos dos! —respondió Hermione antes de cerrar su habitación de un portazo.

* * *

 _A quien pueda interesar:_

 _Pues Lavender ha dejado de hablarme. Lo agradezco, la verdad, así puedo tener algo de paz. Me da igual que la rabieta le dure hasta su cuadragésimo cumpleaños, no pienso claudicar. Podéis pensar que soy muy testaruda (y no os faltaría razón), pero es que no entiendo por qué todos se han empecinado en seguirle el rollo a Lav. A estas alturas, me da igual que se vaya a ese estúpido viaje, solo quiero que admitan en voz alta que ni está preparada mentalmente para Las Vegas ni es normal que vayan a darle mil dólares para malgastar, porque eso es lo único que hará allí._

 _Luna ha intentado hacer que nos reconciliemos; hasta volvió a casa el fin de semana pasado y nos encerró juntas en el baño, pero después de media hora en completo silencio, desistió y nos abrió._

 _Pero no es eso de lo que quería hablar (que mi hermana haga lo que quiera, yo me desentiendo). Quería contaros que estoy jodida. Bien jodida._

Cuando Hermione recibió un correo de su tutora de prácticas, la profesora McGonagall, se temió lo peor. Y cuando llegó a su despacho y vio la cara larga que le ponía, sus sospechas se confirmaron.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —preguntó, sentándose en una silla frente a la mujer.

—Sí y no, señorita Granger. Verá —su profesora se inclinó hacia delante y juntó las yemas de los dedos, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa—, hemos tenido un problema con _The L.A. Times_. Aunque en la página web que gestiona las prácticas ponía que en ese periódico había tres plazas disponibles, cuando he contactado con ellos para confirmar el inicio de las prácticas, me han comunicado que hubo algún tipo de error y solo aceptan a dos becarios.

Hermione tragó saliva con fuerza. Si la había llamado a ella y no a los otros dos que habían solicitado plaza en _The L.A. Times_ , era porque ya había decidido quién se quedaba fuera.

—¿Y ahora qué, profesora? —Empezaba a tener un ataque de ansiedad—. Es la última asignatura que me falta para terminar la carrera, no puedo quedarme un año más solo por un error…

—Tranquilícese, tome aire —dijo McGonagall, levantando las manos con aire conciliador—. He dicho que ha habido un problema, pero no que sea irresoluble.

Hermione inspiró hondo, intentando hacer caso a la otra mujer.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué solución ha encontrado? —preguntó, sin poder soportar ni un segundo más el silencio. En ese momento se preguntaba qué dios la odiaba, si había intentado siempre dar el cien por cien en los estudios.

—Ayer le conté lo que pasaba a un colega, Sirius Black. No sé si lo conoce.

—Sí, me lo presentó su sobrino. Fuimos… conocidos durante un tiempo. —Hablar de Draco como si de un amigo se tratara sonaba exagerado.

McGonagall esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Algo me mencionó Sirius. Bueno, pues me dijo que no me preocupara, que él podía hablar con su sobrino para buscarle un puesto en su editorial. —Cuando Hermione pensaba que la cosa no podía empeorar, la profesora le salía con esas—. Esta mañana he recibido una llamada confirmándome que estarán encantados de que vaya.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Hermione, boquiabierta. Había supuesto que Draco se habría relamido mientras decía que no y se la imaginaba revolcándose en su propio sufrimiento.

—¿Algún problema? Sé que tendría que desplazarse hasta San Francisco, pero allí le darían alojamiento y hasta un sueldo.

—Ya, pero… —La chica no se fiaba un pelo, por no decir que sería la situación más incómoda de su vida.

—Si tiene algún problema, puedo cancelar su estancia allí, pero no puedo garantizarle que le encuentre una plaza en otra empresa —señaló McGonagall.

Hermione hizo de tripas corazón y negó con la cabeza.

—No, iré a San Francisco. Muchas gracias, profesora.

 _A resumidas cuentas: en un par de días me mudo a San Francisco y viviré allí durante un mes. En un piso pagado por la editorial de Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy será mi jefe. No sé si lees esto, Draco, pero gracias._

 _H.G., 27 de abril_

Hermione había hecho la maleta cientos de veces, porque no se decidía. Sabía que haría calor, pero no tenía claro si la dejarían ir a trabajar con su ropa habitual o tendría que arreglarse un poco más. Al fin y al cabo, su jefe sería Draco, a quien no había visto ni despeinarse una sola vez. Ni ojeras. Nada. Ese hombre era perfecto en cuanto a físico y estilismo. Y cabía la posibilidad de que la hubiera aceptado en su editorial solamente por el placer de putearla (aunque después de la carta lo dudaba seriamente), así que quería darle el número mínimo de motivos posibles para escribir un mal informe sobre ella.

La despedida de Lavender fue un día antes que la suya, porque antes de ir a Las Vegas iba a pasar unos días a casa de una compañera del curso. La chica llevaba una maleta el doble de grande que la de Hermione, y eso que se iba para la mitad de tiempo. Ninguna de las dos hermanas movió ficha para despedirse de la otra, pero Hermione rezó internamente para que a Lavender no le pasara nada.

* * *

Draco estaba en su despacho cuando su hermana entró como una tromba. Se quedó mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó—. ¿Hermione Granger vendrá a San Francisco?

Genial, justo cuando Draco había conseguido olvidar durante unos minutos que la chica de la que estaba enamorado trabajaría en su editorial durante todo un mes, llegaba su hermanita para recordárselo.

—¿Cómo te has enterado? —inquirió, porque él no se lo había contado. Para su hermana, Hermione no era nadie.

Lyra puso cara de circunstancias.

—Me lo ha dicho… ¿Blaise? —El tono dubitativo de su hermana hizo que él la mirada con desconfianza, pero era más que plausible que Blaise se hubiera ido de la lengua. Al menos no le había contado lo del blog o que Draco seguía colado por ella hasta las trancas.

—Tengo que hablar con ese bocazas para que cierre el pico más a menudo —masculló. Después, miró a Lyra—. ¿Por qué te emociona tanto? Si no la conoces.

—Como la has mencionado un par de veces, me hace ilusión conocerla. Apenas me contaste nada de Los Ángeles —le reprochó ella con un mohín en los labios.

—Pues sí, vendrá la semana que viene —dijo.

—¿Qué día exactamente? —preguntó Lyra en tono casual.

—El lunes. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada. ¡No te molesto más, adiós!

Draco la observó marcharse dando saltitos. Cuando quería, su hermana podía ser muy rara.

* * *

 **~N/A:** Pues ya está, parece que el destino no quiere que Draco y Hermione estén separados. Pronto veremos cómo es su reencuentro, aunque a mí lo que más me emociona es que Hermione conozca a Lyra, porque la chiquilla es todo un personaje. ¿Y qué opináis de Lavender? ¿Cuánto tiempo creéis que tardará en meter la pata con algo? ¡Contadme lo que pensáis!

Próximo capítulo: miércoles 5 de septiembre. **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	22. Lyra Malfoy

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Como vimos en el capítulo anterior, a Hermione le toca mudarse a San Francisco y trabajar nada más y nada menos que en la editorial del mismísimo Draco Malfoy. Los próximos capítulos estarán ubicados en esta ciudad y podremos comprobar si Draco y Hermione pueden volver a empezar o seguirán llevándose como el perro y el gato.

Le dedico este capítulo a mi OTP, **LadyChocolateLover** , porque lleva fangirleando con esto más tiempo que yo. **N/A~**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **XXII. Lyra Malfoy**_

Hermione ya no sabía si las vibraciones que sacudían su cuerpo eran debido al movimiento del motor del coche o a que era incapaz de controlar los nervios. Si no fuera porque tenía las reprimendas de su madre muy arraigadas en la parte de su memoria dedicada a los malos recuerdos, ya habría devorado todas sus uñas.

Miró hacia delante, pero el conductor que había ido a recogerla seguía con la vista clavada en la carretera, como debía ser. Hermione se moría de ganas de acribillarlo a preguntas sobre su futuro lugar de trabajo, pero no se atrevía. Ya era bastante con que hubieran mandado alguien a por ella, ahorrándole así el trabajo de tener que buscarse la vida. Era bastante mala en orientación, y todavía no había tenido tiempo de alquilar un coche. Si Ginny hubiera venido a visitarla y a ayudarla, como le dijo que haría, Hermione se sentiría mucho más segura, pero Harry, cómo no, había insistido en que permaneciera en San José. La señora Lestrange la necesitaba, decía él. Su madre se escandalizaría si escuchara lo que opinaba ella de Harry, de la señora Lestrange y de San José.

—Ya hemos llegado —anunció su chófer.

Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo siquiera de coger su bolso, el hombre ya había salido del coche y había abierto su puerta. Se sentía alguien importante.

—Gracias —dijo al salir, pero su atención estaba completamente atraída por el edificio que tenía delante.

 _San Francisco Today_ era una construcción moderna, con ventanas amplias que reflejaban la luz del sol. En el tejado incluso se vislumbraba la parte alta de algunas plantas.

—¿Desea que la acompañe al interior? —preguntó el chófer al ver su indecisión.

—No, tranquilo. Ya ha hecho más que suficiente trayéndome aquí —respondió ella, dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Tengo entendido que alguien está esperándola en recepción —informó él antes de subir al coche y marcharse.

Hermione levantó las cejas ante esa información. No esperaba tal deferencia, no ante una simple becaria y mucho menos sabiendo quién era el propietario del sitio dónde pasaría el próximo mes.

Finalmente, cogiendo el bolso con fuerza con una mano e intentando reunir un poco de valor, se encaminó hacia la entrada principal. Al atravesar las puertas de cristal se encaminó directamente hacia el mueble de recepción. Un chico joven se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa cordial.

—¿Qué desea? —preguntó.

—Soy… eh… Hermione Granger. Vengo a hacer prácticas aquí y… me habían dicho que…

—¡Hermione! —El grito la sobresaltó, y cuando se giró hacia su procedencia se quedó muy sorprendida de ver que la voz pertenecía a una chica demasiado joven para trabajar allí.

—¿Hola?

La chica, que tenía el pelo rubio por los hombros y unos bonitos ojos grises, se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo de lo más efusivo. Hermione se quedó patidifusa ante tal bienvenida.

—¿Siempre tratan así de bien a los becarios? —preguntó, riendo.

La joven acompañó su risa. Tenía una voz cantarina.

—¡Lo siento, es que estoy muy emocionada porque hayas venido! ¿No te importa que te llame por tu nombre, verdad? —Hermione negó con la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle por el suyo, ella siguió hablando—. Bueno, creo que empezaremos por darte tus credenciales —abrió una carpeta y le tendió un carnet— y un folleto informativo de _SFN_. Lo he hecho yo misma —agregó, sonriente. Miró al recepcionista—. Ya me encargo yo, tranquilo.

—Guau, gracias —respondió Hermione. Seguía sin poder creer lo raro de la situación—. ¿Trabajas aquí? —inquirió, aunque presentía que la respuesta sería negativa.

En efectivo, su acompañante soltó una carcajada ante su pregunta.

—¡Qué va! Me he escaqueado de… un sitio para poder venir a verte hoy —explicó. Se inclinó un poco hacia ella en gesto confidencial—. Soy una gran fan de tu blog —confesó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿En serio? Vaya, gracias. —Tragó saliva. No llegaba a entender bien por qué, pero hablar de su blog precisamente allí la ponía nerviosa. Todavía recordaba todo lo horrible que había escrito sobre Malfoy, y aunque él había jurado que no la denunciaría, que cualquiera de sus entradas llegara a ojos de alguien cercano a su círculo podía resultar muy perjudicial para ella.

La muchacha entrelazó un brazo con el de ella y empezó a andar, obligándola a moverse.

—Ven, te enseñaré el lugar.

Cogieron el ascensor hasta la primera planta.

—Aquí es donde se hace la mayor parte del trabajo —explicó mientras se aproximaban a una sala enorme llena de mesas con gente sentada frente a un ordenador. Otros, en cambio, ocupaban mesas más grandes situadas en el extremo derecho mientras charlaban y tomaban un café. Un par hasta parecía enzarzado en una discusión acalorada—. Tranquila, eso es normal —aclaró la chica al ver la expresión intrigada de Hermione—. Aquí se prefiere dejar libre la imaginación y la creatividad. La gente trabaja mejor así que bajo presión y sin un minuto para descansar.

Hermione enarcó las cejas.

—Qué… curioso. ¿Es aquí donde trabajaré yo? —Hermione no sabía si podría soportar tanto ajetreo. Estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con silencio y pulcritud; supuso que tendría que adaptarse.

—¿Aquí? ¡Dios, no! —La chica volvió a reír—. Te hemos… _han_ habilitado una oficina propia. —La guio por el pasillo hacia la izquierda—. No es muy grande, pero todo es nuevo y creo que te gustará —dijo con una sonrisita.

Hermione la siguió por el pasillo hasta casi el final. Se detuvieron delante de una puerta blanca.

—Está apartada, pero da a la calle y tiene mucha luz. Espero que te gusten las flores —añadió la chica antes de abrir la puerta.

Al otro lado había una pequeña habitación acondicionada con todo lo que Hermione necesitaría y, además, un jarrón con rosas amarillas frescas.

—Es perfecto. Gracias —dijo, aunque se sintió tonta. Aquella chica no tendría nada que ver en la elección de ubicación y mobiliario. Por cierto, seguía sin saber su nombre…

—Ven, falta por enseñarte lo mejor del edificio —dijo la chica, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que la siguiera.

Hermione obedeció, y pronto se vieron dentro del ascensor de nuevo.

—En la segunda planta están el resto de redactores. En la tercera están los redactores jefe, correctores y editores. La cuarta es para contables y demás rollo administrativo que no nos interesa —añadió un guiño de ojo a esa información— y en la cuarta trabajan los jefazos.

Hermione aprovechó para preguntar:

—¿Está el señor Malfoy? —Por sus redes sociales intuía que debía de seguir en San José, pero nunca venía de más asegurarse.

La chica volvió a reír. Al parecer era de risa fácil, aunque sonaba agradable.

—¡Cuánta formalidad! —Al ver la expresión mortificada de Hermione, levantó las manos—. Lo siento, es que después de leer tu blog, se me hace raro. Tus descripciones de Dra… de Malfoy son muy curiosas. Tienes que contarme más sobre vuestras interacciones en Los Ángeles.

Cuando salieron a la azotea, Hermione soltó un silbido de admiración. Habían acomodado el lugar para que fuera una zona de relax, con sillones, sofás y muchas plantas decorativas. Todo un _chill out_.

—¿Bonito, verdad? Es mi lugar favorito.

Hermione se quedó mirando a la muchacha, que se había acercado a la barandilla para admirar la ciudad. Al estar en una de las muchas colinas de San Francisco, la vista era bastante bonita. Podía verse el puerto desde allí.

Pero ella no se dejó encandilar por las vistas. En su lugar, se acercó a su guía y le hizo la pregunta que debería haber hecho desde un principio.

—Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas? Acabo de darme cuenta de que no me lo has dicho.

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, la chica parecía nerviosa. Se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Mis amigos me llaman Ly. Como si Lyra no fuera lo bastante corto —agregó con una risita.

Hermione la miró con expresión horrorizada.

—Lyra… ¿Como Lyra Malfoy, la hermana de Draco Malfoy?

Lyra hizo una breve reverencia.

—La que viste y calza.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente y buscó el sillón más cercano para sentarse. La hermana de Draco Malfoy había leído todo lo que ella había dicho sobre su hermano. Seguro que la había llevado allí arriba para matarla sin que nadie se enterara.

—¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? ¡Estás muy blanca de repente! —Lyra se sentó a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro—. ¡No será porque he dicho que leo tu blog, verdad? —Estalló en carcajadas—. ¡Pero si me encanta!

Hermione la miró con incredulidad. Era imposible que la tratara con tanta amabilidad después de las cosas horribles que había dicho de Draco. Además, ella sabía su secreto… Y sabía que Lyra sabía que ella lo sabía. ¡Qué desastre!

—Tranquila, tonta, si me lo paso muy bien leyendo sobre tus discusiones con Draco. —Frunció el ceño durante un momento—. Aunque se me hace raro leer que fuera tan antipático, así que tendrás que explicármelo. —Se le iluminaron los ojos durante un momento y miró a Hermione con expresión inocente—. Ven, vamos a por un vaso de agua. Todavía sigues con el shock.

Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y se metieron otra vez en el ascensor. Durante el corto trayecto a la cuarta planta, Lyra no dejaba de sonreír, incluso se mordía el labio inferior para evitar reírse. «Qué familia tan rara», pensó Hermione.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Hermione frunció el ceño. Lyra la cogió de la mano y empezaron a pasar por delante de puertas cerradas con carteles correspondientes al nombre de su ocupante y cargo.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó.

—Buscar agua para ti, obviamente —respondió la chica sin soltarla.

Cuando se acercaron a una máquina dispensadora de agua, Hermione pensó que ahí terminaba su camino, pero Lyra pasó de largo sin siquiera mirarla.

—¡Eh, que ahí había una…!

—Esa agua no está buena —respondió la chica.

—¡Pero…! —empezó a protestar Hermione.

—No quedaban vasos —añadió Lyra.

Hermione había visto el tubo de los vasos de plástico lleno al completo. Clavó los talones en el suelo, obligando a su ¿secuestradora? a detenerse.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ni siquiera tengo sed! —exclamó Hermione.

Un hombre que pasaba por allí se quedó mirándolas, pero no dijo nada y aceleró el paso.

Lyra abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, buscando qué decir, pero no la soltó de la mano. Finalmente, puso ojos de cachorrito y la miró.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

—Pues contando que acabo de conocerte hace una rato y…

Lyra resopló y puso los ojos en blanco. Ignorándola, empezó a andar de nuevo, y Hermione, rendida, se dejó llevar.

Al parecer, llegaron finalmente a su destino, porque Lyra se detuvo y la soltó. Corrió rápidamente a la puerta y tapó el cartelito con el nombre de su ocupante. Sonrió beatíficamente.

Hermione ya sospechaba, con horror, dónde quería llevarla, pero aquella sonrisa se lo confirmó.

—No, no, no… —empezó a suplicar, pero la puerta ya estaba abriéndose.

Al otro lado, dentro de un amplio y espacioso despacho, estaba Draco Malfoy, vestido con uno de sus habituales trajes negros. Estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio escribiendo algo en un papel, pero en cuanto vio al objeto de la intrusión, su pluma se quedó suspendida en el aire.

Sus ojos abiertos de par en par fueron lentamente de su hermana a Hermione. Ella no podía verse a sí misma, pero sospechaba que su expresión no era mucho mejor que la de él.

Pero a Draco se le daba mucho mejor ocultar sus emociones y, finalmente, tras un carraspeo, preguntó en voz baja:

—Lyra, ¿qué haces aquí? Que yo sepa, tendrías que estar en clase.

Su hermana se encogió de hombros ligeramente y sonrió. Se acercó a Hermione y la empujó por los hombros hasta que estuvo metida dentro del despacho.

—Quería hacerle a Hermione una visita guiada. ¡Llego tarde, adiós! —dijo. Y tras esto, cerró la puerta rápidamente, dejándolos solos.

Pero volvió a abrirla igual de rápido.

—Perdón, perdón —musitó. Se acercó a una máquina de agua que había en una esquina, sirvió un poco en un vaso y se lo tendió a Hermione—. Ya verás cómo esta está mucho más buena que la de fuera.

Hermione miró con incredulidad el vaso de plástico que tenía en la mano. Surrealista.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse otra vez.

Aunque no quería, era algo que tenía que hacer, así que alzó sus ojos hasta que se encontraron con los del hombre que tenía delante.

—Tu hermana… está… loca —sentenció.

Draco suspiró.

—Son cosas de la edad. Se le pasará. Espero —añadió con una ligera expresión de pánico. Carraspeó—. Siéntate, por favor.

Hermione permaneció clavada en el sitio, indecisa.

—No quiero ser una molestia.

Las comisuras de los labios de Draco se curvaron hacia arriba casi imperceptiblemente.

—No lo eres. —Señaló la silla libre delante de él, pero pareció cambiar de idea y, en vez de eso, se levantó él y se sentó en el sofá que tenía en una esquina, junto a la ventana—. Por favor —dijo, ofreciéndole el espacio libre a su lado.

* * *

Iba a matar a su hermana en cuanto llegara a casa. Seguro que era su forma de vengarse por mandarla a vivir con tía Bella cuando él se iba a Los Ángeles. Vale, quizá matarla no, pero esa noche le cantaría las cuarenta.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso ante el prospecto de tener a Hermione cerca un mes entero. Pero cada vez que pensaba en ella se obligaba a recordarse que iría a su editorial movida por la necesidad, no porque lo hubiera elegido. Y mucho menos para verlo a él. De hecho, no le sorprendería en absoluto que no se presentara al final. Y no podría culparla, no cuando sus palabras todavía resonaban en la mente de Draco.

Había pedido que se le informara en cuanto Hermione pusiera un pie en el edificio. Estaba programado que llegara a las diez, y media hora después él todavía no sabía nada de su paradero. Empezaba a preocuparse —e impacientarse, para qué mentir— y estaba a punto de llamar a recepción cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió.

Si ver a su hermana fuera del instituto un día normal ya le había sorprendido, ver a la mismísima Hermione Granger con ella le pareció irreal. Pero la sonrisilla de autosuficiencia de Lyra le decía que todo era cosa suya, aunque no comprendiera bien por qué. Su hermana se había mostrado extrañamente emocionada porque Hermione fuera a _San Francisco Today_ a hacer prácticas.

Cuando su hermana les dejó solos, a Draco le costó un poco recordar sus buenos modales. Hermione parecía tanto o más incómoda que él, y él era el anfitrión, así que le tocaba intentar mejorar su ánimo. Ja, como si supiera cómo interpretar los sentimientos de aquella mujer.

Le ofreció asiento, pero entonces se le ocurrió que aquello sería demasiado formal. No quería por nada del mundo que Hermione pensara que le guardaba rencor. Todo lo contrario: quería poder demostrar que se había equivocado con él.

Cuando se sentó en el sofá, contuvo el aliento. No sabía si ella aceptaría su ofrecimiento; aunque claro, ¿qué opción le quedaba? Él era ahora su jefe.

Hermione se acercó con paso vacilante, y solo cuando se hubo sentado en el otro extremo pudo Draco soltar el aire. Sonrió.

—¿Te gusta San Francisco? —preguntó.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa vacilante.

—Llegué anoche, así que he visto poco.

La sonrisa de él se congeló. ¡Qué tonto era! Claro que había llegado ayer, si él mismo mandó que la recogieran de la estación y la llevaran al piso donde viviría. Debía de haber sonado muy estúpido.

—Pero planeo hacer algunas excursiones pronto. Me han dicho que el barrio de la Marina es muy bonito —añadió Hermione.

La tensión en los hombros de Draco se relajó. Al menos en ese terreno sí que se sentía cómodo.

—Lo es, pero no te aconsejo ir a pie. Las colinas de esta ciudad te dejan sin aliento. Literalmente —añadió.

Hermione suprimió una sonrisa, y ese gesto fue directamente al centro neurológico de placer de Draco. Si en el trascurso del mes siguiente conseguía que le dedicara una sonrisa sincera, se daría más que satisfecho.

No, eso no era verdad, pero tampoco podía aspirar a más.

—Tranquilo, no me molesta caminar si es necesario. —La sonrisa de Hermione se desvaneció—. Todavía no te he dado las gracias por haberme aceptado aquí —dijo, mirándose las manos.

—El placer es mío —respondió Draco antes de poder meditar bien sus palabras. Mierda, ¿iba a ser todo el mes así? ¿Iba a pasarse un mes sin poder dejar de insinuar cuánto quería tenerla cerca?—. Aunque creo que deberías darle las gracias a mi tío. —Hermione lo miró sin comprender—. Me llamó preguntando si aceptaría a una becaria a última hora. Por lo visto le había pedido el favor una compañera de trabajo. La profesora McGonagall, si no recuerdo mal —explicó.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

—Así que a eso se refería… —musitó para sí misma. Miró a Draco de nuevo; un ligero rubor se extendía por sus mejillas—. Aun así, gracias.

«Cambio de tema», pensó Draco. «Necesito algo con lo que distraerme». Su determinación de unos días antes de mostrarse amable pero distante empezaba a flaquear.

—Al parecer Lyra ya te ha cogido cariño —añadió rápidamente.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

—No sé si alegrarme. —Rio, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No, es broma. Es encantadora… cuando no le dan esos arrebatos complotistas. —Se quedó callada un momento, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Algo la preocupaba, sin duda—. ¿Tú sabías que lee mi blog? —preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos.

Draco enarcó ambas cejas ante la noticia y maldijo a su hermanita internamente.

—Pues no, pero no me sorprende. —Ahora encajaban muchas cosas. Todo, de hecho.

—Dice que le encanta lo que escribo —agregó Hermione con escepticismo.

Draco no pudo evitar reír.

—Qué típico de ella.

Se quedaron callados, mirando por el enorme ventanal continuo que hacía de pared. Daba a los jardines traseros del edificio, así que había mucha paz.

Hermione carraspeó y se levantó. Draco la imitó al instante.

—Creo que debería ponerme manos a la obra… con lo que sea que tengo que hacer.

—Claro. —Era evidente que ya habían pasado juntos el tiempo tolerable para ella y Draco no deseaba que lo detestara todavía más—. Ahora mismo llamo a alguien para que te ayude a instalarte.

* * *

 **~N/A:** ¿Cómo habéis visto la primera toma de contacto? Lyra es un amor, aunque esté loca, pero puede que eso sirva para un futuro acercamiento ;) Draco se ha mostrado contenido, al parecer no quiere recibir otra paliza en su ya moribundo orgullo. Dentro de poco veremos cómo avanza la cosa.

Próximo capítulo: domingo 9 de septiembre. **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	23. El club de fans-consejeros

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Estoy super emocionada con cada actualización, como si no supiera ya todo lo que va a pasar jajaja Amo este fic y amo que os esté gustando, porque lo escribo con mucho cariño. En este capítulo veremos a Lyra de nuevo y a mi guapo Blaise, que vive para atormentar a su amigo. No me alargo más, os dejo leer. **N/A~**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **XXIII. El club de fans/consejeros**_

Cuando Draco llegó a casa, fue a buscar a su hermana directamente. La encontró en su habitación, sentada muy recta frente al escritorio mientras hacía los deberes. En su iPod sonaba la _Sonata para piano número 14_. Draco no pudo más que enarcar una ceja ante la astucia de su hermana: sabía que _Claro de luna_ era una de las canciones que más lo relajaban. ¿Desde cuándo su hermana pequeña se había convertido en tan buena hechicera?

Carraspeó y se apoyó en la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Lyra se giró hacia él con la expresión más inocente del mundo y le sonrió de manera que hasta los mismísimos ángeles hubieran sentido envidia. Pero él la conocía muy bien, y no se dejaba engañar.

—¿Puedes apagar eso? —pidió Draco, señalando el reproductor de música con la cabeza.

Con un suspiro, Lyra le hizo caso y se dio la vuelta, apoyando un brazo y la cabeza en la parte alta del respaldo de su silla.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —preguntó. En momentos como aquel, cuando dejaba a un lado el desparpajo que la caracterizaba era cuando su hermana volvía a ser una niña de diecisiete años.

—Claro que no —respondió Draco. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y palmeó el sitio a su lado—. Pero me hubiera gustado que al menos me informaras de que no ibas a ir a clase. Y que no hubieras mentido a tus profesores. Ah, y que no metieras al pobre Blackwell —el chófer— en lo que sea que estabas tramando.

Lyra se sentó a su lado con una pierna encima de la cama y la cabeza apoyada en la rodilla y bajó la mirada con expresión arrepentida.

—Vale, intentaré avisarte la próxima vez que vaya a saltarme clases.

—Preferiría que no… —empezó a decir, pero cuando vio que su hermana estaba reprimiendo una carcajada, la fulminó con la mirada—. No estás ni remotamente arrepentida, ¿a que no?

Lyra se sentó con las piernas cruzadas de cara a él y empezó a dar saltitos de emoción en la cama.

—¡Ha sido super emocionante! ¡Hermione me cae muy bien! —Frunció el ceño momentáneamente—. Apenas la he conocido durante media hora, claro, pero después de leer su blog es como si ya fuéramos amigas —dijo. Sonreía de pura felicidad.

Draco se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz.

—Y todavía me pregunto por qué cree que estás loca —musitó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó su hermana.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y a santo de qué empezaste a leer su blog, si puede saberse?

—Bueno —Lyra se mordió el labio inferior—, Theo y Blaise me hablaron muy bien de ella, y hasta tú la mencionaste en un par de ocasiones, así que tenía curiosidad. Nunca antes me habías hablado de una chica, aparte de Pansy, y solo para quejarte de ella, así que quería saber cómo era. Creo que tú eres el único que no se molestó en buscarla por internet, porque uno de los primeros resultados es su blog —añadió con ese tono de autosuficiencia que caracterizaba a los Malfoy y que Draco empezaba a odiar.

—Genial —masculló él. Ahora su hermana pequeña conocía los detalles de su fallida vida sentimental.

—No fuiste muy amable, la verdad —señaló Lyra con cierto comedimiento. Después de eso, sonrió ampliamente—. ¡Pero ahora puedes arreglarlo! —exclamó con entusiasmo. Cuando sonreía así se parecía muchísimo a su madre.

Draco se levantó.

—Sea lo que sea lo que estás pensando, olvídalo —advirtió. No pensaba volver a hacer el ridículo como en San José. Cualquier cosa excepto la vergüenza que pasó en San José.

Lyra frunció los labios en un mohín de disgusto.

—¿Por qué? Normalmente eres encantador y solo tienes que esforzarte un poco más y seguro que te perdona.

—He dicho que lo dejes estar.

Su hermana frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Niña obstinada. No iba a parar hasta conseguir lo que se proponía. La culpa era suya por mimarla tanto.

—Pues no lo entiendo, tienes todo un mes para demostrarle que puedes comportarte de manera civilizada. —Se miró las uñas y añadió en tono casual—: Además, con lo buena pareja que hacéis…

Draco picó el anzuelo como un tonto.

—¿Tú crees? —Al ver la expresión de triunfo de su hermana, endureció la expresión—. No respondas. Ya sabes lo que pienso, así que…

Su hermana se levantó con aire aburrido y empezó a empujarlo hacia el pasillo.

—Sí, sí, que no me salte clases, que deje de hablar del tema… —Cuando Draco hubo salido de su habitación, Lyra cerró la puerta en sus narices—. ¡Tengo que estudiar, nos vemos en la cena!

* * *

Un día fue todo lo que Draco aguantó sin acercarse a Hermione. El miércoles decidió que iría a verla. Solo para saber si se estaba adaptando bien, por supuesto.

Esperó hasta que fuera casi la hora de salir, para que pareciera una simple visita casual. Se levantó y se miró para comprobar que todo estuviera en su sitio. Se alineó la corbata ya perfectamente recta y se alisó la chaqueta para que no hubiera ninguna arruga a la vista. Luego se acordó de que a ella nunca le había importado su aspecto y suspiró. A veces, durante unos brevísimos segundos, se olvidaba de que Hermione no era como el resto de personas de su círculo social. Gracias al cielo.

Cuando ya se disponía a abandonar su despacho, el teléfono de su escritorio sonó. Mascullando un par de maldiciones entre dientes, volvió a la mesa y descolgó.

—Señor Malfoy, su hermana ha entrado al edificio hace diez minutos. Pensé que le gustaría saberlo —informó el recepcionista.

Draco soltó una maldición, esta vez en voz alta.

—Gracias.

Colgó y fue casi corriendo al ascensor. Por supuesto que su hermana pequeña no podía estarse quietecita y tenía que inmiscuirse en sus asuntos.

Cuando llegó a la pequeña oficina de Hermione, podían oírse las carcajadas desde fuera. Draco carraspeó para aclararse la voz y llamó con los nudillos tres veces. Cuando la puerta se abrió, su hermana todavía no había terminado de reír.

—¡Draco! ¡Hola! —exclamó Lyra como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que ella estuviera allí.

—Qué sorpresa —dijo Draco, fulminándola con la mirada brevemente. Miró a Hermione—. Si te está molestando, puedo llamar a seguridad. —Sonrió mientras lo decía; en parte lo decía en broma, pero _solo_ en parte.

—¡Qué va! —respondió Hermione. Reír le sentaba bien, le daba color a las mejillas, pensó Draco—. ¿Querías algo? —preguntó ella. Se miró la hora—. Creo que es hora de terminar.

Draco negó con la cabeza mientras se encogía brevemente de hombros. Ahora la excusa que había pensado le sonaba pobre y patética.

—Solo saber qué tal te iba.

Hermione cerró su portátil y lo guardó en su cartera. Miró a su alrededor, revisando que no se dejara nada. A Draco le encantaba comprobar que había alguien tan metódico como él. Pero claro, ¿qué no le encantaba de ella?

Ah, sí, la opinión que tenía de él. No inmerecida, claro.

—¡Genial! —respondió la chica con una sonrisa—. La gente está siendo increíblemente amable y este sitio es… es maravilloso. Casi estoy convencida de que prefiero trabajar en una editorial que en la televisión —bromeó.

Draco sonrió. Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos, pero entonces Lyra carraspeó. Draco la miró y su hermana le respondió enarcando una ceja. «Tu enamoramiento hasta las trancas te está delatando» parecía decirle.

—He invitado a Hermione a dar un paseo el sábado. Así podemos enseñarle la ciudad —informó Lyra.

Su hermano no sabía si estrangularla o besarle los pies.

—Podríamos ir a Marina —sugirió Draco, mirando a Hermione con una ceja inquisitiva.

—Claro. Gracias.

Lyra dio una palmada en el aire de pura alegría y se enganchó al brazo de Draco.

—El sábado eres toda nuestra entonces.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Hermione al llegar a su piso (era increíble que fuera a vivir en aquel lujoso _loft_ durante todo un mes, todavía no se lo creía) fue dejar sus cosas en el suelo, quitarse los zapatos y llamar a Ginny mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

Ginny respondió casi de inmediato.

— _¡Hola! Ya pensaba que te habías enfadado conmigo por no poder ir y por eso me habías abandonado. ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Te han dado ya de comer a los leones?_ —preguntó su amiga. Hermione la conocía muy bien y sabía cuándo se estaba riendo a su costa. Pero estaba demasiado asombrada con la situación de los últimos dos días como para estar molesta.

—Pues vas a sorprenderte de esto, pero están siendo muy amables conmigo. Y el sitio es genial. Y se trabaja muy a gusto.

Fue a subir los pies encima del sofá, pero recordó que no era su casa y volvió a sentarse recta.

— _No sé por qué iba a sorprenderme. Ya te dije que la gente nunca había tenido nada malo que decir de Malfoy_ —respondió Ginny—. _Eras tú quien sacaba lo peor que hay en él, al parecer_ —añadió en tono divertido.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vaya, qué mala persona soy.

— _Tranquila, no eres tan horrible._ —Ginny seguía empeñada en picarla—. _Por cierto, ¿qué tal con don Insufrible?_

—Pues… muy bien. —Se mordió el labio inferior—. Casi parece otro. Es como si no me guardara rencor por todo lo que le dije.

— _No es como si no tuvieras razón. Además, quizá no te odia, después de todo. Seguro que le diste un buen golpe en su orgullo; no me extrañaría que lo tuvieras un par de noches sin dormir pensando en la lista de defectos que le enumeraste._

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, deseando que su amiga pudiera verla.

—Seguro. —Se quedó pensando en el comportamiento de Draco de los últimos dos días. Hasta le había sonreído. Parecía una sonrisa sincera. Y bonita—. He conocido a su hermana —informó de repente.

— _¡Wow, la famosa Lyra Malfoy! ¿Y cómo es?_

No tenía palabras para responder a eso.

—Es… rara. Me la encontré el primer día en recepción. Se ofreció a hacerme una visita guiada por el edificio. Luego me arrastró, literalmente, al despacho de su hermano, me empujó dentro y cerró la puerta. Y me dio un vaso de agua —añadió, sin poder olvidar el infame episodio.

— _¿Un vaso de agua? ¿Eso por qué?_ —preguntó Ginny. Parecía perdida.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Da igual. —Unos segundos de silencio—. También me dijo que lee mi blog.

Al otro lado de la línea, Ginny se quedó en silencio. Después estalló en carcajadas.

— _Tu blog es el secreto peor guardado de este país. Dentro de poco hasta tu madre lo leerá._ —Un escalofrío recorrió a Hermione, que rezó en silencio para que eso no pasara—. _Bueno, ¿y qué opina al respecto? ¿Se ha enfadado porque echaras pestes continuamente de su hermano?_

—¡Qué va! Me ha dicho que es una gran fan y que le encanta lo que escribo. Hoy ha venido a verme otra vez para que le contara detalles de lo que hacía su hermano en Los Ángeles. «Porque así puedo atormentarlo luego» me ha dicho con una sonrisa. Al parecer pone una cara muy graciosa cuando se indigna. —Hermione contuvo una sonrisa ante el prospecto de ver a Draco Malfoy mortificado por su hermana.

— _Vaya. Sí que es rara._

—Y habla mucho. Mucho. Y también se pasa el rato riendo —añadió Hermione. Ella y su hermano eran como la luna y el sol. Si no fuera porque físicamente eran muy parecidos, no habría dicho ni en mil años que eran hermanos. Aunque según Lyra su hermano podía ser divertido si quería.

— _Entonces ya sabemos quién se llevó la alegría en esa familia._ _Venga, ¿qué más? Sé que te mueres por contarme algo, solo que no te atreves._

Ginny, como siempre, era demasiado perspicaz. Hermione suspiró mientras se dejaba vencer por la comodidad y se tumbaba en el sofá.

—Me han invitado a dar una vuelta por la ciudad el sábado.

— _¿Y cuál es el problema?_ —preguntó Ginny. A Hermione no le hacía falta verla para saber que era ahora ella quien ponía los ojos en blanco—. _¿No sabes qué ponerte o qué?_

—No es eso, es que… ¿no crees que es demasiado? He venido a hacer prácticas, no a pasar tiempo con mi jefe, al que, por cierto, rechacé y sobre el que todavía tengo sentimientos enfrentados, y con su hermana, que se muestra entusiasta por que esté aquí hasta un punto que da un poco de miedo.

Su amiga bufó al otro lado de la línea. Hermione la había llamado porque sabía que Ginny siempre encontraba la forma de calmar sus preocupaciones tontas.

— _¿Pero han sido ellos quienes se han ofrecido, no? Quizá Malfoy intenta demostrarte algo. Tú misma dijiste que te habías equivocado con él después de leer la carta._

—Puede que tengas razón. Bueno, entonces supongo que ya tengo planes para el sábado —sentenció.

— _¡Bien!_ —exclamó Ginny—. _¿Y qué te pondrás?_ —preguntó con coquetería.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Uy, qué tarde se está haciendo! Todavía tengo que darme una ducha y prepararme la cena. ¡Adiós!

— _¡Serás…!_ —Ginny no tuvo tiempo de insultarla, porque Hermione ya había colgado con una sonrisa.

* * *

—¡Por fin!

Draco levantó la vista de su portátil y observó con una ceja enarcada a Blaise entrar en el salón y dejarse caer en el sofá, tan campante. Se conocían desde hacía tanto tiempo que Blaise consideraba aquella su casa a veces más que el mismo Draco.

Lyra, que también estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo, dejó el libro a un lado y abrazó al hombre.

—¿Por fin qué? —preguntó Draco.

Blaise esbozó una de sus sonrisas de dientes perfectos que dejaba muy claro que iba a pasárselo bien a costa de algo. O alguien.

—Acabo de descubrir que no estoy solo en mi lectura del célebre blog de Hermione Granger —anunció, mirando a Lyra—. ¿Por qué no me lo has contado antes? —increpó, aunque su tono divertido quitó cualquier seriedad al asunto.

Draco suspiró. Sí, ese «alguien» iba a ser él.

—¿Por qué no se lo cuentas a mi tía? Seguro que está encantada de unirse a vuestro club de fans —exclamó con sarcasmo.

Blaise chasqueó la lengua, pero dejó de hacerle caso muy rápido.

—¿Podemos, por favor, comentar algunos de los mejores fragmentos? —Draco observó con indignación cómo su hermana se alineaba con mucho gusto con su amigo en su contra. Blaise sacó su móvil y lo desbloqueó. Carraspeó—. «Draco Malfoy tiene todo lo que un joven desearía para ser la persona más feliz del mundo: dinero, buen físico y un amigo leal. Sin embargo, es la persona más arrogante que he conocido». —Lo leyó con una solemnidad de la que no lo creía capaz—. Desde luego, te caló en seguida, ¿eh, amigo?

Lyra soltó una risita. Cogió el móvil de Blaise y empezó a pasar entradas.

—A mí me encantó esta parte: «La primera vez que lo pillé mirándome, le pregunté si tenía algo en la cara y me dejó en paz lo que quedaba de noche, pero las otras veces… Es muy raro, porque se queda mirándome fijamente» —leyó. Se giró hacia su hermano—. Eso da un poco de miedo, Draco.

Pero Draco no estaba mirándolos. Se había cubierto los ojos con una mano y negaba con la cabeza.

—Tener amigos y familia para esto… Traicionado por la gente con la que he crecido…

—¡Oh, no te enfades! —exclamó Lyra—. No estamos burlándonos de ti.

—Para que conste en acta —Blaise levantó una mano—, yo sí —admitió con una sonrisa. Draco se la hubiera borrado de un puñetazo si no le tuviera aprecio a aquel imbécil—. No me mires así, es que parece que lo hicieras a propósito. La pobre chica estaba entre asustada, asqueada y fascinada por ti.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—No creo que fascinación sea la palabra.

Su amigo meneó la cabeza como si tuviera que molestarse en explicárselo todo.

—Me juego la mano izquierda (la derecha la necesito para más cosas) a que, si fueras un poquito, solo un poquito menos recto, le gustarías. Seguro que hasta eres su tipo. Si es que crees en esas cosas —añadió a Lyra en tono confidencial—: para mí cualquiera es bueno. —Le guiñó un ojo a la chica, quien soltó una carcajada.

—No digas tonterías —respondió Draco. Lo que le faltaba, que le recordaran todavía más lo mucho que había metido la pata.

—Lo que tú digas —respondió su amigo—, pero tengo razón y tu hermana lo sabe. —Lyra asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Draco cerró su portátil y se levantó.

—¡No te vayas, hombre, que todavía no hemos llegado a la parte más emocionante! —dijo Blaise entre carcajadas—. La parte de San José es buenísima, sobre todo porque yo estaba allí.

Draco pasó por su lado y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Bocazas presumido.

—¿Eso es una autodescripción? —preguntó Blaise mientras Draco salía del salón—. Da igual, mejor si estamos tú y yo, Lyra. Él no sabe apreciar la buena literatura.

Draco apretó los labios mientras se encaminaba a la biblioteca, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Su amigo, por más que le gustara hacerle enfadar, nunca le mentiría si sabía que eso podía hacerle daño, así que debía de pensar de verdad lo que había dicho sobre Hermione.

—¡Eh, Draco! —Este se detuvo en mitad del pasillo—. ¿Por qué no me has dicho que mañana os vais los tres de excursión? —preguntó a gritos.

—¡Porque eres un idiota al que le gusta demasiado reírse de mí! —respondió él.

—¿Puedo ir?

Draco sonrió. Dulce venganza.

—¡No! —respondió.

* * *

 **~N/A:** ¿Qué os ha parecido? El próximo capítulo está completamente inspirado en _The Lizzie Bennet Diaries_ , porque era imposible que no usara un material tan prometedor. Pero no diré más para no hacer spoiler, solo que de nada sirve ahora haber visto el vlog porque hay varias escenas inspiradas en el libro T _he Secret Diary of Lizzie Bennet: A Novel_ (básicamente expande lo que se muestra en el vlog y añade cosas).

Próximo capítulo: jueves 13 de septiembre. **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	24. San Francisco

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Se viene uno de los capítulos pilares del fic, pero no puedo decir por qué. No me alargo, porque tengo otras cosas que hacer. ¡Disfrutad de la lectura! **N/A~**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **XXIV. San Francisco**_

Hermione terminó de ponerse las sandalias y se levantó. El espejo le devolvió la imagen de una mujer con una falda verde suelta y una blusa de tirantes blanca. No había sabido qué ponerse, porque tampoco sabía qué plan llevarían, así que había optado por algo sencillo pero bonito. Y por zapatos cómodos. Esas sandalias podían no ser muy elegantes, pero eran el calzado de verano más cómodo que había llevado consigo, y parecía que el día iba a ser bastante caluroso. Se quedó mirando su pelo y, con un suspiro de derrota, terminó recogiéndoselo en una coleta alta.

Llamaron al timbre. Debía de ser el chófer, Blackwell; había quedado con Lyra en que mandarían a buscarla y la llevarían al punto de encuentro. Al parecer, pararían primero a desayunar antes de empezar con el tour.

Cuando bajó, Blackwell ya estaba sujetando la puerta trasera del coche para que ella entrara. Hermione decidió que alquilaría un coche el lunes; estaba acostumbrada a que Luna la llevara a los sitios cuando sus padres no podían prestarle su coche, pero que alguien desconocido actuara de taxista para ella era demasiado raro. Por no decir que parecía que fuera alguien importante.

—Buenos días —saludó.

—Buenos días, señorita Granger —respondió el hombre.

—Llámame Hermione, por favor —pidió. Ya se sentía bastante incómoda haciendo que el hombre trabajara el doble llevándola a ella a los sitios, y de nada servía que su subconsciente le repitiera que era Malfoy quien se lo ordenaba, no ella.

Condujeron durante diez minutos —Blackwell condujo, Hermione se limitó a observar las calles por las que pasaban— hasta llegar a una calle donde, aparentemente, no había nada digno de remarque.

Cuando salió del vehículo, vio a los hermanos Malfoy aproximarse. Lyra lucía una de sus habituales sonrisas inquebrantables, pero Draco tenía cara de malas pulgas.

—¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo has dormido? —preguntó la chica más joven.

—Mejor que tu hermano, por lo que veo… ¡Vaya! —No pudo evitarlo: se quedó mirando a Draco de arriba abajo. Este la imitó, buscando la fuente del error.

—¿Qué pasa?

Hermione parpadeó y apartó la vista momentáneamente.

—Perdona, es que nunca te había visto vestir tan…

—¿Informal? —aventuró él.

—Normal. —Era cierto: Draco llevaba vaqueros semi-ajustados negros y camisa blanca. Ni traje, ni corbata, ni gemelos… Era todo un cambio. Y estaba muy lejos de ser desagradable a la vista.

—Tendría que haberme puesto pantalones cortos —Hermione rio internamente ante esa imagen—, pero a mi _querida_ hermana se le ha ocurrido en el último minuto venir andando desde casa.

Lyra le sacó la lengua.

—¿Y tú eres el que dice que le gusta salir a correr? ¡Cobarde!

Draco la fulminó con la mirada, pero antes de que la discusión pasara a mayores, Hermione intervino:

—¿Y si desayunamos? Me muero de hambre.

La expresión de Draco se suavizó y asintió. Señaló una pequeña cafetería que había en la esquina del final de la calle.

— _Maurice's_.

—Después de comer sus tortitas, creerás que puedes morir en paz —informó Lyra, relamiéndose. De repente, se puso seria—. Porque te gustan las tortitas, ¿verdad? ¿No pertenecerás a ese grupo raro de gente a los que no les gusta desayunar tortitas con sirope de chocolate, fresas y nata?

Hermione rio.

—Me encantan. Mi madre solía hacerlas de plátano y le poníamos yogur y frambuesas. —Lyra abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió. Se acercó a ella y entrelazó un brazo con uno suyo mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería.

—¿Y tú no sabrás por casualidad cómo se hacen, verdad? Draco y yo intentamos hacer tortitas un día, pero ninguno de los dos sabe preparar nada que requiera más atención que un par de tostadas. Menos mal que tenemos a madame Boulard para que nos cocine o habríamos muerto de hambre hace tiempo.

—Lyra… —El tono de advertencia de Draco hizo que su hermana se girara hacia él con sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa? A mi hermano no le gusta admitir que no sabe hacer algo —le susurró la chica a Hermione en un tono perfectamente audible.

—Sí, creo que de eso ya me he dado cuenta.

Ella y Draco intercambiaron una mirada, pero Hermione no dejó de sonreír. Sabía el porqué de la actitud de él, pero no había por qué preocuparse. Aunque hubiera querido, no habría podido molestarse con Lyra. Dudaba mucho que alguien pudiera enfadarse alguna vez con esa chica. Sabía que no intentaba presumir de tener una cocinera francesa, así que por ella no pasaba nada.

En la cafetería, ocuparon una mesa pequeña en la ventana.

—Se me hace la boca agua solo de leer la carta —dijo Hermione, maravillada—. No sabía que pudieran existir tantas combinaciones de tortitas.

—¿Ya saben lo que quieren? —preguntó una chica joven que se acercó a atenderles. Lanzó una sonrisa poco disimulada en dirección a Draco, pero al ver a Hermione mirándola, la borró.

—Yo quiero un café con leche y tortitas con sirope de arce —pidió Draco.

—Yo quiero un capuchino con nata por encima y canela y unas tortitas de chocolate con dulce de leche y fresas. —Lyra iba a morir muy pronto de una sobredosis de azúcar. La chica miró de reojo a su hermano, pero al ver que este no se oponía, se relajó y sonrió.

—Yo… —los ojos de Hermione recorrieron la carta una última vez antes de decidirse— tortitas con sirope de chocolate negro, plátano y nata. Y el mismo capuchino que ella.

Cuando les trajeron lo que habían pedido, los tres se quedaron unos segundos en silencio antes de estallar en carcajadas.

—¿Todavía crees que es buena idea caminar hasta Chinatown? —preguntó Draco a su hermana.

Lyra ya había empezado a comer. Asintió e intentó sonreír, pero tenía la boca demasiado llena.

—Cuidado o tu hermano te increpará por comer demasiado rápido —le dijo Hermione, lanzando una mirada maliciosa a Draco. Todavía no había olvidado el episodio de la hamburguesa.

El tenedor de Draco se detuvo a medio camino hacia su boca. Él tampoco había olvidado el incidente en Tony's.

—Lo siento. Las costumbres son difíciles de olvidar. Pero no te vi parar de comer por la mortificación, así que… —repuso él con una ceja enarcada.

—En mi casa somos siete. O te das prisa o pasas muchas horas en ayuno.

Lyra dejó de comer y la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo es tener tantas hermanas? —preguntó.

Hermione bebió un poco antes de responder. ¿Cómo empezaba a describir a sus hermanas?

—Bueno, es… Nunca te aburres. Y tampoco tienes mucha intimidad. Padma es la más calmada, porque creo que le damos todas igual. Bueno, no —frunció ligeramente el ceño—, creo que le caemos bien, siempre y cuando no toquemos ninguno de sus libros. Parvati todavía sigue en su lista negra por haberle roto la página de un libro cuando tenían doce años.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Lyra, fascinada.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que su vida debía de parecer una locura para alguien de fuera de su familia, pero así eran sus hermanas.

—Y eso no es nada. Una vez suspendí un examen y me pasé la tarde llorando hasta que Lavender vino a mi habitación con una taza de chocolate caliente y me dijo «Deja de llorar, estás fea con los ojos rojos». Después añadió: «Bueno, no es que estés muy bien de normal, pero ahora has empeorado». —Lo dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Son buenas chicas, cada una a su modo. Luna te caería bien. Es como esa hermana que todo el mundo desearía tener: me ayudaba con los deberes, siempre tiene el consejo adecuado para cada problema y sabe preparar el té como nadie. —Echaba de menos a su hermana mayor.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco, vio que este la miraba con los labios apretados, pero ambos apartaron rápidamente la mirada. Las palabras que él había dicho sobre su familia pendían sobre ellos.

—¡Qué envidia! —exclamó Lyra, cortando sin saber el incómodo silencio que se había establecido en esa mesa—. A mí me encantaría tener alguna hermana.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Draco, haciéndose el ofendido—. Pero si yo hasta jugaba contigo a las muñecas cuando eras pequeña. —Hermione enarcó las cejas con sorpresa: no se imaginaba que Draco sería ese tipo de hermano. A decir verdad, nunca se hubiera imaginado manteniendo una conversación fluida y agradable con él sobre ningún tema.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, se encaminaron hacia Chinatown. A paso lento, eso sí, porque a ninguno su estómago le permitía ir más rápido.

Chinatown estaba ubicada en el centro de la ciudad y contaba, como todos los barrios chinos del mundo, de una puerta de entrada con tejas de color verde. Pero hasta ahí llegaba el parecido.

—Chinatown es el primer lugar de atracción turística de San Francisco, por encima incluso del Golden Gate. También es la comunidad china fuera de Asia más grande del mundo —informó Draco mientras pasaban por la puerta.

Lyra se detuvo a sacar una foto.

—Ya verás: a mi hermano le encanta hacer de guía turístico. Probablemente sabe más sobre San Francisco que Wikipedia.

Su hermano, lejos de sonrojarse, sonrió con cierto orgullo.

—El «probablemente» ofende. Un día de estos pondré la editorial a tu nombre y me dedicaré a dar visitas gratuitas por la ciudad.

Hermione rio.

—No pretendo conocerte tan bien como tu hermana, pero creo que a los dos días volverías rogando por un puesto como reponedor de papel para impresoras.

—¡A las dos horas! —rectificó Lyra desde la lejanía. Acababa de meterse en una tienda de suvenires.

Draco y Hermione la siguieron. La tienda era como cualquiera donde vendían llaveros, imanes y figuritas que representaban los monumentos más famosos de la ciudad. Lyra estaba admirando una imitación de jarrón Ming.

—¡Mira, Draco, es como el que tenemos en casa!

—Dios, espero que no —respondió Draco—. A padre no le hubiera gustado saber que lo habían estafado.

Hermione se dijo que solo echaría un vistazo, pero terminó comprando un set de palitos de incienso para Luna y velas aromáticas de lavanda para Ginny. Era una chorrada, pero las echaba de menos.

Siguieron paseando por las callejuelas de Chinatown mientras Lyra sacaba fotos de todo.

—No todos los días se puede pasear por tu propia ciudad en calidad de turista —dijo Draco, con una sonrisa.

Hermione lo miró de reojo. Era increíble ver cuánto cambiaba cuando estaba relajado en un ambiente en el que se sentía cómodo. En toda la mañana no habían discutido ni lo había visto usar su infame lengua afilada o mirada cínica con nadie. Estaba descubriendo que pasar tiempo con él estaba siendo más agradable de lo que hubiera esperado.

Una mujer delante de un restaurante chino los detuvo, ofreciéndoles coger una galletita de la suerte de una bandeja que llevaba.

—No, gracias —dijo Draco.

—¡Vamos! —protestó Hermione—. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

Cogió una galletita y la rompió. Draco siguió su ejemplo tras una mirada de desconfianza. Ambos se quedaron mirando los trocitos de papel doblados. Cuando Hermione leyó su mensaje, soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué pone? —preguntó el hombre. Intentó leer el papel de Hermione, pero esta lo ocultó contra su pecho.

—Te enseño el mío si tú me muestras el tuyo. —Hermione señaló con la barbilla el papelito que Draco ocultaba en su mano izquierda.

Él pareció pensárselo mejor.

—Dejémoslo como un misterio que nunca resolveremos.

Ahora Hermione tenía verdadera curiosidad por saber qué ponía en el de Draco, pero ambos eran muy obstinados y a ninguno le gustaba claudicar, así que tuvo que contentarse con soltar un bufido y guardarse el consejo chino en el bolso.

…

Para cuando llegaron al parque, ya casi era hora de comer y estaban exhaustos. Bueno, más bien Hermione estaba exhausta: Lyra seguía fresca como una rosa y su hermano no se quejaba. De hecho, ni sudaban. Hermione se preguntó cuánto dinero le darían en el Área 51 si los vendía como raros especímenes.

—¿Y si… y si nos sentamos un rato? —propuso. No habían exagerado cuando le habían dicho que las colinas de aquella ciudad eran agotadoras.

Lyra, que estaba agachada saludando a dos perros que se le habían acercado, parecía encantada con la idea.

—¿Y si comemos aquí? ¡Perritos calientes! —señaló el puesto ambulante que había a unos metros de distancia.

—Tenemos reserva en…

—¡Oh, venga, por favor! —exclamó su hermana, acercándose. Miró a Hermione—. ¿Tú qué prefieres: tener que andar media hora más o comerte un delicioso perrito caliente aquí?

Ella miró a los hermanos, indecisa, pero en ese momento el estómago de Draco gruñó, dejando claro que tenía hambre.

—¿En serio? —protestó este, mirándose el abdomen —. Vale, pero vas tú a por ellos.

Su hermana parecía la persona más feliz del mundo mientras daba saltitos de camino al puesto de perritos. Draco y Hermione buscaron un árbol con sombra cerca y se sentaron debajo.

Hermione empezó a arrancar briznas de hierba en un acto reflejo. Miró a Draco de reojo y se dio cuenta de algo: nunca habían mantenido una conversación informal totalmente voluntaria estando los dos solos. Decidió empezar ella para facilitarle el trabajo.

—¿Siempre es así de entusiasta con todo? —preguntó, señalando con la cabeza a Lyra.

Draco sonrió al mirar a su hermana.

—Cuesta mucho hacerla enfadar. Aunque no siempre ha sido así de alegre. Convivir con una niña que estaba a punto de entrar en la adolescencia cuando murieron nuestros padres no fue fácil.

—Lo siento. Lo de vuestros padres —respondió ella.

—Gracias. Con el tiempo mejora —repuso Draco, dedicándole una sonrisa amable—. En fin, no me quejo de mi hermana. Mejor una que cuatro —bromeó.

—Oh, sí, ya te digo yo que sí —rio Hermione.

—Por cierto, respecto a eso… —empezó Draco. Con un leve cambio de postura, se acercó a ella—. Lamento lo que dije de tu familia.

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa. A pesar del cambio que estaba viendo en él, no esperaba una alusión tan directa a su desastrosa confesión de amor.

—No pasa nada. A decir verdad, yo también pienso esas cosas a veces.

—Pero no tengo derecho a juzgar a nadie. —Por su expresión, debía de estar costándole admitir un fallo—. Cada familia es diferente, y nadie es perfecto. —Miró a Hermione—. ¿Aceptarás mis disculpas antes de que siga hablando y diciendo tonterías?

Hermione rio.

—¡Con lo bien que ibas! —Apoyó una mano en el hombro de él—. Ya está olvidado.

—¡Sí! —La exclamación los sobresaltó a los dos; Hermione apartó rápidamente la mano. Lyra juagaba a hacer malabares con tres perritos calientes y el móvil. Cuando vio que la habían pillado, sonrió y se encogió de hombros—. Es que estabais perfectos para una foto.

Empezaron a comer en silencio. Hermione se comía su perrito con más lentitud de lo normal, porque empezaba a prever que las manchas de mostaza de su blusa no se irían fácilmente y su madre la mataría si la veía ensuciarse junto a tan distinguida compañía.

Aunque ellos no lo estaban llevando mejor. Lyra ya se había manchado de kétchup el bajo del vestido, pero había quitado la mancha disimuladamente con un dedo. Llevaba un vestido verde oscuro, así que apenas se distinguía.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos en ese momento y miró a las chicas con horror y diversión al mismo tiempo. Le dio su perrito a Hermione mientras rebuscaba algo en sus bolsillos.

—¡Prometiste que nada de trabajo hoy! —le recordó su hermana en tono acusador.

—¿Teníamos una reserva para comer, recuerdas? He olvidado llamar para cancelar —confesó. Sacó su móvil y marcó un número—. Buenos días, soy Draco Malfoy. Tenía una reserva para tres… —se miró el reloj— para hace veinte minutos. —Lyra y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada divertida—. No, es que hemos cambiado de planes. —Draco puso los ojos en blanco—. Sí, sigue gustándome la comida. ¿Qué? No, no hace falta que cambien nada. Mire, tengo algo de prisa, así que… Adiós. —Y colgó.

—¿Qué te han dicho? —preguntó su hermana.

—Me han preguntado si cancelo porque no me gustó la comida la última vez que fui y que si deseo que cambien a algún chef. —Meneó la cabeza—. Qué tontería.

—Tendremos que ir el fin de semana que viene para que al pobre maître no le dé un ataque de ansiedad.

—¿Siempre es así? —preguntó Hermione, mirándolos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Lyra la miró con la expresión en blanco.

—Veréis, tengo que escribir un artículo para la sección de sociedad y el tema es la influencia que ejerce la alta sociedad en la moda. No solo en la ropa, también en la comida, el entretenimiento…

—¿Y crees que somos influyentes? —preguntó Lyra con una carcajada. Su risa fue muriendo poco a poco—. Nunca lo había pensado.

—Da igual. No tiene importancia —aseguró Hermione con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa. «Los pobres no tienen la culpa de ser tan ricos» le había dicho Luna una vez—. La semana que viene me toca ir a Deportes —fingió un escalofrío—, pero creo que ya tengo tema —añadió, mirando maliciosamente a Lyra—: el tenis.

Esta abrió mucho los ojos en sorpresa. Entonces sonrió y asintió repetidamente. Cogió las manos de Hermione y las estrujó con fuerza.

—¡Podríamos jugar una partida!

Esta vez era Hermione quien parecía sorprendida. O asustada, más bien.

—Ah, no, eso sí que no. El deporte y yo hace años que nos peleamos y no pienso reconciliarme con él en _mucho_ tiempo.

Lyra empezó a hacer pucheros. Al ver que no funcionaba, se giró hacia Draco.

—Hermano, usa esa influencia que tienes y convéncela de que tenemos que jugar una partida de tenis.

Draco rio, pero entonces cayó en una cosa.

—¿«Tenemos»? —preguntó—. ¿Quiénes?

—Tú, yo, Hermione y alguien más. A ver a quién convenzo —añadió en voz baja.

—No, me niego. No pienso dejar que mi hermana pequeña me dé una paliza jugando a tenis —repuso Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione sonrió con malicia.

—Ahora ya no te ríes tanto, ¿eh? —Se giró hacia la chica—. Si consigues que él juegue, yo también lo haré.

—Te encanta mortificarme. —Draco la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero Hermione puso cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Lo cual, por cierto, era verdad.

—Es que se me da genial.

Draco y ella se quedaron mirándose hasta que el hombre carraspeó y se levantó.

—Bueno, ¿seguimos? Todavía falta un buen tramo hasta Marina.

Ayudó primero a su hermana a ponerse en pie. Cuando lo hizo con Hermione, pero tiró de ella más fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo que estuviera a punto de caerse hacia delante. Hermione se cogió de lo primero que encontró: el brazo de Draco. Una mano en su cintura la estabilizó. Sus ojos se encontraron durante unos segundos en los que ninguno dijo nada; Hermione se perdió en el iris plateado de esos ojos hasta que él carraspeó y se apartó.

—Lo siento.

Hermione se movió, incómoda, y miró hacia otra parte. Lyra los observaba con una sonrisita. Sujetaba el móvil en la mano derecha y jugueteaba a hacerlo rodar entre los dedos.

* * *

 **~N/A:** ¡Por fin una conversación completamente normal entre estos dos! Pensabais que nunca pasaría, ¿eh? Bueno, pues solo hemos tardado 24 capítulos xD Estamos a diez más del epílogo, así que esto ya es verdaderamente la recta final. Pero tranquilas, todavía tienen que pasar muchas cosas ;)

Próximo capítulo: lunes 17 de septiembre. **N/A~**

¿Reviews?

MrsDarfoy


	25. Sorpresas

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Me alegra ver que por fin estoy haciendo felices a mis lectoras, pero ¿cómo no estarlo, si Draco y Hermione POR FIN se llevan bien? Al parecer solo necesitaban hablar con tranquilidad, darle una oportunidad al otro y dejar a un lado todo su pasado. Casi nada, ¿eh? Menos mal que tienen a Lyra y a Blaise para animarlos, porque si tuviéramos que esperar a que dieran el primer paso, tardaríamos 25 capítulos más y nadie quiere eso.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews en los capítulos anteriores. Ahora estoy en un momento turbulento de mi vida, pero que sepáis que leo todos y cada uno de vuestros comentarios y que me animan los días. **N/A~**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **XXV. Sorpresas**_

 _A quien pueda interesar:_

 _Sí, sé que no tengo perdón. Llevo tiempo sin publicar, pero estaba muy ocupada._

 _Vale, quizá no tanto, pero me daba vergüenza. ¿Que por qué? Veréis, en primer lugar, porque he conocido a la hermana de Draco Malfoy. Y resulta que lee mi blog y le encanta. ¿El motivo? No lo sé, yo tampoco lo entiendo. Y sé que probablemente leerá esta entrada, así que sería mejor que dejara de hablar de ella ya. Tengo que conseguir arrancarle la misma promesa que a su hermano de no leer nada mientras esté yo aquí._

 _Sí, habéis leído bien. Draco y yo nos hablamos. Es más —menos mal que sé que no va a leer esto—: nos llevamos bien. Me cae bien._

 _Malfoy, si estás leyendo esto, ojalá se te caigan los ojos. En serio, para ya._

 _Vale, creo que ya puedo seguir. Si hay una cosa que odio es no tener la razón, pero tengo que admitirlo: Draco es un buen tipo. No creeríais cuán cambiado está desde L.A. o San José. ¿Tendrá un hermano gemelo simpático que estará suplantando su identidad? Es la única explicación que se me ha ocurrido aparte de una tontería que no voy a decir aquí porque sé quién me lee. Lyra, para._

 _Pero basta de hablar de los Malfoy. O no, porque también tengo que admitir que_ San Francisco Today _es ma-ra-vi-llo-so. La gente es muy amable y el sitio es precioso. Sé que he dicho que me gustaría ser reportera, pero no me importaría trabajar todo el día sentada en una mesa si fuera como las de este sitio. Me han hecho sentir muy bien recibida, no tengo queja._

 _San Francisco es una ciudad genial. Ahora mismo estoy tirada en el sofá, incapaz de moverme. De hecho, estoy escribiendo esta entrada porque me había dejado el portátil en el sofá y me ha venido bien, porque si no os juro que estaría mirando al techo y maldiciendo el momento en el que recorrer andando media ciudad era una buena idea. Draco y Lyra, con sus anatomías perfectas y sus complexidades atléticas no han tenido problema, pero yo estoy como si me hubiera atropellado un coche por encima. Y luego un camión._

Como para confirmar que estaba muerta, Hermione miró sus pies descalzos encima de la mesa del salón e intentó moverlos, pero le dolían demasiado.

 _Creo que mi parte favorita ha sido el puerto. Hemos llegado justo cuando atardecía (sí, llevamos TODO el día por ahí), así que el reflejo del sol contra el agua le daba un aire digno de película romántica. Pero menos mal que para volver han llamado al chófer, porque si no juro que me quedo a dormir en un banco de un parque._

 _En fin, ya os contaré más cosas cuando no esté tan cansada._

 _H.G., 9 de mayo_

Hermione cerró el portátil y lo dejó a un lado con un suspiro. Tendría que aprender a no darle importancia a quién leyera su blog, porque notaba que se contenía y no contaba todo lo que querría haber dicho.

Como que, si hubiera aceptado a Draco en marzo, ahora todo el mundo la conocería como la novia del jefe. No era que Hermione se arrepintiera de lo que dijo ni mucho menos, pero era un pensamiento que se le había ocurrido mientras la traían a casa. Curioso.

Se metió en su habitación (era extraño pensar en aquel piso como suyo, pero todavía lo sería durante las próximas tres semanas) y de ahí al baño. Sí, tenía baño dentro de la habitación. No era tan lujoso como el número uno de Netherfield, pero Hermione no podía quejarse. De hecho, estaba lejos de quejarse. No sabía cómo se las apañaría cuando volviera a su casa, con sus padres y sus tres hermanas pequeñas. Y un baño. Compartido.

Se metió en la ducha y estuvo debajo de los chorros de agua caliente media hora, hasta que el dolor de pies mitigó. Cuando salió, era una mujer nueva. O semi-nueva, al menos. Era todo lo que sus piernas podían ofrecerle.

Se acercó a la cama para coger el pijama. Tenía planeada una noche tranquila de sofá y peli. Sin embargo, su móvil tenía planes distintos para ella, porque empezó a sonar. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco antes de salir corriendo hacia el salón, donde había dejado su bolso.

Cuando sacó el móvil, vio con perplejidad que la llamaba un número desconocido.

—¿Sí? —dijo.

— _¡Hermione! ¡Ya pensaba que no lo cogerías!_ —La voz le era familiar, pero no lograba ponerle cara—. _Espero que no te hayas puesto ya el pijama, porque tengo que hacerte una proposición que no podrás rechazar._

Una bombilla se iluminó en el cerebro de Hermione.

—¿Blaise? —preguntó, atónita—. ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?

— _Ya te he dicho que pareces un acosador._ —Hermione reconoció la voz que hablaba con Blaise por detrás.

—¿Ese es Draco? —preguntó.

— _¿Te llama Draco? ¡Avanzáis a pasos agigantados, tío!_ —La voz de Blaise sonaba amortiguada, como si intentara cubrir el micrófono para que Hermione no le escuchara.

Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama con las piernas cruzadas y suspiró. ¿Por qué sospechaba que su plan de ver una peli tranquilamente pronto se iría al garete?

—¿Qué pasa, Blaise? ¿Qué querías proponerme? —preguntó.

— _Escúchame atentamente, Hermione Granger, porque estoy a punto de darte la oportunidad de que me escuches cantar. ¡Noche de karaoke!_ —exclamó—. _Más te vale que te estés vistiendo mientras hablo, porque pasaremos a recogerte en cinco minutos._

Y colgó. Hermione se quedó mirando la pantalla de su móvil con incredulidad; después, soltó una carcajada. Draco tenía la asombrosa habilidad de rodearse de gente que estaba un poco loca.

Se puso en pie, dándose cuenta del poco tiempo del que disponía. De repente ya no estaba cansada. No sabía cómo había llegado al acuerdo no verbal con su cerebro de que iría, pero en esos momentos ya estaba con el armario abierto buscando qué ponerse. Se tocó el pelo mojado, pero no tenía tiempo de secárselo: esa noche tocaría look salvaje. Al final optó por un vestido de manga corta con un estampado a rayas de colores y sandalias doradas.

Oyó que tocaban la bocina de un coche desde la calle. Cogió su bolso y se apresuró a bajar. Aparcado en doble fila delante del edificio había un Porsche plateado. Cuando la ventanilla, vio a un Draco que le hacía gesto de «¿Qué se puede hacer?» y a su lado, en el asiento del conductor, a un Blaise que la saludó efusivamente antes de indicarle que subiera al coche. En el asiento trasero izquierdo estaba Lyra, que parecía muy emocionada por verla, y eso que se habían despedido apenas dos horas atrás.

—¡Espero que sepas cantar, porque tenemos que hacer un dúo! —exclamó en cuanto el coche se puso en marcha.

Hermione puso cara de circunstancias.

—No canto muy bien, la verdad…

—¡No pasa nada, tú canta bajito, yo te cubriré! —dijo, dando una palmada en el aire. Después fulminó a su hermano con la mirada, que las observaba a través del retrovisor—. No como _otros_ , que se empeñan en ser aburridos.

—Yo no canto, ya lo sabes.

—¡Ah, claro, cómo olvidarlo! —exclamó Blaise, destilando sarcasmo—. El primer Malfoy, allá por la Edad de Hierro, escribió en piedra que ningún primogénito de los Malfoy debía cantar bajo ningún concepto. ¡Qué deshonor para la familia! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Qué mujer querrá casarse contigo después de esto!

—Si no estuvieras conduciendo, te daría un puñetazo en esa bocaza tan grande que tienes.

Blaise sonrió y les guiñó un ojo a las chicas en el asiento trasero.

—No, por favor, aprecio mi boca. Además, la necesito. Y para cantar también.

Cuando llegaron al local, Hermione se sorprendió de ver que era un bar normal y corriente. Aunque pensándolo bien, no era el tipo de sitio en el que se imaginaría a Draco Malfoy quedando con amigos, pero sí a Blaise. Cuando entraron, empezó a saludar a todo el mundo y pidió varias bebidas. Estaba en su salsa.

El grupo se sentó en una mesa que acababa de quedarse libre, cerca del escenario. Llamar a aquel bar «karaoke» quizá era demasiado generoso, pero tenían una tele conectada a un ordenador y un micro, así que cualquiera lo suficientemente valiente o borracho podía subir a demostrar su talento vocal.

Por suerte o por desgracia para Draco, a Blaise le hacía falta muy poco para animarse a cantar. En cuanto el micro quedó libre, arrastró —literalmente— a Draco al escenario. Este negaba con la cabeza e intentaba zafarse de su amigo, pero Blaise consiguió disuadirlo para que cantara con él. Su cara era un poema.

—Si tu hermano empieza a cantar ahora mismo, creo que ya lo habré visto todo en esta vida —le confió Hermione a Lyra entre lágrimas de risa.

—¿Es todo un cambio, verdad? —respondió Lyra, sonriendo—. Que no parezca que odia a todo el mundo —aclaró.

La música empezó a sonar. Era _500 Miles_ de _The Proclaimers_ , la última canción del mundo que Hermione hubiera esperado ver a Draco cantar. Pero ahí estaba, con cara de circunstancias, asesinando a Blaise con la mirada, pero el micro en una mano, a punto de cantar. Y lo mejor era que se la sabía de memoria. Su suerte fue que el bar entero también se la sabía, así que a media canción ya no se oían las voces de los dos cantantes.

Cuando terminaron, Blaise no le dejó bajar del escenario hasta que hicieron dos reverencias ante un público que aplaudía entusiasmado. Finalmente, consiguieron volver a sus asientos. Un rojo muy gracioso se había instalado en las mejillas normalmente pálidas de Draco.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal? —preguntó.

—¿Seguro que eres tú? —le preguntó Hermione—. ¿El mismo Draco Malfoy que conozco?

Los labios de él se movieron articulando una respuesta, pero el jolgorio del bar se tragó sus palabras.

—¿Preparada para superarlos? —preguntó Lyra.

Hermione se giró hacia ella; había olvidado que ahora era su turno. Cogió su cerveza y le dio un trago bien largo. Con un poco de suerte se emborracharía momentáneamente y no le importaría hacer el ridículo.

—¡A ver qué sabéis hacer, señoritas! —provocó Blaise.

—Si no hay más remedio… Pero como nos grabes, te mato. —Apuntó con un dedo al moreno, quien había sacado su móvil no muy disimuladamente. Volvió a guardarlo en cuanto oyó la amenaza de Hermione.

Lyra esbozó una sonrisa angelical mientras cogía una mano de Hermione y saltaba sobre el escenario., pero sus ojos brillaban con malicia. Hermione tragó saliva. Al menos no podría quejarse de no tener material para su blog.

* * *

 _A quien pueda interesar:_

 _Luna, sé que últimamente no has tenido mucho tiempo para leer mi blog, así que sigue así. En serio, no hace falta que leas esta entrada. Puedes, no sé, leer un libro. Ver la tele. Quedar para tomar un café con los compañeros de trabajo. Lo que sea, pero no leas esto._

 _Vale, espero que ahora ya sea seguro hablar._

 _Sé que soy una irresponsable por estar escribiendo esto en el trabajo, pero no vais a creer quién ha venido a visitarme hace veinte minutos._

Hermione estaba en su despacho cuando llamaron a la puerta. Supuso que era Lyra, así que ni levantó la vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

—Adelante.

—Hola, Hermione —la voz le resultó familiar, pero ni en un millón de años hubiera esperado levantar la mirada y encontrarse a Theodore Nott frente a ella, no después de la última conversación que tuvieron—, ¿puedo pasar?

—¡Theo! —exclamó ella—. ¡Qué sorpresa! Pasa, pero… —miró a su alrededor— me temo que no tengo más sillas.

Theodore rio, pero sus ojos rehuyeron los de Hermione.

—Bueno, solo quería charlar… Puedo volver en otro momento.

Hermione miró la pantalla de su ordenador. Estaba a punto de terminar de revisar el artículo que tenía que mandar para el día siguiente, así que podía tomarse un pequeño descanso. A pesar de que no le parecía bien lo que Theo le había hecho a Luna, sentía que no era a ella a quién debía una disculpa, así que le daría el beneficio de no odiarlo. Y nadie podía resistirse a sus encantos.

—En la azotea tienen una zona con sofás y hasta una máquina de cafés —aquel sitio seguía maravillándola—, ¿te apetece uno?

Theo sonrió.

—Claro.

Subieron en silencio, y no fue hasta que estuvieron sentados en un sofá que no empezaron a hablar.

—¿Cómo te trata Draco? —preguntó Theo.

Hermione enrojeció levemente sin saber bien el motivo.

—¿Perdona?

—Aquí. ¿Qué tal te tratan en _SFT_? —aclaró el hombre—. Hace tiempo que no hablo con él, así que estoy un poco perdido.

Hermione sonrió con alivio. No sabía qué había entendido, pero podía estar tranquila: que ella supiera, Theo todavía no había descubierto su blog.

—Muy bien. Me encanta este sitio —respondió—. ¿Qué tal la universidad? —preguntó.

Theo se pasó una mano por el pelo y se quedó mirando la ciudad que se extendía a su alrededor.

—Bien… —no parecía muy entusiasmado—. Al menos Pansy sí está feliz.

—Creía que normalmente te fiabas de lo que ella y Draco te dicen que es mejor para ti. —No había querido sonar tan dura, pero ya que estaban hablando de decisiones…

Theo cruzó una pierna por debajo de la otra y miró su taza de café.

—Cuando me encuentro con alguien más inteligente que yo, suelo pegarme a él y hacer caso a lo que me dice.

Hermione apretó los labios y buscó su mirada.

—¿Y qué pasa si se equivoca?

Él esbozó una sonrisa triste, pero no respondió. En vez de eso, cambió de tema.

—¿Cómo está tu familia? Dios, hace siglos que no sé nada de mis amigos de Los Ángeles.

—Sí, es lo que tiene seguir sin noticias de ti. Pero están bien, gracias —respondió Hermione—. Padma sigue con sus clases, Parvati trabaja y Lavender se ha ido a Las Vegas con unas amigas. Regalo de cumpleaños —explicó con reticencia. Seguía sin gustarle el plan de su hermana pequeña—. Y a Luna le va muy bien en su trabajo —añadió, apiadándose momentáneamente de Theo. Aunque también lo hacía en parte para demostrarle que su hermana era fuerte y no se había quedado llorando en su habitación porque él la hubiera abandonado sin dar ninguna explicación.

—Me alegro mucho. Seguro que están encantados con ella. Siempre consigue llevarse bien con todo el mundo allá donde va. —Una sonrisa soñadora se había instalado en su expresión mientras hablaba.

—Sí.

Se quedaron en silencio otra vez mientras se terminaban sus cafés. Hermione veía que él quería seguir hablando de Luna, pero no estaba de humor para complacerlo. Si quería saber de su hermana, que le preguntara él mismo, como ya le había dicho que hiciera cuando se encontraron en San José.

—¡Bueno, creo que ya te he robado demasiado tiempo! —exclamó Theo, recuperando parte de su efusividad. Se levantó—. Será mejor que vaya a ver a Draco. Me matará si se entera de que he venido a verte a ti y a él no.

—Draco ya se ha enterado, por eso ha subido aquí —intervino una voz.

El mismo Draco se acercaba a ellos con un café en la mano. Los dos amigos se saludaron con un breve abrazo. Hermione se levantó: ahora le tocaba a ella marcharse.

—Nos vemos, Hermione —se despidió Theo.

—Claro —respondió ella—. Adiós.

 _Ahí lo tenéis. No sé qué quiere exactamente, porque sigue estancado en el mismo punto que la otra vez que hablamos. Puedo notar que quiere hablar con Luna. Incluso volver a Los Ángeles, pero no entiendo qué le frena. Sé que Draco y Pansy fueron los responsables de su marcha, pero me niego a creer que un hombre hecho y derecho como él deje que otros manejen su vida como quieran. Si de verdad quiere arreglar las cosas con Luna, sabe perfectamente lo que tiene que hacer. Solo pido que no vuelva a hacerle daño, porque ni mil de sus sonrisas podrían hacerme olvidarlo._

 _Sí, sí, sé que esto es entre él y Luna y que yo no debería meterme. Y de verdad, ojalá tuviera el valor de ir a hablar con ella, así me ahorraría el dolor de cabeza que me causa pensar en todo esto. O también podría llamarla, al menos. Creo que es lo mínimo que le debe después de cómo se marchó. Gente, un solo mensaje no es forma de informar a alguien de que no deseas seguir viéndola._

 _H.G., 12 de mayo_

* * *

 **~N/A:** God bless Blaise por su poca sutileza a la hora de ingeniársela para que Draco y Hermione pasen más tiempo juntos. Así Hermione ha podido comprobar que Draco es mucho más normal de lo que ella pensaba y puede incluso ser divertido. Theo vuelve a aparecer; parece que sigue sin atreverse a ser valiente, pero Hermione ya no le deja pasar una.

Próximo capítulo: viernes 21 de septiembre. **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	26. Confesiones

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Sé que es raro que no haya actualizado en cuanto llegó medianoche, pero no tenía el capítulo en Doc Manager y no estaba en mi casa. Respecto al capítulo: este es un poco más emotivo y "dramático" que los anteriores, pero no os asustéis porque no pasa nada malo y todo lo que contaré era necesario para que la historia avance. Más adelante volveremos a la diversión, pero ahora toca que varias personas tengan conversaciones sinceras.

Respecto al fic, aviso a navegantes: Vamos por el 26 y tengo escrito hasta el 29-30 (no recuerdo en cuál me quedé exactamente); eso significa que dentro de poco nos quedaremos sin capítulos escritos. Como siempre me pasa, no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar, y os cuento por qué: estos meses están siendo difíciles porque estoy buscando trabajo para poder subsistir, así que estoy muy agobiada. He encontrado varias clases particulares de inglés y van a contratarme en una academia, así que el tema del dinero ya está solucionado, pero tengo que centrarme en lo verdaderamente importante, ya que es lo que me da de comer. De todas maneras, no os preocupéis, que terminaré el fic a ser posible antes de que termine el año :)

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen apoyándome, vuestras bellas palabras siempre me animan a seguir. **N/A~**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **XXVI. Confesiones**_

Draco se sentó en su silla mientras Theo hacía lo mismo en la silla de enfrente de su mesa.

—¿Qué pasa? Parece que esté en una entrevista de trabajo —bromeó Theo.

Pero Draco no le devolvió la sonrisa. Odiaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero era lo correcto. Últimamente estaba aprendiendo a pedir perdón y a tener en cuenta las opiniones ajenas. Por mucho que él deseara lo mejor para su amigo, no era su vida y no podía influir para moldearla a su antojo. Si las cosas salían mal para Theo, ya tendría algo que aprender de sus errores. Y juntos podrían fundar un club de despechados por las hermanas Granger.

—Tenemos que hablar de una cosa.

Theo frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Se conocían desde hacía bastante tiempo para que supiera leer las expresiones de Draco.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he hecho?

Su amigo suspiró. Se miró las manos que se sujetaban al borde de la mesa. Draco se obligó a relajarse. Pedir perdón no podía ser tan difícil, ¿no? Al menos con Hermione había aprendido a sobrellevar los insultos. Especialmente cuando sabía que eran acertados y totalmente legítimos.

—Tú nada. Fui yo. Bueno, y tu hermana —añadió. No pensaba cargar él solo con la culpa—. Es sobre Luna.

El solo nombre de la chica hizo que su amigo se incorporara en la silla y se echara hacia delante. Ahora Draco sabía que tenía su plena atención.

—¿Qué habéis hecho?

—¿Te acuerdas de que te dijimos que habíamos visto a Luna besando a otro hombre? —Theo asintió con expresión dolida—. ¿Y que no creíamos que correspondiera tus sentimientos en el mismo grado? —Otro asentimiento—. Pues no era verdad.

Theo se levantó y se quedó mirándolo con expresión acusadora.

—¡¿Qué?!

Draco lo imitó y se giró para mirar por la ventana.

—Bueno, en su momento sí que creía que era verdad, pero últimamente me ha dado por pensar y creo que Pansy exageró con lo del beso. Y después de lo mal que lo ha pasado Luna, también creo que sí que estaba enamorada de ti.

Cerró los ojos, esperando los gritos, pero estos nunca llegaron. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que Theo había vuelto a sentarse y miraba al infinito con expresión consternada. Hasta para enfadarse era demasiado bueno.

—¿Y por qué…? Sé lo que Pansy cree realmente de juntarme con gente «por debajo de nuestro estatus social», mi nivel de estupidez no llega tan lejos… ¿Pero tú? —Theo levantó los ojos y lo miró. Parecía dolido, y a Draco no le extrañaba. Si hubiera estado en su lugar y le acabaran de decir que la persona en quien más confiaba del mundo lo había separado de la chica de la que estaba enamorado, Draco saldría por la puerta y no volvería nunca.

—Porque en ese momento pensaba que era lo mejor para ti. —Era cierto: Theo era su mejor amigo y una de las personas más puras y confiadas que conocía. No quería que le hicieran daño. Aunque ahora veía que había sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió que era mi vida y que no tenías por qué inmiscuirse? —Las palabras le resultaban familiares.

—¿Has hablado con Hermione de esto? —inquirió Draco.

—Veo que tú también —respondió Theo, entrecerrando los ojos—. No sabía que teníais tanta confianza como para hablar de mi vida sentimental.

Draco inspiró hondo.

—Y no la teníamos, pero resulta que fue uno de los motivos por los que me rechazó cuando me declaré a ella en marzo —confesó. Era liberador poder decírselo por fin.

La mandíbula de Theo estuvo a punto de desencajársele del sitio de tanto que abrió la boca por la sorpresa. Se levantó otra vez y se acercó a él.

—¿¡Y me lo cuentas así, ahora!?

Draco sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Estabas demasiado ocupado con tus propios sentimientos para dejar que te preocuparas por los míos.

—Sabía que si alguien podía llamar tu atención, sería ella —dijo con una sonrisa. Lo fulminó con la mirada—. Pero me ofende que no me contaras nada. Tienes que aprender a confiar más en mí —lo sermoneó.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Me hubiera evitado muchos disgustos.

—¿Así que Hermione Granger, eh? Y te rechazó. —Por un momento, había olvidado el tema de Luna.

—Y no de la mejor de las maneras. Nada que no mereciera —explicó Draco vagamente con una mueca—. Pero eso ya está olvidado.

—Y una mierda —respondió su amigo mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad—. O Hermione no estaría aquí. ¿Estás seguro de que no siente nada por ti?

Draco apartó la mirada.

—Sus palabras exactas fueron «El último hombre del mundo del que podría enamorarme». Pero da igual, ese no es el tema que nos interesa ahora. —Tenía una habilidad sorprendente para evitar tocar conversaciones que no le interesaban—. ¿Qué piensas hacer con Luna?

Theo suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá que tenía Draco junto a la ventana.

—No lo sé, tío. ¿Tú qué me recomiendas?

Draco sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que no soy el más indicado para dar consejos sobre el amor, como he demostrado. Pero yo hablaría con ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Los ojos de Theo estaban fijos en la ventana.

—No sé qué decirte. Yo creo que ya se ha olvidado de mí.

Draco se quedó pensativo. No quería hacerle esto a Hermione, pero le debía a Theo ser completamente sincero con él.

—Mira, mi último consejo es que busques un blog en internet. Se llama _Diario de una vida ordinaria_. Creo que lo encontrarás muy útil. Y te iluminará en algunos aspectos.

Theo frunció el ceño sin comprender, pero se encogió de hombros y asintió. Draco esperaba sinceramente que su amigo recopilara el valor necesario para hablar con Luna; al menos él tenía alguna oportunidad.

* * *

Esta vez, cuando llamaron a la puerta, Hermione se puso alerta, pero era Lyra. La chica llevaba pantalones largos ceñidos de color blanco y una blusa roja. Le sonrió mientras entraba, pero dejó la puerta abierta.

—Mi hermano quiere hablar contigo; me ha pedido que te diga que vayas inmediatamente.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Sabes para qué?

—Ni idea —respondió la chica—, pero creo que deberías ir ahora mismo.

Hermione se levantó y salió de su oficina. Al ver que Lyra no la seguía, se giró.

—¿Qué… Qué haces? —preguntó.

La muchacha estaba de pie en el centro de la oficina con las manos a la espalda. No se movió.

—He pensado en esperarte aquí. Quería que habláramos de los planes para el fin de semana —explicó con otra sonrisa.

—Vale. —Hermione enarcó una ceja y siguió su camino.

Recorrió el pasillo hasta el despacho de Malfoy con el corazón encogido en un puño. ¿Y si en el fondo su comportamiento de la última semana era una treta para que confiara en él y ahora iba a vengarse por haberlo rechazado? No, se resistía a creer eso.

Llamó a la puerta de Draco y esperó.

—Adelante.

Cuando entró, Draco parecía sorprendido de verla.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Creo que soy yo quien debería hacer esa pregunta. —Dio dos pasos hacia delante—. Lyra me ha dicho que querías verme.

—No —respondió él—. O sea, siempre me alegro de verte —aclaró rápidamente—, pero no he hablado con ella en toda la mañana. ¿Está aquí? —preguntó.

—En mi oficina.

Sonó un pitido. Era el móvil de Hermione, que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero. Lo cogió después de dedicarle una mirada de disculpa a Draco, y observó que era un aviso de que su nueva entrada de blog se había publicado con éxito.

—Qué raro —dijo.

Entró en su blog y vio que acababa de publicarse una entrada. Cuando empezó a leer, se llevó una mano a la boca. Miró a Draco.

—¿Qué pasa? —Este se levantó y se acercó a ella. Hermione le tendió su móvil. A medida que leía, el ceño que adornaba su frente fue intensificándose.

 _A quién pueda interesar:_

 _Hola. No soy Hermione. La pobre está ahora mismo en el despacho de mi hermano. No tengo mucho tiempo para hacer esto, porque creo que en cuanto lo publique, Hermione descubrirá lo que he hecho. Soy Lyra Malfoy y esta es la historia de lo que pasó con Ron Weasley el año pasado._

 _Escribo esto en mi casa; tengo que llevarlo ya redactado, porque de otro modo no tendré tiempo de contar todo lo que pasó. Hermione, no me odies, pero tengo que hacerlo. Agradezco mucho que no revelaras nada cuando mi hermano te dio la carta, pero creo que ya estoy preparada para que el mundo lea lo tonta que fui._

 _Ron pasó muchos años en mi casa. Crecí viéndolos a él y a Draco jugar y convertirse en mejores amigos. A mí nunca me dejaron participar en sus juegos, pero Ron siempre fue amable conmigo. Siempre ha sido guapo, así que de pequeña lo miraba con fascinación. Pero después de que murieran nuestros padres, Ron despareció. No volví a verlo hasta el año pasado. Vino a casa un día que Draco estaba fuera, y dijo que quería reemprender la amistad que habíamos abandonado unos años antes. Nunca se me ocurrió que entre él y yo nunca había habido ningún tipo de amistad, pero se le veía tan contento de verme que no pensé que había nada raro._

 _Empezamos a quedar. Al principio eran encuentros inocentes: tomábamos un café, íbamos a la playa… Al poco tiempo me confesó que creía haberse enamorado de mí. Y yo creí estar enamorada de él. Empezamos a vernos por la noche (nunca pasó nada, no me miréis así): yo me escapaba de casa cuando Draco estaba dormido u ocupado trabajando solo para estar con Ron. Un día, me invitó a una fiesta con unos amigos. En teoría no permitían la entrada a menores, pero Ron consiguió colarme. Nunca había probado el alcohol, así que con un par de cervezas ya iba borracha. Recuerdo poco de esa noche, excepto que a la mañana siguiente estaba en mi cama con una resaca increíble y la mirada dolida de Draco sobre mí._

 _Discutimos. Me prohibió seguir viendo a Ron y yo le dije cosas horribles de las que sigo arrepintiéndome. Al final, me mostró un mensaje que le había mandado Ron. Era una foto mía besándolo. Le pedía a mi hermano diez mil dólares si quería que la foto no se difundiera. En mi mundo, un mal paso puede costarte tu reputación. Yo me negué a creerlo, así que Draco hizo llamar a Ron. Le extendió un cheque con valor de diez mil dólares a cambio de borrar la foto y no volver a verme nunca más. Ron me miró, sonrió, se encogió de hombros y desapareció después de aceptar el cheque._

 _No sabéis lo que lloré. Al principio me negaba a dirigirle la palabra a Draco, pero con el tiempo entendí que lo había hecho por mi bien y que Ron en realidad solo me buscaba por el dinero de la familia. A pesar de eso, sigue doliéndome recordar todo lo que le dije a mi hermano. Nadie merece escuchar unas palabras tan horribles de alguien que te importa._

 _Esta es la verdad de lo que pasó con Ron Weasley. Sé que mi hermano no quería que lo contara, pero me debía a mí misma esto. No pienso pasarme avergonzada el resto de mi vida por algo que pasó cuando tenía quince años. Y vosotros merecéis saber qué tipo de persona es Ron._

 _Draco, no te enfades con Hermione, ella no sabía que iba a hacer esto. Te quiero._

 _L.M., 10 de mayo_

Cuando Draco le devolvió el móvil a Hermione, lucía una expresión grave. Tenía las manos cerradas en puños y se quedó mirando a la nada durante varios segundos.

—Lo siento —empezó a disculparse Hermione—, te juro que yo no sabía nada…

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, tranquila.

—Puedo borrarlo si quieres —dijo, apoyando una mano en el hombro de él.

—No. —Inspiró hondo—. Debo aprender a dejar a mi hermana tomar sus propias decisiones. Es su vida y ha decidido libremente compartir esa información. Yo no soy quien para invalidar su deseo.

Hermione sonrió y le dio un apretón.

—Vale. Me voy. Creo que necesitas estar solo —dijo, advirtiendo la lucha interna que estaba viviendo Draco en esos momentos.

—Hermione. —Se giró cuando ya estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta tras ella. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró con curiosidad—. Nunca te he dado las gracias por no difundir lo que conté en la carta.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No eran mis secretos. Gracias por contármelo, de todas formas.

—Si te la encuentras abajo, no le digas nada, por favor. Ya hablaré con ella esta noche.

—No seas muy duro.

Draco esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tranquila.

* * *

Lyra estaba en el salón cuando Draco llegó a casa. Su hermana se había puesto el pijama y estaba con los pies encima del sofá y la barbilla apoyada en sus rodillas, viendo la tele. O más bien, dejando que transcurriera el documental que echaban en ese momento, porque sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto situado en la parte superior izquierda de la pantalla.

Estaba esperándolo.

Cuando Draco puso un pie en el salón, Lyra cogió el mando y apagó la tele. Ladeó la cabeza y miró a su hermano con esa expresión que siempre le recordaba que su hermana solo tenía diecisiete años.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —preguntó.

Draco se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. Lyra apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y pasó las manos por su espalda.

—Claro que no —respondió él—. Ya sabes que no.

Su hermana sorbió por la nariz y se enjuagó una lágrima.

—Sé que ya ha pasado tiempo y no tendría que haber vuelto a sacar el tema, pero después de leer el blog de Hermione, pensé que tenía que destapar cómo es él realmente. Y limpiar tu buen nombre —añadió.

Draco le secó otra lágrima y negó con la cabeza.

—Eso me da igual. —Le importaba la opinión de pocas personas, y que unos cuantos desconocidos pensaran mal de él era el menor de sus problemas—. No tenías que hacer esto. A no ser que quieras —añadió—. Me he dado cuenta de que he sido muy egoísta. Lo siento, Ly.

Todavía recordaba la conversación que mantuvo con su hermana después de que Ron aceptara el dinero a cambio de no volver a sus vidas. Cuando Lyra por fin entendió que el malnacido de Ron solo se había aprovechado de ella, había aceptado no volver a hablar de lo que había pasado. Draco se había sentido aliviado de poder olvidar ese episodio de su vida. A él se le daba bien enterrar aquello que no le hacía feliz, pero desde un tiempo atrás hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de que los demás no eran él. No todos eran fuertes, y no todos podían hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ahora veía que Lyra necesitaba hablar de Ron, sacarse todos los miedos y arrepentimiento de dentro. Y él, tontamente, había pensado que todo estaba arreglado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ella—. Siempre te has preocupado por mí y me has cuidado; no hay nada por lo que debas disculparte.

Draco sonrió con tristeza. Su hermana confiaba tanto en él que no creía que pudiera hacer nada mal. Le hervía la sangre al pensar que alguien pudiera aprovecharse de ella de la forma en que Ron lo había hecho.

Cogió sus menudas manos entre las suyas.

—Sí, sí que lo hay. Estaba tan preocupado por mi orgullo que no pensé que tal vez necesitabas hablar de lo que había pasado. Pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. —Desde que murieron sus padres, estaban solos, y Draco haría lo que fuera por su hermana pequeña.

Lyra negó con la cabeza.

—Escribirlo me quitó un peso de encima. Ahora estoy bien —ante la mirada escrutadora de Draco, asintió, como reafirmando sus palabras—, de verdad. Puede que empiece un blog yo también.

Su hermano puso cara de horror.

—¡Todavía me estoy acostumbrando a uno, no me hagas esto! —exclamó.

Su hermana rio, y Draco sonrió. Era uno de los sonidos más bonitos del mundo.

—Hablando de eso… —Lyra se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿Crees que Hermione se habrá enfadado conmigo por no pedirle permiso?

—Qué va. Tienes la asombrosa capacidad de ser tan encantadora que nadie puede enfadarse contigo aunque quiera —bromeó. Su hermana sonrió con orgullo—. Además, ya sabes que de los dos, eres su hermana Malfoy favorita.

Lyra pestañeó varias veces en su dirección y sonrió, coqueta.

—Eso estaba claro, no creo que pueda contarte como competencia. Aunque creo que últimamente estás ganando puntos. —Su hermano puso los ojos en blanco—. ¡Eh, que lo ha dicho ella misma! —se justificó—. ¿No has leído su blog últimamente?

—Le prometí que no leería nada que publicara mientras esté aquí. Para no sentirse presionada, me dijo. —Empezaba a arrepentirse y más de una vez estaba a punto de romper su promesa, pero no le gustaba faltar a su palabra si no era absolutamente necesario. Además, sentía que si lo leyera, Hermione lo sabría y se cabrearía con él. Llevaba una racha demasiado buena como para empezar a cagarla otra vez—. Pero, por curiosidad… ¿qué ha dicho? —preguntó, intentando sonar desinteresado.

Lyra soltó una carcajada y se levantó.

—Qué hambre me ha entrado de repente. ¿Me cambio y cenamos? —Tenían la norma de no comer en pijama.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada.

—No cambies de tema. —Su hermana lo ignoró—. ¡Lyra! —exclamó—. ¡No me hagas suplicar! ¡Lyra! —insistió, esta vez en tono implorante.


	27. Más sorpresas (agradables)

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Tendría que haber actualizado ayer, pero me pasé la mayor parte del día fuera de casa y se me olvidó. A pesar del retraso, creo que el capítulo (y el siguiente, ya veréis) valdrá la pena.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a **SlyPrincess07** , nueva lectora y querida amiga, que cumplió años ayer. **N/A~**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **XXVII. Más sorpresas (agradables)**_

Hermione miró de reojo la bolsa que llevaba consigo. Al principio se había quedado perpleja cuando Lyra le había dicho que cogiera el bikini, pero entonces se le ocurrió que era más lógico que los Malfoy tuvieran piscina a que no la tuvieran. Suspiró al pensar en que terminaría echando de menos tanto lujo cuando volviera a casa.

Tuvo una idea. Estaba disfrutando tanto de su tiempo en San Francisco que se le olvidaba que tenía cuatro hermanas y que hacía dos semanas que no mantenía una conversación decente con ninguna de ellas. Para saber qué pasaba en la vida de Parvati y Lavender bastaba con entrar en sus redes sociales, además, Lav seguía enfadada con ella. Por no decir que sus hermanas pequeñas consideraban que una llamada telefónica pertenecía al siglo pasado. Padma era persona de pocas palabras, así que con un mensaje bastaba. ¿Y para qué mentir? De quién más ganas tenía Hermione de oír la voz era Luna, así que marcó el número de su hermana mayor.

— _¡Hermione!_ —Luna sonaba contenta de hablar con ella—. _¡Qué sorpresa!_

—¿Molesto? —preguntó Hermione.

— _No, no. No estoy haciendo nada importante, así que me vienes genial para entretenerme. ¿Cómo va todo por ahí?_ —inquirió su hermana.

—En estos momentos estoy yendo a casa de Draco y Lyra. Me han invitado a pasar el día con ellos —contó Hermione.

— _¿En serio? ¡Wow!_

—¿No has estado leyendo mi blog últimamente, verdad?

— _¡Lo siento! Todas las noches me digo que lo haré, pero siempre me surge algo o estoy demasiado cansada del trabajo y se me olvida… ¡Pero te juro que muy pronto te leeré!_ —exclamó Luna. Sonaba arrepentida.

—¡No, no! —exclamó Hermione rápidamente. Al menos ahora podía respirar tranquila: su hermana no sabía que Theo había ido a verla—. No cuento nada interesante, así que… —se mordió el labio ante la flagrante mentira. Odiaba mentir a su hermana más querida.

— _¿Tú crees? Algo me habré perdido si vas a pasar un día entero en casa de Draco Malfoy y no tienes intención de asesinarlo…_ —señaló Luna. Hermione podía ver la sonrisa contenida desde la distancia— _¿verdad?_

Hermione rio contra su voluntad.

—No, la verdad es que no. Está siendo una sorpresa agradable, si te soy sincera. Parece un Draco totalmente distinto del que conocimos.

Blackwell la miró de reojo por el retrovisor, pero al encontrarse sus miradas, volvió su atención a la carretera. Hermione tragó saliva con fuerza y tomó nota de bajar la voz. Sabía que el hombre era de fiar, pero no quería que un desconocido supiera de sus sentimientos.

¿Sentimientos? No, no era ese el término que quería usar.

—Bueno, ¿y tú qué? —preguntó, desviando la atención de sí misma.

— _¡Oh, Hermione, qué gusto da hacer algo que te gusta!_ —exclamó su hermana—. _Este trabajo me exige más dedicación, pero mis compañeros son maravillosos y me pagan bien, así que no puedo quejarme._

—Me alegro mucho, Luna. —La hacía muy feliz ver que por fin se valoraba a su hermana—. ¿Alguien interesante? —preguntó con una sonrisita.

Un segundo de silencio.

— _Claro, todos son muy interesantes. Esta noche he quedado con Julia y Rob para cenar. Me caen muy bien_ —dijo.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Ambas sabían que no era ese el sentido de la pregunta, pero no quería presionarla. De repente se sintió culpable por haberle ocultado que había visto a Theo.

—Oye, Luna… Tengo que contarte una cosa: Theo vino a visitarme la semana pasada —anunció. Aguardó para ver la reacción de su hermana.

— _¿Ah, sí? Qué bien. ¿Cómo está?_ —Luna empleó un tono totalmente neutro, demasiado desprovisto de vida para que sonara normal.

—Preguntó por ti.

— _¿Ah, sí?_ —repitió—. _Dale recuerdos de mi parte si vuelves a verlo._

Hermione se maldijo internamente; ¿en qué había estado pensando?

—Claro —musitó.

— _Bueno, Hermione, creo que tengo que colgar. Prométeme que no dejarás que vuelvan a pasar dos semanas hasta que volvamos a hablar_ —se despidió Luna.

—Hasta pronto —respondió Hermione.

—Ya hemos llegado —anunció Blackwell en ese preciso momento.

Hermione guardó su móvil con un suspiro. Miró por la ventanilla; la verdad era que tenía curiosidad por saber en qué tipo de casa vivirían los Malfoy.

No estaba decepcionada.

Pasaron una valla metálica de color negro y recorrieron un camino que atravesaba un jardín perfectamente cuidado. Delante de ellos había una casa enorme de tres pisos. Era todavía más grande que la casa donde había vivido Theo, y mucho más elegante. Era una edificación al estilo georgiano, con una gran balconada en el primer piso que cubría la entrada principal.

—Vaya —dijo cuando salió del coche. «Intenta mantener la mandíbula unida al resto de tu cabeza, Hermione».

* * *

Draco se miró el reloj por enésima vez. Pasaban seis minutos de la hora a la que había previsto que Hermione llegaría, pero todavía no estaba allí. Frunció los labios; tendría que hablar con Blackwell para que fuera más puntual. Aunque no podía hacer al pobre hombre responsable por el tráfico. Tendría que haber ido él a recogerla, como había sugerido antes de que Blaise se riera en su cara y le dijera que parecía un poquito demasiado desesperado.

Hablando de Blaise, en ese momento estaba mirándolo mientras reía entre dientes.

—¿Has desgastado ya el reloj? Ya sé qué te regalaré en tu próximo cumpleaños.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No es culpa mía que me guste la puntualidad.

—Ni que te guste ella —añadió Adrian. Ante la mirada del rubio, fingió que había encontrado algo muy interesante en Facebook—. Paso demasiado tiempo con Blaise —se justificó en voz baja sin separar los ojos de su móvil.

—Blaise, recuérdame otra vez por qué somos amigos, si eres una mala influencia para todo aquel con quien te juntas —dijo Draco.

—Porque soy guapo, encantador, gracioso y además ilumino tu gris existencia.

—¡Oh, dejad ya de discutir! —intervino Lyra. Estaba sentada en el sofá con el portátil sobre las piernas—. Draco, mira qué bien me salieron las fotos que saqué el otro día. —Les guiñó un ojo a Blaise y su novio mientras le ofrecía el ordenador a Draco.

Este lo cogió y la primera foto que vio fue la de él y Hermione sentados en el parque el día de su tour por la ciudad. Se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras pasaba las fotos. Había un par del paisaje y algunas sueltas de ellos por separado, pero al parecer su hermana encontraba muy interesante sacarles fotos juntos cuando no estaban mirando.

Dos le gustaron especialmente. La primera era de cuando ayudó a Hermione a levantarse después de comer y ella estuvo a punto de caer sobre él. La mano de Draco estaba en la cintura de ella, y recordaba que su proximidad era embriagadora. Se complació internamente de ver que ella no parecía molesta. La segunda era en el paseo marítimo. Se habían puesto a hablar de libros y habían descubierto que tenían gustos muy similares. Iban andando, y Hermione se había girado hacia él mientras hablaba. El atardecer arrancaba unos destellos dorados preciosos a su cabello, que se había soltado minutos antes. Draco salía mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro. Dios, ¿tan evidentes eran sus sentimientos que hasta su expresión al mirarla lo traicionaba?

Alguien carraspeó. Draco apartó la mirada del portátil mientras todavía sonreía y vio que Blaise lo miraba y después lanzaba una mirada hacia la puerta. Como estaba de espaldas a esta, tuvo que girarse para ver que Hermione acababa de llegar. Y estaba viendo lo mismo que Draco había estado admirando. Con un rápido movimiento de mano, bajó la pantalla y rezó por no estar tan rojo como sospechaba.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Lyra—. Ya empezábamos a preocuparnos porque no llegaras.

—Unos más que otros —señaló Blaise con una sonrisa. Draco lo hubiera asesinado ahí mismo.

—Sí, lo siento, es que hemos pillado tráfico. —Sus ojos vagaban por la habitación, observándolo todo.

—Deja la bolsa en el sofá si quieres —ofreció Lyra. Draco agradeció mentalmente la agilidad de su hermana en temas de recibir invitados—. Draco, ¿por qué no le enseñas la casa? —sugirió, batiendo las pestañas en su dirección.

Draco carraspeó.

—Claro. Si quieres —añadió, mirando a Hermione.

Esta dejó la bolsa en uno de los sillones libres y se colocó a su lado, lista para empezar el tour.

Salieron del salón y giraron hacia la derecha. Había una habitación en especial que Draco tenía muchas ganas de enseñarle.

—Qué bonito —dijo Hermione. Se había detenido delante de un cuadro que colgaba en el pasillo.

Él se acercó. El cuadro mostraba una gran edificación en medio de un campo con un lago enorme delante.

—Malfoy Manor. Mis antepasados son ingleses, y esa es la casa donde vivían antes de mudarse a Estados Unidos.

Hermione soltó un silbido de admiración.

—¿Seguís conservándola? —preguntó.

Draco rio.

—Qué va. Mi padre se la vendió a un tipo millonario cuya esposa estaba obsesionada con las películas de época. Quería sentirse una duquesa, ya ves. Si no recuerdo mal, ha servido de localización de alguna película romántica ambientada en el siglo XIX.

Los ojos de Hermione vagaron por el cuadro una vez más.

—Entiendo a la mujer. Aunque no me imagino despertar cada día en un sitio así.

Draco se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos; si lo hubiera aceptado, podría despertar cada día donde quisiera. Incluso recompraría Malfoy Manor para ella, si se lo pidiera. Y desde luego, no haría falta enseñarle la casa, porque a esas alturas ya se pasearía por ella como si fuera suya.

Una lástima.

—¿Seguimos? —ofreció—. Creo que nuestra primera parada te gustará.

Cuando llegaron a la doble puerta de roble macizo, Draco se tomó un momento para dotar de solemnidad a la ocasión y abrió las dos puertas a la vez. Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Hermione y, además, poder contemplar su expresión.

Y no quedó decepcionado. Los ojos de ella se iluminaron ante la visión de tan espléndida biblioteca. No había habido generación de Malfoy que no se enorgulleciera de añadir unos cuantos centenares de libros a la colección familiar; como resultado, ahora aquella sala redonda albergaba diez mil libros.

Hermione entró lentamente, como si no terminara de creer lo que veían sus ojos.

—Creo que nunca en mi vida había visto tantos libros juntos en una casa privada —musitó—. ¿Cuántos hay?

—Unos cuantos miles —respondió Draco vagamente, aunque su tono complacido lo delataba.

Hermione se acercó a un estante y pasó una mano casi de forma reverencial por los tomos.

—Creo que si algún día decido robarte, empezaré por aquí —dijo, mirándolo de reojo con una sonrisa. Suspiró—. Lo único que me consuela es que no los habrás leído todos —dijo con una ceja enarcada de forma inquisitiva.

Draco se acercó a donde estaba ella y miró hacia arriba.

—Qué va. Algunos están en su idioma original y yo no domino el griego clásico.

Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—Serás creído…

—Es lo que mejor se me da —respondió.

Hermione sonrió y siguió con su inspección. Si por Draco fuera, se quedarían allí dentro todo el día. Le gustaba verla mirarlo sin odio, y le gustaba que le hablara sin acritud. Por desgracia, no podía retenerla con él.

—¡Draco! —Blaise se detuvo al pasar por delante de la biblioteca y ver que estaban allí—. ¿Seguís aquí todavía? Pensaba que a estas alturas ya habríais llegado a las habitaciones como mínimo. —Si Draco lo conociera un poco menos, se habría perdido las implicaciones de sus palabras.

—Culpa mía —intervino Hermione, enseñando un libro que había sacado de la estantería —. Me he quedado embobada.

Blaise se apoyó en el lindar de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisita.

—Tranquila, es comprensible —dijo, antes de mirar rápidamente a Draco—. Bueno, solo quería deciros que estaremos en la piscina. Por si os cansáis y queréis uniros. —Les guiñó un ojo antes de dejarlos solos de nuevo.

Hermione devolvió el libro a su sitio.

—¿Vamos?

Draco señaló la salida con una mano. Las oportunidades se apreciaban más cuando se perdían. Y también se lamentaban más.

* * *

Hermione se miró en el espejo del baño para comprobar que todo estuviera en su sitio. Llevaba un bikini de lo más simple, dos piezas de color granate, la parte de arriba anudada al cuello. Volvió a comprobar que el nudo estuviera bien hecho, para no llevarse sorpresas desagradables cuando se metiera al agua, y se recogió la melena rizada para no llenar la piscina de pelos. Temblaba de pensar cómo tendría el pelo cuando se le secara.

Suspiró. De nada servía retrasar el momento: tarde o temprano tendría que salir al jardín. No sabía qué le daba más vergüenza, ver los cuerpos perfectos de los demás o que ellos vieran el suyo. Lo único que la consolaba era que los Malfoy parecían estar más pálidos que ella misma.

Finalmente se armó de valor, salió del baño y recorrió el tramo que la separaba del jardín. Draco, Adrian y Lyra ya estaban metidos en la piscina; Blaise se había dejado caer en una tumbona y sorbía una bebida que parecía un daiquiri. Hermione frunció el ceño. En serio, ¿dónde estaba el servicio en aquella casa? Debían de ser fantasmas que solo aparecían mágicamente cuando se quería algo.

—¿Le apetece beber algo, señorita? —Una voz a sus espaldas le hizo dar un salto. Cuando se giró, una mujer con uniforme la miraba con una sonrisa y las manos a la espalda.

—Eh, no, gracias. Es demasiado temprano para mí.

Blaise levantó su copa en su dirección y después dio un trago. La mujer asintió y desapareció casa adentro.

—Hermione, ¿sabes jugar a voleibol? —preguntó Lyra. Hasta con el pelo mojado pegado a la cabeza estaba guapa.

—Igual de bien que sé jugar a tenis —respondió ella.

—Nos sirve —respondió Adrian, sonriéndole.

—¡Venga, ayúdame a darles una paliza a los chicos! —exclamó Lyra, haciendo un mohín con los labios.

—No creo yo que lo consigamos.

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo mojado y Hermione, muy a su pesar, se mordió el labio inferior. A medida que el hombre le caía mejor, iba fijándose en más detalles de él. Ahora, por ejemplo, no podía des-ver cómo se contraían y expandían los músculos de sus brazos y pecho con cada movimiento. Cuando le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, Hermione se obligó a tragar saliva.

—No pensaba que fueras una cobardica —la retó.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—Prepárate para perder, Malfoy.

Se metió en la piscina de un salto. El agua estaba a la temperatura perfecta, pero no tenía mucho mérito: no creía que el agua se atreviera a contradecir la perfección que irradiaba todo lo que los Malfoy tocaban.

Sacó la cabeza y después se quedó flotando hacia arriba, disfrutando unos segundos de la tranquilidad.

—Podría quedarme aquí para siempre —suspiró con una sonrisa.

—Si quieres… —Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Draco mirándola con una sonrisa, pero entonces el hombre se sumergió y apareció al lado de Adrian. Hermione se quedó con la mirada clavada en él hasta que Lyra la salpicó, reclamando su atención.

—Vale, esto es muy fácil: solo tienes que evitar que la pelota te golpee a ti o caiga al agua y devolverla al lado contrario —dijo Lyra. A oídos de Hermione no sonaba tan sencillo—. Hazlo por nuestro honor y porque no soportaría que se rieran de nosotros durante el resto del día.

—Ya sabes que soy todo un caballero y nunca me burlaría de vosotras —repuso Draco, enarcando una ceja.

—Pero yo no lo soy —repuso Adrian, sonriendo. Cogió la pelota—. ¿Empezamos?

Durante la siguiente hora, Hermione descubrió varias cosas. En primer lugar, moverse por el agua era más difícil y cansado que hacerlo en tierra. En segundo lugar, que sus manos debían de tener un agujero, porque si no, no se explicaba cómo podía ser tan penosa. Y por último, que aunque los chicos eran buenos, Lyra era diez veces mejor y la salvaba cada dos por tres de hacer continuamente el ridículo.

—¿Último punto? —preguntó Adrian. El hombre no quería admitirlo, pero también estaba cansado. Hermione le dedicó una mirada agradecida.

—Señor Malfoy. —La misma mujer que le había preguntado a Hermione si deseaba una bebida volvió a aparecer de la nada—. La señora Lestrange ha llamado.

—Mierda. —Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras ponía expresión de disgusto.

—¿Qué querrá? —preguntó Lyra en voz baja. Al parecer la tía Bella no era muy querida entre sus sobrinos.

—Dice que lleva media hora intentando ponerse en contacto con usted y que le devuelva la llamada cuando… —La mujer tragó saliva—. Lo siento, señor, quería que le transmitiera sus palabras exactas. Cuando tenga la decencia de ser un hombre responsable y hacerse cargo de su negocio.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior para contener la risa, pero Draco soltó una carcajada.

—Gracias, Helen.

Dio un par de brazadas y llegó al borde de la piscina. Los ojos de Hermione volaron inevitablemente a su espalda mientras hacía fuerza para impulsarse fuera.

—Voy a ver qué quiere.

—Sospecho que no vamos a volver a verte en lo que queda de día, ¿verdad?

Draco suspiró.

—Ni un sábado me deja descansar. En cuanto pueda le compro la otra parte de la editorial.

Cogió una toalla y empezó a secarse. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Hermione directamente mientras hablaba.

—Vosotros pasadlo bien. Volveré en cuanto pueda.

Blaise, que no se había movido de su tumbona excepto para darse la vuelta y seguir tostándose al sol, le lanzó un beso al aire.

—No tardes, guapo. Y saluda a Bella de mi parte.

—Ya he empezado con mal pie, no necesito que use conmigo su mirada de Medusa. Lyra, estás al mando; no dejes que este —señaló a su amigo— destroce la casa o monte una fiesta en mi ausencia.

—¡No te prometo nada! —respondió su hermana con una risita.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Blaise se levantó y empezó a pasearse por el borde de la piscina.

—¿En qué estás pensando? Te conozco y sé que estás tramando algo —dijo su novio.

—Tengo prohibido montar una fiesta aquí, pero no ir a otro sitio de fiesta —respondió Blaise con una sonrisa calculadora.


	28. Impulsos

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! No me alargaré mucho: solo quiero decir que hemos llegado al capítulo que os hará amarme y odiarme al mismo tiempo. Cualquier review fangirleando fuertemente es bien recibido. Os amo.

Por cierto, como cierta lunática me señaló, no estoy avisando de cuándo serán las actualizaciones, pero habrá capítulo, como siempre, cada cuatro días hasta que no me queden más escritos. **N/A~**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **XXVIII. Impulsos**_

Hermione estaba terminando de aplicarse rímel, pero no paraba de lanzar miradas de reojo a Lyra, que estaba sentada en su cama con expresión indignada.

—¡No es justo! ¡Os vais por ahí de fiesta y yo tengo que quedarme aquí sola! —A Hermione a veces se le olvidaba que la chica tenía apenas diecisiete años, pero cuando le entraban rabietas como esa sí que aparentaba tener los años que tenía. Era reconfortante que una adolescente se comportara como tal en vez de aparentar que tenía su edad.

—Ya sabes que si eres menor de edad no te dejarán entrar, y nadie quiere sobornar al guardia de seguridad y después tener que enfrentarse a la ira de tu hermano. —Pensó en Lavender—. Un carnet falso serviría, pero… —Abrió mucho los ojos, pensando en la desfachatez que estaba diciendo—. Vale, olvida que yo he dicho eso. Esta conversación no ha existido. —No sería ella quien pervertiría una mente inocente.

Cuando terminó de pintarse los labios, se sentó al lado de Lyra.

—Si quieres puedo quedarme contigo. Me da igual. —En realidad sí que le apetecía salir, pero la chica se había portado tan bien con ella que no quería pensar que prefería abandonarla y pasar tiempo con otros. Especialmente desde que veía cómo la miraba a ella y a Draco cuando estaban juntos.

—¡No! —exclamó Lyra con rapidez—. De todas formas una amiga, Astoria, me ha preguntado si quedamos para ver una película esta noche, así que ya tengo plan. —Sonrió, después miró a Hermione—. Levántate, a ver cómo te queda.

Hermione aseguraba que no hacía falta que le prestara ropa, podía salir con lo que había llevado puesto esa mañana, pero Lyra había insistido en prestarle algo. La chica era más alta que Hermione, pero los años de deporte le habían otorgado una constitución atlética que hacía que tuvieran casi la misma talla. Menos mal, porque Hermione ya se veía intentando no respirar muy fuerte durante el resto de la noche.

Se levantó y dio una vuelta completa con los brazos en alto.

—Yo sigo creyendo que es demasiado —dijo con tozudez. Lyra le había prestado unos pantalones cortos negros de cintura alta y un top con estampado de flores rojas y blancas.

—¿Qué dices, pero si estás genial! —exclamó la más joven, aplaudiendo varias veces—. Te prohíbo que intentes cambiarte a traición. —La apuntó con un dedo—. Puede que no vaya con vosotros, pero os tendré vigilados. —Entrecerró los ojos, pero pronto soltó una risita—. Más que nada porque Blaise vive enganchado al móvil y es capaz de ligar con alguien mientras habla conmigo por WhatsApp sobre los planes para el fin de semana.

Hermione rio.

—Qué descompensado está el mundo: algunos tienen habilidades sociales de sobra, mientras que en otros brillan por su ausencia.

—Que le pregunten a mi hermano.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—Blaise me manda a averiguar si Lyra te ha raptado, Hermione. —Adrian abrió la puerta. Cuando la vio, silbó—. Mira, si no fuera gay intentaría ligar contigo.

Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho y soltó un suspiro exagerado.

—No me digas esas cosas o lloraré. ¿Qué haré yo ahora? ¿Quién se fijará en mí?

Adrian y Lyra rieron.

—Pese a mi limitada experiencia con mujeres, diré que mucha gente —respondió el hombre guiñándole un ojo—. ¿Vamos? —preguntó.

Bajaron al salón, donde Blaise los esperaba tirado en el sofá con el móvil en las manos. Sus ojos se despegaron de la pantalla para mirar a Hermione. Enarcó ambas cejas.

—Hermione, si no…

—Ni lo intentes, ya me lo ha dicho él —cortó la mujer con una sonrisa.

Blaise fulminó a su novio con la mirada.

—¿Has usado una de mis frases?

—Y además me ha quedado mejor que a ti —repuso Adrian con total tranquilidad.

—¡Traicionado por uno de los míos! —exclamó Blaise con una mano sobre los ojos. Y con la misma rapidez con la que sabía ser dramático, se levantó de un salto y les sonrió—. ¿Nos vamos, queridos? El cuerpo me pide una cerveza.

—El cuerpo te pide alcohol con una frecuencia alarmante —intervino Lyra, que miró a su amigo con los brazos cruzados.

—Eres demasiado listilla para tu edad, ¿lo sabes?

Como Hermione no tenía coche (no valía la pena alquilar uno si Draco mandaba a Blackwell a por ella siempre que se veían) y Blaise y Adrian no querían tener un accidente o una multa por exceso de embriaguez, pidieron al pobre chófer que los llevara. El hombre nunca se quejaba, pero Hermione no podía evitar sentir que abusaban de él.

—No se preocupe, me pagan más que bien por mi trabajo —le respondió el hombre ante la mirada de disculpa que ella le dedicó.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Blaise, los llevó al centro de la ciudad y se detuvo delante de un pub que se llamaba _La Habana_. El guardia de seguridad saludó a la pareja como si se conocieran de toda la vida; no era ninguna sorpresa, la verdad. Draco tenía el talento de juntarse con gente que era todo lo contrario a él, y que Blaise se conociera todos los sitios de fiesta de la ciudad no era nada raro.

—¡Voy a mandarle la ubicación a Draco para cuando su querida tía tirana lo libere de sus garras! —exclamó el hombre—. ¡Y de paso me ahorro una conversación de media hora sobre por qué debería venir! —añadió con una sonrisa flagrante.

—¿Qué queréis beber? —preguntó Hermione—. ¡Invito yo!

Blaise pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

—Me caes muy bien, ¿te lo he dicho ya?

—¿Sabes cómo lo conquisté? —dijo Adrian—. Invitándolo a una cerveza en un bar —explicó.

Su novio pareció ofendido.

—¡Perdona, fui yo quien te conquisté a ti con mis asombrosas habilidades de seducción!

Adrian se acercó a él y le dio un beso.

—Lo que tú digas, cariño. —Pero después se giró hacia Hermione y negó con la cabeza, como diciendo «No le hagas caso, tengo yo razón».

* * *

Cuando Draco entró en el pub, fue directamente a la barra a pedirse una bebida. Después de que su tía pasara el día entero dándole la lata sobre asuntos de negocios, necesitaba desesperadamente algo de alcohol en el cuerpo. Nunca en su vida se había arrepentido tanto de ser el dueño de una empresa.

Miró al camarero que le sirvió la cerveza; seguro que él vivía más tranquilo.

Una vez hubo tomado dos tragos, miró a su alrededor para buscar a su grupo. Distinguió el pelo castaño corto de Adrian detrás de un grupo de gente y hacia allí fue. La pareja estaba bailando, pero en cuanto lo vieron, Blaise se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo tambaleante. Cuando se separaron, su amigo observó con aprobación la cerveza que Draco llevaba en la mano.

—¡Así me gusta, veo que vas aprendiendo! —No iba borracho todavía, pero su aliento dejaba claro que le faltaba poco para conseguirlo.

Draco miró a su alrededor.

—¿Y Hermione? —preguntó. Solo esperaba no haber llegado demasiado tarde y que ella ya se hubiera marchado.

—¡Ha ido al baño! —informó Adrian, señalando hacia su derecha.

Cuando Draco se giró, no pudo evitar sonreír. Hermione se acercaba a ellos, y estaba guapísima. Aunque él hacía mucho tiempo que la miraba con buenos ojos —casi le parecía irreal que la hubiera llamado fea en algún momento—, pero esa noche estaba resplandeciente. Sabía que la ropa que llevaba era de su hermana, pero por él podía quedársela y llevarla todos los días, porque potenciaba su atractivo.

Pero la mejor parte fue que ella le devolvió la sonrisa cuando lo vio.

Hasta que un tipo se interpuso entre ellos y detuvo a Hermione. Draco no sabía quién era, pero lo habría matado en ese mismo momento. Por encima del hombro del hombre vio que Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco e intentaba rodearlo, pero el pesado la cogió por el brazo y no la dejó avanzar.

Draco observó la espalda cuadrada del tipo; cada brazo era como su cabeza. Aun así, ya había urdido un plan: le pediría amablemente que la dejara en paz y, si eso no funcionaba, tendría que estampar un puño en su cara. Repudiaba la violencia, pero ya no era el mismo Draco de antes.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la fuente del problema, vio que tal vez no era necesaria su intervención. O, más bien, lo escuchó.

—Mira, guaperas, yo entiendo que creas que te digo que no porque quiero que insistas, pero en serio, eso es una construcción de la sociedad para que tu ego no salga herido. —Hermione palmeó uno de los brazos como vigas del hombre—. Pero de verdad, no me interesas. Ni me gustas. Ni quiero que me invites a una bebida. Ni te debo nada porque te hayas fijado en mí. ¿Lo entiendes? —le preguntó, mirándolo fijamente como si acabara de explicarle algo muy complicado a un niño.

Draco sonrió con los labios apretados para no echarse a reír. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba a su lado y le dedicó una sonrisa breve antes de volver a mirar con seriedad a su «pretendiente». Al menos ya la había soltado.

Al ver a Draco, el hombre lo señaló.

—Entonces… ¿estás con él? —preguntó.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco otra vez y Draco esta vez no trató de contener las carcajadas.

—Sí, claro que sí. Por eso tengo que rechazarte, no porque no me gustes —dijo Hermione con tanto sarcasmo que hasta un sordo lo habría notado.

El gorila (Draco decidió que el mote le quedaba bien, dada la cantidad de esteroides que debía de tomar para conseguir esos músculos) lo miró con una ceja enarcada y los labios fruncidos en un mohín de burla. Draco entrecerró los ojos y le dedicó una mirada afilada, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle si tenía algún inconveniente, Hermione lo besó.

El beso lo pilló tan de sorpresa que durante los dos primeros segundos no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero cuando sintió que los labios de ella iban a abandonar los suyos, sus manos se movieron hasta la cintura de Hermione y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Se olvidó del tipo que había estado incordiando a Hermione —que a esas alturas ya debía de haber huido, porque ver a dos personas besándose era demasiado incómodo. De que había más gente a su alrededor. De la música. De Blaise y Adrian, que los miraban boquiabiertos. Se olvidó de dónde estaba: en aquel momento, lo único que existía para él era la mujer a la que estaba besando.

Por un momento temió que ella lo rechazara, que lo apartara de un empujón, pero cuando una de sus manos voló a su cuello y la otra tiró del cuello de su camisa para atraerlo hacia ella, gruñó suavemente contra sus labios. La porción de piel desnuda de su cintura quemaba, pero Draco hubiera dejado que lo abrasara si eso significaba quedarse así para siempre. Los labios de Hermione, suaves y carnosos, se separaron para dejar paso a su lengua. No sabía qué había estado bebiendo, pero sabía dulce, un agradable contraste contra su propio sabor a cerveza.

Cuando se separaron, Draco tuvo que coger aire, porque parecía que llevara una eternidad sin respirar. Sentía un cosquilleo en los labios, como si ya echaran de menos el contacto perdido. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione; ella tenía las mejillas coloradas.

—Pues parece que ya se ha ido —masculló ella con la voz medio ahogada.

Draco miró a su alrededor; vio al tipo que había intentado ligar con ella enzarzado en la conquista de otra chica mucho más dispuesta a recibir sus atenciones. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, que se le había despeinado durante el beso.

—Sí, eso parece…

—¡Ya pensábamos que os habíais perdido! —exclamó Blaise. Él y Adrian se acercaron a ellos en ese momento—. Vaya, Hermione, no te queda pintalabios —señaló con expresión inocente. Ella se llevó los dedos a los labios y enrojeció todavía más.

—¿Otra copa? —ofreció Adrian.

—No, yo… —Hermione miró de reojo a Draco—. Me voy ya. Mañana tengo que hacer varias cosas y… —Calló cuando se dio cuenta de que pronto empezaría a balbucear.

Draco sabía muy bien que no tenía nada que hacer, al menos nada de la editorial, pero no quiso insistir. Probablemente solo lo había besado para espantar al gorila y ahora se moría de vergüenza.

Una vez se hubo marchado, Blaise se colgó de sus hombros y lo miró con expresión entre incrédula y pícara.

—Tío, no sé cómo lo has hecho, pero enhorabuena.

Draco torció el gesto.

—Yo no he hecho nada, ha sido ella. Como movimiento de distracción —aclaró, muy a su pesar.

Su amigo soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Hablando de eso —Draco lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—, como se lo cuentes a Lyra, te mato.

* * *

Hermione entró en _San Francisco Today_ con la sensación de que todo el mundo la miraba. De que todos sabían lo que había hecho. Sabía que era una tontería, pero no podía evitar que las mejillas le ardieran. Subió y recorrió todo el pasillo hasta su oficina con la cabeza gacha, rezando porque nadie la detuviera.

Por no encontrarse con _él_.

Los lunes solo se encargaba de corregir y revisar varios artículos, pero si le hubieran pedido que sumara dos más dos, le habría parecido igual de difícil. Más de una vez se había descubierto con una entrada en blanco del blog, pero era incapaz de contar que había besado a Draco Malfoy. Si lo hacía, su secreto quedaría al descubierto de todos, y no sabía cómo serían las reacciones de la gente que conocía. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a contárselo a Ginny o Luna. Y sabía que él no se lo había contado a Lyra, porque la chica no le había dicho nada aparte de «¿Cómo fue la noche?», a lo que Hermione solo pudo contestar con un emoticono de pulgar arriba y una carita sonriente.

Al final, consiguió llegar viva al final de la jornada. Recogió sus cosas con rapidez y se dirigió todavía con más presteza a la salida. Había medio esperado que Draco fuera a hablar con ella, pero si no lo había hecho, probablemente era porque Hermione estaba ahogándose en un vaso de agua.

O puede que no.

—¡Hermione! —Draco salió del ascensor y se acercó a ella a grandes zancadas. Hermione miró hacia la puerta con melancolía, pero ya no podía escapar—. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

—Claro. —Consiguió esbozar una sonrisa, aunque demasiado tirante para parecer natural.

Cuando él llegó a su altura, se quedó mirando al suelo con las manos en los bolsillos. La gente, que también había terminado y ya se iba a casa, pasaba por su lado y los miraba, pero luego seguía adelante. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Draco se atrevió a hablar.

—Lo del sábado…

Hermione negó con la cabeza repetidamente y levantó las manos; él calló.

—Fue culpa mía —dijo. Si iban a hablar de lo que pasó, mejor hacerlo de una vez y terminar con ello—. Intenté hacerle entender a ese imbécil que no quería nada con él, pero no parecía que fuera a desistir y pensé que —miró a su alrededor y bajó la voz— besarte le mandaría un mensaje claro y directo. —No quería saber cómo de roja estaba, pero tenía tanto calor que hasta sus orejas debían de haberse vuelto del color de la sangre—. Siento si te incomodé, de verdad. —Se sentía tan mal que los ojos empezaron a escocerle por las lágrimas retenidas—. Lo siento, de verdad.

Él la escuchaba en silencio y esperó hasta que soltara su discurso para hablar, no sin antes meditar sus palabras.

—Fue toda la una sorpresa, no te lo negaré —admitió. Sonrió, pero Hermione no sabía si eso la tranquilizaba o la ponía más nerviosa todavía—, pero no hay nada que lamentar. Al menos por mi parte.

Ella inspiró hondo, intentando calmar el latido acelerado de su corazón.

—Además funcionó, ¿verdad? —intentó bromear.

—Sí —rio él—, pero si te sirve de consuelo, ya me había hecho a la idea de darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Hermione imitó su risa.

—Tranquilo, no hace falta. Ginny me enseñó cómo estampar una rodilla en las partes nobles de un hombre de forma que duela más. —«Por si alguien intenta pasarse de listo» le había dicho su amiga cuando tenían una catorce años y la otra trece. Hermione la había visto hacerlo en un par de ocasiones y le había dolido hasta a ella.

—Bien, entonces…

—¿Quedamos en que nada ha pasado? —sugirió ella mientras se dirigían a la salida.

Le pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo que la sonrisa del hombre se borraba, pero cuando ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo, volvía a sonreír, así que no sabía si lo había imaginado.

—Claro —aseguró él—. Pero no te prometo que Blaise lo haya olvidado.

—¿Nos vio? —preguntó Hermione con angustia. Draco asintió—. Menos mal que me voy en dos sábados.

—Tendrás ganas de volver a casa.

Ella lo pensó durante un momento.

—No tantas como creía —admitió. San Francisco estaba siendo un cambio refrescante.

—Me alegro —respondió Draco. Se detuvieron en la acera, donde sus caminos se separaban—. ¿Quieres que te acerque a casa?

Una negación de cabeza.

—Prefiero caminar.

Era media hora de camino, como mínimo, pero Hermione necesitaba pensar.

—Por supuesto. Nos vemos —se despidió él.

—Adiós. —Su mirada se quedó clavada en la espalda enfundada en un traje negro de Draco hasta que este llegó al parking. Después, empezó a andar.


	29. Si lo pillo, lo mato

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Desgraciadamente, este es el último capítulo que tengo escrito completo, así que no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar. Pero volveré, que queda poquísimo para que esta aventura termine. ¿Esa noticia os alegra u os entristece como a mí? **N/A~**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **XXIX. Si lo pillo, lo mato**_

Draco se había arreglado la corbata cuatro veces en lo que llevaba de trayecto de ascensor. No sabía cómo, pero se había dejado embaucar por Lyra para ir a casa de Hermione y proponerle una cita. Su hermana, por supuesto, se había quedado en casa. Para «no inmiscuirse», según ella. Muy bonito eso de dejarle el marrón a él solo.

Se miró en el espejo del ascensor y rio ante la ridiculez de su comportamiento: parecía un adolescente que iba a buscar a la chica que le gustaba a su casa y rezaba para no encontrarse con sus padres. Pero es que Hermione le había cambiado todos sus esquemas: antes estaba seguro de sí mismo, sabía lo que quería y que no le costaría esfuerzo conseguirlo, pero desde que ella lo rechazó y le dijo la verdad a la cara, ya no daba nada por sentado.

Cuando llegó a la planta donde vivía Hermione, se echó un último vistazo: había optado por una camisa arremangada y pantalones negros; su estilo pero sin ir demasiado formal. Quería que la situación trascurriera lo más casual posible.

Cuando llamó al timbre, escuchó un golpe, una maldición entre dientes y un «¡Ya voy!» y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Al abrir la puerta y ver que era él, Hermione sonrió y el corazón de Draco saltó de alegría al ver la sinceridad en su gesto.

—¡Hola! Pasa.

La chica entró en el piso y él la siguió hasta el salón.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Ella lo miró sin comprender—. He escuchado un golpe.

—¡Ah, sí! —respondió ella, restándole importancia con una mano—. Es que esta mañana mi móvil ha empezado a hacer cosas raras y se ha apagado, y justo cuando has llamado, había conseguido encenderlo. Con las prisas de ir a abrir me he chocado contra esa mesa —dijo, apuntando con la mano a la mesa del salón.

—Espero que no sea nada grave. —«Draco, por favor, que es un golpecito de nada, no el fallecimiento de un familiar» se recriminó. «Suéltate un poco».

—Como mucho tendré un moretón mañana cuando me levante, pero no pasa nada —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Bueno, ¿qué querías?

Draco carraspeó: era su momento. Abrió y cerró las manos dos veces; ¿por qué le sudaban las manos, si no le pasaba nunca? Hermione lo miraba, expectante, así que se obligó a abrir la boca y empezar a hablar.

—Mi hermana y yo tenemos pase anual al teatro y este fin de semana se representa _Sueño de una noche de verano_ , así que me preguntaba si querrías venir. —Se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho sin respirar, así que se obligó a soltar el aire lentamente y volver a inhalar.

Se oyó una musiquita en ese momento.

—No te preocupes, probablemente sea mi móvil haciendo de las suyas —repuso ella, ignorándolo—. ¡Claro! Me encantará ir con vosotros. Hablaré con Lyra para que me aconseje sobre qué ponerme, que no quiero hacer el rídiculo —bromeó.

—En realidad… —ahora venía la peor parte, así que Draco se tensó para no llevarse un palo todavía más grande en caso de que la respuesta fuera negativa— Lyra no puede venir porque es el cumpleaños de una amiga y pasará ese fin de semana en su casa. Así que solo seríamos tú y yo. —«Genial» se maldijo, «ahora pensará algo que no es». Lo último que quería era que Hermione pensara que le estaba proponiendo algo más que ir al teatro. Se moriría de la vergüenza si se lo echaba en cara.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo con los ojos ligeramente abiertos. Draco no se atrevía ni a moverse, por si eso modificaba su decisión. Cuando ella abrió la boca para hablar, el teléfono sonó de nuevo.

—Será mejor que lo coja —dijo, levantándose con rapidez.

Él se levantó también, incapaz de quedarse sentado mientras se lo comían las dudas. Hermione volvió con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Se había quedado lívida.

* * *

Hermione maldijo a su teléfono por ser tan inoportuno, pero si había sonado una segunda vez era porque sucedería algo importante. Además, eso le daba tiempo para pensar, porque cuando Draco le había propuesto ir al teatro los dos solos, su mente se había quedado en blanco.

Vio que era Ginny y puso los ojos en blanco. Esta vez no podía ser para avisarla de que Draco iba a su casa, así que se preguntaba qué querría.

—Hola —saludó.

— _¡¿Dónde estabas?!_ —exclamó Ginny—. _¡Llevo llamándote media mañana!_

Hermione frunció el ceño: su amiga parecía muy alterada.

—Lo siento, mi móvil no funcionaba bien y he conseguido encenderlo hace cinco minutos. ¿Qué pasa?

— _He encontrado un vídeo…_ —empezó Ginny—. _Verás, esta mañana, cuando he llegado al trabajo, un compañero del trabajo muy asqueroso, Roger, estaba hablando con unos amigos sobre una página web porno de vídeos amateurs._

—¡Ugh, Ginny! ¿En serio me has llamado para contarme esa guarrada? —replicó Hermione poniendo cara de asco.

— _¡Déjame terminar! Siempre se hace el gracioso conmigo e intenta tirarme los tejos de forma muy cutre. Hoy, el muy gilipollas me ha dicho «Weasley, ¿no tendrás tú un vídeo de estos de cuando eras adolescente, verdad?» y me ha enseñado la previsualización de un vídeo. —_ Se hizo el silencio—. Hermione, era Lavender.

Ella, que había estado yendo hacia el salón, se paró de golpe. Draco estaba también de pie, aunque Hermione apenas era capaz de reconocer su presencia.

—¿Cómo que Lavender? Eso es imposible, Ginny —dijo soltando una risa que rayaba la histeria.

— _Yo misma he buscado el vídeo y sí que lo es_ —respondió Ginny con gravedad—. _Ella y mi primo grabaron un vídeo porno amateur._

—¿Con Ron? ¿Cómo es posible, si estaba en Las Vegas? —exclamó Hermione.

— _He estado investigando en el Facebook de Lav y al parecer se encontraron allí por casualidad y empezaron a salir mucho juntos._

Hermione se pasó una mano por el pelo, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—La mataré en cuanto la vea. ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre!? Tengo que volver a casa ahora mismo —masculló.

— _No tengo tan claro que Lavender sepa que el vídeo iba a terminar en una página porno. No la veo tan estúpida. Te he mandado el link de la página, por si quieres verlo tú misma._

Hermione frunció los labios; ella no tenía tanta fe en su hermana.

—Gracias por avisarme, Gin. Voy a hacer las maletas en seguida.

Cuando colgó, se quedó mirando el móvil unos instantes antes de abrir el mensaje de Ginny y entrar al link con el corazón en un puño. Era una página porno donde, en teoría, podían verse vídeos caseros grabados por parejas amateurs. Afortunadamente, dentro de lo que cabía, del vídeo solo se veían los primeros dos minutos.

—¿Hermione? —En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que había olvidado por completo la presencia de Draco. El hombre se acercó a ella con expresión preocupada, pero siguió manteniendo la distancia—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha hecho Ron? —preguntó en tono sombrío.

—Él… —Hermione dudó si contárselo, pero ahora ya no servía de nada intentar ocultárselo— ha grabado un vídeo porno con mi hermana Lavender. Ahora está en una página web.

Draco se acercó a ella y miró la pantalla de su móvil, aunque apartó la vista cuando Ron y Lavender empezaron a quitarse la ropa. Hermione lo imitó, porque la ponía enferma verlos juntos frente a la cámara.

—Supongo que te vas a casa ahora mismo —dijo él—. Haz las maletas, yo me encargaré de comprarte el vuelo.

—Draco, yo… —empezó a decir, pero él negó con la cabeza y la empujó suavemente hacia su habitación.

También se encargó de llevarla al aeropuerto. Viajaron en silencio, Hermione con la mirada fija en la ventana, intentando no llorar, y Draco sumido en sus pensamientos. Aquellas palabras que pronunció él en marzo sobre su familia resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, y a la chica le dolía más que nunca que pudieran ser verdad.

Cuando llegaban al aeropuerto, Draco la miró.

—No te preocupes por las prácticas, hablaré con tu tutora y me encargaré de que cuenten estas semanas como si fueran el mes entero.

—Gracias. —Ahora que ya se marchaba, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de perder.

La hora que duró el vuelo se le hizo la más eterna que hubiera vivido nunca. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa para hablar con Lavender. Intentó llamarla por el camino, pero como no respondía (probablemente seguía enfadada con ella), decidió llamar a Luna para explicárselo todo. Necesitaba el consejo y apoyo de su hermana mayor más que nunca.

Cuando llegó a casa, solamente estaba Parvati, que esa semana tenía turno de mañana: así se ahorraba preguntas incómodas sobre su vuelta del resto de la familia. Pretendía involucrar a sus padres lo menos posible.

—¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Parv.

—¿Qué sabes de Lavender y Ron? —Hermione ignoró la pregunta y pasó directamente a lo que le interesaba. Sabía que era imposible que Lav se hubiera liado con Ronald sin haberle contado nada a Parvati.

Su hermana parecía sorprendida, aunque supo que había dado en el clavo cuando se mordió el labio inferior.

—Me contó que se encontraron el tercer día de estar ella en Las Vegas y que él le dijo que se había fijado en ella cuando estuvo aquí. Se pusieron a salir, más o menos. ¿Cómo lo has averiguado?

Hermione le tendió su móvil a Parvati para que viera el vídeo.

—¿Y de esto qué sabes? —interrogó, usando su mejor tono autoritario.

Parvati se quedó lívida.

—Nada, lo juro.

En ese momento, la puerta de casa se abrió.

—¡Parv, he vuelto!

Cuando Lavender entró en el salón, se quedó parada al ver a Hermione, pero puso los ojos en blanco y se dio media vuelta sin siquiera saludarla.

—Lav, espera —la llamó ella.

Su hermana pequeña bufó, pero la obedeció.

—¿Qué quieres? Ni dos minutos me ha dado… —masculló, como si Hermione no pudiera escucharla.

—¿Qué sabes de esto?

Cuando Lavender entró en la página porno y vio el vídeo, varias emociones cruzaron su rostro: primero, burla porque Hermione tuviera abierta una página de ese tipo; confusión porque, aunque se reconocía en el vídeo, no se lo creía; y perplejidad, acompañada por una pérdida de color.

—¿Qué… qué es esto? —preguntó, mirando a Hermione asustada.

En aquel momento, su hermana empezó a dudar que Lavender supiera de la existencia del vídeo.

—¿Grabasteis Ron y tú el vídeo? —preguntó.

—Sí, pero… Me dijo que era para él, para acordarse de mí mientras estuviéramos separados —explicó con voz temblorosa—. No entiendo qué hace ahí.

—Debió de engañarte, Lav —dijo Hermione con suavidad. Intentó acercarse a Lavender, pero la chica retrocedió y negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

—Imposible. Deben de haberle robado el móvil o algo así. Él nunca me haría esto —alegó.

Hermione y Parvati intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Lavender ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, móvil en mano para hablar con Ron.

Pasó el resto del día encerrada en su habitación. Hermione a veces se acercaba a la puerta y la escuchaba dejarle mensajes a Ronald en el buzón de voz; había empezado con tono incrédulo, pero dispuesta a creer que todo se trataba de un error, pero los últimos los había dejado llorando. Parvati había intentado hablar con ella, pero Lavender se había encerrado por dentro y no quería abrir.

Cuando sus padres volvieron a casa, Hermione se inventó que había terminado antes todos los encargos que le habían puesto en la editorial y le habían dado la opción de volver a casa antes, así que ella había aprovechado la oportunidad. Su padre la había mirado con sospecha, pero su madre se había limitado a encogerse de hombros y preguntar qué querían para la cena.

Hermione decidió contárselo a Padma, porque era la única que faltaba por saberlo. Luna llegó esa misma noche, y en cuanto terminaron de cenar, las cuatro hermanas restantes se reunieron en la habitación de Padma, que era la más grande, para ver qué podían hacer. Lavender ni había bajado a cenar.

—He mandado un email a la página porno exigiendo que lo retiren alegando que uno de los participantes del vídeo no dio su permiso para compartirlo de forma pública, pero dudo mucho que sirva de algo —dijo Hermione en tono derrotado.

—Esas páginas suelen escudarse en empresas fantasma para eludir la ley —explicó Luna, ya que sus otras hermanas parecían perdidas.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer ahora? —preguntó Parvati. Cada segundo que pasaba parecía más apesadumbrada por no haberle contado a nadie que Lavender se estaba viendo con Ron, aunque Hermione compartía el sentimiento, porque no dejaba de pensar que, si hubiera contado lo que le había hecho a Lyra Malfoy, nada de esto habría pasado.

—Yo bajaré a intentar hablar con Lav —dijo Luna, levantándose del suelo. Si alguien podía conseguirlo, era Lu con su bondad y sus tés.

—¿Y con papá y mamá? —Padma planteó la pregunta que ninguna había querido hacer en voz alta.

Hermione suspiró.

—Creo que lo mejor será que se lo explique yo a papá. Dejemos a mamá fuera de esto de momento. Las cuatro hermanas estuvieron de acuerdo en el plan. Parvati y Padma, mientras tanto, movieron las cosas de la primera de la habitación de Luna a la buhardilla: se quedaría con su gemela hasta que pasara todo, así Luna podría quedarse en su habitación.

Hermione encontró a su padre en el salón. Su madre, por suerte, había subido a su habitación. El hombre apagó la tele en cuanto la vio.

—Ya es bastante raro que Lavender no haya dado señales de vida durante todo el día, pero no había visto a más de dos de vosotras juntas en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué pasa, Hermione?

Su hija inspiró hondo; lo que iba a explicarle lo dejaría destrozado.

—Gracias a Ginny hemos descubierto que Ron y Lavender grabaron un vídeo… bueno… teniendo relaciones y él lo vendió a una página porno. —La mandíbula de su padre se desencajó—. Lavender no sabía nada y ahora está destrozada.

No hablaron durante unos minutos. Harold se pasó una mano por la cabeza; parecía haber envejecido diez años.

—Tenías razón. Soy un mal padre, y lo peor es que lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—El único responsable aquí es Ronald, papá. Es él quien traicionó la confianza de Lav. —Si alguna vez lo pillaba por delante, el clan Weasley tendría un miembro menos.

—Tendré que hablar con Lavender…

—Sí —convino la chica—, pero ahora no. Dale unos días. Luna está en estos momentos con ella, intentando animarla.

—Vuestra madre no sabe nada, supongo.

—No. Sería una locura contárselo —respondió Hermione. Dada la propensión de su madre al drama, revelarle lo que había pasado solo desembocaría en un ataque de histeria y un recordatorio diario durante los próximos quince años.

—Bien. Siempre has sido muy inteligente; no sé a quién has salido.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza y le dio un beso a su padre en la frente antes de subir. Luna salía en ese momento de la habitación de Lavender.

—¿Y bien? —murmuró la primera.

—No hemos hablado mucho, aunque no creo que se oponga a que entres tú.

Con una inspiración profunda, Hermione entró en la habitación de su hermana.

* * *

 _A quien pueda interesar:_

 _No sé ni qué hago aquí, pero ahora más que nunca soy consciente del daño que hace exponer tu vida privada en Internet. Pero hoy no lo hago por mí, sino por Lavender, que me ha dado permiso y me ha pedido que haga esto. Quiere que cuente lo que le ha hecho Ronald Weasley para que no le pase a nadie más._

 _Como sabéis, Lavender se fue a Las Vegas con unas compañeras de su curso de Maquillaje y Estética. Allí se encontró con Ronald Weasley y él la convenció de que sentía algo por ella; mi hermana, que es muy dada a los sentimientos espontáneos, pensó que se había enamorado de él. Todo fue bien hasta el último día, cuando Ron la convenció para tener sexo y grabarlo. Después descubrimos que había vendido el vídeo a una página porno y que el vídeo sería publicado en su totalidad cuando se llegue a un cierto número de suscriptores._

 _Por favor, si sabéis de alguien que pueda desactivar ese vídeo, necesito que me ayudéis. También os pido que si sois consumidores de este tipo de contenido, no busquéis el vídeo de mi hermana. Hoy no quiero juzgar a nadie, solo quiero proteger a mi hermanita de las personas horribles que hay en el mundo._

 _Por muy espantoso que me pareciera lo que Ron le hizo a Lyra, hasta que no ha dañado a alguien a quien quiero no me he dado cuenta de lo despreciable que es. Cogió la confianza que Lavender había depositado en él y se lucró de ella. Ahora, mi hermana vivirá con la constante sensación de que no puede confiar en ninguna pareja. Así de fácil es arruinarle la vida a una persona. Diréis «¿Por qué accedió a grabar el vídeo? Sabía a lo que se arriesgaba». No. Cuando estás en una relación (o crees que lo estás), nunca se te ocurriría que la otra persona vaya a compartir contenido privado de los dos. Tenemos que empezar a responsabilizar a los verdaderos responsables, que son quienes rompen ese pacto de confianza._

 _Lo único bueno que he sacado de todo esto es que la experiencia me está sirviendo para conocer mejor a mi hermana y entender que no es solamente esa mocosa que lo único que hace es salir de fiesta e incordiar. Y no sabéis lo mal que me siento porque haya hecho falta algo así para que me moleste en querer conocerla. Lavender, si lees esto, lo siento muchísimo._

 _H.G., 21 de mayo_


	30. El vídeo

**N/A:** ¡I'm back, bitches! Por si todavía no me seguís en FB (¿qué hacéis con vuestra vida? Buscad "MrsDarfoy" en Facebook YA), quiero anunciar que DRA está oficialmente terminado. No, no os asustéis: este no es el último capítulo. Publicaré los 5 que quedan, contando este, en las próximas semanas. Pero sí, ya tengo todo el fic escrito, solo me falta revisarlo. Ay, que ya le decimos adiós *se seca una lágrima*. Espero que os guste. **N/A**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **XXX. El vídeo**_

Lavender estaba acurrucada en su cama, abrazada a un cojín enorme con forma de unicornio que había ganado en una feria hacía años. Hermione se acercó con cuidado, como si quisiera aproximarse a un ciervo herido. Su hermana no dio señales de haber reconocido su presencia: su mirada se había perdido en algún punto de la pared contraria. Tenía los ojos vidriosos e hinchados de llorar y el rímel ligeramente corrido.

—Estarás contenta —murmuró con voz medio ronca—. Al final tenías tú razón, como siempre. —No lo decía a modo de reproche ni enfadada, pero a Hermione aquel tono apático le dolió más que cualquier insulto.

Se sentó en el hueco libre que había a los pies de la cama y acercó una mano a la pierna de su hermana para acariciarla, pero al final cambió de idea y dejó caer el brazo. Sabía que Lavender seguía enfadada con ella y no quería que se cerrara en banda.

—No es verdad. Lo siento mucho, Lavender. Esto es culpa mía.

Su hermana la miró de reojo antes de volver a su punto de la pared.

—No todo gira en torno a ti, ¿sabes? El puesto de egocéntrica lo tengo yo desde que nací.

Hermione suspiró. ¿En qué momento se habían torcido tanto las cosas entre sus hermanas? Su padre tenía razón: nunca se habían juntado las cinco, había hecho falta una crisis como aquella para que se sentaran a hablar.

—No, es verdad. Yo sabía cómo era Ronald y no dije nada.

Eso sirvió despertar la curiosidad de Lavender, que se incorporó ya la miró con el ceño fruncido. Al menos había despertado en ella _algo_.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cuando estuve en San José con Ginny, Draco Malfoy se me declaró —al pensar en él no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en el estómago. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? Pero no era el momento ahora de pensar en eso, se dijo— y yo lo rechacé —finalizó.

—Lo sé —cortó Lavender. Ante la mirada extrañada de Hermione, añadió—: A veces leo tu blog.

Ella apretó los labios. Se sintió una persona horrible por haber pensado tan pobremente de su hermana pequeña. Lavender al menos se había interesado lo suficiente por ella como para leer su estúpido blog; Hermione, en cambio, no había sido capaz ni de mandarle un mensaje cuando estaba en Las Vegas, y todo por una estúpida discusión. Ella, que se consideraba una mujer racional y madura.

Decidió proseguir con la historia:

—Lo acusé de varias cosas y para defenderse me escribió una carta en la que me contó que Ronald intentó aprovecharse de su hermana pequeña hace un año. —Sabía que Draco no se enfadaría porque le revelara aquella información a su hermana—. Ron intentó sacarle dinero a Draco a cambio de no difundir unas fotos de Lyra, quien solo tenía quince años en ese momento. —Miró al suelo, avergonzada —. Y yo decidí que era mejor guardarme el secreto. No soportaba la idea de tener que admitir que me había equivocado al juzgar su carácter. Fui egoísta y lo siento mucho.

Lavender se incorporó y se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Permanecieron en silencio durante un par de minutos; su hermana pequeña se había cogido las puntas de los pies y se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás, hábito que tenía cuando se ponía pensativa.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó, mirando a Hermione de reojo. Ahora más que nunca parecía lo que realmente era: una chica que apenas acababa de salir de la adolescencia y que nunca se había tenido que enfrentar a problemas de adultos.

—Somos cinco mentes inteligentes contra un gilipollas de sonrisa bonita, entre todas se nos ocurrirá algo —aseguró Hermione con más confianza de la que realmente sentía—. Tú pon a trabajar esos dedos e intenta encontrar a alguien que sepa dónde está Ron; quizás así podamos ponernos en contacto con él. Nosotras contactaremos de nuevo con la empresa propietaria de la página web y no pararemos hasta que retiren el vídeo.

Cogió una mano de Lav y le dio un ligero apretón para infundirle ánimos, a lo que su hermana respondió con el fantasma de una sonrisa. Le dolía profundamente darse cuenta de cuánto tardaría Lavender en recuperarse de aquello.

—Por cierto… he tenido que contarle a papá lo que ha pasado —confesó—. Lo siento.

Lavender apartó la mirada, avergonzada.

—No pasa nada: tarde o temprano alguien iba a contarle que su hija sale en un vídeo porno. Al menos tiene tiempo para asimilar la decepción en vez de que le venga toda de golpe. —Sonaba enfadada consigo misma y resignada a la vez.

—No digas eso. —Hermione habló con tanta decisión que Lavender la miró directamente—. Tú no tienes la culpa de haber confiado en él; es Ronald quien debería ser incapaz de vivir consigo mismo.

Su hermana pequeña no respondió, sino que se tumbó de lado en la cama; Hermione entendió que la conversación se había terminado y salió de la habitación, dejándola sola.

Las cuatro hermanas Granger restantes aunaron fuerzas para intentar ayudar a Lav: las gemelas usaron los contactos que Parvati también tenía para intentar encontrar a Ron; Luna servía de tapadera para Lavender, inventando excusas para su madre y ocupándose de que su hermanita comiera y bebiera algo; y Hermione contactó con la empresa tantas veces que al final dejaron de responder a sus correos y llamadas. Hasta se puso en contacto con un conocido del instituto que estudiaba Derecho, pero este le dijo que era su palabra contra la de una de las webs porno más visitadas del país.

Los días pasaban y ninguna sacaba provecho: Padma y Parvati habían conseguido ponerse en contacto con el último hotel en el que Ronald se había hospedado, pero se había marchado el día anterior sin pagar; Hermione ya no sabía qué más hacer para que retiraran el vídeo y se les terminaba el tiempo; y Luna apenas conseguía arrancarle frases enteras a Lavender. Con el paso del tiempo también se enteraban de más cosas turbias de Ron, como la cantidad de dinero de debía a varias personas de cuando estuvo en Los Ángeles. A Dean todavía no le había pagado las últimas diez consumiciones que había tomado en Hogsmeade.

La esperanza se desvanecía como una vela que se consumía poco a poco, acercándose de forma inexorable a su extinción.

* * *

Draco observó el motel al que pertenecía la dirección que había obtenido y frunció los labios con disgusto. Hasta para gastar el dinero Ron no tenía el mínimo buen gusto; aunque suponía que lo que quería era que le duraran los cinco mil dólares que le habían pagado por el vídeo. Cruzó el parking con paso seguro y entró en el motel. Aquel hotel parecía de los baratos en los que se hospedaba la gente cuando quería irse de vacaciones a la playa pero tenía poco presupuesto. Además, por lo que había leído, era bastante popular entre los universitarios: era un edificio con forma cuadrada, con todas las habitaciones conectadas por un pasillo exterior y una piscina en el patio central, y muy cerca de la playa. En recepción había un tipo joven que fumaba con expresión aburrida.

—Buenos días —saludó educadamente. El hombre apenas lo miró.

—Nos quedan tres habitaciones; se paga por adelantado —informó sin levantar la vista de su móvil.

—No necesito ninguna habitación —respondió Draco—. Estoy buscando a alguien.

Eso sí que llamó la atención del recepcionista, porque le dedicó una mirada avariciosa; por el vistazo rápido que le echó, Draco supo que pensaba pedirle un soborno. No sería la primera vez.

—No puedo proporcionar información sobre nuestros huéspedes.

Draco, sin inmutarse, echó mano de su cartera y arrojó sobre el mueble de recepción dos billetes de cien.

—Algo podrá hacerse —replicó, mirando al hombre con firmeza.

Él carraspeó, cogió los dos cientos dólares y se los guardó rápidamente en un bolsillo de los pantalones. Empezó a teclear en el ordenador, pero al medio minuto miró a Draco de reojo.

—Puede que tarde un poco…

Draco estuvo tentado de poner los ojos en blanco, pero en vez de eso dejó otro billete de cien encima de la mesa.

—¿Esto ayudará a que vaya más rápido?

El tipo dejó de escribir en el ordenador y sonrió.

—Está en la piscina. Si preguntan, yo no le he dicho nada. Si sale y gira a la izquierda, verá el acceso al patio.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

—Gracias por su colaboración.

—A usted por su generosidad.

Draco siguió las indicaciones del recepcionista. Por el camino se cruzó con un par de chicos de su edad; según sus cálculos, en la universidad ahora estaban de exámenes, pero siempre había algún bala perdida que decidía que estaba estresado y necesitaba unas vacaciones exprés.

En la piscina solo había tres personas: dos chicas, una dentro del agua y otra sentada en una hamaca, y un chico sentado en la hamaca al lado de esta chica. Draco se acercó a él con tranquilidad, dándole tiempo para darse cuenta de su presencia. Cuando los ojos de Ron se posaron en él por casualidad, se quedó lívido durante un segundo, pero volvió a sonreír como si nada. Le dijo algo al oído a la chica que tenía a su lado, quien se levantó y se metió en la piscina con su amiga. La influencia que podía llegar a tener sobre el género opuesto era digna de estudio.

Ronald se estiró en la hamaca, exponiendo su cuerpo bronceado al sol. Cómo se notaba que tenía dinero para gastar y tiempo libre, porque no parecía lo más mínimamente preocupado; aunque, pensándolo bien, ese hombre no había parecido preocupado por nada en su vida.

—¡Draco, menuda sorpresa! —exclamó, sonriéndole como si nada—. ¿Tú también estás de vacaciones? —Era increíble lo caradura que podía llegar a ser.

—Para eso primero tendrías que haber hecho algo, pero tu vida son unas vacaciones constantes —le reprochó.

Aunque lo odiara, aunque nunca pudiera perdonarle todo lo que había hecho, una ínfima parte de su ser todavía recordaba a su compañero de adolescencia con cierto cariño. Era difícil desprenderse de los buenos momentos pasados con el único chico que él creía que era su amigo de forma desinteresada.

Ronald frunció los labios y se incorporó, quedando sentado sobre la hamaca. Se quitó las gafas de sol y las dejó en el suelo, junto a su bebida, que parecía ser un mojito.

—¿Qué quieres, Draco? Porque es evidente que no has venido a invitarme a otra bebida —dijo en tono dolido.

—Lo dices como si fuera mi obligación pagarte algo —replicó.

Su viejo amigo se encogió de hombros.

—Tú siempre lo has tenido todo, no te vendría mal compartir un poco.

Aquello encendió a Draco.

—Una cosa es compartir y otra dejar que se aprovechen de ti mientras fingen ser tu amigo, _Ron_.

El aludido soltó una risa entre dientes mientras negaba con la cabeza y, por un momento, desapareció la expresión que usaba para camelarse a la gente y era solamente un rostro que reflejaba su carácter taimado y avaricioso.

—Lo único que lamento es que no se me ocurrió pedirte más dinero el año pasado —confesó en tono arrogante.

Las manos de Draco se convirtieron en puños y notaba cómo la vena de su cuello estaba hinchada, pero decidió no dejarse llevar por el impulso de partirle la cara a Ronald y dejar esa sonrisa tan bonita sin unos cuantos dientes.

—No te insulto porque tu madre no tiene la culpa de la persona en la que te has convertido —respondió, dedicándole un gesto de desprecio—. Pero veo que no te va tan mal —miró a su alrededor; aunque en realidad pensaba que aquel sitio era una cutrez, pero era mucho más de lo que Ronald podía aspirar—, veo que te pagaron bien por el vídeo —menciona.

Ron suelta una carcajada. Coge su bebida y le da un trago antes de responder:

—Así que vienes por eso, ¿eh? —Sonrió con petulancia—. ¿Es tu ansia por salvar a pobres damiselas caídas en desgracia o lo haces porque así igual Hermione se siente tan agradecida que te la consigues tirar?

Ese fue el punto de inflexión para Draco: se echó sobre Ronald y lo cogió por el cuello con una mano, no con fuerza, pero sí ejerciendo la suficiente presión para que el hombre se asustara por el efecto sorpresa. A decir verdad, Draco también se había sorprendido de su reacción, pero no soportaba a la gente que hablaba así de las mujeres, y menos si eran personas que le importaban.

—Vas a hacer que eliminen ese vídeo ahora mismo o haré que tu vida sea un infierno —dijo en tono calmado pero firme. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, midiéndose. Ron llevó una mano al brazo de Draco para liberarse, pero este no aflojó la presión hasta que el otro hombre suspiró y dijo:

—Ya no tengo capacidad de decisión sobre él.

Draco frunció las cejas, valorando si estaba intentando engañarlo de nuevo, pero por una vez, parecía que decía la verdad. Todo: desde tu postura hasta su tono al hablar señalaban que ya no tenía nada que perder. Finalmente, retiró su mano del cuello de Ron y se apartó.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó.

—Vendí los derechos del vídeo, ahora ya no me pertenece —confesó—. Hasta me obligaron a borrarlo de mi móvil.

Draco suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo con frustración. Con Ronald, nada era fácil nunca.

—A veces me pregunto si cuesta tanto ser una persona decente, porque viéndote a ti parece que sea complicadísimo.

Ron se levantó para enfrentarlo.

—Eso prefiero dejártelo a ti. San Draco, siempre tan perfecto, siempre tan digno. Cómo se nota que no has tenido que luchar por nada en tu vida. Pero que hayas venido hoy me demuestra que en el fondo no somos tan distintos —sonrió con arrogancia—. ¿A que llevas en el bolsillo tu chequera por si te pedía dinero? Creo que eso no es de ser muy recto.

Draco se acercó a él con los ojos entrecerrados. Odiaba que lo tacharan de algo que no era.

—Alguien tiene que arreglar tus cagadas. ¿O harías lo correcto solamente con que te lo pidiera «por favor»? —contraatacó. Como su interlocutor no respondió, negó con la cabeza y se separó—. Adiós, Ronald. —Era hora de cerrar aquella etapa de su vida o nunca se desharía de él—. Te desearía que te vaya bien, pero nunca se me ha dado bien la falsedad; eso siempre ha sido tu campo.

Ron ni le respondió, sino que se tumbó en la hamaca y cogió su mojito. Draco se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar, pero cuando dio diez pasos se paró.

—Bueno, pensándolo bien…

Volvió sobre sus pasos con rapidez. Ronald solo tuvo tiempo de mirarlo con curiosidad antes de que Draco estampara un puño contra su cara. Aunque ahora le dolían los nudillos, observó con satisfacción cómo el otro se llevaba las manos al rostro y soltaba un grito de dolor.

—¡Me has roto la nariz! —exclamó Ron, mirándolo más con perplejidad que con otra cosa.

—Me alegro —respondió Draco, sonriendo.

Se marchó con paso tranquilo; los improperios de Ron eran una música de salida celestial para sus oídos. Decidió que no volvería a pensar en ese imbécil en mucho tiempo; nunca, a ser posible.

Cuando llegó a su coche, se sentó en el asiento del piloto y sacó su móvil. Marcó un número en el teclado. Se lo llevó a la oreja y esperó a que respondieran.

—¿Blaise? Necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

Hermione estaba profundamente dormida cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par. Masculló algo ininteligible y entreabrió un ojo para ver quién se había atrevido a quitarle los últimos minutos de sueño antes de que sonara la alarma. Frunció el ceño y se incorporó sobre un codo.

—¿Lavender? —preguntó con voz rasposa. El sueño la abandonó de golpe—. ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió con preocupación.

—Ya no está —dijo su hermana, sentándose en la cama de Hermione.

—¿Qué ya no está? —Intuía la respuesta, pero no quería dejarse llevar por la esperanza si después resultaba que sus sospechas eran falsas.

—¡El vídeo! —exclamó Lavender. Le brillaban los ojos, un contraste con sus mejillas hundidas y la expresión que había lucido durante los días anteriores—. No podía dormir y se me ha ocurrido entrar a la página web —antes de que Hermione tuviera tiempo a regañarla por hacer eso, añadió—. No he podido encontrarlo. ¡Lo han eliminado!

Hermione se incorporó del todo y abrió mucho los ojos, dejándose llevar por la alegría y el alivio.

—¿En serio? —Ella y Lavender se abrazaron de forma espontánea, algo que no había pasado… bueno, nunca en realidad—. Pero… ¿cómo ha sucedido eso? ¿Quién lo ha hecho?

—Ni idea, pero dame un día y lo averiguaré. —Hermione nunca creía que pudiera pensarlo, pero se alegraba de ver que Lavender volvía a comportarse como su antigua yo—. ¡Voy a contárselo a las demás!

—¿He sido la primera? —Era una tontería, pero le hizo ilusión que Lav hubiera acudido a ella en primer lugar.

—Claro —respondió su hermana pequeña antes de salir de su habitación. Hasta cerró la puerta cuando lo hizo, algo que hacía un mes era impensable.

* * *

En realidad, Lavender tardó seis horas en averiguar por qué se había eliminado su vídeo de la página porno, pero esperó a que sus padres se fueran a su habitación esa noche para reunir a sus hermanas y contárselo. Las miró a todas con aire enigmático hasta que Parvati saltó.

—¡¿Quieres contárnoslo ya?!

Lavender puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, impaciente. Esta tarde me he enterado de que el vídeo ha sido comprado por una empresa de creación de contenidos multimedia —anunció; aquello le resultó bastante familiar a Hermione, pero prefirió no verbalizar sus sospechas— llamada _Slytherin Multimedia_. —En ese momento miró a Hermione con cierto reproche—. Y tú haciéndote la tonta.

Su hermana frunció el ceño.

—¿Yo por qué?

Lavender puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro, seguro que no sabías que es la empresa de Blaise Zabini.

Hermione se quedó muda durante unos segundos hasta que una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza. Era tan tonta que nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle a Blaise cómo se llamaba su compañía.

—¿Y por qué habrá hecho eso? —preguntó Padma. Miró a Hermione—. ¿Has hablado con él?

—¿Yo? Qué va. Aunque lo hubiera hecho, ni en un millón de años se me habría ocurrido pedirle dinero.

—Pues no solo ha comprado mi vídeo —añadió Lav—: ahora tampoco aparecen los vídeos de la sección de amateurs.

—A saber a cuántas chicas ha salvado de salir ahí contra su voluntad —señaló Luna con su empatía tradicional.

Hermione, sin embargo, seguía en sus cavilaciones.

—¿Por qué habrá hecho eso Blaise? —murmuró. Aunque no se habían conocido durante mucho tiempo, sabía que era un buen tipo, aunque no sabía que su altruismo pudiera llegar hasta tal nivel.

—Hermione —dijo Lavender con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa pícara—, ¿de verdad crees que lo ha hecho él? —preguntó.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Aunque el comprador haya sido su empresa, yo creo que hay alguien más detrás… —dejó caer su hermana. Sus otras hermanas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—No te pillo.

—Ni yo soy tan ingenua —intervino Luna. Acto seguido, sus hermanas soltaron una carcajada.

Entonces, Hermione cayó en a quién estaban haciendo referencia las chicas y enrojeció.

—No creo que sea…

—Hermione —Padma pronunció su nombre de forma más tajante—, o dejas de hacerte la tonta o me quedo tu colección de clásicos —amenazó—. Ese hombre lamería el suelo que pisas si tú se lo pidieras.

Ella negó con la cabeza, enrojeciendo todavía más, pero no dijo nada, lo que causó más risas entre sus hermanas. Se lo estaban pasando muy bien a su costa.

—Bueno, tú di lo que quieras, pero cuando hables con él dale las gracias de mi parte —le pidió Lavender, guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Ron sigue siendo un hdp, pero Draco le ha dado su merecido. ¡Adiós al vídeo! Disfruté especialmente escribiendo el puñetazo y el acercamiento entre las Granger. ¿Cuál ha sido vuestra parte favorita? ¡Contádmelo en un **review**!

P.D: Os amo por esperarme.

MrsDarfoy


	31. Cerrar un ciclo

**-N/A:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada, quiero dar las gracias por la cantidad de reviews recibidos en el capítulo anterior. Pongo mucha ilusión en este fic y me alegra mucho ver que os está gustando tanto. Cuando termine el fic, responderé a todos los comentarios :)

Por cierto, gracias por todas las nominaciones en los Amortentia Awards. Me parece increíble que con todos los fics que hay, hayáis pensado en DRA. Os amo. **N/A-**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **XXXI. Cerrar un ciclo**_

Las palabras de Lavender seguían resonando en su cabeza días después. Su hermana había dado por sentado que Hermione iba a llamar a Draco, pero ¿podía hacerlo? Su relación se había cortado en un punto en que ella no sabía si podía llamarle sin más para mantener una charla informal sobre cómo le iba la vida. Además, ¿cómo sacar el tema del vídeo?: «Por cierto, Draco, ¿has hecho tú que retiren el vídeo porno de mi hermana? Cuando quieras te invito a una cerveza a modo de agradecimiento». No, era una tontería. Probablemente Draco ya se habría olvidado de ella a esas alturas. Era un pensamiento que la perturbaba porque no sabía exactamente por qué le molestaba.

—¿Lo has hecho ya? —le preguntó Lavender en un desayuno en el que estaban las dos solas en la cocina. Su hermana la miró sin comprender, por lo que la más joven de las Granger decidió explicar—: llevas días cavilando algo y lo último que te dejó desconcertada fue lo de Draco y el vídeo, así que he supuesto que sigues pensando en él.

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia su café con el ceño fruncido.

—No sabemos seguro si ha sido Draco. Y no estoy pensando en él —aseguró, intentando sonar convincente.

Lavender puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya, claro. Lo que tú digas. —A los tres segundos añadió—. Pero deberías llamarle. O mandarle un mensaje por lo menos. Seguro que está esperando a que lo hagas.

Hermione la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa.

—¿Cuándo te has transformado en Luna?

—Cuando la vida te da una lección te vuelves más sabia —respondió Lavender, encogiéndose de hombros con diversión.

—¿Y también te roba el maquillaje? —preguntó Hermione. Desde que pasó lo del vídeo, había notado que Lavender se maquillaba menos (un día hasta había salido de casa sin maquillaje, algo que no pasaba desde que tenía catorce años) y se vestía con ropa menos vistosa.

Su hermana pequeña volvió a encogerse de hombros, esta vez de forma más resignada, y apartó la mirada. Hermione suspiró, intuyendo qué le pasaba.

—Lav —dijo, instándola a que la mirara—, cambiar tu maquillaje o tu forma de vestir no te vuelve mejor que antes; al contrario: dejas de ser tú. No eres más digna de respeto ahora, que llevas una camiseta básica, que antes, cuando te ponías un top escotado —explicó en tono suave. Sabía que su hermana seguía culpándose por lo que le había pasado con Ron y aquella era su forma de «redimirse» y evitar todo lo posible el juicio de la gente.

Lavender la miró con duda.

—¿De verdad crees eso? —preguntó.

Hermione se giró completamente hacia ella y le cogió una mano.

—Claro que sí. El valor de una mujer no se mide por la cantidad de ropa que lleva. Y si te gusta levantarte media hora antes solo para que la raya del ojo te salga como a ti quieras, son tus horas de sueño de las que estamos hablando —dijo en tono bromista.

Lavender no respondió, sino que se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un abrazo.

—Me alegra mucho que al menos esto nos haya servido para llevarnos mejor.

—Cuando tocan a una Granger, nos tocan a todas —respondió Hermione, reforzando su mensaje con un firme asentimiento de cabeza.

Cuando Lavender salió de casa, había cambiado la camiseta básica por un top verde sin tirantes y se había pintado los labios. Hermione se sintió orgullosa de ella por ser capaz de afrontar las cosas con valentía y no dejarse amedrentar, y pensó que ella debía hacer lo mismo y echarle cara.

Después de cenar, se encerró en su habitación y cogió su móvil. Estuvo mirando el apartado de la «D» de su agenda un buen rato, porque a esas horas ya no se sentía tan valiente. Por un momento pensó en llamar a Lyra, pero se recriminó a sí misma el ser incapaz de solucionar algo que era tan aparentemente fácil. Se dijo que llamaría y hablaría un rato con él para ver cómo le iba y calmar a su conciencia. No era nada especial, simplemente una conversación entre dos conocidos.

Finalmente, le dio a la opción de «Llamar» y esperó. Se dio cuenta de que estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior de forma inconsciente, así que se obligó a parar, coger aire y soltarlo con lentitud.

— _Hola…_

Cuando oyó la voz de Draco le dio un vuelco el corazón por algún motivo desconocido. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa de repente? Estuvo a punto de responder, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que había saltado el contestador.

—… _has llamado al teléfono de Draco Malfoy. En estos momentos estoy ocupado, pero intentaré devolverte la llamada en cuanto pueda._

Hermione se sintió una tonta por haberse ilusionado al pensar que le había respondido, así que durante los primeros segundos no supo qué decir. Finalmente, se obligó a hablar:

—Hola, Draco, soy Hermione. —Se maldijo internamente; obviamente él sabría que era ella: su nombre le aparecería en la pantalla—. Solo llamaba para ver cómo estás. Si te apetece… ehm… charlar, llámame cuando tengas un rato libre.

Colgó de inmediato sintiéndose muy estúpida. Probablemente Draco se quedaría extrañado de que le hubiera llamado y pensaría que era una pérdida de tiempo, así que no se dignaría en intentar ponerse en contacto con ella. Y no podía culparlo, dados sus antecedentes. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta el embrollo legal en el que se habría metido para comprar y eliminar el vídeo de Lavender.

Al final, con un suspiro, se dijo que lo único que le quedaba era esperar a ver qué haría Draco. Una parte de ella tenía esperanzas de recibir una respuesta ese día, así que no se despegó del móvil en toda la noche, pero cuando vio que no la llamaba ni el día siguiente ni el siguiente ni a los tres días, desistió. Intentaría dejar de sentirse decepcionada por la falta de interés, aunque lo estaba encontrando un poco difícil de llevar a cabo.

* * *

Hermione estaba en su habitación cuando oyó un golpeteo muy característico en la puerta. La única que llamaba cuatro veces antes de era Luna, pero eso era imposible, porque en teoría su hermana estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad. Pero cuando la puerta se abrió, su hermana mayor en persona apareció al otro lado.

—¿Luna?¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, extrañada.

Su hermana sonrió mientras entraba y se sentaba sobre la cama.

—¿Es que una no puede hacer una visita a su hermana pequeña? —preguntó—. Espero no interrumpir nada —añadió rápidamente.

—No, no —respondió Hermione—, solo estaba discutiendo con las de clase sobre el sitio al que saldremos después de cenar el día de la graduación. Faltan dos semanas y todavía no tenemos nada —explicó con exasperación—. Pero claro que me alegro de verte. —Al observar detenidamente la expresión de Luna, supo que no era una simple visita porque la echaba de menos—. ¿Qué pasa?

Luna suspiró con resignación al saberse pillada.

—Hace dos días me ofrecieron un nuevo puesto de trabajo.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó Hermione—. ¿O las condiciones son peores que en este?

—No, no, son geniales: diez días más de vacaciones, mejores instalaciones, sería jefa de departamento… —explicó. Se mordió el labio inferior antes de proseguir—. El único problema es que tendría que mudarme a Nueva York.

Hermione se quedó parada al oír eso. ¿Nueva York? Eso estaba en la otra punta del país, literalmente. Aun así, se dijo que no podía repetir lo que le pasó con Ginny y, aunque le diera miedo perder a su hermana, si era lo mejor para ella tenía que apoyarla.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? —inquirió. Sabía que a su hermana la frenaba algo o no habría acudido a ella a por consejo.

—No sé… —vaciló Luna—. Vivir a una hora de aquí a veces ya se me hace largo, conque tener que estar en un avión durante horas solo para vernos…

—¿Pero tú quieres irte? —preguntó Hermione.

Los ojos de Luna brillaron con emoción.

—Sería genial. Toda la vida he querido vivir en Nueva York durante una temporada. Y el nuevo trabajo es tan bueno que casi parece mentira que sea real. No puedo creerme la suerte que tengo.

Hermione se sentó junto a su hermana en la cama y le dio un abrazo.

—Yo sí, te lo mereces. Has trabajado duro cada día para mejorar y el universo al final debía recompensártelo. ¿Cuándo tienes que decir que sí?

—Mañana. ¿Crees que mamá y papá se lo tomarán bien?

—¡Por supuesto! Además, ya no eres una niña pequeña —arguyó Hermione—. Seguro que a mamá se le llena la boca hablando de la hija que tiene trabajando en Nueva York y Lavender y Parvati se piden ir a visitarte las primeras y que las lleves de compras por la Quinta Avenida. ¿Y quién sabe? Puede que en unos meses, cuando no tenga trabajo ni prospectos de futuro, te pida que me acojas mientras busco trabajo de lo que sea —medio bromeó Hermione, aunque su futuro incierto continuaba agobiándola cuando pensaba en él.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente Luna anunció con voz calmada:

—Pues nada, creo que me mudo a Nueva York.

Y la calma terminó ahí, porque en cuanto se lo comunicó a su familia a la hora de cenar su madre empezó a parlotear sobre las posibilidades que ofrecía la gran ciudad; su padre a enumerar los peligros de Nueva York; sus hermanas a planificar viajes… De hecho, el traslado de Luna fue el tema de conversación de los siguientes días y Hermione hasta se alegró de que su hermana se mudara una semana después de anunciarlo, porque su madre estaba llegando al mismo nivel de obsesión que cuando se empeñó en que Luna y Theo tendrían bebés preciosos.

El vuelo de Luna salía un viernes por la tarde, así que toda la familia se dirigió al aeropuerto a despedirla. Margaret empezó a llorar a la media hora de salir de casa, diciendo lo duro que era perder a una hija, como si fuera a morirse en vez de mudarse a otra ciudad.

El aeropuerto estaba, como siempre, inundado de gente que iba y venía, cargada con unas cuantas prendas o las posesiones de media vida. Luna solamente llevaba una maleta grande y un bolso de viaje; casi parecía mentira que se fuera durante un tiempo indefinido.

Se detuvieron delante del control de equipaje, porque a partir de ese punto solo podían pasar los viajeros. El señor Granger fue el primero en despedirse. Padre e hija se dieron un abrazo.

—Cuídate y si tienes cualquier problema me llamas de inmediato. —Harold siempre había pensado que su hija mayor era demasiado buena para que el mundo quisiera hacerle daño, pero ya había comprobado que no era así y ahora quería asegurarse de que no se preocupaba por nada.

—Gracias, papá —respondió Luna, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas. El hombre tenía los ojos brillantes, pero parpadeó rápidamente varias veces y se hizo a un lado para dejar espacio a su esposa.

—¡Ay, cariño, qué orgullosa estoy de ti! ¡Cuídate mucho y no olvides llamar cada semana para contarme cómo te va! ¡E intenta hacer muchos amigos, que nunca se sabe cuándo uno de ellos puede estar soltero! —Aquella afirmación hizo reír a la mitad de la familia y poner los ojos en blanco a la otra mitad.

Cuando Margaret se apartó, diez minutos después, les tocó el turno a las más pequeñas de la casa. Padma se limitó a pedirle que, si iba a la Biblioteca Nacional, sacara muchas fotos, mientras que Parvati y Lavender le dieron una lista de cosas que querían que les comprara; Harold cogió la lista de las manos de Luna y se la guardó en el bolsillo, dedicando una mirada recriminatoria a las aprovechadas de sus hijas pequeñas.

Finalmente le llegó a Hermione su oportunidad de despedirse de su hermana favorita y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas de emoción y tristeza.

—Escribe en cuanto llegues, ¿vale?

—Claro —aseguró Luna, secándole una lágrima de la mejilla. Se dieron un último abrazo antes de que la rubia cogiera con fuerza su bolso de viaje, les dedicara una última sonrisa de las suyas y se diera la vuelta para pasar el control.

—¡Espera! —Una voz de hombre se alzó entre el barullo del aeropuerto. Cuando Hermione encontró el origen de la llamada estuvo a punto de soltar una palabrota.

—¿¡Theo!? —Luna miró al que fuera su _algo_ con expresión confundida y perpleja—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Theo se detuvo a unos pasos de ella e inspiró hondo para recuperar el aliento.

—Llevo todo el día aquí, porque Hermione dijo en su blog que te marchabas hoy, pero no la hora, y no podía… No podía dejar que te fueras sin hablar contigo.

Llegados a ese punto, Margaret ya estaba a punto de quedarse sin aire por la emoción del momento, por lo que Luna cogió a Theo del brazo y se apartó unos metros. Por fuera intentaba aparentar desinterés, pero su mente funcionaba a un millón de revoluciones por segundo. ¿Por qué aparecía de repente? ¿Qué quería de ella?

—¿Qué quieres, Theo? —preguntó sin rodeos. Aunque fuera dulce y siempre confiada, hasta ella tenía unos límites.

El hombre no sabía por dónde empezar y la miró con pena en sus grandes ojos azules.

—Disculparme, entre otras cosas. Siento mucho haber desaparecido y no haberme puesto en contacto contigo en todo este tiempo.

En otras circunstancias, Luna era de perdonar y olvidar, pero había sufrido mucho por su culpa.

—Han pasado cuatro meses. Cuatro meses en los que no he sabido nada de ti. Y ahora tienes el valor de venir aquí, hacer que me retrase y pretender que te perdone como si nada —dijo, imprimiendo en su voz todo el dolor que estaba reviviendo.

Theo se acercó un paso, pero ella se cruzó de brazos, marcando la distancia.

—Lo sé. Leer el blog de Hermione me ha hecho darme cuenta de que he sido el mayor gilipollas que existe sobre la faz de la Tierra. Si pudiera volver atrás, haría las cosas de otro modo…

—Pero no puedes —cortó Luna—. ¿Tú sabes lo que es estar bien con alguien y que esa persona te saque de su vida sin dar ni una sola explicación? Tuve que enterarme por Hermione de que creías que había besado a otro hombre. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí al saber que tenías tan mal concepto de mí? —Sacar todo lo que había estado guardando durante meses le estaba sentando de maravilla, aunque pareciera que se estaba arrancando astillas del corazón. Era liberador.

Theo no supo qué responder de inmediato y se pasó una mano por el pelo, algo que hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

—Toda mi vida he confiado en exceso en el criterio de los demás. Sé que eso no es excusa para lo que hice —agregó rápidamente al ver la expresión de Luna—, pero era más fácil confiar en Draco y Pansy que creer que una chica tan maravillosa como tú pudiera estar conmigo.

Esta vez fue el turno de ella de callar. Soltó un suspiro cansado, pero decidió abandonar la batalla. Ya había habido demasiadas bajas.

—Está bien: te perdono —dijo, suponiendo que era eso lo que él quería oír.

—No —replicó Theo—. Quiero poder demostrarte cuánto lo siento y compensarte por todo el daño que te he hecho.

Aquellas palabras removieron algo en el interior de Luna, pero se dijo que debía mantenerse firme.

—Pues me voy a Nueva York, así que lo tienes difícil.

—Lo sé, y venía aquí con la intención de pedirte que no te vayas, pero eso hubiera sido mezquino e hipócrita por mi parte —explicó Theo. Miró al suelo unos segundos antes de añadir—: ¿Crees que… Crees que podría ir a visitarte alguna vez?

Aquella petición pilló a Luna por sorpresa. Ni en un millón de años habría esperado que quisiera seguir en contacto con ella. Suponía que hacía aquello porque en el fondo era un buen tipo y se sentía mal por cómo la había tratado.

—¿Y Medicina? —inquirió.

—He dejado la carrera. Quiero ayudar a los demás, pero no pasarme diez años más de mi vida estudiando solo porque es lo que mis padres esperan de mí.

Aquello enterneció el corazón de Luna. Por sus conversaciones con él sabía que Medicina le gustaba, pero no le llenaba como persona. Él necesitaba el trato directo con la gente, aunque solo los estuviera ayudando de una forma sencilla, sin toda la grandiosidad de ponerse la bata de cirujano y cobrar miles de dólares al mes.

—Es algo muy noble por tu parte, Theo. Si es lo que quieres, ve a por ello.

—También te quiero a ti —respondió él, mirándola a los ojos—. Estoy enamorado de ti desde el momento en que te vi en aquella boda. —A Luna se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero fue incapaz de responder, lo que Theo tomó como un rechazo—. Pero entiendo que tus sentimientos hayan cambiado, por eso te pido si podemos vernos alguna vez cuando estés en Nueva York.

Luna inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos unos segundos. Necesitaba pensar con calma, pero si algo le faltaba en aquellos momentos era tiempo, así que se dejó llevar por su intuición.

—Aunque me hayas hecho daño, no he podido olvidarte —confesó. Ante la sonrisa ilusionada de él, añadió con cierta severidad—: Pero vamos a tomarnos las cosas con calma. Yo ahora cogeré mi avión a Nueva York y cuando te apetezca venir me llamas y podemos vernos.

Theo asintió repetidamente con una sonrisa y, sin previo aviso, se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso. Con la misma rapidez retrocedió y la miró con expresión de disculpa.

—Lo siento, yo…

Luna sonrió, ligeramente sonrojada, y negó con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada. —Después, frunció ligeramente el ceño—. Pero recuerda: con calma.

Él volvió a asentir y se hizo a un lado.

Luna le dedicó una última mirada a su familia y se despidió con la mano antes de disponerse a pasar el control. Para ella, una nueva etapa empezaba y pensaba llevarse cuantas menos cargas del pasado pudiera.

Theo observó cómo su cabellera rubia desaparecía entre la multitud con una sonrisa melancólica pero ilusionada. Sin embargo, la alegría le duró poco, porque pronto se vio rodeado por las cuatro hermanas Granger restantes.

—Nos caes bien, Theo —dijo Lavender—, pero como nos enteremos de que Luna derrama una sola lágrima más por tu culpa, te arrancaremos las uñas una a una —amenazó. Después, esbozó una sonrisa despreocupada y se dio media vuelta para reunirse con sus padres. El resto de las Granger le dedicaron una última mirada de advertencia antes de hacer lo mismo.

Nadie se metía con una de ellas y salía bien parado.

* * *

 **-N/A:** Llevo tanto tiempo sufriendo por haber dejado a Luna y Theo así que soy feliz solo de saber que han medio arreglado las cosas. No todo quedará olvidado en seguida, pero Luna es de corazón bondadoso y Theo hará todo lo que esté en su mano para compensar cada segundo de sufrimiento causado.

¡Nos vemos en dos semanas! **N/A-**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	32. Regalos de graduación

**-N/A:** ¡Hola! Espero que estéis pasando un fantástico día con vuestros seres queridos :D Esta es mi pequeña aportación a este día de regalos, amor y amistad. También quiero felicitar a Tati por su cumpleaños, en caso de que esté leyendo esto :) **N/A-**

¡Feliz Navidad!

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **XXXII. Regalos de graduación**_

 _A quien pueda interesar:_

 _Ya está. Oficialmente, he terminado los estudios. Mañana es mi graduación y tengo muchas ganas de celebrarlo, la verdad. He decidido que voy a pasármelo bien aunque me agobie la idea de que pasado mañana voy a tener que empezar a buscar trabajo._

 _Para los que preguntáis por Luna y Theo, poco puedo decir, excepto que parece que las cosas vayan bien entre ellos. No sé en qué punto está su relación ahora mismo exactamente, pero creo que eso es bueno. Luna decidió tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad y, honestamente, es justo lo que necesitan: no pueden volver a donde estaban antes sin solucionar todo lo que pasó. Pero sí puedo contaros algo: Luna suena más contenta cuando hablo por ella por teléfono. Theo, ya sabes lo que te pasará si deja de estar así de alegre._

Hermione había decidido que la entrada del blog de aquel día iría sobre cosas alegres, pero el universo se había confabulado para que no fuera así. En cuanto terminó de escribir el segundo párrafo de aquella entrada, alguien llamó al timbre. No prestó mucha atención porque a los dos segundos oyó a su madre hablar con quien quiera que fuera el visitante, pero luego dejó de escribir al oír unos tacones repiquetear contra las escaleras. Los pasos se detuvieron delante de su habitación y al segundo la puerta se abrió. La mismísima Pansy Parkinson, vestida completamente de negro como si atendiera un funeral (Hermione pensó brevemente que posiblemente fuera el suyo), entró en su cuarto y, sin más ceremonias, la apuntó con un dedo.

—Al final lo has conseguido, ¿eh? —espetó.

Hermione giró la silla de escritorio para quedar frente a ella y la miró con una ceja enarcada y los labios apretados en un intento por contener la risa súbita que le había entrado.

—No sé a qué te refieres, pero ¡qué alegría verte, Pansy! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué tal todo? —exclamó con la voz alegre más falsa que pudo emular.

La otra chica no le siguió el juego, sino que se quedó contemplándola con los labios fruncidos en un mohín de disgusto.

—Con lo inocentes que parecíais tu hermana y tú cuando os conocí… Menudas mosquitas muertas.

Aquello cabreó a Hermione. Se levantó para enfrentarse a la otra.

—¿Mosquitas muertas nosotras? ¿Y tú qué? ¡Cuando nos tenías delante nos tratabas como si te cayéramos bien y luego intentabas deshacerte de nosotras a la más mínima oportunidad!

Ante esto Pansy se quedó sin palabras; se pasó una mano por el pelo, alisando su ya perfecto alisado, y la miró con aire de superioridad.

—Yo nunca hice eso. Siempre fui perfectamente amable.

Hermione soltó una risa desdeñosa y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué me dices del hombre al que supuestamente besó Luna? ¿Seguro que tú no tuviste nada que ver?

Pansy sonrió de forma maliciosa.

—Yo vi lo que vi, no me hago responsable del comportamiento de tu hermana.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no convenciste a ese hombre para que besara a Luna y así poder tener una justificación plausible que darle a Theo para conseguir que abandonara a mi hermana?

Durante unos segundos, la expresión de la otra chica dejó claro que Hermione había dado justo en el clavo, pero se repuso rápidamente y enmascaró su rostro con la inocencia.

—No sé de qué me hablas —se defendió.

—No soportabas la idea de que tu hermano se hubiera enamorado de una chica tan normal y corriente y distinta a ti como es Luna. Te molestaba ver que ella lo hacía más feliz que cualquier amiga rica tuya de San Francisco. —Se inclinó hacia ella—. ¡Pues sorpresa: la gente merece ser feliz sin importar la clase social a la que pertenezca! —Qué bien sentaba soltarle a Pansy finalmente cuál era su opinión sobre ella.

La interpelada soltó un grito frustrado y la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Vale, es verdad! —exclamó. Hermione sonrió: por fin confesaba lo mezquina que había sido; aunque se lamentaba de haber querido darle una oportunidad al principio y de que Luna le hubiera tenido estima—. Pero le hacía un favor a tu hermana —dijo con un ademán—: esa relación no tenía futuro. No habría podido seguirle el ritmo a Theo y cuando él se diera cuenta, Luna habría dejado de gustarle —argumentó.

Hermione se quedó mirándola boquiabierta.

—¿Pero tú te oyes? —la increpó—. Si yo fuera Theo me decepcionaría que alguien de mi propia familia tuviera una opinión tan pobre de mí. Qué poco conoces a tu hermano si crees que lo que busca en una mujer es su dinero.

—No, eso se lo dejo a tu hermana, pero ¡si creéis que mis padres seguirán dándole dinero después de que haya dejado Medicina y se haya mudado a Nueva York, estáis muy equivocadas! Como no has podido conseguir a Draco ¿ahora Luna se ha lanzado a por Theo?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Y dale. Pansy —la miró atentamente—, ni a mí ni a mi hermana nos interesan los ceros que tengáis en vuestra cuenta corriente. Nunca, en ningún momento, hemos intentado cazar a ningún hombre por su dinero y nunca lo haremos porque tenemos dignidad y principios. Y ahora —cuadró los hombros y levantó la mandíbula—, si me perdonas, tengo cosas que hacer, así que te pediría que te marches.

Rodeó a Pansy y se plantó al lado de la puerta, dejando claro que esa conversación había terminado. Pansy la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y expresión de rabia, pero al final se decidió a hacer caso y bajó las escaleras con rapidez. Hermione observó cómo su cabellera negra desaparecía por la puerta de entrada y suspiró. Iba a hacer algo muy tonto, pero no podía dejarlo estar así. Corrió tras ella y abrió la puerta justo cuando Pansy entraba en su coche. Observó con asombro cómo la chica se secaba unas cuántas lágrimas con rabia.

Se aproximó al coche y le tocó el cristal. Al principio ella la ignoró, pero finalmente bajó la ventanilla y la miró con molestia.

—¿Qué? —espetó.

—Pídeles perdón a Luna y Theo. No creo que seas una mala persona, pero no puedes interferir en la vida de los demás, porque haces daño a la gente. —Al ver la expresión confundida de Pansy, añadió—: Puedes no hacerme caso, a mí me da igual, pero no todo está perdido con ellos si lo que quieres es poder llevarte bien con tu hermano. —Sonrió brevemente—. Tienes suerte de que no esté en su carácter el ser rencoroso.

Después se separó del coche. Pansy la miró brevemente antes de subir la ventanilla y arrancar. Hermione no estaba segura de si su orgullo la dejaría hacerle caso, pero al menos le había dado algo sobre lo que pensar.

Volvió a casa a seguir con su blog. Aunque no quisiera, siempre le pasaba algo digno de mención. A sus lectores les encantaría enterarse de aquello.

 _Bueno, pues yo quería que la entrada de hoy fuera tranquila, pero al final no ha sido así._

 _Pansy ha venido a casa a echarme en cara que Theo haya dejado sus estudios por Luna. Por si hay alguien que comparta su opinión, que sepáis que mi hermana nunca le ha ido detrás, ni cuando Theo estuvo viviendo aquí ni ahora, y mucho menos después de lo mal que lo pasó. Nadie ha obligado a Theo a tomar la decisión que ha tomado, pero me alegro por él. En esta vida hay que ser capaz de tomar decisiones por uno mismo y saber qué es lo que mejor te conviene en cada momento._

 _También hemos discutido por Draco. ¿Me duele que no me haya llamado? Sí. ¿Voy a insistir porque tengo alguna intención oculta? No. Por mucho que nos acercáramos Draco y yo cuando estuve en San Francisco, me he dado cuenta de que no somos amigos y no puedo forzar algo que ya no tiene solución. Mi momento pasó._

 _Si algo he aprendido del último año es que hay que dejar que cada uno haga con su vida lo que quiera. Aunque a veces pensemos que interferimos por su bien, en el fondo solo queremos que las personas actúen como nosotros queremos que actúen. Todos tenemos derecho a ser felices como podamos sin que nadie intervenga y no podemos imponer nuestra presencia en la vida de nadie._

 _H.G., 27 de junio_

* * *

Draco estaba en el salón de casa viendo la tele, algo que hacía rara vez, cuando Lyra apareció por la puerta con su portátil. Se plantó entre él y la televisión y lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Querías algo? —pregunta Draco, estirando el cuello hacia un lado para dejarle entrever que le está tapando la pantalla.

—Espero que tu excusa para no estar en Los Ángeles sea que no has leído la entrada, porque como la hayas leído y sigas aquí sentado, es para darte en la cabeza con el jarrón chino de papá —le dijo su hermana.

Draco se sentó recto sin darse cuenta ante la mención del blog de Hermione.

—No lo he leído: sigo manteniendo la promesa de no hacerlo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Lyra levantó la mirada al cielo y exclamó:

—¡Me ha tocado un hermano tonto! —Le tendió su portátil—. Lee, anda.

Su hermano obedeció y empezó a leer la entrada. Sonrió con la parte de Theo y Luna; su amigo le había llamado el mismo día que estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a Luna para preguntar si lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, pero Draco le dijo que siguiera lo que le dictaba su corazón. Ahora recibía mensajes cada dos por tres con actualizaciones sobre su relación con Luna y él no sabía si alegrarse por su amigo o sentir envidia (aunque probablemente era una mezcla de los dos sentimientos: eso que llamaban envidia sana).

Torció el gesto al llegar a la parte de Pansy. Esperaba no cruzársela en un tiempo bastante largo, pero si lo hacía le cantaría las cuarenta. Aunque debía de estar desesperada para ir hasta Los Ángeles a llamar aprovechada e interesada a Hermione.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Lyra cuando vio que Draco había terminado de leer.

Su hermano le devolvió el portátil y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? —inquirió él.

Lyra soltó un suspiro cargado de paciencia y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Lo miró con una sonrisa y sus grandes ojos grisáceos cargados de ilusión.

—¿No es evidente? ¡Tienes que llamarla! Aunque yo votaría por ir allí a buscarla, pero bueno… —explicó.

Esta vez le tocó a Draco suspirar; negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que le haga gracia que me presente allí el día de su graduación —razonó.

—¡Pero si ha dicho que le ha dolido que no la llamaras! —Lyra se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos—. ¿Por qué no le has devuelto la llamada, por cierto? ¿Es que eres tonto?

—Eh, un poco de respeto hacia tu hermano mayor.

Ella levantó el mentón y sonrió con burla.

—Yo no respeto a la gente tonta. Ahora en serio, ¿por qué no la has llamado?

Draco bajó la mirada.

—No sé, supuse que lo hacía por compromiso.

Su hermana se levantó de un salto y lo apuntó con un dedo.

—Como me quede sin cuñada genial por tu culpa, no te lo perdonaré nunca. —Dicho esto, se giró y salió del salón con el mismo ímpetu con el que había entrado.

Draco se quedó mirándola irse entre divertido y pensativo. Posiblemente había sacado las cosas de contexto en su empeño porque él y Hermione terminaran juntos, pero ¿y si tenía algo de razón? Olvidándose de la tele, cogió su móvil y releyó la entrada del blog. Si realmente lo había llamado por compromiso, como él había supuesto, ¿por qué hablaría de él en su blog? Soltó un grito exasperado y se pasó una mano por el pelo. ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil?

Sin darse cuenta, se encontró buscando vuelos a Los Ángeles, pero salió de la aplicación con rapidez y se forzó a ver la tele; sin embargo, su mente siempre volvía a lo mismo: Hermione.

* * *

Cuando se miró al espejo, Hermione se vio rarísima con la toga de graduación. Le parecía increíble haber terminado ya la carrera; ahora pasaba de la vida estudiantil a la adulta, a pesar de que le parecía que esta última estaba todavía muy lejos.

Cogió el birrete y salió de su habitación. Toda su familia estaba abajo, esperándola para acudir al acto de graduación. Al lado de sus hermanas, que se habían vestido como si fuera a casarse en vez de a graduarse, parecía una vagabunda con la toga negra y el poco maquillaje que se había aplicado. Lavender se había ofrecido a maquillarla y peinarla, pero Hermione había preferido hacerlo ella misma, siendo fiel a su estilo sencillo. El único toque de color era el pintalabios rojo que se había aplicado, para no parecer que iba a un entierro.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, toda su familia empezó a aplaudir. Hasta Luna y Theo, con quienes habían conectado por vídeollamada. Su hermana mayor se llevó una mano a la boca y los ojos empezaron a humedecérsele de la emoción.

—Ay, Harold, las niñas se nos hacen mayores —exclamó su madre en su habitual tono exagerado.

Su marido negó con la cabeza con aire divertido.

—Tranquila, querida: como mínimo te tocará pasar por esto otra vez más con Padma. Guarda tus lágrimas para cuando se vayan todas de casa.

—A este paso será nunca, mamá, así que no te preocupes —intervino Parvati.

—Bueno, ¿se lo damos ya? —exclamó Lavender. La chica daba saltitos (Hermione no sabía cómo podía hacerlo encima de esos tacones) de emoción.

El resto de su familia, incluida Luna desde la pantalla del ordenador, la miró con mala cara. Al parecer, había desvelado el gran secreto de la noche.

—Bueno, como Lavender ha dado a entender, tenemos un regalo para ti —anunció su padre. Después se sacó una cajita del bolsillo de los pantalones.

Hermione la miró con curiosidad. ¿Qué podían haber metido en una caja tan pequeña? Cuando la abrió, solo había una llave dentro. Era la llave de un coche. La miró con ojos como platos.

—¿¡Me habéis comprado un coche?! —exclamó. En su vida se habría esperado un regalo así.

—Es de segunda mano y viejo, pero va, así que de momento puedes ir tirando —explicó su padre.

—Todas hemos colaborado —añadió Parvati con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Yo quería, pero no me han dejado —intervino Theo desde Nueva York.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, pero se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Sabía que su familia la quería, pero no que estuvieran dispuestos a hacer ese esfuerzo por ella. Miró a sus hermanas pequeñas.

—¿Quién quiere compartir coche? —preguntó, moviendo las llaves en el aire.

Las tres chicas soltaron un grito emocionado a la vez y se abalanzaron sobre ella para abrazarla.

—¡Prometo no darle ningún golpe! —exclamó Lavender antes de que nadie le dijera nada.

—¡Yo prometo vigilarla para que tampoco lo raye! —exclamó Parvati. Acto seguido, soltó un grito de dolor y miró a Lavender—. ¿Qué? Así nos aseguramos no quedarnos sin coche el tercer día.

Lavender pareció reflexionar y terminó encogiéndose de hombros y asintiendo. Cuando terminaron las felicitaciones y expresiones de alegría, cogieron el coche y fueron a la universidad, donde se celebraba el acto.

Cuando Hermione bajó del coche, se encontró reunidos a varios amigos. Hannah Abbott se acercó a ella y las dos amigas se abrazaron.

—¿No te parece increíble que vayamos a graduarnos? —preguntó.

Hermione sonrió con cara de circunstancias.

—Prefiero no pensar en eso.

—Tienes razón, es mejor pensar en la fiesta que vamos a pegarnos después del acto formal —dijo Hannah, guiñándole un ojo.

Los graduandos iban sentados en las primeras filas y los familiares y amigos en las que sobraban, así que Hermione fue a su asiento. Estaban sentados por orden alfabético, porque así debían subir a recoger su diploma. El discurso del decano y de varios profesores le pasaron volando, como si ella no formara parte del suceso y estuviera viéndolo en la televisión, así que cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba siendo llamada para subir a la plataforma.

Minerva McGonagall era la encargada de repartir los diplomas y la recibió con una sonrisa escueta, pero la ensanchó cuando le estrechó la mano.

—Enhorabuena, señorita Granger. Llegará lejos —le dijo.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió en señal de agradecimiento. Se giró hacia el público para que le sacaran la foto correspondiente y buscó a su familia entre el público. Su madre lloraba y su padre la miraba con orgullo, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era una persona sentada al lado de Lavender. Cuando el fotógrafo disparó el flash de la cámara se maldijo por salir con tal cara de sorpresa, pero la situación no era para menos: ¿qué demonios hacía Draco Malfoy en su graduación?

Una mano la instó a bajar del escenario y Hermione volvió a su sitio de forma mecánica, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Draco. ¿Qué hacía allí? Ya había perdido la esperanza de volver a verlo y de repente le temblaban las manos al pensar que iba a hablar con él en cuanto terminara aquello. De hecho, lo único que deseaba era que el decano se callara ya para poder levantarse. Cuando el hombre terminó su discurso, todos los de su promoción subieron de nuevo al escenario para lanzar los birretes al aire. Por unos segundos, Hermione se dejó llevar por el entusiasmo de sus compañeros y se unió a la celebración colectiva.

Cuando se dio el acto por terminado, Hermione acudió a su familia. Junto a Lavender, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, estaba Draco con las manos en los bolsillos. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Lavender se adelantó y cogió a Hermione por los hombros, emocionada.

—Nos lo hemos encontrado cuando estábamos buscando nuestros sitios. Menos mal que no avisamos de que Luna no venía y hemos podido darle su sitio. ¿No es una coincidencia de lo más curiosa? —dijo del tirón casi sin respirar.

Quien más confusa estaba era su madre, que miraba a Draco como si se tratara de una aparición. Su padre la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella hacia un lado; sus hermanas la imitaron, dejando solos al hombre y a Hermione.

Cuando se quedaron solos, ella se quedó sin saber qué decir.

—Creo que he llegado en mal momento —dijo Draco, sonriendo con aprensión.

—¡No, no! —exclamó Hermione rápidamente—. Es que no te esperaba.

Draco miró hacia un punto de su espalda: varias de las compañeras de clase de Hermione se habían quedado mirándolos y cuchicheando.

—Si puedes, podríamos hablar cuando termines de celebrar tu graduación —dijo—. Llámame.

—No sé a qué hora terminará la fiesta.

Draco sonrió.

—Te esperaré. Tú llámame.

* * *

 **-N/A:** Ciffhanger where? Sorry por cortar en este momento, pero habrá actualización en una semana en vez de en dos, así que :) ¡Ya falta menos! Muchas gracias por estar conmigo durante este año y pocos meses, espero que tanta espera valga la pena :D ¡Nos vemos pronto! **N/A-**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	33. ¡Ya era hora!

**-N/A:** ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero que hayáis disfrutado del fin de 2018 como más os haya apetecido y estéis preparadas para el fin de este fic ;) Este capítulo es el último como tal, puesto que el siguiente será el epílogo. Cuando lo leáis, tened en cuenta de que OyP cuenta el proceso de enamoramiento de dos personas en el fondo no tan distintas, no cómo sigue su relación, así que, desgraciadamente, no veremos mucho de Draco y Hermione como pareja. Pero quién sabe, quizás algún día me anime a escribir una continuación de DRA. **N/A-**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **XXXIII. ¡Ya era hora!**_

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando Hermione le mandó su ubicación a Draco. Después de cenar, su curso había ido a una fiesta en la playa. Habían contratado a un DJ, camareros y hasta una barra de bebidas. El ayuntamiento se llevaba un buen pellizco cada vez que un grupo de estudiantes quería reservar esa zona de playa, pero solo te graduabas una vez, así que todo el mundo pagaba gustoso.

—¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo? —preguntó Hannah.

Hermione, que se había sentado a la orilla del mar, la miró con una ceja enarcada y expresión divertida.

—¿Para que no me pase nada o para cotillear? —inquirió.

Su amiga puso cara de haber sido pillada.

—Al menos lo he intentado —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. Después le guiñó un ojo—. Ya nos contarás —señaló con la cabeza a varias amigas más que esperaban la respuesta varios metros detrás de ellas.

—Buenas noches —se despidió Hermione. Saludó a las demás con la mano y sonrió para sus adentros con malicia al ver las caras de decepción por no poder quedarse. De una cosa estaba segura: la mañana siguiente, cuando todo el mundo superara la resaca y descansara, le mandaría veinte mensajes preguntando qué había pasado.

La verdad era que ella también tenía curiosidad por saber qué iba a suceder. Y se la estaban comiendo los nervios, si tenía que ser sincera. Había luchado toda la noche contra el impulso de decirle a Draco que viniera ya, pero era su graduación y merecía disfrutarla con sus compañeros. Cuando terminaran, ya pasaría lo que tenía que pasar.

Apenas había nadie en la playa, así que sentó con las piernas estiradas y las manos apoyadas en la arena y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del sonido relajante de las olas al romper contra la orilla. Estuvo esperando tanto rato que le entró sueño y casi empezaba a pensar que Draco no vendría cuando escuchó unos pasos a su espalda.

Se levantó con rapidez y lo vio, con la camisa blanca medio desabrochada y los pantalones doblados hasta la pantorrilla para no mancharse. Se quedaron mirándose y se sonrieron.

—Pensé que no vendrías —dijo ella.

—Ya te había dicho que me daba igual la hora.

—Son las seis de la mañana.

—Puedo ser muy obstinado cuando quiero —replicó él con una sonrisa.

Hermione rio suavemente.

—Eso no te lo voy a negar. Bueno… —se miró los pies y se dio cuenta de que había arena por casi todo su cuerpo; se sintió avergonzada de que, por enésima vez, él estuviera tan perfecto y ella tan desarreglada. Pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo de pensar en esas cosas— ¿qué haces aquí? —La pregunta decisiva.

Él se acercó más a ella y se quedó mirando el mar unos segundos antes de volver sus ojos hacia los de Hermione.

—Me llamaste —dijo con sencillez—. Quería saber por qué.

—Era porque me fui tan de repente… Además, quería darte las gracias por haber ayudado a Lavender y no sabía cómo. Pero hacía falta que vinieras hasta aquí —explicó ella rápidamente.

Algo en los ojos de Draco se apagó. Apretó los labios y volvió a mirar al frente.

—No esperaba que descubrieras tan rápido que había sido yo. —Ella se encogió de hombros, como excusándose—. Además, después de leer tu última entrada —La chica enrojeció al recordar que había dicho que le había dolido que no le devolviera la llamada— me di cuenta de que tienes razón —ella lo miró sin comprender—: aunque pasamos tiempo juntos, no somos amigos.

En ese momento ninguno de los dos se miraba. Hermione se sintió mal por alguna razón desconocida.

—Ya, no estuve muy acertada con esos comentarios —musitó.

Él la miró de reojo.

—Entonces ¿quieres que seamos amigos? —preguntó.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Hermione. Entonces se quedó callada y se dio cuenta de que eso no era cierto—. Bueno, yo…

Draco inspiró hondo y se giró hacia ella completamente. Ella tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos; se perdió en su intensidad.

—Hermione, sigo sintiendo lo mismo ahora que cuando me declaré en marzo. —Esa confesión la dejó sin palabras y casi sin respiración. No podía moverse ni pensar, lo que él tomó como una negativa—. Pero si quieres que seamos solo amigos, no me importa, pero por favor, no lo hagas porque haya ayudado…

En ese momento, Hermione lo vio claro: había estado negando lo evidente. Ahora que Draco le ofrecía ser amigos a pesar de seguir enamorado de ella, se dio cuenta de que estaba dejando pasar la oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad con un hombre que encajaba con ella a la perfección. No podía permitirlo, así que lo besó.

No fue un beso como el de aquel bar en San Francisco, donde se habían dejado llevar por el momento: fue un beso lento, como si se descubrieran por primera vez. Él llevó una mano a su cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo y poder besarla mejor y su mero tacto a través de la piel lanzó una descarga eléctrica al centro de su cuerpo. Era como si aquel beso fuera lo más acertado que hubieran hecho nunca.

Cuando se separaron, ella se mordió el labio inferior para frenar la sonrisa que se expandía por su rostro. Él, en cambio, parecía confundido.

—Vamos a dejar las cosas claras, Draco Malfoy: no me gustas por nada de lo que tienes ni porque hayas ayudado a Lavender. Me gustas tú por ser tú —le dijo, acariciando su cuello con una mano.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó con una expresión demasiado divertida como para que Hermione no se riera—. Genial, y ahora te burlas de mí.

—¡No es verdad! Pero entiendo la confusión. —Volvió a reír—. Para ser dos personas que se consideran tan inteligentes, hemos sido bastante tontos.

Draco pareció relajarse, porque sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con dos dedos.

—Creo que es nuestro fuerte. Aunque creo que voy a ser tonto un poco más; necesitaré ayuda, porque hay una cosa que no me ha quedado clara todavía.

Dicho esto, se inclinó hacia Hermione y volvió a besarla, esta vez con más ansias, como si hubiera querido hacer aquello durante mucho tiempo y ahora por fin tuviera la oportunidad. Hermione, obviamente, no se negó y siguieron besándose mientras el sol amanecía y los bañaba con sus rayos matutinos.

* * *

Hermione llegó a casa dos horas después con una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara. Ella y Draco habían estado paseando por la playa cogidos de la mano, hablando sobre todos los malentendidos que habían tenido. En San Francisco, había descubierto a un hombre mucho menos estirado, pero en esas dos horas lo había notado diferente, como más relajado ahora que las cosas entre ellos iban por el buen camino.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa, se quitó los zapatos antes de entrar para hacer el menor ruido posible, pero al pasar por delante del salón, oyó un carraspeo claramente dirigido a ella. Cuando se giró, vio a Lavender y Parvati sonriendo beatíficamente y a Padma con cara de necesitar todavía un par de horas de sueño.

—¿Qué hacéis despiertas? Son las ocho —señaló Hermione, aunque sospechaba lo que las había movido a madrugar.

—Estábamos esperándote —informó Parvati.

—A mí me han obligado —dijo Padma, mirando con cara de pocos amigos a sus hermanas.

—No seas tonta, seguro que después te habrías arrepentido de perderte la exclusiva —le respondió Lav.

—¿¡Lleváis aquí desde anoche!? —Sus hermanas podían llegar a unos límites increíbles cuando algo les interesaba.

Parvati le señaló la silla que había frente a ellas para que Hermione se sentara. Esta obedeció a regañadientes, solo porque sabía que si no lo hacía la acosarían y no la dejarían dormir.

—No seas tonta —dijo Lavender poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Me han avisado a las seis de que la fiesta se había acabado y llevamos despiertas desde entonces. Dos horas no son tanto.

—Eso dilo por ti —musitó Padma, todavía de mal humor. De la familia, era la que peor llevaba perder horas de sueño.

Hermione bostezó sonoramente mientras se sentaba y apoyaba la cabeza en una mano.

—Bueno, ¿qué queréis saber? —preguntó.

Sus tres hermanas (sí, hasta Padma) se miraron emocionadas.

—¡Todo! —exclamaron Parvati y Lavender a la vez.

—¿Os habéis besado?

—¡Claro que se han besado, tonta! ¿Tú crees que tendría esa cara de boba si no fuera así? Por cierto, ¿cómo ha sido? ¿Besa bien?

—¿Ahora estáis saliendo oficialmente?

—¿Qué habéis estado haciendo estas dos horas?

Hermione levantó las manos; la estaban acribillando a preguntas y el sueño y el cansancio empezaban a apoderarse de ellas.

—Sí a todo, excepto la última pregunta, cuya respuesta es: no, no hemos estado haciendo _eso_ que piensas —aclaró, fulminando con la mirada a Parvati, que era quien había hecho la pregunta. Aunque, si debía ser sincera consigo misma, no se hubiera opuesto (algo que nunca confesaría a sus hermanas).

—¡Os dije que besaba bien! —exclamó Lavender—. Con esa cara, es imposible que haga algo mal… —suspiró.

—Pero si hace nada dijiste que parecía que llevaba un palo metido por el culo —replicó Padma.

—Eso no quita que esté bien bueno —argumentó la pequeña de los Granger, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Al césar lo que es del césar.

—¿Puedo irme ya a dormir? —intervino Hermione.

—Si la emoción te deja… —respondió Parvati, guiñándole un ojo—. ¡Por cierto! —exclamó cuando su hermana ya se estaba levantando—. Hemos llamado a Luna para ver si quería participar de esta revelación, pero como allí son tres horas menos, se ha negado —lo dijo en un tono que dejaba claro que no entendía cómo alguien podía poner el descanso por delante del cotilleo.

—Nos ha dicho que te pidamos que la llames cuando te despiertes —añadió Padma.

—Oído cocina —respondió Hermione—. Buenas noches, chicas —se despidió con la mano mientras salía del salón.

—Para noches las que le esperan a ella —murmuró Lavender en un tono perfectamente audible.

—¡Lavender! —exclamó Hermione, escandalizada, lo que solamente consiguió que sus hermanas soltaran unas cuantas risitas.

* * *

Draco despertó con el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba. Por unos segundos se sintió desorientado después de haber pasado media noche en vela, pero cuando recordó lo que había pasado esa mañana, una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. No sabía ni cómo había conseguido dormirse cuando volvió a las ocho, pero suponía que era porque se había liberado de los nervios que lo habían mantenido despierto; se había pasado desde que terminó la ceremonia de graduación hasta que Hermione le mandó un mensaje cavilando, temiendo que se hubiera olvidado o que simplemente hubiera cambiado de idea y no quisiera hablar con él. Al final no había sido así, y todavía le costaba creer que Hermione le correspondiera. Temía despertar y que todo formara parte de uno de los sueños recurrentes que tenía sobre ella.

Se demoró en la cama un poco más, pero los golpes se repitieron y se levantó de un salto, pensando por un momento que si era Hermione, la estaba haciendo esperar. Después recordó que no le había dicho dónde se alojaba, a pesar de que estuvo tentado más de una vez de preguntarle si quería volver con él a su habitación.

No, Hermione no podía ser, pero lo que no se esperaba era que al abrir la puerta se encontrara nada más y nada menos que con Blaise y Lyra, sonrientes, muy despiertos y a miles de kilómetros de San Francisco, que es donde tendrían que estar.

—¡Buenos días, bribón! —Lo saludó Blaise. Después, lo apartó a un lado para entrar en la suite, pero se detuvo cuando hubo dado dos pasos—. ¿Podemos pasar o estás acompañado?

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Su hermana siguió los pasos de Blaise y se giró para mirarlo con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Te parecerá bonito que me entere de que te has ido a Los Ángeles por la asistenta! —exclamó. Draco se sintió culpable, porque, efectivamente, coger un avión a L.A. había sido un impulso y simplemente le había dejado una nota a Lyra antes de marcharse.

—Lo siento, fue sin pensar.

—Draco Malfoy haciendo algo sin meditarlo durante medio año antes. —Blaise soltó un silbido de admiración—. Tengo que darle mi enhorabuena a Hermione. ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

Draco se dejó caer en el sofá de la suite y se pasó una mano por el pelo deshecho.

—En su casa, durmiendo. Algo que también estaría haciendo yo si no me hubierais despertado —les recriminó.

—No nos has dejado alternativa —Lyra lo miró haciendo pucheros—: soy tu hermana y he tenido que enterarme porque a Theo se lo ha contado Luna, a quien se lo han contado sus hermanas. Él sí que es un buen amigo, que nos ha avisado en cuanto se ha enterado.

—Con Theo tengo que hablar yo sobre mantener el pico cerrado —masculló Draco.

—Bueno, ¿vas a seguir con esa cara de perros o nos vas a contar algo? —Blaise lo miró como quien contempla un bistec y se frotó las manos con anticipación.

—No.

—¡Draco! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta!? —exclamó su hermana, mirándolo como si la hubiera insultado a la cara—. Dinos al menos si estáis juntos.

Su hermano se mantuvo callado durante unos segundos, más que nada porque le gustaba ver las expresiones de ansiedad de su amigo y hermana, y finalmente sonrió.

—Sí que lo estamos.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Lo sabía!

—¡Por fin!

—¿Cómo fue? —Lyra se acercó a él y le cogió una mano—. ¡Tienes que contárnoslo todo!

—No seáis cotillas —sermoneó Draco—. Es algo entre Hermione y yo.

Blaise bufó y Lyra lo miró con cara de «No seas inocente».

—Tardo literalmente medio minuto en buscar a Lavender Granger en Facebook y mandarle una solicitud de amistad. En cinco minutos puedo tener una explicación más minuciosa que nuestra constitución. —Draco tragó saliva, porque sabía que era verdad, pero se mantuvo firme—. ¡Bien! Se lo preguntaré a Hermione cuando la vea. ¿Cuándo vas a volver a quedar con ella, por cierto? —preguntó, ahora completamente ilusionada.

—Buena pregunta.

De hecho, estaba deseando hablar con ella y volver a verla, pero suponía que todavía era demasiado temprano por dos motivos: Hermione probablemente seguiría durmiendo y no quería agobiarla después de haberse visto tan solo seis horas atrás. Aun así, durante el último día había decidido dejarse llevar por sus deseos, así que se levantó de golpe y fue hacia la habitación.

—¿Pero adónde vas? —preguntó Blaise—. ¡No nos dejes así!

Draco sonrió sin dejar de andar.

—A hablar con mi novia.

* * *

 _A quien pueda interesar:_

 _Draco y yo estamos saliendo. Siento ser tan directa, pero es la única manera de no estar dándole mil vueltas al asunto antes de animarme a contarlo. Solo llevamos dos semanas días como pareja oficial, pero prefiero anunciarlo yo antes de que os enteréis por alguna otra fuente (Lavender, esto va por ti). Sé que va a sonar pasteloso, pero estos trece días han sido maravillosos: Draco y yo nos estamos redescubriendo y yo cada a minuto que pasa tengo más claro que me hubiera arrepentido toda la vida de no estar ahora con él._

 _También quiero hacer una declaración pública, porque he sido amenazada de muerte: Ginny, mejor amiga del alma, siento mucho no haberte llamado en cuanto Draco y yo nos besamos para contártelo. Y no, obviamente que fueran las seis de la mañana y estuviéramos los dos solos no es excusa, debería haberte avisado al momento. (Ginevra me ha obligado a decir esto, pero a mí sigue pareciéndome una desfachatez)._

 _Y ahora os tengo que dejar (no, no os voy a dar más detalles, no seáis morbosos), porque Luna y Theo vienen de visita a casa para celebrar mi graduación y mi madre está como loca con los preparativos. Padma y yo le hemos insistido veinte veces en que no puede llamar a Theo «el guapo de mi yerno», pero ella sigue empecinada en que mi hermana y él están destinados a casarse y tener tres hermosos y ricos niños. En realidad, por una vez me hace gracia que sea tan exagerada, porque si supiera la sorpresa que le tengo preparada… Solo espero que no le dé un infarto de la impresión._

 _H.G., 10 de julio_

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras publicaba la entrada, cerraba el ordenador y bajaba al comedor. Su madre había puesto a trabajar a Lavender y Parvati arreglando la mesa y trayendo los entremeses de la cocina; las chicas le lanzaron una mirada de resentimiento por no estar ella haciendo nada y de muda súplica para que las ayudara a escaquearse.

—¡Hermione, hija! —exclamó su madre en cuanto la vio—. ¿No podías por una vez arreglarte un poco?

La aludida miró hacia abajo: llevaba un vestido verde liso de tirantes y sandalias con dos dedos de tacón.

—No estoy tan mal, mamá; son Theo y Luna, no los reyes de Inglaterra —se defendió—. Por cierto… —se miró el reloj— se me ha olvidado mencionarte que va a venir alguien más a cenar.

—Si es Ginny espero que se conforme con lo que hay, porque ahora ya no puedo preparar nada más. De verdad, Hermione, estas cosas se me informan antes —la sermoneó sin dejar de llevar y traer cosas de la cocina. Al paso que iba, el mantel de la mesa pronto desaparecería debajo de tantos platos de comida.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No es Ginny.

Margaret se paró en seco y miró la hora con expresión alarmada.

—¿¡Ya han llegado!? —exclamó—. ¡Pero si en teoría les queda media hora desde el aeropuerto!

Se quitó el delantal a toda prisa y se encaminó hacia la entrada con paso decidido. Hermione la siguió intentando reprimir la risa ante la escena que la esperaba.

—Tampoco son ellos, mamá.

Margaret hizo dos movimientos a la vez: se giró a mirar a su hija con cara extrañada mientras abría la puerta. Al volver la cabeza, se quedó de piedra cuando vio que el invitado extra era ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy. El hombre llevaba una botella de vino tinto en una mano y una de vino blanco en la otra.

—Buenas tardes, señora Granger —saludó, dedicándole una sonrisa que Hermione que, si su madre estaba petrificada por la sorpresa, la haría sonrojarse—. Como no sabía si cenaríamos carne o pescado, he traído dos botellas. —Miró a Hermione por encima del hombro de Margaret y le dedicó una sonrisa todavía más sincera—. Hola.

—Pasa, pasa. —La señora Granger habló con un hilito de voz mientras se hacía a un lado—. Ve al salón y ponte cómodo, querido. Si me disculpas, tengo que hablar con mi hija un segundo. —Habló en un tono tan calmado y tranquilo que Hermione empezó a temer por su vida.

Cuando Draco hubo seguido sus indicaciones, su madre cogió a Hermione del brazo y tiró de ella hasta el baño, donde las encerró dentro.

—¡Pero cómo has tenido la desfachatez de no avisarme de que venía Draco Malfoy a cenar a casa! —El baño no era especialmente grande, pero Margaret se las apañó para ir de un lado a otro mientras no dejaba de hablar—. ¡Mira que se lo dije a tu padre! ¡Sabía que había algo entre vosotros cuando vino a tu graduación! ¡Pero no, él no me dejó que te preguntara! ¡Cuando termine la cena se va a enterar de quién soy yo, ya verás! —Se paró de golpe y miró a Hermione con aire escrutador—. Porque estáis juntos, ¿verdad?

Su hija estuvo tentada de mentir y decir que solo eran amigos, pero no quería despertar la ira de su madre, así que optó por decir la verdad.

—Sí. Llevamos poco tiempo, así que no te emociones —añadió.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tanta inteligencia al final te serviría para algo! —Empezó a abanicarse—. ¿No tienes mucho calor de repente?

—Mamá, tranquilízate, no es para tanto. Te va a dar algo. —Hermione empezó a temer que su broma en la entrada del blog se cumpliera y se quedara huérfana por la emoción.

—Que no es para… —Su madre la miró como si hubiera dicho la peor de las blasfemias—. ¡Que no es para tanto, dice! ¡Draco Malfoy! ¡Tan rico, tan guapo! ¡Ay, Dios, que me da algo!

—Siéntate, anda —Hermione obligó a su madre a sentarse en el váter—. Voy a traerte un vaso de agua.

La chica salió del baño aguantándose la risa. Su madre nunca decepcionaba cuando se trataba de dar un buen espectáculo, y eso que la cena todavía no había empezado. Cuando pasó por delante del salón, vio a su padre sentado en el sofá con su novio, los dos hombres charlando tranquilamente. Su mirada y la de Draco se cruzaron y ambos sonrieron.

Tenían toda una aventura por delante.


	34. Hasta siempre

**-N/A:** Me resulta difícil de creer que vaya a ponerle el "Complete" a este fic, a pesar de que lo llevo planeando desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Me apena pensar en que nunca tendré que volver a idear otro capítulo para DRA, pero todo lo bueno se acaba y esta historia no podía ser distinta. Me ha encantado recorrer el camino hasta aquí y que vosotras me acompañarais. **N/A-**

* * *

Este capítulo está dedicado a todas esas personas que, como yo, nunca se cansan de esta historia, sin importar la forma que adquiera.

* * *

 **DIARIO DE UN ROMANCE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

 _ **XXXIV. Hasta siempre**_

 _A quien pueda interesar:_

 _Hemos llegado al final. He decidido que esta será la última entrada del blog. He expuesto mi vida a ojos del mundo durante un año, y creo que ya es suficiente. No me malinterpretéis: lo he hecho porque quería y me ha encantado tener un refugio donde desahogarme, pero siento la necesidad de cerrar este capítulo de mi vida._

 _Pero antes de irme, responderé a unas cuantas preguntas:_

 _No, no hemos sabido nada más de Ron. Y más le vale no volver a aparecer por aquí, porque va a desear no haber conocido nunca a las Granger. Son las últimas palabras que le dedicaré._

 _Theo y Luna están de maravilla. Me alegro muchísimo de ver a mi hermana feliz y de que por fin se la valore con lo que hace. Theo, por su parte, se ha unido a una ONG que ayuda a personas sin hogar. Luna dice que siempre que lo ve tiene una sonrisa en la cara. Sus padres siguen intentando convencerlo de que vuelva a los estudios, pero Pansy los disuadió para que lo dejaran en paz. Sí, como leéis: Pansy. Este año me ha servido para aprender que la gente puede cambiar._

 _Lavender se ha inscrito en la Universidad. Quiere estudiar Diseño. Diría que estoy orgullosa de ella, pero ya lo estaba de antes. También estoy aprendiendo a valorar a mis hermanas por cómo son y no por cómo quisiera que fueran. Supongo que todos hemos tenido que reconocer nuestros errores y cambiar a mejor._

 _Respecto a mi vida universitaria, no pudo terminar de la mejor manera: hace apenas dos días me llamaron de una editorial para convertir mi blog en una novela. Todavía me lo estoy pensando, porque no sé si de verdad una historia así vendería, pero quién sabe. Ah, y he aceptado el trabajo como redactora en un periódico online. Este último año me ha abierto los ojos respecto a la escritura, y quiero ver por qué camino me lleva esto._

 _También quería contaros que me he mudado a San Francisco. No, no pongáis esa cara: estoy viviendo con Ginny, que buscaba compañera de piso. Draco y yo tenemos muy claros los límites de nuestra relación, y de momento estoy muy a gusto viviendo con mi mejorísima amiga._

 _Vaaaale, sí, es verdad, paso más tiempo en Malfoy Manor que en mi piso. ¿Pero quién podría culparme, si aquí tienen un chef francés que cocina de vicio? Draco, tendrías que haber empezado por ahí si querías conquistarme: te habría aceptado la primera vez._

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo la risa. Sabía la cara de circunstancias que pondría su novio cuando leyera eso, pero el pobre no se quejaba. Poco a poco aprendía a aceptar las bromas. Más le valía, teniendo en cuenta que Lavender iría a visitarla en unas semanas. Hablando de eso, tendría que contárselo en algún momento… Pero de momento, podía aplazarlo.

 _Poco más os puedo contar: Lyra sigue tan (loca) entusiasta como siempre: ya me ha presentado a todas sus amigas como «la mejor cuñada del mundo». No, ahora en serio, la quiero mucho. Es como otra hermana pequeña, y como tengo experiencias de todo tipo con mis hermanas, ella me parece incluso tranquilita. Creo que se llevará bien con Lavender._

 _Y ya está. Draco y yo, como ya habréis podido intuir, seguimos juntos y muy felices. Su tía no puso muy buena cara cuando se enteró de que estábamos saliendo, pero al menos ya no me sermonea sobre lo vaga que soy (ahora solamente me mira por encima del hombro y se niega a hablarme con palabras de más de dos sílabas). Que esté Blaise me ayuda a sobrellevar las largas y aburridas cenas. Pero por Draco vale la pena._

 _Y ya está. Ha sido un honor que me leyerais y aguantarais los dramas y las quejas de mi vida. Os deseo lo mejor._

 _H.G., 25 de julio_

Hermione acercó una mano lentamente al ratón táctil del portátil y le dio a enviar tras un largo suspiro. Se sintió muy tonta cuando se le empañaron los ojos, pero aquel blog se había convertido gradualmente en una parte muy importante de su vida. No sabía qué haría ahora que no lo tenía para desahogarse, pero al menos ya no viviría expuesta. Todo tenía sus pros y sus contras, pero desde luego había sido una experiencia inolvidable. Qué año.

―Hermione… ―la sobresaltó la voz ronca de Draco― vuelve a la cama.

Sonrió al ver a su novio, todavía medio dormido (y muy desnudo), girar la cabeza en la almohada para mirarla.

―Ya voy. ―Hermione cerró el portátil y lo dejó sobre la silla junto a la ventana que había estado ocupando.

La habitación de Draco era un sueño. Bueno, toda su casa lo era, pero Hermione tenía sensación de que podría dormir en uno de los armarios que había en el vestidor y sería más cómodo que la cama de su casa. Aunque en aquel momento, con la perspectiva que la esperaba en aquella cama enorme, le hubiera dado igual estar en una cabaña abandonada y medio derruida en el bosque.

―¿Esa es mi camisa? ―preguntó Draco, incorporándose sobre un codo y mirándola con suspicacia.

Ella miró hacia abajo. Después de la noche anterior, había sido más fácil pillar lo primero que había encontrado por el suelo (en este caso, la camisa) y ponerse a escribir, porque si no lo hacía entonces, luego ya no encontraría el valor. Sonrió con inocencia.

―Puede…

Draco se pasó la lengua por los labios.

―Tendrás que devolvérmela ―dijo con expresión completamente seria, aunque había un brillo divertido en su mirada.

Fingiendo un suspiro resignado, Hermione procedió a desabrochar lentamente los botones uno a uno. Cuando terminó, se la quitó y la lanzó a la cara de Draco. Este soltó una carcajada mientras la devolvía al sitio donde había pasado la noche, el suelo, y extendía una mano, invitándola a volver a su lado.

Hermione se dejó caer, ahora ya desnuda, encima de él, quien la tapó con las sábanas.

―¿Qué hacías? ―preguntó mientras dejaba pequeños besos en su cuello.

―Despedirme en el blog… ―De repente le costaba concentrarse, porque toda su atención se había desplazado a otra parte de su cuerpo bastante alejada del cerebro―. No tengo claro si me preguntas para distraerme del hecho de que te estás aprovechando de mí o…

―Al contrario: sé que estarás triste por lo del blog, así que intento distraerte de tus penurias. ―Draco sonrió antes de intercambiar posiciones y ponerse encima de ella.

―Ahora que lo pienso… ―acercó su rostro al de él para darle un beso breve― estoy triste. Muy triste. Desolada.

Draco se apoyó en un brazo para mirarla a los ojos mientras sonreía.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione, acariciando su mejilla.

—Nada. Solo pensaba en todo el tiempo que hemos perdido y en lo feliz que soy ahora.

—Yo también. —Hermione sonrió—. Dicen que cuanto peor empieza una historia, mejor termina, así que imagínate.

Draco se agachó para besarla tiernamente.

—Bueno, yo espero que esta no termine nunca.

—Hablando de comienzos —a Hermione se le ocurrió una cosa—, ¿cuándo te enamoraste de mí?

Su novio se apartó de ella y se quedó sentado, pensativo.

—No hubo un momento específico: antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba colado por ti hasta las trancas.

Hermione rio.

—Seguro que fue por mi encanto natural y lo bien que nos llevábamos.

—No te rías, pero es verdad: creo que lo que hizo que me gustaras fue que eras tú misma. Te caía mal y no intentabas ocultarlo —dijo con una sonrisa. Después le dio un beso en la nariz—. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que todo el mundo me siguiera la corriente que cuando vi que no te cortabas conmigo ni intentabas darme la razón ni complacerme. Me convertí en una polilla y tú en mi luz.

Hermione se sintió conmovida porque, aunque hubiera visto la peor parte de ella, se hubiera enamorado de todas formas.

—O sea, que si hubiera sido más simpática contigo no te hubiera gustado tanto.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

—A riesgo de sonar masoquista: sí, probablemente ni te hubiera hecho caso. —Se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa y los ojos entornados—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí? Porque estoy seguro de que no fue durante los primeros meses que pasé en Los Ángeles.

Esta vez fue Hermione quien rio.

—Pues no, aunque a veces era divertido discutir contigo. Me gusta una buena conversación con alguien inteligente, aunque no coincidiéramos en nada y pensara que eras un imbécil.

Draco suspiró.

—Menos mal que me hiciste darme cuenta de que era un gilipollas —dijo—. Te debo el ser mejor persona.

Hermione se inclinó hacia él y lo besó.

—No digas eso: ya eras una buena persona, lo único que necesitabas era comportarte como tal con todo el mundo.

Él la atrajo hacia sí y empezó a volver a besarla.

—Menos mal que te tengo a mi lado.

—Aquí seguiré todo el tiempo que tú quieras —respondió Hermione sonriendo antes de perderse entre las sábanas y los brazos del hombre al que amaba.

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **-N/A:** Me estoy emocionando solo de escribir la nota de autora. Este fic siempre será el amor de mi vida y, aunque me alegro de ponerle fin, me da pena porque es una historia que mezcla mis dos pasiones: el dramione y _Orgullo y prejuicio_. No sé qué opinaría Jane de mi versión, pero la escribí con mucho amor y como tributo a su maravillosa obra.

Y ahora, como siempre hago, te pido que, ya seas de las que han comentado cada capítulo o nunca lo has hecho, hagas un último esfuerzo y me dejes un **review**.

Gracias por haberme acompañado hasta el final. Nos vemos en otras historias. **N/A-**

MrsDarfoy


End file.
